Steven Universe: The blue tank engine
by thomasponyfan1
Summary: Someone new come's to see Steven (au).
1. Chapter 1 remasterd

It was a beautiful day in beach city Steven and Connie were in steven s house,pearl had to cut there training for the day to go on a mission and now they were hanging out when Connie noticed something "hey steve why are there train tracks going to your house" she'd asked she have never noisted them before "uh those I don't know" he admitted "they've always just kinda been there I think i'll ask the gem when they get back" * _HONK HONK*_ cot that's my mom gotta go, bye steven" Connie then rushed out the door "goodbye Connie" steven said.

Transition

later that night the Crystal gems appeared out of the warp pad "heeey Steven what up" "guys can I ask you a questions" "of course ask you can what do you want to know" said pearl "why are there tracks that lead to the house" there was an awkward silence. "Well there we use to have some engine in the Crystal gems" said garnet "we used to have a railway" said steven excited "uhh no of exactly they were gem to only they were engine first so they could morth from engine to uhh a more gem like form" said pearl.

"Oh I see so there like me" said steven existed "you could say that" said garnet "what happened to them" "well" said pearl "most of them left after the war" she said holding back tears. "Oh" said steven "buuut there's at least one still around" said amethyst. "Well wares she then" said steven "He Steven" said garnet "Oh well wares he then" "he "wanted to see the world" as he put it wanted to know what we were fighting for in person" said pearl "he said he'd come back when he'd seen it all" said garnet "well when do you think that is" asked steven.

"Hmm I don't know I wouldn't think it would be this long to travel the planet already" Pearl admitted. "Well you know him always trying to be really useful " Garnet added "yeah he probably forgot about us to be on some railway or something" said amethyst no really thinking about what she was saying. "AMETHYST" "what" "there's no way he would to forget about us" said pearl "Oh yeah what's his name?" asked steven. "Thomas" garnet answered "anyway it's getting late time for bed" "aww ok said steve. As steven got in to bed he looked out the window and said "I can't wait to meet you thomas" and with that Steven drifted off to sleep.

The next day

Steven woke up at his usual time to se pearl was cooking breakfast. "good morning steven" said pearl "morning pearl wares garnet and amethyst" he asked puzzled. "Well garnet went on a mission And amethyst is still sleeping of course so it's just me" "oh a mission what's she doing?" "I think is was something about-" _PEEP PEEP ._ Suddenly they was a whistle and a voice from outside and some yelling "HELLO HELLO IS ANYONE THERE THE DOOR IS STUCK" Steven and Pearl both look at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

_PEEP PEEP "_ HELLO ANYONE." said the voice. "GARNET AMETHYST PEARL Steven Nora? OPEN THE DOOR" the voice said again. "Is that who I think it is asked"steven excitedly rushing to the door "STEVEN WAIT" pearl yield "what I want to meet Thomas" "We don't know if it is him it could be a trap for all we know" pearl said fantacity "Oh well what do we do" asked steven a little worded "i'll go out you stay here" she'd said and with that she open the door and looked down on the down on the balcony and what she saw was unusual (even of them)

There on the tracks leading to there house was a blue tank engine. He had six small wheels,a shorty stumpy funnel,a shorty stumpy boiler, and an short stumpy dome,. but that wasn't the weirdest part he had a face at the front of him, he looked up as pearl and said. "Oh pearl the door to the mountain yard is stuck can you open it on your side" he said "hello Thomas hmm I don't know we've haven't checked it since you left" said pearl "well why not" "well no one uses it basics you and you've left" "Well you should still check is even if I'm not here" "Well many you shouldn't have left" "hm to stay" said thomas "could you go down open it still open the door I have a van full of stuff and I don't want it stolen" he said pearl looked back to see a van and a brake van coupled behind him "alright let me go down there and see what I can do" with that she went back into the house to see and star eyed steven.

"Oh my god I'm going to meet someone like me" he said excitedly" "hold on Steven we need to get that door open" pearl then she stood next to warp pad and steven so followed,then the ground fell below them it turn out to be an elevator and what Steven saw amazed his they was a small yard with 5 tracks and a turntable with seven shed berth all different colors. "Wow" said steven "are own little train yard below are house" "it's not really that impressive" said pearl "you should have seen the yards before the war they were a hundred time bigger that this" "wow really" "yes but author time we have to get that door open" they looked around for a way to open the door when steven found a red button "what about this" he asked before pressing the button. "STEVEN" pearl yelled before pearl could say anything else there was a groaning noise and the doors to the yard from the mountain were opening for the first time in a long time, and there in the light of outside was Thomas.

"Well it seem you got the door open ,so where's Garnet and Amethyst and oh-" said thomas cutting himself of when he saw steven. "and who are" he asked "hi my name's Steven" he said excitedly "Well hellow steven" he said before transforming into his more gem-like form he was about a foot taller that garnet and he almost looked like a gem wearing amour if it wasn't for on thing,his head, It was was his smoke box smaller with face,funnel,and all on top of his body "I'm your uncle Thomas…. "WHAAAAAT" yelled out steven.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAAAT" Steven yelled. "what you don't know" Thomas asked pointing to his gem it was the exact same as his same size, same placement, same color, same everything, Thomas then looked at pearl. "you didn't tell him?" he asked puzzle. "uh well it uhh never really came up Intel

yesterday heh heh" said pearl nervously. "Hmm ok understandable" he said "you've probably been to busy training him to be the next leader to know anything about me" "next leader?" akse steve confused "don't you know, your going to be the next leader when your old enough" Thomas said then he looked susicuely at pearl "pearl what have you been doing there's past 13 years?"

"Uhh well we've Been collecting corrupted gems" said pearl even more nations that before "have we found a way the heal them yet?" Thomas asked "uhh no not yet" pearl admitted "Well ok I guess these things take time" thomas said dismissively "so as i said before we're are garnet and amethyst" "well-" "YOOOO WHERE EVERYONE AT" Pearl is cut off by amethyst yelling. "I KNOW YOU HERE STEVEN YOUR FOOD IS STILL OUT" Amethyst shouted looking at the table with steven's breakfast still on it. "Oh well I'm sure he amount mind if I just- WHOA AHHHHH" amethyst fell into the hole left by the elevator. "AMETHYST" all three of them shouted Thomas then dashe, jumped caut amethyst, did a leading spin and stop on his feet with Amethyst is his arm's. "Are you ok Amethyst" thomas asked worded "Yeah I'm ok big T" "Oh good I thought I lost yo- wait what did you call me?" Before Amethyst you could respond there was a "WOOOAH" from the other side of the room.

"THAT WAS AMAZING" shouted steven "Very impressive" said Pearl. "Well all in a day's work" said thomas as he put Amethyst down "you shouldn't be so modest Big" "Well I did what we do save people,anyway I have gifts for everyone" _Thump_ "gifts". "Perfect timing as always Garnet" thomas said garnet gave a thumbs up "as I was saying on my travels around the world I found some stuff you all might like" he said as he walked over to the van "I hope you like it" with that he opened the van door,the gem's were amazed

"for you pearl I got you swords as many as I could find,thought you might need the," "ooo" said pearl amazed before she went into the van. "For you amethyst I know you like food so I got you some cookbooks" "right on Big T" said Amethyst before taking a bite of the cookbook Thomas gave her. "Uhh and for you Garnet" said Thomas "on my travels I got you pairs of things because you know being a fusion and all""thanks" said Garnet bluntly."Did you get me anything?"asked Steven "I did something better I made something" "Wow can i see it" "of course" with that Thomas pulled something out of the brake van. It was a set of wooden figures that resembled Garnet,Pearl,Amethyst,Pearl and Steven, and little to train with a sloping boiler "I made them wild I was in England out of a broom stick" "I love it that you uncle Thomas." _rumble_. "Well I think you should get something to eat" said thomas "Oh yeah I forgot about breakfast" "well we'll son fix that" with that thomas picked up steven and said "Common gems let's were heading up" the gem's followed and they went up the elevator to have breakfast.

* * *

Later after steven had breakfast and the gems took their gifts to there room's they were all sitting on the couch around thomas they had a lot of questions "so Thomas why did you decide to come back all of a sudden" asked garnet "Well I just decided it was time to come home" "hmm I see" "now I have question for you lot" Thomas said "Shere go for it" said Steven. "What is I hear about a ship crashing?" "how did you know that?" asked garnet "I he'd in on the news" said thomas "I don't haven't seen a new crew around" said amethyst "nor have I" said pearl. "Well i" thomas was cut of by garnet "I have a question how ,why did you say Steven's name if you asked who he was." "Well I" "and why do these figures look how the we look now there's no way you could know that" said pearl "uh well" "have you spying on been spying on us this hole time!" yield amethyst "Well you see-" _whistle_.

"guys off him" they turn around to see Steven. "Let Thomas explains himself" with that the gem's got off him. "Thanks Steven" said Thomas "I guess this is my fault" "what do you mean?" asked Steven. "I haven't told my past very well,there's more layers to it and my connections with Rose." "You mean your not my uncle?" asked steven worried "no I am but I've haven't told you HOW im your uncle." ? All of the gems were confused "let me put it this way" Thomas said as he sat back on the couch "i'm a rose quartz like Steven wright, that's why I call him my nephew and rose my sister." "duh" said amethyst "AMETHYST" said pearl "and how are gems are in the same position." "hmm" said Garnet "Well the truth is my gem isn't just any rose quartz gem"

 _My gem is a clone of rose's_

* * *

 **authors note: wow this took a while almost twise as big as the last chapter (not counting this note ) the reason, for this is I wanted the next chapter to be all backstory sence we have a lot to get though. But anyway hope enjoyed the story so far see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

The gems looked at is admonishment "Now before you say anything let my just say that-" YOUR GEMS A CLONE" too late as Garnet,Amethyst and Pearl shouted "how is that even possible" said Amethyst "I mean I always thought you were weird but wow". "that's why you two were so similar and close" said Pearl "I should have known really the placement ,the color..." she trailed. As for Garnet she she just stood the mouth gaping "come on guys here him out" said steven the gem looked at he.

"Steven are crazy" said Amethyst "He lide to use" "Now technically I didn't lie just I just didn't tell you that I'm a- WHAO" Thomas was cut off by Garnet holding him up against the wall. "Garnet!" shouted Steven but Garnet wasn't paying any attention to Steven She was focused on Thomas. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US" Garnet said angrily "first you levee to "go see the world" ,then you come back with gifts to try to make up for being away for so long, then you tell us this information why Thomas WHY WHY WHY" "BECAUSE I DIDN'T YOU TO THINK LESS OF ME" Thomas shouted out garnet leg go of thomas letting him land back on the couch. "I though if you knew right away you would dissolve me as just "the close of Rose quartz" instead of Thomas" he said "And I went on this trip to find my find more who I am,i thought you would understand that more than anyone" garnet looked away ashamed. "I alson I thought you'd all be ready to learn the truth guess not. With that thomas walked to the door when suddenly "WAIT" said garnet as she ran and tackled Thomas but Garnet wasn't there instead town small gems were on the other side of him.

"Ruby and Sapphire!" said Steven "WE'RE SORRY" shouted Ruby "WE WERE JUST UPSET"

shouted Sapphire "about you leaving and the with finding out your gem's a clone" "we do understand what your going through we just weren't ready" "PLEASE FORGIVE US" they both said in unison Thomas just stood there not sure what the do so he got on his knees hugged the little gems and said "I guess I reuniting with everyone today" then the something puqual happened Ruby and started laughing so had the fused right back I to garnet "Oh Thomas that cheek of yours." she said still giggling. "Sorry Garnet" said "Its ok Thomas just know one thing" "what oh-" before thomas could say anything else everyone joint him for a group hug. "We won't disregard you" said pearl "for what you are" said amethyst "because where family" said garnet "and family" said Steven "Sticks together no matter what" all four said in unison."Thank you" Thomas and they sat In that hug for a long for a long while.

* * *

 **authors notes : so remember when I said the next chaptor woud be be all backstory. Well in devoment of that chapter I came up with this as the intro but when I was done I was like "this is good enough for it's own chapter" and well here we are. In all seriousness I focks taerd up making this chapter and I dont why exsately. But any next time were finally (hopefully) go to get in to the back story of Thomas and the gem engines see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

After the long hug everyone was sitting on the couch again. "So Thomas can you tell me more about your past?" asked Steven "Steven I don't think that's a good idea." said Pearl. "no it should be fine Pearl." Thomas interrupted "talking to people about how past helps you from what I've heard." "Well what are you waiting for let's hear it" said Amethyst. "Hold on let me think of where to start"said thomas. then a thought flew into Thomas as funnel "well might as well go back to the beginning" "when you were first a gem?" asked Steven "nope further" "to when you got abducted?" asked amethyst "further" "to life on your old railway" "further that even the" said thomas " let's go back to where I was built" he paused impressively "1913" then he closed his eyes and thought back.

* * *

 _Brighton works 1913_

 _It's was the year 1913 and the steam engine and railways had been tested for a good thirty years,many railways had been made the United kingdom my homeland. I was built London,Brighton and south coast railway ,LB &SCR for short, i was built as the E2 class along with 8 other engines. Now I didn't stay on the LB&SCR because In 1915 I was bout on trail to an island to the northwest of England the Island of Sodor._

* * *

 _Island of Sodor 1915_

 _When I arrived on sodor the railway was far from finished I there were many engines there were many engines from the old railways on the island. There was Adam,Lilly,and colin from the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway Neil,Roger and Clive from the Sodor and Mainland Railway, and there was winston a red engine. When I got there I was told by the director that the first engine of the north western railway and I was painted with number 1._

* * *

"So that's why you have that on you star" said steven pointing to his chest. On Thomas' chest was a yellow star with a blue number 1 with a red outline. "Yep" said thomas "now where was I."

"right sodor".

* * *

 _Sodor 1917_

 _It took almost two years ,but, after 2 years two year we finished the line and we had a grand opening. After that I was turned station pilot to Knapford station shutting coach for the other engines, before I got my own branchline. For many years I like was good but the hard times came._

* * *

 _Sodor 1934_

 _It was the great depression a lot of people didn't have money mony anymore so there were less passengers,industries were also closing left and right so there less goods for us to take. It got so despite that that railway had to sell a lot of the older engines for scrap against the directors wishes. Soon enough there were only seven of us_ ,but then we were bought out by W.D industries. They were going to tear up out rails to build roads ,soon enough we were all put out on a siding expecting the worst. One night I went to sleep on heat siding,but when I woke up I was somewhere completely different.

* * *

 _Homeworld ?_

 _When I woke up I was somewhere different and felt different I then fell on my hands then I realized something I had hands! Then I fell on my face I try to stood up but I had some trouble, after few attempts to got up and then after I had some practice with my body then someone came into the room I was in._

" _Hello rose quartz Facet-2T6P Cut-9JX" the gem said "uh hello my name Thomas" I said "yes quite,are you ready?" "for what?" "for training of course" at first I didn't know what she meant but soon I would soon. I was trading to be a soldier for the "earth colony" as there put it with the rest of my engine friends on sodor. I was happy to see them again but not this way, they wanted to make us to destroy the Crystal gems_

* * *

 _After we finished our training we were made into a team, I was given the role of leader we did basic missions around earth security,retrieval stuff like that. During this time We could see what they were doing to our planet they were stripping it of all its resources, we were disgusted by what we were doing. We are trying to find way to get out but nothing worked, that was until I saw her._

 _Rose, she was there with Pearl to to attack the kindergarten witch we were grading. I went to attack her but when we made eye contact I could tell we had a connection, eventually they got away and we left for our next mission. But on the way there something happened to our ship it started malfunctioning and we crashed landed, I was knocked out._

 _I woke up in a forest alone and no-one was around not the ship, not any of my team, nothing. I walk for what felt like hours Intel I found something, a valley of Rose bushes. I was amazed I had never seen something so beautiful, I jumped down to have a closer look then I heard something,singing I follow the voice to a fountain were I saw Rose again._

 _She had her eyes closed so she didn't see, that was until I stepped on a twig,*SNAP* she opened her eyes to see me,she was so surprised to see me she fell in to the fountain. "are you alright" I asked rushing over to her "Oh yes I'm fine" she'd said reassuringly "I just wasn't expecting to some new that's all" "im sorry my ship crashed and I found this valley and here you singing and-" "Its ok" she cut me off "you just surprised that all, no harm done." she then she stared into my eyes._

" _your that gem from the kindergarten aren't you" she asked "yep that's me" I said nervously. "tell me when we made eye contact there did you also feel a-" "strange connection" I interrupted. "yes, let me see your gemstone please" I did so and she was amazed. "Same color,same placement same size looks just my gem" she said amazed pointing to here "probably a coincidence" i said "I don't think so my gem is slightly off color from other rose quartz I can tell and your color is the exact same color as mine" I looked at both our gems and indeed they had the exact same color "and the placement it's one and million for gems to have the exact Same gem placement" "Well I wasn't a gem originally a gem" I countered "It was probably placed on me" "even so I think it's a it too coincidental for your gem to the have the exact same color as me" she debuted "well maybe-" "WAIT A SECOND" she shouted "what" I asked "I remember something" the she told me she she remembered._

* * *

 _Rose was attaching a gem laboratory she was shot by something in her Gem. "OW" she shouted she looked down to see a mini ejector *FLICK* she'd flicked it off her and looked at the thing , it had pink liquid in it' she then went on her way and past no further mind to it._

* * *

" _What does that mean?" I asked very confused. "Well it means that liquid was probably used to make you gem" "OHH , well what does that mean" I asked confused "it means" rose said "that your gem is a clone of mine" "Oh I see, well now what" rose frose up. "oh right you still work for home word, your problem going to turn me in right? It's fine I'll just-" "wait wait" I interrupted "i'm not going to turn you in" "your not" Rose ask surprised "no I'm not,in fact" a hosted out my hand to shake hand with her "I want to join you sister" "sis-tor?" rose_ said confused " _It's what an offspring calls another female offspring" I specified "but were not offspring of anything " but we are the same gem and mines a clone of yours" "that means were. technically offspring" "right and that makes you my sister" "oh I see" "right and sense I'm a male that makes me your brother" "Well then" Rose took my hand "welcome uh" "Thomas" I said "my name's Thomas" "welcome to the Crystal gems Thomas" with that we shaked hands "now" Rose said "tell me about yourself" "it a long story" "I've got time com sit" she said moving here hand to feel me to sit .I sat on the fountain and told rose my story._

* * *

"And that was the story you just heard." concluded Thomas there was an awkward since. "WOW" said Steven "That was incredible" "you had to to go through all that" said pearl "Well I said it be long didn't I" "not just long that was gut punching if you know what I mean" said Amethyst "it has very sad" said Garnet "Well I don't see you crying" "im crying on the inside" Thomas rolled his eyes. "Sure you are Ruby" "what happened next" asked steven "Well I met pearl shope wasn't too happy to meet me" pearl looked a way abashed "they I met up with the rest of my team and they became Crystal gems to" "who was you team you didn't go into much detail about them" "Oh yeah I didn't did I" realized Thomas "well I'll tell you about them right now"

* * *

 _First there was Edward:_

 _He was the the wisest of us he gave great advice. He often got us out of trouble,with his sapphire gem he could tell the future pretty well._

 _Then there Henery:_

 _He's a little shy but since you get to know him he's like a big teddy bear, with his tourmaline gem he could bend nature to any he wanted._

 _Of course I can't forget Gordon:_

 _How could I forget the fastest of us he can go right on water, but that's not all he can do with water with his lapis lazuli gem he move any amount of water._

 _And then there's James:_

 _Thought eh many little vain james is still hard working and very reliable. With is ruby gem he sat fire to anything he wanted._

 _And of course Percy_

 _Percy was my was my best friend on sodor a cheeky helpfully and keep to promises' Percy is the bestest friend you could ask for. With his peridot gem Percy made ideas for the next generation of gems as a well as many other useful gadgets._

 _Aad last but not least Toby_

 _Toby is in Many ways is like Edward except Toby has a gun. With his citrine gem Toby had an hand pistol named henrietta Toby inflected what he called justice._

* * *

"And with me as their leader" said Thomas "we were the STEAM TEAM" "WOW" said teven star eyed "where are they now are they still around" Steven asked shortly after "well" thomas started "after the the war they wanted to leave" Thomas said before pausing "and I didn't. I wanted to start with Rose she's my sister after all. So they left and I stayed and I never saw them again."

"Oh" said steven "I fact that's either reason I wanted to got around the world to see if I could find them but * _shigh_ * I had soon such luck" "hey it's ok" said Garnet "we'll find them eventually" "and at least you have us" said pearl "your right" Thomas said "at least I've to got you four for now" with that there was other group hug.

"Well" said Garnet "It's getting late time for bed Steven" "but I have more question to ask" steve said frantically "you should mission steven, you need to your sleep" "aww" "tell you what if you go to sleep i'll answer all the questions you have and I'll let you do whatever you want me tomorrow how's that sound" "ok" said Steven and he got ready for bed. Steven got tucking into bed by thomas "goodnight uncle Thomas" "good night Steven" and steve driffed of to sleep.

* _YAWN_ * "well looks like should be getting to sleep too" said thomas a little tired "goodnight yo three" "g'night Big T" said Amethyst "good night Thomas" "night my big cutie pie" said Garnet Thomas blushed "Oh garnet" with that thomas go on the elector to the yard,took it down,put it back up so no one would fall ageing,morphed into engine mode,got on to the turntable and rolled into berth into the shed where he drifted happily to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well told you we had a lot to get thought. In all seriousness focks I hope you enjoyed this Big Bertha as mutch I did making imaking it see you and next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Steven woke up the next morning to see Pearl and Thomas sitting at the table. "Good morning Steven" they both said at the same time before they looked at each other. "Morning" steven said before yawning "did you have a good sleep?" Thomas asked "mmm it was ok" "ok then, do you have any questions for me?" "Oh right" realised steven "Well first who did you know about the ship crashing" "Well because of the way my gem was made when I'm sleeping I can see visions of what your seeing your awake" "WOW really" "yep that's why a came back all of a sudden to see what was happening." "uh well ya see…" "don't worry Steven Pearl told me everything and I must say I'm very impressed" "you are?" asked steven " of course freeing that lapis lazuli, standing up to that peridot, and risking your life to save the gems you'd make any mother proud led alone rose"

Steven face was a red as his shirt "Well thank you" he said not share of what to say next. "any more questions" Thomas asked "Oh right well what's your weapon" "Well I have this" Thomas said before turning his left arm in to an arm cannon "woah" "Incredible right it shoots plasma" "can you fire it now" "no he can not" interrupted pearl "she's right steven plasma is very dangerous" with that to Thomas turned his arm cannon back into his hand. "Away ok" said steven disappointingly. _GRUMBLE_

Steven stomach started gurgling "Well sounds like you need some breakfast, Pearl could you-" "wait" said steven interrupting Thomas "we can go to the big donut." "big donut?" Thomas said confused "yea and I can give you a tour of beach city" Steven said excitedly. "Well then it's a plan" said Thomas getting up from his his chair "to the big donut!" with that Thomas rush out the door with steven following behind.

* * *

When Steven and Thomas arrived at the Big Donut Sadie was there "hey steven who's this" she asked looking at Thomas "this is my uncle Thomas" "hello" thomas said a little nervously "how come i've never seen you before" "I've been on an adventure" "two glazed please" Steven said "coming right up" said Sadie she them grabbed two donuts out of the Front counter and put them in the bag. "here you go" "thanks" said steven as he grabbed the and went to the door "later Sadie" "by Steven" she said as Thomas rolled him out the door.

"Here" Steven said handing him one of the donuts "uh thank's" Thomas said grabbing the donut then taking a bite * _MMMMM_ * Thomas said surprised "that's pretty good" "I know right, come on on I got more to show you" Steven grabbed his arm over and dragged him along. "I've seen these before" "Oh really" "yes my rails go through there" Thomas pointed to the right end of the board walk where there were indeed rails submerged Into the road" "Oh I've never noticed this before" steven admitted "that ok I don't know these buildings these buildings, why don't you tell me what they are" "Well" ven started up again "there's fish stew pizza,then there's beach there's beach city fries and the funland arcade" Steven said pointing to the separate building's. "Oh I see" said thomas intrigued "Oh and my dad works at It's a wash" "Greg!?"

"yeah did you know him" asked steven "A little" Thomas admitted "do you want to see him again?" "weeeell" "Oh come on what's the worst that can happen" said steven reassuringly. Thomas didn't say anything,with that non-response Steven walked down the road "STEVEN WAIT FOR ME" shouted Thomas following behind steven.

Greg was washing his van what all of a sudden "DAAAD" yield steven hugging Greg "hey Steven what brings you here" said Greg before looking down to see Thomas "h-h-hello greg" thomas said nervously "hey Thomas..." There was an awkward silence "Well I'm just gonna go-" "WAIT!" shouted Steven "I have one more question" "Oh of course steven what is it" said thomas clueless of what Steven was about to ask "how did you two meet" "well I've know Thomas for about as long as your mother"

* * *

" _Well if i told you i'd have to KILL YOU WHO WHO HA HA HA" "Hey! WAIT! Hold on a sec- WHOA oomph!" Greg was cut off by him falling over after climbing the fence he go up a continued to chase the purple owl, until he tripped on the track. Suddenly there was a moaning noise as part of the mountain opened, inside was nothing darkness intel "HUMAN, WHY ARE YOU TRESPASSING" "AAAHHH" screamed Greg as ran up the mountain to the warp pad,the voice in the dark started laughing as the door closed. "works every time" said thomas as the lights turned on and he backed onto the turntable when a door on the right side of the shed opened "welcome back Rose how was your outing" "It was amazing I saw a concert and almost got a free t-shirt" "Well that's nice-wait t shirt?" asked thomas realising that the human he scared was holding a t-shirt" "yes I picked one of his box's and he said I can have it he also said it came with a free t-shirt he went to get a bigger one to fit me out of his van than two people came out of his van and I got scared and ran away, why do you ask?" "oops"_

* * *

 _Later after Greg contacted his love for rose he was heading back to he's van what "WAIT A MINUTE" Greg looked over to where the voice was coming from the only to see the the door's to the mountain yard opening this time better illuminated inside was Thomas "hello". "AAAAHH" Greg screamed before he fell over "oops" thomas said before forming into gem form "sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he then helped Greg up "Oh it's fine I'm okay-wait your that thing in the dark that asked me what I was doing here" "yeah that was me" "Well what do you want?" "I want to apologise for that I do that to scare trespassers" "that's fine you want to keep human out I understand" "Well it's not just that , you see rose is tenchley my big sister we have that same gem you see" Thomas pointed to his gem "Oh is see, little bother looking out for his big sister" "yes after all the men that left rose over the years I just didn't want to see here heart broken again, but I must say I'm very impressed so far" "well thank you" "Let's shake " thomas put his hand out in front of Greg "my name thomas what what's yours" "Greg" he sail before he took thomas' hand and shacked it._

* * *

"And we've been friends ever sense" greg ended steven was star-eyed "aww that's so sweet". " I as just being a good brother" Thomas said before looking at the setting "it's getting late common Steven time to go" "I can drive you if you want" "no thanks bye Greg" "goodbye dad" with the Steven and Thomas walked to the house "see ya later".


	7. Keeping it together

It had been a few weeks Since thomas returned beach city,he had pretty much meat all of the resident's and they pretty much accepted him, but right now he was in the house with the rest of the Crystal Gems because Garnet had called a meeting

"We need to track down Peridot we found her pod ,we know she's out there somewhere. She came to Earth with a job to do and, odds are she's still gonna try to do it. That's why I've gathered you here." "I thought it was so you can help me fold all this laundry" Steven said pointing to a massive pilot of laundry.

"That too, the chore wheel idea you had fell apart fast." Garnet admitted as she looks over to the fridge where the chore wheel was. All five name spots had been crossed and replaced with Pearl ,except for Pearl's spot. "I just really enjoy doing all of those things" pearl said nearly "It's better if we do this together, as a team." Thomas said .

"Humans should just stop wearing clothes, be a lot funnier" amethyst said annoyed she'd had to fold. "Hey! I'm a civil-i-fied part human, thank you very much clothing is a must" steven said before he thought for something "this is a lot, I bet this folding would go faster if Ruby and Sapphire were here!" Steven said excitedly. Garnet looked at him.

"I'm sure they'd be glad to see you Steven. But I am not unfusing for laundry." "AWWW" Steven said disappointedly "Do you think Peridot will come looking for us Garnet" Thomas asked worried "We weren't her priority, she was sent here to do something in the Kindergarten." " what if she's going to try to reactivate it?" Pearl asked concerned "If she gets it back up and running, the injectors will turn back on"

"Injectors? What're those?" asked Steven confused "You've already seen them" pearl said showing a hologram of what the look like "Well, you've seen them disabled. If Peridot reactivates them they'll pick up right where they left off, planting Gems in the crust of the Earth, where they'll incubate and suck the life right out of the ground. We can't let Peridot restart Gem production here, if we do, the entire planet will become…" "Janked" Thomas said finishing pearl sentence with a face of despair.

"Whoa Big T watch that mouth" Amethyst said as garnet put a hand on Thomas right shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll stop her c'mon Crystal Gems." With that Garnet ran to the worp pad with Thomas following close behind "coming!" shouted pearl "Well, As long as we don't have to fold anything." amethyst said as they both heading after them,leaving steven to fold all the laundry. "Steven!" shouted Garnet Steven looked back "That means you too" Thomas said. Steven then ran to the warp pad making a serious stance "You are a civilified part-gem too after all." Gannet said while rubbing his hair "are you two sure we should bring Steven?" pearl asked concerned "This might be dangerous." "Don't worry Pearl I'm shear we can handle this." Thomas said not really reassuring pearl "Peridot's got nothing we can't handle." Garnet addend before they warped away.

* * *

At the kindergarten pearl was using her gem as a flashlight to look for anything active. "Well, nothing looks activated." she observed "In fact, it doesn't look like anything's budged since the last time we were here." "You're right." said Garnet "But just because Peridot hasn't been here yet, it doesn't mean she won't come." "Hm." steven said thinking "Let's do a thorough check of the perimeter." added Thomas "Mmhm." "That way, we can monitor any future entry." "Hmm, sounds good to me!" with that Steven went off by himself, intel he heard someone

"Log date 6-5-2." Steven looked over to where the voice was coming from to see a hold out came Peridot on a green elevator like contraception. "This is Peridot, updating status. Still stuck on this miserable planet, the fusion experiments are developing properly. A few have even emerged early-eep" Peridot stop when she saw Steven "Are the other ones with you?" Peridot asked. Steven shakes his head, then nods, then shrugs "Of course! Why not" Peridot said annoyed "Peridot!" peridot looked over to see Garnet,Amethyst,Pearl and Thomas. "There she is!" Pearl said pointing at Peridot.

"Eeep" Peridot said running away "Nowhere to go!" Amethyst shouted "You're cornered!" Pearl added they cornered Peridot before she that climbed the wall. "Hey! I can't do that!" said Steven annoyed "Neither can she!" Pearl said throwing a spear. Peridot ducked "Ha! Missed!" the Speer hits a Injector bringing it down knocking Peridot off before it hits the ground with a crash.

"Do you think she's hurt?" asked Steven ,Peridot then emerges from the ruble and flees. "Nope!" Amethyst said before tethering Peridot with her whip,Peridot then generates an electrical current ,she then electrifies the whip with the tip of her fingers "Whoa! Hot whip!" Amethyst said as she let go of the whip

"You Crystal Clods! Go ahead Wreck this place! See if I care,I already got what I needed!" Peridot said running way "Get back here!" Pearl shouted running after her. Peridot then user her fingers as helicopter ballads racing from the ground "Your not getting way that easily" thomas shouted as he morphed into train form heading for a rock "Thomas what are you doing!" Pearl asked frantically "The same thing I always do Pearl" Thomas said "being really usefullll!" Thomas shouted as launched off the rock veering right almost hitting Peridot. But missed flipped 180 degrees and crashed into the side of the kindergarten,with Peridot of escaping.

"I'm gonna bop her good!" Amethyst said angrily "I'll help!" Pearl said. With that they went after Peridot with Steven running after them before being stopped by Garnet ."Hold on Steven." she said before looking up "you alright up there Thomas!" she shouted. Thomas still in train form dropped down landing on his wheel before saying "yeah I'm fine." a little sad like. "Hey it's ok." Garnet said reassuringly "It's your first mission back, your not gonna do 100% after being gone so long." Thomas did not respond "What do we do now?" asked steven.

"If Peridot's mission was to reactivate the Kindergarten, the injectors would be on. Look" Garnet said pointing to them "They're not." "Oh" Steven realizing what she meant "Let's see what she was actually doing." "you coming uncle Thomas" asked Steven "No Steven I need to regenerate a little bit before I can the back into gem form" he said Steven then noticed the multiple scuffs in paint and almost broken off left front buffer.

Before Steven could say anything because Garnet lifted the collapsed Injector "Down here." Steven was amazed "Oh! You're brains and brawn! The whole package!" he said before high fiving garnet "Thank you!" "Is it cause you're a fusion?" "I have to keep some of my secrets." "Aw, please I wanna know!" Garnet just chuckled as she'd jumped in the hole with Steven following.

After a few minutes Thomas had regenerated enough to turn into gem form he jumped down the hole Garnet and Steven what he found shocked him. A pillar on the ceiling exploded, revealing a strange gem. Four silhouettes fused together at the waist screaming trying desperately to pull themselves away from the fusion, but fail. With a final scream, the silhouettes glitches and turns into a amamlation of arms and legs.

"Uh, Garnet. What do we do?" asked not noticing Thomas Steven spawning his shield to fend off the more of the gem monsters appearing "Ugh!" Garnet shouted as the big gem monster grabbed her, her glasses falling off in the process. "These were Crystal Gems." Garnet said "shattered into pieces." Thomas added "They were buried together" the both said at the same time

"Why aren't you two moving!?" Steven asked noticing Thomas "They were forced together. They were forced to fuse! This is wrong! I'm sorry." Garnet said before she started to unfused "No, Garnet, you're coming undone! Garnet! Garnet!" Steven shouted trying to get garnet attention "Thomas help her!" he shouted but Thomas just stood there "Garnet! Please, what's the matter?! This isn't like you!" with those finale words Garnet regained control pushed back the gem monster pulling back the on the spots were the gem is before I poofed.

"We did it!" shouted Steven as Garnet bubbled the gem "Garnet?" ".So this is what Homeworld thinks of fusion!" Garnet said in a angry voice "We couldn't have known they would do this…" Garnet said again this time is a sad voice "This is where they've been. All the ones we couldn't find. They've been here the whole time!" "Rose couldn't have known." "This is punishment for the rebellion!" "It's not our fault!" Garnet right eye started sodding.

Thomas walked over to where garnet was he stared at the bubble gem and started to cry as well. "Thomas Garnet please!" Steven shouted knocking them both out of there transes. Garnet then sent the gem bubble the temple "St-Steven? Thomas? what what happened?" Before either of them could respond the was a "Yo!" on the other side of the room as Amethyst entered the room followed by Pearl.

"We're back!" "We lost Peridot. Her fingers were too fast for us" Pearl said. One of the "fusions" claimed on Amethyst, Pearl grabbed it off her. "What are these things?" Pearl asked "Put them down!" Thomas shouted "Wha-" she said as she thought it off to the side " We need to poof and bubble all of them. We can't let any escape!" Garnet said as she punched the on Pearl though

* * *

Later after all of the laundry had been sorted Garnet went back to her room she cragged the bubble of the big "fusion". "Hello Garnet." Garnet looked back to see Thomas "how'd you get in here!?" she asked. "I builder this place remember. You think I Wouldn't know how to get here?" "fair enough,why are you here them?" "I came to see if your alright" Garnet just turned back around. "I'm fine" Thomas then put a hand on Garnet's right shoulder.

"It's okay" "No it's not!" shouted Garnet turning back around "look at this. These are our comrades turned into something strange that they don't understand like,like." "Like me." Thomas said Garnet looked at him. "I-im sorry I didn't mean to-" she was cut off by Thomas hugging her. "It's okay!" Thomas said again "Were get thought, I promise." "Thank you." Garnet said embracing him. "Athought." Thomas said looking at the bubbled gem "I can't help like I've seen something like this somewhere before."


	8. Beach city house

**Authors notes: you're probably wondering why I skipped cry for help. Well I felt like I couldn't add that much to it, well nothing that isn't seyed in this chapter. As for the other episodes i'm skipping.I'm going to do a random bits chapter with small interactions and ideas for those episode,including cry for help and probably friend ship hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the "fusion" incident. During that peridot had rebuild a gem hub to contact Yellow diamond. Pearl and Garnet fused into Sardonyx to tear down the structure. But pearl keeped putting it back together when no one looking. This lead to a convfentact between her and Garnet and the two haven't been on good terms ever sense.

Garnet and Steven had gong with Greg to Keystone. Leaving Thomas and Amethyst alone with Pearl . Thomas had called Amethyst to the mountain yard to discuss what to do. "What are we gonna doo?" Thomas began "I don't know, just let it play out." "We can't do that! The team could spit!" "Well what can we do with Garnet not here?" "I'm shere Steven's talking about it with Garnet." But what Thomas didn't know is that Garnet had unfused,and Ruby and Sapphire were "arguing" about the situation.

"But what we need to do something about Pearl. Cheer her up or something." "Well how can't we do that?" "We make her something." "she'll throw it away." "Oh. Well we can get flowers. "She hates them" "Well we could-" "Not gonna work "Well then what!?" there was an awkward silence.

"Well I don't know I would fuse into opal but I don't think fusion will help." Them an idea flood in Thomas' funnel "Maybe it can." "Oh no I am not-" "No not you me!" "wha-". Thomas then whispered his plan to Amethyst, she smiled and then they put the plan into action.

* * *

Pearl had finally got out of her room. She had been in there ever sene Garnet and Steven left. Now she was no the couch feeling sorry for herself. "Hey p!" Amethyst said coming up the elevator now with safety rails. "Oh hello Amethyst" "Uh can you help me with something"*sigh* "What is it?"

"It's the fridge." Amethyst explained "the light is flashing." "have you tried replacing the bulb?" "tried that it didn't work." *sigh* "alright let me take a look" with that Pearl walked over and opened the frigg. "Hm looks fine to me." she observed "Perhaps It was a fu-" she cut herself off because put a blindfold "AMETHYST!" "What?" "GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" "nope!" with that she grabbed Pearl and carried her off the the warp pad

* * *

Amethyst had talked Pearl to the sky area. Once there she took off pearls blindfold. Pearl saw Thomas in front of her "What are you tepid playing at? I don't want to sword fight right no-" "fuse with me" "w-what" Pearl said looking at Thomas "you herd me. Fuse with me" "I uh" "Fusion got us into this situation maybe fusion can get us out of it" Thomas said having his arm out to Pearl ,she just looked at him. "very well" Pearl said as they been and to slow dance . Amethyst them played a some wired pop song out of a boom box.

"Sorry about the music . This was the best I could find" Thomas admitted "Its fine." Pearl said bluntly "Look I just want to cheer you up." "Well I'm not cheered up" "Uh well I-" "What your what? Did you years think this would help?" "I-I" "This is ridiculous" Pearl then walked away

"PEARL WAIT!" Thomas shouted but when Thomas touched her she disappeared. "where did she go?" "Uh Big t." Amethyst said pointing to Thomas' forehead " What is it Amethyst I-oh." Thomas cut himself off when he saw Pearl's gem on his head. But that wasn't the only thing different about him. His blue was a lot lighter and his red lines were now brown.

"I did it!" shouted Thomas. Before he or Amethyst could say anything else two minigum-like barrels came out of Thomas' shoulders. "Uh…" Amethyst said "Wasn't me.". The barrels started turning and firing mini versions for Pearl's spears "Ah!" Amethyst shouted jumping of the way "Turn it off!" "I can't, I don't know how!". The spear's keep firing intel Thomas grabbed Pearl's gem pulled it off and though it on the ground turning him back to normal. Pearl regenerated in the process

"Thomas I'm sorry I-I." Pearl started cutting herself off before she ran "Pearl wait!" Thomas shouted chasing after her. It was too late for when Thomas got up the stairs, Pearl had already warped away on the warp pad. Thomas sat down "you alright Big T?" asked Amethyst "No I think I just made this worse."


	9. Catch,Spin and Release

It had been a few weeks and Garnet and Pearl had made up . However Peridot hot not been caught yet, but that all was about to change. One night Thomas couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't seem to it. He decided to go check on Steven.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Pearl as Thomas came up the elevator "I couldn't sleep how about you?" "Well I-I wanted to check on Steven." Pearl said nervously "you were gonna watch him in his sleep wournt you?" "Of course." Thomas just rolled his "I just want to Stevens saf-" Pearl cutted herself. "Pearl what's the matter?" Pearl just pointed a Steven's bed. It was then when Thomas realised something critical. Steven wasn't there.

Both Thomas and Pearl look at each other before shouting "EMERGENCY!" at the top for their "lungs". Garnet came running out of the temple door "What wrong?!" she asked "Steven's missing!" shouted Pearl, Garnet just stood there. "Yo what's with all the noise I'm-" "Steven's missing!" Thomas,Garnet and Pearl shouted Amethyst stand silent.

Thomas then noticed something "Peridot's foot is gong!" Pearl,Garnet and Amethyst looked over to see that yes. Peridot foot was gong. "Warp pad now!" Garnet shouted everyone ran to to warp pad and the warped way.

* * *

"There he is!" shouted pearl running over to Steven "Guys!" Steven said before Pearl hugged him "Are you ok did she hurt you?!" "No im fine." "Peridot!" shouted Garnet noticing peridot running way "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" she stouted. Garnet spawned her gauntlets and cracked her knuckles.

"Gems move!" Garnet shouted. Peridot shots four blast of electricity at the Crystal Gems. Peridot turns her left fingers into propellers in a attempt to fly away, but is caught by amethyst' ship "Hah!" Peridot shouted as she shot electricity thought her whip.

"Not this time!" Garnet shouted grabbing Amethyst's whip with her gauntlets stopping the electric flow. Garnet then then whip the jerks whip downwards crashing Peridot to the ground. "WoaaAAAAAAAAAAH!" she cries as she hits the ground,Steven Gasps and appears concerned wondering if she's ok.

"Wait, wait.. you- you need me!" Peridot should not realising that Pearl was sneaking up behind her drawing her spear "I'm.. the only one who knows about the-AHHH" Peridot suddenly screamed in agony as she was shot with something. Steven look back to see Thomas' left arm was now his arm cannon ,witch was smoking.

Peridot was knocked out. She fell backwards into Pearl's arms,her limb enhancers falling off in the process. "What on earth?" Pearl said now holding the shorter, knocked out peridot. "Ugh, sick, there's bits of her all over." Amethyst commented. "Sorry I panicked." Thomas addmetted "Doesn't matter." said Garnet "we got her now we poof her".

"Wait!" Steven shouted the gems looked at him. "She said she know about something." "lies of a fleeing gem!" Pearl said "But she seemed pretty scared." Garnet spoke next. "it was proudly nothing importa-" "We should hear what she has to say." Thomas interrupted. Garnet looked at Thomas to find him putting Peridot's limb enhancers in a blue bubble "It might be something important." He then sent The bubble away.

"Are you insane!" shouted Pearl "She just kidnapped Steven!" "I know but remember what Rose said about the best way to deal with enemies." "Rose isn't here." Amethyst said "And besides there were limits to that saying." Garnet commented.

"Guys come on please!" Steven said garnet looked back at him and them back at Thomas who just nodded. "Very well. We will we what she has to say." "Alright then." Thomas said "Pearl come with, Amethyst you to" "Ok then." "you got it Big T" "Garnet take Steven back make he gets to bed safely. After that join us in the mountain yard." Garnet just nodded.

"Aww I wanna help!" Steven said. Garnet gabbed he "you can't help anyone if you not fully rested." "but-but" he tried to say before he fell asleep in Garnet's arms.

* * *

When peridot woke she was scared. How could she not be ? In front of her were the Garnet Amethyst and Pearl. Thomas was right in front of her in train mode. She looked down and realised that she was tied up in Amethyst whip to a chair.

"Hello" Thomas said trying to scare her. "AHHHHHHH!" she screams "No-no-no its ok-its ok. We're not gonna hurt you." "Where am I!? What did you do!? Where are my limb enhancers!?"

.Thomas began again "I'm shere you have a lot more questions. But I need you to answer few before I can-" "Forget it I'm not telling you anything you filthy war machine!"

The gems gasp. Thomas looked hurt "Fine." he said "Let's see if you talk after a few spins?". Thomas them backed up to reveal the Peridot's chair was on a flatbed on the turntable. It then began to spin "What is this some rotation device? How is this going to get me to talk?" she shed suggely. But then it started spinning faster and faster and faster. "AAAAAAAH" she cried as it kept spinning. "What do we do now?" asked Amethyst. "Now." Thomas said before turning into gem from "we wait."

* * *

Steven woke up to find no one "Guess there still talking to peridot." .Steven then went to the bathroom. After Steven did his business he decided to make drinks for everyone. He made green tea for Pearl,got a grape soda for Amethyst, made a coffee for garnet, and filled a glass of water for Thomas. Then he went down on the elevator.

"Steven good morning!" said Pearl going to the elevator "Morning everyone. I got drinks." Steven said. "Thank you Steven" Garnet said. "So uh where's Peridot?" Thomas pointed to the fast spinning turntable. "Oh." "yeah." Amethyst said.

"How long has she been spinning?" "Bout 3 hours." Thomas said "Has she said anything?" "Nope." "Can I try talking to her?" the gems looked at him "I don't think that's a good idea" Pearl said. "Maybe she'll talk to me. She's probably to scared of you guy's at least let me try". "Ok Steven. You can try." Garnet said as the turntable stopped.

Peridot eyes were rolling when the turntable stopped. "You clods i'll never… reveal talk." she'd said dazed "Its ok we don't have to talk about that." "We don't?" "No we can do something else" "like what?" "Well how about you as me a question?"

"A question?" Peridot asked caught by surprise "Yeah a question." "Ok where are my limb enhancers?" "Uh I don't know. Where are they uncle Thomas?" "There somewhere safe." He bluntly said. "Ok ask another." "Uh ok where are we?" "Oh where in the yard below the temple."

"Oh." Peridot said not really sure what to say next. "You have any more questions?" asked Steven "Uh no,not really." She admitted "Well then can I ask you a question?" "I don't see why not." "What were you scared about ant the worp hub." it was then where Peridot remembered why she was here in the first place.

"THE CLUSTER!" she yelled everyone looked at her. "That's new." Garnet said. "No it's not. I've heard that before." Thomas said the gems looked at him. "What's the cluster?" asked Steven "The Cluster is a massive, artificial fusion composed of millions of Gem shards. Its at the very center of the planet's core."

The gems gasp "Uh ok. how long has that been there." Steven said nervously "It has laid dormant for thousands of years within this planet's crust. When this Gem activates and takes its form, the result will be catastrophic." "how do we stop it?" Thomas asked.

"We need to build a machine to go the the center of the earth" "A drill." Pearl said "Precisely." "where do we start?" Garnet asked "We can making a blueprint for the modifications." Thomas said "modifications?" Peridot look at the him confused. "For me." Thomas then morphed back to train from.

"Just stick a drill bit on me and I'll get us to the Cluster." "Alright now where are we going to build?" "We?" Garnet asked "Yeah we." Peridot said nervously. The gems looked at ecouter "Come on guys i'm shere Peridot can help us a lot. "Well I am going to be train mode for a most of the process. Perhaps another set of hands would make everything go faster." "Ya!" Steven said. "Now as I was saying before. We're are we going to build this thing?"

"I know just the place." Pearl said. "And what about my limb enhancers?" "You can have them back once we save the world." Thomas said "But-but." Peridot said as the whip trying her down disappeared. "It's okay I'm sure you'll get used to it." Steven said reassuringly. Peridot just grouned as she followed Steven to the elevator then warping away on the warp pad.

* * *

"All right. What we have here in the barn should be adequate enough for us to get started." Pearl said "Are you sure these rails can hold me?" Thomas asked. The rails below him were completely rusted. "I'm sure there fine. Now first, I recommend we organize the component types and assemble a rough blueprint based off what we have available."

Pearl looked over to were Steven had drawn Thomas with a drill bit in front of him. "Uh... sorry, Steven, it's a lovely drawing but it won't look like this." Steven frownd. "Hmm. Good, yes, this is adequate. Thank you. You can go now" Peridot said Pearl Thomas and Steven exchange glances "Um, that will be all" Peridot said agin"Oh no." Thomas said he knew exactly where this was going.


	10. Random bits

**Chille tid**

"Don't you guys need rest too? You look exhausted" Steven asked. "We look awesome." Garnet said her face lined with creases, Amethyst drooling slightly her face squashed down, Pearl squinting her hair disheveled. _*CRAASH*_ Thomas' funnel then fell off his head.

 **Cry for help**

"Do my eyes decide me or am I dreaming? Is that Thomas the tank engine?" Sardonyx said looking at him. "you better believe it. I'm back and i'm no dream. Endless you could dream man." "Oh you got me blushing." she'd said using her top arms to hide her blush.

 **Friend ship**

"I don't want to hear excuses!" Garnet shouted "but it's true.! While you were gone I fused with Thomas. I lost control and almost hit amethyst!"

"Wow really?" asked Steven "Yep." Thomas said.

"No matter how hard I try to be strong like you... I'm just a Pearl. I'm useless on my own." Pearl said as the walls suddenly stop moving. Amethyst had caught the gears with her whip. Thomas and Steven grabbed her to keep it in place.

"When we fuse, I can feel what it's like to be you. Confident and secure, and complete. You're perfect. You're the perfect relationship, you're always together, I just... I wanted to be a part of that." "your wrong!" Garnet said."I'm not as strong as you think! I fell apart over this. Ruby and Sapphire were in turmoil over how you deceived me. I came undone."

"Wow that really happened?" Amethyst ask Steven nodded

"It's not easy being in control. I have weaknesses too. But I choose not to let them consume me. I struggle to stay strong because I know the impact I have on everyone. Please understand, Pearl. You have an impact too. There are times when I look up to you for strength. You are your own gem. You control your destiny. Not me, not Rose, not Steven, not Thomas. But you must choose to be strong, so we can move forward. So I can trust you again."

"I understand. I won't give up anymore!" Pearl said "Good!". Suddenly Amethyst's whip snapped and the walls started caving in again. "Pearl, there's only one way out of this!" "Only if you're okay with it." Garnet nodded "What do we do, what do we do, what do we do!?" Amethyst and Steven said running back and forward. Thomas tried shooting the floor,which wasn't very successful.

Suddenly out of the floor came Sardonyx. Using her hammer as a drill. She then disappeared revealing Pearl and Garnet. They gave each other a look. "Glad to have you back." Thomas said. "Good to be back." Garnet said Pearl then said"We were just warming up."

 **The answer**

"I was back; I was someone and I didn't know who. But I felt I was getting the hang of my strange new form." _Garnet said as her past self walked along "_ And then I fell." _Garnet scream as she tripped and fell down a hill. She she opened her eyes they was a arm cannon in front of her_

" _Ah!" she scream jumping back "Don't hurt her! Don't hurt... me?" "It's you." Thomas said his arm cannon turning into a hand._

" _Your the fusion." "We didn't mean to fuse! Well... well, we did this time. We'll unfuse! We, we'll…" "No-no." Thomas looked behind him to see Rose and Pearl. Rose went over to the fusion. "I'm glad to see you again."_

 **Steven's birthday**

"Steven!" Connie said jumping out of Greg's van. "Connie!" "Happy birthday!" "Thanks. I want you to meet someone.". Connie just looked confused steven lead him over to the bench were Thomas was sitting. "Connie this my uncle Thomas." "Hello." Thomas said holding out his hand "You must be Connie." "Yes I am." Connie said shaking Thomas' hand. "Steven told me a lot about you." "he has?" "Yes i can see why he likes you." "Uncle Thomas!" Steven shouted blushing. Thomas just smiled.

 **It could've been great**

"You sure you can't come with come with us Uncle Thomas?" Steven asked. "I don't want to ruined the drill." Thomas said. His drill modification was attached to him. "I don't know what can happen if I morph into train from" "Alright then see you later." Steven then joined the rest of the Crystal gems on Lion. "now what to do? What to do?" Thomas said to himself.

 **Message received**

The side of the barn exploded. Peridot ran you of the barn in her mech she used to fight Pearl in a competition. "How did she escape?" Steven wondered. Peridot then throws the truck door that she was trapped under at the Crystal Gems. "Fools! Your invisible rotary shield was no match for me... once I applied logic!" Steven groaned.

"Now I'm going to do this right." Peridot then grabbed the truck "Oh no you don't!" Thomas shouted he then started his drill a rammed it right into Peridot's mech's right leg. "Ah!" Peridot cried she then saw pearl with the cumicator "None of you know what you doing!" she she shouted she then grabbed the cumicator from pearl and hopped away on leg. Because thomas had drilled it off.


	11. Log date 98462 and 87546

_Log date 98.46.2 I've had an encounter with the Crystal Gems war machine . He seemed very interesting… and apologetic._

* * *

Thomas was sleeping in train mode. The gems had keep him up all night with measurement for his modifications. Now he was tired and snoring. Peridot walked over to to the sleeping Thomas to gather information. "Hmm?" Peridot said looking at the blue tank engine.

"Six small rotation devices, two rod over them. Short stumpy pipe on front, short stumpy dome like structure in middle." Peridot then touched Thomas' sidetank "Appears to be made out some kind of metal." Peridots then walked over to Thomas front. "now what's this face made of." Peridot climbed on Thomas' running board. She went to touch Thomas' noise.

"Ahh!" Thomas shouted "Ahh!" Peridot did the same falling back on Thomas' running board. "Oh it's you" Thomas said looking down at Peridot "What do you want?" "I uh. I Was curious." "Curious?" "Yeah your really insting."

"Yeah well I guess I am." Thomas said sarcastically. "I just wanted to know what you face is made of. I haven't seen a gem face like yours before." Peridot said. "That's because it's not a gem face." Thomas said.

"But you're a gem." Peridot said "Not originally. I used to be just a tank engine. I used to be less and so much more until." "Until?" "Until they turned me into a monster." there was an awarded science.

"Peridot we need you over here!" Garnet shouted. Peridot jumped off Thomas' and ran with a second thought. "Hey!" Peridot looked back to Thomas. "I'm sorry I spinned you on the turntable." "It's fine." Peridot said before running to were Garnet was. Garnet gave Thomas a thumbs up, Thomas just smiled.

* * *

 _Log date 87.54.6 I have had an encounter with "rain". The Steven had helped me with it._

* * *

It had started raining. The gems went looking for a tent to put on Thomas. Except for Peridot who was hiding in the corner. "What's wrong peridot?" Steven asked. "I'm just-" she was interrupted by the crash of thunder "The cluster!" steven looked her.

"We're to late!" "Really!?" Steven asked. "What else could be making that horrible-" she was interrupted by the thunder "AHHHHH! It's pounding on the Earth from the inside! This is it, this is THE END OF THE WORLD!" she then lays on the ground a whimpers.

"Oh, that's just thunder!" Steven said going over to Peridot. "What?" "Yeah, everything is fine, it's just thunder. It happens when it rains." Peridot just looked confused at the human hybrid. "don't you know about rain?" "I don't know anything without my screen." the green gem admitted.

"Well when it gets hot. Water evaporates and turns into clouds. When there's enthought water in the clouds in rain." Steven says trying to explain. "So, scalding liquid pours down from the sky?" Peridot asked. "No, no i-it's just water, it can't hurt you." Steven a walked over to the barn doorway.

"Here, why don't I just show you?" Steven then ran out into the rain. "Steven, wait!" Peridot screams running after him but stopping at the doorway. "Look, I'm okay, it's just water! This is just something that happens on Earth! Isn't it cool?!" Steven then fell in the mud.

Peridot reaches her hand out into rain, but pulls back when hit by a raindrop, then tries again and steps into rain "YEAH YOU DID IT!" Steven shouted "What do you think? Isn't it cool?" "Cool…" Peridots said joining Steven. Thomas watched the hole thing.

"Remind you of anyone." Thomas looked over to his right to see Garnet. She then began a poem "Once an engine attached to a train-" "was afraid of a few drops of rain. Yes I remember Garnet." Garnet just smiled and gave a thumbs up.


	12. Gem drilling

Steven woke up to Thomas' whistle. He had just been on has island as a watermelon Steven where he saw Malachite fighting with Alexandrite on mask island. Leading to Malachite unfused and the warp pad being destroyed.

"If you're done just lying there, maybe it's about time that we stop the world from ending!" Peridot shouted getting to Thomas' cab before asking "Where are the others?" "They're stuck on Mask Island. We have to drill without them!" Steven said.

"Ugh! Am I the only one who understands the meaning of teamwork?!" Peridot exclaimed. She then went face to face with Steven "Steven, are you ready to drill down into the planet to depths never before reached by your species to stop the Cluster before it forms and save your world?!"

"I don't know!""Don't say that! Say we'll do it together and it's gonna be great!" "We're gonna do it together and it's gonna be great!""Liar!" Peridot then slaped Steven and then the ground then shake violently again. "If you two are done freaking out we have a world to save!" Thomas shouted.

"Your right, we have a mission." Peridot said starting the drill. The drill moved up then sticed down. Taking Thomas down with it "Alright. Bracing for impact." Steven said" "it's actually two more hours to the cluster." Peridot corrected. "Oh. Wish I'd brought some tunes." Peridot turns on some elevator music. "Uh, thanks."

The three are silent for some time as the drill continues to move further down. Steven's eyes are filled with anguish as he watches the layers of rock pass them. He shuts his eyes tightly and shakes his head, he then talks to Peridot as a distraction.

"It's kinda... freaky down here, huh?" Steven said "Why's that?" Peridot asked "It's just dark, and cramped... Ngah, I can't even, gah, stretch out." there then was a small tremor leading to Thomas shaking. "Sorry!" Thomas said.

"How'd you think you were gonna get everyone in here anyway?" Steven asked "I don't know, they'd shrink or something. We didn't have a lot of time to plan." Peridot exclaimed "So... what is the plan? "We have a drill. We're going to drill. Get ready - we're about to penetrate the asthenosphere!" "Whoa, it's all lava!" "Lava is what comes out of volcanoes. That's super-heated peridotite."

"Peridot...ite?" asked steven " Yeah. It's made of the same stuff as peridots." "Well in that case we'd better stop for a trade in." Thomas teesd Peridots gave him a face. "You were made on Homeworld, right?" Steven asked to distract her. "Mmhm.""What was it like?".

"I didn't exist. Then I did. I don't have memories of it, just feelings. I know I can never go back to Homeworld, but it's hard. Not to have some feelings for where you came from."Peridot then faces Steven, revealing a tear welling in the corner of her left eye. She wipes it away."But it's fine! I have something different now."

"What's that?" asked Steven. "You know! You... guys." Steven smiles. Suddenly Banging was heard atop Thomas' cab. Steven fearfully looks up "What's that sound?" Steven looked over to the right to see a red hand push agents the glass.

"A gem mutant!" steven exclaimed "They must've buried some prototypes with the cluster." Peridot exclaimed "They're all over me! They're attacking the drill! What do we do?" asked Thomas. Peridot pressed a button on the panel. A weaponized CCTV camera projects from atop the cockpit, knocking a mutant off. "Pearl didn't think it was necessary." She says handing a controller to Steven. "but I never leave home without a blast cannon."

Live footage of the gem mutants is displayed on the panel as an aiming guide. Steven controls the cannon with the controller, and blasts away the gem mutants. "Something doesn't feel right about this." Steven said sadly "Then use the D-pad." Peridot said. "No, it's just... These things. We can't just leave their gems out there. They're going to form again later. If I could just bubble them, then, they'd be safe." a gem mutant arm, attempting to climb the compartment, loosens its grip and flies off. "C'mon! We've gotta help them."

"There is no helping them. They're too broken. The beings who used to be in those shards are so shattered, they don't know who they are, or what's happening around them. They just seek out other gems, looking for the missing pieces of themselves. Trying to make themselves whole." Peridot said.

A red gem mutant hand reaches out to the camera. Steven then blasts it away. "These early experiments only combine two or three shards. The cluster will be a billion times bigger. An inseparable fusion capable of destroying worlds, starting with this one."

The drill hits a layer of dense rock and starts to shake."We're hitting some denser rock! This is it!" The drill pierces the ceiling of a huge opening, and stops. Peridot looks around with mobile binoculars attached to a flashlight. "Recovery depth achieved. Target found." Peridot said

"Is that…" Steven said trailing of "The cluster." Peridot. Suddenly the cluster and its surroundings tremor. "What's happening?" Steven asked. White matter ripples and surrounds the Cluster. "it's too late! It's taking form!" Peridot exclaimed. The white matter rises up from the cluster to Thomas' drill bit.

"Steven, I'm sorry I couldn't save you or the billions of other lifeforms who matter far, far less to me." peridot say before turning left "And Thomas i'm sorry i called you a filthy war machine. Do you have any last words?!" "I love you, Peridot." Steven says before hugging Peridot. "Wow, thanks."

Thomas then shakes violently. Peridot hugs Steven back. White matter rushes upwards, surrounding the three. The lights flicker, and voices cry out from below. After a moment, the matter shapes into white hands, which brush past the threel and reside back down to their source. Peridot observes the cluster's outstretched arms thought the arms.

"It's still struggling to take its form! This means we still might have time. There's still a chance!" Peridot exclaimed moving the drill bit. "Just a little repositioning." "Peridot, I don't think we should hurt the cluster. I don't think it knows what it's doing." Steven says.

"It doesn't matter if it knows what it's doing. It's still going to do it." Peridot said. Thomas jumps down. White hands reach out from the cluster and surround the three. Steven and Peridot scream as they fall. The drill bit struggles to touch the cluster's surface against the force of the white matter, but eventually makes contact. Steven covers his face, groaning in pain.

"What? Is the increased vibration causing damage to your head holes?" Peridot asked "I don't know!" steven shouted. "We're not even piercing the crust yet!" Thomas exclaimed.

"I need to increase power! Are you going to be okay?" Peridot asked steven. "Yeah, yeah. I think it's just the noise. I think. Keep going." Steven said "Affirmative. Activating double speed!" Peridot shouted the drill bit moved faster.

Steven looks down at the cab floor. He sees flashing hallucinations of ghoulish faces floating up towards him. He gasps in shock. The drill broke began to crack. Steven watches it from the glass. "Uh Peridot." Thomas said.

"Triple speed!" Peridot exclaimed. The drill bit that began to spin faster and faster more cracks appearing until it broke. Thomas then fell on his side knocking him out. Steven looks down the window at the cluster. He sees another ghostly face. Its mouth widens in a groan as it rushes towards him. He screams and is knocked back in shock, crashing into Peridot.

"Steven! We need to get out!" Peridot shouted. "I don't understand what's happening! Argh!" Steven shouted "What's wrong?!" Peridot asked worldly "I don't know!" Steven shouted. His gem began to glow. Steven! Steven!" Peridot shouted. Steven began to sweat and pant heavily. He looks up, and again, sees a vision of ghoulish faces floating up. His seat is suspended among them, Peridot disappeared."Peridot? Peridot?" Steven gem glows and the seat dissipates. He floats into the darkness.

* * *

"Steven!" Steven woke up to Thomas in gem mode. "Uncle Thomas!" Steven exclaimed hugging him. Steven then looked around are they were. It looked like a sterile night sky. "Where are we?" he asked Thomas "I have no idea." Thomas responded. Suddenly millions of Voices echo.

"Must... Have to... Want to... Need to... Have to…" The voices said .Thomas and Steven looked around to see tons of gem shards. "Want to... Need to... Want to…" The voices continued. Steven the grabbed a blue gem shards."want to...need to…" the voice from it says

"You... want to? Want to what?" Steven asked. A strong light emits around the two and the voices cry out. "Form!" "Steven screams and covers his ears. "Please! Stop! Steven shouted "You can't form!" another voice shouted! Steven and Thomas look over to see a green figure.

"It's Peridot!" Steven shouted swimming over to the figure. "Steven wait!" Thomas shouted going after him. When they got close the figure did like peridot with her limb enhancers. Only twice as big with a head similar to Thomas' only with a taller funnel. "That's not Peridot." Steven said when he go a closer look "that's…"

"Percy!" Thomas shouted hugging the figure. Percy then started crying "I'm sorry." he said. "What for?" asked. "For putting us in the situation." "What I don't understand-" "Were in the mind of the Cluster! My creation!" Percy shouted "Don't you remember?" he asked. Percy the projected something out of his gem.

* * *

" _I call it a fusion gems." past Percy says "These gems are going to be made of gem shards from shattered gems to make a completely new gem." "are you sure that's a good idea?" past Thomas ask "These are basically the remains of gems were talking about."_

" _Well I have to do something! The diamonds want something big for gen 2." Percy said. "Witch I also have this." Percy then holded up a globe of a planet cut in half. "I call this the Cluster. It will incubate in a planet and turn into a mega gem." Thomas just looked concerned._

* * *

"Oh!" Thomas said "See now the earth will be destroyed and it's all my fault!" "I'm sure we can-" "not we can't! The cluster is going to form!" the Cluster then shouted "FORM!" again "Have to... Want to... Need to... Must!" "Wait! Please don't take form!" the two gems look back at Steven.

The light returns and the cluster chants aggressively. "Form! Form! Want form! Want Form! Form!" Steven covers his ears. The light and chanting stops. "Maybe instead of forming you could do something else?" he suggested. The light emits again as the gem shards cry and shout. "Form!"

Steven covers his ears again. "Boy, you've sure got the one-trackiest mind I ever met." steven said try to talk to the Cluster. "Need form!" "Agh!" Steven floated back into Thomas "To be whole." "Whole?" Steven asked noticing the shard that floated past him earlier. "Oh!" he then went over to another shard.

"What's he doing?" asked Percy. "He's just being Steven." Thomas said. Steven then said "You're shards. You just wanna find the rest of your gems. But forming won't help you find the rest of yourselves. You'll just destroy the Earth!" "No. No, no. No! No." the Cluster said

"But if you wanna find other gems, there's so many of you right here! Look." he the put the shard next to another. "Shard, meet shard!" The shards started glowing as they speak. "Have to…" the first said "Want to…" the other one said "See? You already have so much to talk about." Steven said The Cluster's voices raise in commotion as they begin to speak to each other. Bubbles of light surround.

"Hi! Oh, hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Oh, hi!" the cluster said. The cluster is soon engulfed in light. "This is great! You don't even need to form. You can just stay here!c steven said Percy started to cry. "Want to stay." the cluster said. Links form between bubbles of light. The light subsides momentarily, then returns. The cluster cries out in anguish.

"Can't stop! Going to form! Can't stop! Going to form! Help! Help! Help!" Steven then thought of something. "It's okay. If I just bubble you, you won't have to come out. It'll keep you safe. Here, look, like this!" he then bubbled a shard.

"I can bubble you! I can bubble you! I can bubble you! Ah. Well, that's five." Thomas then started bubbling shards to "bubble for you,and you,and you,and you and oh." Thomas then realised the thousands of shard. "Steven I don't know if we can do then on are own." The bubbles of light pulsate around the two, pushing them to and fro. They start to float away from the cluster.

"It's too late!" Percy shouted "Tell Garnet I'm sorry." "Wait Percy we can still fix this! Just tell us were your are!" Thomas shouted. "Sorry I can't. Good LUC-" Percy was cut off as light surrounded both of them.

* * *

When Steven woke up Peridot was in front of him "Wake up!" she shouted. nce Steven comes to his senses, he sits upright and gasps. "It doesn't wanna form!" Steven shouted "What?" she asked. "We gotta put it in a bubble!" Steven shouted. "Bubble that?! Hah, there's no way!" "No its not look!" Thomas said.

Bubbles start forming on the cluster's surface. Steven gasps. "They're bubbling each other!"  
he bends down on one knee and places his hands on Thomas cab floor. "I've got you. You've got this. We've all got each other!" he shouted as a giant pink bubble encases the cluster.

* * *

At the barn a cable in the hole was rolling up. When it complete out came Thomas with the remains of his drill modification still on. Steven and Peridot tumble out of his cab. When they get up, Peridot hugs Steven. "You did it!" she exclaimed.

"We did it together. And it was great!" Steven said. The three hear the warp pad, and looks over to it. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl have returned. Garnet carrying Lapis unconscious in her arms. Steven and Peridot run over to them. "Guys! You're back!" Steven exclaimed then asked "I-is Lapis okay?"

"She'll be fine." Garnet said. "You look happy!, did you destroy the Cluster?" Pearl asked.

"No I talked to it." Steven said "What?" "It doesn't wanna destroy the Earth. It just wants company. And it's got it now. It's like a bajillion people! They'll have lots of time to get to know each other, now that they're in a bubble."

"How on Earth did you bubble that whole thing?!" asked Pearl. "We had a little help." Steven admitted.

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet." Garnet said as the rest of the gems coming alone side. It was night time and Thomas was still in train mode. Although all of the parts of his drill modification were off him. "I've just been thinking." He said. "About what dare I ask?" Pearl said "About Percy." He admitted.

"Why you thinking about him?" Amethyst asked. "Well. I've remembered something about him. Something he invented I mean." "What is it?" Thomas sighs "The Cluster." the gems stared at him. "What?" Garnet said

"Percy created the Cluster and the fusions. And we met him in the mind of the Cluster and he tried to stop it but couldn't. And he said he was sorry." "Oh." Garnet said "Now don't the mad at him. He had to do it to appease homeworld."

"I'm not" Garnet said "Your not?" Thomas said. "No i'm not I… understand." Garnet than sat down on Thomas' running board and stared down the hole too. "What are they doing?" Amethyst asked. "There thinking. It's best if we leave them to it." Pearl said. With that Pearl and Amethyst left Thomas and Garnet to think. There were in a trance looking at the hole. Saring not paying attention to anyone else. They almost didn't notice a pair of blue wings soar into the night.


	13. Rail trip

"Well, that's everything... and then some." Thomas said. It was the next day and Thomas had just finished loading a railway van. "Steven, you ready to go home?" he shouted on the other side of the van "All ready to go!"."Peridot says she's staying." Steven says. He had just talked to her about it.

"Probably for the best. I don't think she would've fit in the van anyway." Thomas joked. Heading for the front of the van."You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you on Lion." Steven said. Thomas was shocked "Alright then. See you later Steven ." He said. With that Thomas went into train from the gems got into his cab and he puffed away.

* * *

"Soooo." Thomas said try to start a conversation. "What are we going to do about jasper?" he asked. Jasper had got away when she and lapis un-fused from Malachite."Were going to find her." Garnet said

"Yea and kick her but!" Amethyst shouted. Pearl then said "We I don't know about that but-Ahhh!" she was cut off buy a bump it the track. "Sorry." Thomas said "There's track are not in the best conduction." the gems than sat in silence.

So enough they arrived at a set of point's and Thomas stopped. "Why'd we stop?" Amethyst asked. "There's a junction. Which way do we go?" Thomas asked. "The way we came of course." Pearl said.

"But we came by warp pad remember." Thomas said. They had brought the sulpice for the drill when they needed it. Now with all the sulpice old and new Thomas thought it be better to take it all by rail. The three gem got out of Thomas' cad to inspect.

"I think we should go left." Pearl said "It's the most plausible direction to get to beach city." "No way!" Amethyst said "We should go right.". "But that the opposite direction to where we need to go. Why would you think that's the way to go?"

"Look at the rails." Amethyst said pointing at the rails. "The right is in better condition than the left." both set of rails look exactly the same. "how can you tell?" Thomas asked "I can tell the condition of metal. I have a lot of it."

"That's ridiculous!" Pearl said "There exactly the same. Ieft is obviously the way to go." "No way!" Amethyst shouted "Right is in better conduction. Better conduction,better chance of it being right way. Right garnet?"

Garnet pointed to Thomas. "I think we should go the way the driver wants to go." Thomas looked at both directions. He thought both Amethyst's and Pearls reason were valid, but he couldn't decide which direction to go. "Uh…" he began "Let's go… right."

"Then it's settled. Pearl switch the points." Garnet said. Pearl got out her spear and did so. Thomas then headed off.

* * *

Later they arrived at a cliff with a broken bridge. "See I told you." Pearl said "Now We just have to go back." "Not necessarily." Thomas said backing up and rushing for the bridge at top speed. Before being stopped by Garnet applying his brakes. "No bridge jumping today daredevil." she said "We want are cargo in tack."

Thomas just frowned and reversed back to the points. After changing Pearl changed points Thomas continued left.

* * *

After a few minutes in the other direction the track started getting bumper and bumper. "I think this was a bad ideaaa!" Pearl said. "Why did we do thissss!?" Amethyst asked "I thought It would be funnn!" Thomas said "Well it's not!" they both said. Thomas stopped again. In front of him were buffers.

"Well now what!" Pearl shouted "Now we go back to the warp pad." Garnet said "And go back on that track forget it." Amethyst said. While the other three were arguing the ground started moving. "Uh oh." Thomas said.

Just just like that the ground gave way. Leaving Thomas and his train going down hill. "Gems move!" Garnet shouted Amethyst and Pearl nodded fusing into Opal. Opal got out her bow and arrow. She that spawned two arrow tied by ropes and fired it a two different trees.

Thomas hit the rope and came to a stop, and knocked down both trees. "Thanks Opal." Thomas said. Opal just smiled and unfused. "Well now what." Amethyst said. "Now." garnet said sliding down the hill "We walk."

"Not necessarily." Thomas said looking ahead "Look!" the gem looked were thomas was looking. There was a set of rails.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Thomas said now on the new set of rails, nd heading to beach city "I thought this would be a fun bonding exspenices." "Well it was pretty fun all in all." Amethyst said "I suppose it was exciting." Pearl added. "It was awesome." Garnet concluded.

Thomas stopped again, this time at a doors to the mountain yard. The doors opened and Thomas unfurled the van "you guys start unpacking." Thomas said "I have to get something from my berth." Thomas then got on the turntable and went into his berth.

When he exited he was in train mode. Holding a blue bubble with Peridot's limb enhancers. "Why do you need that." asked Pearl "A promise is a promise Pearl, and I promised I'd give her back her limb enhancers once we saved the world."

"Well yes but…" "Aww don't worry P" Amethyst said cutting Pearl off "What's she gonna do. She has nowhere else to go. She called Yellow Diamond a clod remember." "Weeell." Garnet looked at Pearl and said. "A promise is a promise." "Then it's settled." Thomas said.

After the four unpacked all the sulpice. Thomas noticed something "Steven's still not back." He commented "he's probably hanging with Peri." Amethyst said "We should probably check on him. Gives you the opportunity to give those back." Garnet said.

With that they went on the warp pad and warped to the barn were they saw lapis pushing a homeworld ship down into the ground.


	14. Don't hit the Rubies

"Steven!" Pearl shouted as she ran towards him and the homeworld ship. Garnet, Amethyst and Thomas followed. "Holy smokes!" Amethyst shouted. "Are you alright? We came by warp pad to see if you ok." "Yeah, I'm okay. Lapis saved us" he said "But, it looks like Homeworld really has it out for Peridot". Peridot quietly moves away.

"Peridot…" Lapis said. Peridot's hair stands in shock as she turns around. "Are you okay?". Peridot smiled, Lapis blushed. Suddenly a hatch on the top of the homeworld ship opened."Barn now!" Garnet shouted and everyone headed in the barn.

When the hatch opened out came a ruby. But this ruby had only one eye, the other eye was where it's gem was. She jumped out a looked around. Another ruby jumps out of the ship and begins making fighting poses,this one had it gem in its arm.

Another ruby came out the ship, this time with it's gem was were its belly button would be. She gasps with excitement "What a lovely planet!" she says happily before walking ruby sticks her head out of the ship looking around nervously "Wait! So we just... get out and walk around? Whoa-!" she was pushed out revealing her gem on her leg.

The Last ruby jumped out the ship. This one had her gem in the middle of her chest and wore goggles and overalls. "Now, where's the Gem the scanners locked on to?" she asked looking around. The scanners appeared to be not working "Uh lets fan out and search the area." "You heard her rubies!" the one with the one eye said "Fan out!" the rubies all went out in different directions.

"Whoa, look at 'em all!" Steven said Sticking his head out behind the barn door. Peridot put her head above Steven's "I knew it. They're after me!" she says running back inside the barn "This is the end of the line!" "You really weren't kidding." Lapis said "I disobeyed a direct order from Yellow Diamond, and I called her a clod... to her face." Peridot explained.

"Oh, honestly, you call everyone a clod." Pearl said brushing her off. "Yes." Peridot says "But not everyone has command over all the armies of Homeworld waiting for the word to shatter me!" she then Hides under a box "Peridot, we won't let them get you." Steven Says Picking up the box. "That's it!" Thomas said

"What's it?" Steven asked "Peridot just has to go out there." "Eep." Peridot said said hiding under the boys again "You can't." she said "I refuse i'll be sent back to homeworld and shattered." "Not if they don't have a ship."

"What?" Peridot said getting out of the box. "Pearl projection please." Thomas said. Pearl nodded and projected a sreen thought her gem. Thomas put his hand around pearl gem into a tube. Turing the blank screen to a top-down view of the area with little dots.

"If Lapis and Peridot distract the rubies." that said showing a green dot moving with a blue dot. 5 little red dots moving towards them. "Then we can sneak up and take the ship." 4 other dot's one blue,one teal blue,one purple, and one red and blue. They moved on the right side of the barn. They moved towards the ship and dispersed. The ship started moving. "Then we'll force the to surrender." Thomas finished.

Pearl then ended her projection. "Thank you Pearl." Thomas said, taking his hands off her gem. Pearl just nodded. "Wait so you want us to go out there and distract those gems. So you can take their ship,and force them to give up!?" Lapis asked. "Yes." Thomas said.

"That's insane!" Lapis shouted "We don't even have any way to defend ourselves!" Peridot added. "Oh yes you do." Thomas said getting something from his back "You have this." Thomas said holding a blue bubble.

"My limb enhancers!" Peridot said existed. Lapis looked shocked. "I told you. You could have one we saved the world, and we did so here." Thomas said handing peridot the blue bubble. Peridot had stars in her eyes as she went to go put them on. Lapis watch in bewilderment.

"Lapis." Thomas said. Lapis looked at him "Sense Peridot is going to do most of the talking. Your need to do a signal. So we can know when to take the ship." "Uhh." She says not sure what to say. "Don't worry Lapis." Lapis looks down to see Steven.

"I'll make sure you'll don't get captured." he said holding Lapis' hand "Alright…" Lapis says "I'll do it." "That's the spirit." Thomas said before Turning to the other gems "Garnet,Amethyst,Pearl. Your with me. Pearl your behind me." "Alright." Pearl said nervously.

"Amethyst your be behind Pearl" "You got it." Amethyst said. "Garnet your bring up the back." Garnet gave a thumbs up. "And Steven." Thomas keeled down to be close to Steven's hight. "I need you to watch for Lapis' signal."

"Hm." Steven says with a serious face. "And if it gets bad out there." Thomas says putting his left hand on top of Steven's head "You can bet we'll need that shield" he the began to rub Steven's head. Steven chuckled.

"Aaand there. All done." Peridot said as she finished putting on her limb enhancers "How do I look?" she asked. "You look great." Lapis said looking away blushing. "Now." Thomas said "We need to cause a noise. So those rubies will notice the barn."

"On it." Amethyst said bringing out her whip. She hits it on a pile of can stacked up They fell making a loud banging noise. "What was that?" the one eyed ruby said. "I-It came from there." the leg ruby studerd.

"We should go check." the arm ruby said making a fighting pose. "We don't know what could be in there." the goggles ruby said "We should ask them to come out." "Hmm." The one eyed ruby said "All right! Come out with you hand up!" she shouted.

"Alright." Thomas said "That's you quae go-go-go.". Peridot and Lapis walked out with there hands up. "We surrender!" Peridot shouted. "Ah Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG and Lapis Lazuli. I should have known." The one eyed ruby said ."Yep it's us." Peridot says "Us and no one else." she said nervously. The rubies didn't seem to catch on.

"How did you get your limb enhancers back?" the one eyed ruby asked. "I uh… found them." Peridot said "Oh ok." the one eyed ruby said complete oblivious. "Now one question I have to ask." "of course what is it?" "Where is jasper?" the one eyed ruby asked. Lapis and Peridot both froze.

"Yellow Diamond specially wants her back." the one eyed ruby said "Now where is she?" "She uh…" "She just left!" Lapis said cutting off Peridot. "She went that way." Laips pointed north to the fields. "If you run you catch up with her.".

"Alright rubies!" the one eyed ruby shouted. "We go that way. Charge!" the one eyed ruby then ran north. The outher four rubies followed. Lapis looked back at the barn and nodded. "Uh." Steven said. "What is it?" Thomas asked "The rubies just sorta ran away."

"What?" Thomas said walking over to the barn door. He looked outside and saw Peridot and Lapis standing buy there ship, not a ruby in sight. "Oh." Thomas said. He then walked out the of the barn, with the others following.

"What happened?" Thomas asked. "They wanted to know were jasper was." Peridot said "Lapis said she went that way and they all ran." "Oh I see." Thomas said surprised "Well done Lapis. I knew it be good to keep you around." Lapis smiled.

"Now." Thomas said clapping his hands together "Let's get in that ship." he pointed to the hatch that was still open. Thomas then started climbing into the hatch. "Hey!" the gems looked over to see the one eyed pointing at them. "Uh oh." Thomas said getting fully into the ship.

"They tricked us!" she shouted. The other rubies looked at her then at the Crystal gems. "Rubies fuse!" the one eyed ruby shouted. The other four rubies came up to her making a pyramid before fussing into a giant ruby.

"Thomas!" Garnet shouted. "Working on it!" Thomas counterd "Peridot how do I control this thing?" "Let me see." Peridot said bring up her screen. But all the came up was a glitchly mess. "Uh…"

"Never mind!" Thomas shouted "I'll just wing it." Thomas just started pushing Buttons as random. "Then we'll bide time." Garnet said. Her, Amethyst and Pearl spawned there weapons. They charged at the ruby, the ruby charges at them.

Pearl jumped up and dashed down. The ruby pushed her aside to the left of her. While she was distracted Garnet punched her in the face. The ruby was going to punch back. "Nope!" Amethyst shouted wrapping her whip around the rubies body.

"Let me go!" the ruby shouted. "Not gonna happen." Amethyst said. The ruby sigh's and unfused. In its place where the five rubies. The one eyed ruby was still sighing . The outher four rubies looked at her "Captain?" the goggle ruby said. The one eyed ruby just looked down.

* * *

"Uh Lazuli." Peridot said, Lapis looked backed at her "This doesn't change anything. Dose it? My limb enhancers I mean." Lapis looked up and down and stared at Peridot. "No." She finally said "It doesn't." Peridot smiled Lapis grinned.

"Yooo!" Amethyst shouted. She dragged the rubies, the one eyed ruby still looking down. "We got em." "Great!" Thomas shouted, still in the ship. The one eyed ruby looked up. "I think… there." Thomas said the ship engines started activating.

The Rubies were shocked. The one eyed ruby tried to break free. But couldn't, until she rebermerd something. Her weapon. She spawned it, a dagger. It fell down making just enough of a cut to get right arm free. With her right arm free she grabbed her dagger and cut the rest of her whip.

"Ah ha!" She shouted. The gems looked at her. Before anyone can do anything the one eyed ruby jumped into the hatch just as it closed. The ship then flew up. Thomas was focusing on the ships controls, sitting down. "You!" she said. Thomas looked away from the control panel.

"Uh… hello." Thomas said nervously. "I thought you were dead." The one eyed ruby said, squinting her one eye. "Oh I see." Thomas said getting up from the chair "How are you still alive?!" she yelled.

"Well there's a lot of things homeworld doesn't know." "Doesn't know!?" the one eyed ruby shouted "Well when my ship crash I-" "Ahhhhh!" the one eyed ruby screamed as she jumped a clinged onto Thomas' head.

Thomas then grabbed the one eyed ruby holding her with his right hand. "Look I don't want to hurt you." "Lies!" the eyed ruby then began to kick Thomas it the face. Until Thomas though her. "We can do things the easy way. Or the hard way." "Ahhhh!" the one ruby screamed again try to stab Thomas with her dagger. Thomas dodges spawns his arm cannon. "Hard way it is then." Thomas said grinning.

* * *

"Uh Garnet." Garnet looked at Amethyst and Pearl. "What are we gonna do about…" Amethyst pointed to the rubies, they were staring at the ship, not realising there untried. "Hmm." Garnet said putting her hand on her chin, thinking.

Before any of they could do anything Steven went up to the rubies. "Hey." he said the goggles ruby looked at him "What do you want?" she asked. "Nothing I just wanna say hi, Doc." Steven said "Doc?" the goggle ruby questioned,raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah Doc. I decided to give you a nickname. Sence you know, I can't call you all ruby." Steven explained. "What's my nickname?" Steven and Doc looked at the belly button ruby, who asked the question.

"Navy." Steven said "Oh what a wonderful name!" Navy said clapping her hands together.

"And mine?" The arm ruby asked "Army." "Hmm" Army said nodding eyes closed.

"A-a-and mine?" the leg ruby studded "Leggy" Leggy just smiled.

"Quiet!" Doc shouted "This is obviously a trick." "No -o. It not a trick." Steven said shaking his head. "Your just trying to get us to join you. So you can shatter us." Doc then stood up "But I won't let you. Rubies fuse!" Doc then go into the fusing position. Waiting for them to join her.

But they didn't.

"Huh?" Doc said confused. She turned around to the other rubies. They just stared at her. "Comeon fuse with me!" she shouted. Navy walked over to Doc to fuse. But got stopped by army's arm,she shocked her hand. Navy then stepped back.

"Fuse with me!" she shouted. The rubies looked at each other "No." army said nervously. "What do you mean no!?" Doc asked shouted. "We d-d-don't want to." Leggy said, shacking. "Why not!?" Doc demented.

"Because you not nice to them!" Doc turn around at Steven. She squinted at him "I'm not nice to to the!?" she shouted at him. "Yeah." he said leaning back. "Niceness is irreverent!" Doc then pointed at the rubies "I'm the second in command. There supposed to follow me the same way as the captain when she's gone!"

"When was the last time you have to take over as leader?" Steven asked. "Uh well…" Doc trailed out. She couldn't remember the last time she have to take command, if ever she did at all. "See." Steven putting his arm around doc.

"You don't know how to be a leader, let alone how to take over for a one in a crisis situation "Well what should I do?" Doc asked. "Well if your taking over as leader, especially in a crisis situation like think ,you should ask your team is doing." Doc just looked a Steven confused.

"Here." Steven brought Doc over to Navy "Ask Navy how she's doing and if she needs anything." Steven said "Ok." Doc said nervously "How are you… Navy." "I'm fine… Doc." Navy said awkwardly "Do you need anything?" "No… I'm fine." The two then stared at each each other.

"Good start." Steven said "Now do Army." Doc turn to army. "Army are you ok?" Doc asked, Army nodded "Do you need anything?" Army shook her head. Doc then turned to Leggy. "Aane uh… Leggy are you ok?"

"Y-y-yeah I am." Leggy studdard "Ok…" Doc said "Need anything?" "N-n-no." Leggy said. "Ok." Doc then turned back to Steven. "Now what should I do?" she asked Steven, Steven thought about it.

"Well you should explained things. So they know what's up." Steven said. Doc nodded at this "Ok rubies!" Doc said turning to the other three rubies "Are captain may be gone." She began "But were not! We can still win!" she that made a fusing position.

"Rubies fuse!" Doc shouted. The other rubies joined her a formed a cube. The fore then fused into a, smaller but still big mega ruby. "Oh… yeah." Steven said realizing what he did. The mega ruby got ready to push Steven, but stopped.

The mega ruby then looked at their hand, then at Steven, then back. "Are you… gonna beat me up?" Steven asked. The ruby just stared at him, the grabbed Steven and hugged him. The rubies then unfused.

Doc was still hugging Steven "Uh Doc… are you ok?" he asked "I'm…" Doc trails off, letting go of Steven "Fine. Thanks." "For what?" steven said "For teaching me to be a leader, of course." Steven put a hand behind his head "Uh no problem."

"Looks like you made some new friends." Steven looked back to see Garnet. "Uh… yeah." Steven said, not knowing how Garnet would say. "Good." Garnet said, smiling. Steven smiled back. "I need to borrow your phone." Garnet said.

"Uh ok." Steven said, taking his phone out of his pockets "Here." he handed it to Garnet. Thank you." Garnet said taking the phone out of Steven's hand. She went into to contacts and tapped the one named "Uncle. T" put the phone to her ear and waited.

* * *

While all of this was happening. Thomas and the one eyed ruby were fighting on the homeworld ship the hole time. Suddenly there was a ringing. The two looked around of the origins of the sound. Untel Thomas remembered something.

Thomas then pulled out a flip phone cell phone. The phone said that the call was from Steven. He flipped the phone and holded up to his nonexistent ear. "Hello." Thomas said. " _Hello"_ Garnet said though the phone.

"Oh hey Garnet. How's it going?" Thomas asked " _Fine. how are thing going with the ship?"_ "Uh…" Thomas look all around the ship. Seeing a lot of burn marks and stab holes. "Fine." " _How about that ruby?_ " Garnet asked "AAAHHHHH!" the one eyed ruby shouted.

She jump a Thomas with her dagger Thomas dodged. Making the one eyed ruby stab the main control panel. Suddenly the was a loud beeping noise and red light began flashing. "I'm gonna have to call you back." Thomas said closing the phone.

* * *

Garnet was in shocked she brought Steven's phone in front of her. "Who did you call?" Steven asked. "Thomas." Garnet said. Before Steven could say anything they was a loud _*BOOOOOOOM*_ sound.

Everyone looked up at the ship. It's was on hand the suddenly there was other _*BOOM*_ and another and another. until the ship started falling down and crashed on its side sliding on a mile. Everyone ran over to it.

At the side of the burning ship there was a " _BAAAANG*_ sound and another, and another. Till the hatch of the ship flew off, and out claimed Thomas. He fell on his face, as he was getting up there was a "AAAAHHHHH!" from the inside the ship.

The one eyed ruby jumped out at him with her dagger hand. Stabbing him in the back. "Ahhh!" Thomas cried. "Ha-ha!" she shouted, expecting Thomas to poof, but he didn't. "Huh?" the one eyed ruby said, confused.

She took out her dagger and stabbed Thomas again, but again nothing happened. "Wha… I don't… how?" she said in utter shock. "Surprise I didn't poof?" Thomas said getting up, knocking the one eyed ruby off him.

Thomas turned around and looked down. The one eyed ruby looked up at him, confused "How!?" she asked. "Well." Thomas put his hand on his chest "My body is made of metal." Thomas banged his hand on his chest twice. "Not light like yours. So my body's stronger."

But The one eyed ruby didn't say anything, she go on her knees started crying. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven came up "Are you alright Thomas?" Garnet asked. "Yeah i'm fine. Nothing an hour of regeneration won't fix." Thomas said, he then looked down at the crying ruby.

"What are we gonna do about…" "Shhh." Garnet said cutting off Thomas "Just watch." Thomas did so and watched as Steven came up to the ruby. "Hey." Steven said, the one eyed ruby looked at him and then back down at the ground.

"Hey what's wrong Eyeball?" Steven ask. The one eyed ruby looked at him confused. "It's the nickname I gave you-" "Why?" Eyeball said inrupting Steven. "Why what?" Steven asked "Why are you taunting me!?" Eyeball shouted spawning her dagger.

"I-i'm sorry I didn't mean to upset-" "QUIET!" Eyeball shouted getting ready to stab Steven. But stopped and dropped her dagger "What's the point?" she said laying back down. "Uh captain?" Eyeball looked over to see Doc.

"Ruby!" Eyeball shouted getting up, uniting thoughts her. "How long will it take to repair the ship?" she asked hopefully. _*BOOOOM*_ suddenly they was a large explosion, engulfing the ship in flames.

"Uh…" Doc trailed off not knowing what to say. "ahhh!" eyeball screamed "Uh c-c-captain are you ok?" both gems looked over to se Leggy followed by Navy and Army. "Gee i don't know The ship's on fire, were stuck on a planet with no way to contact homeworld and rebel gem's! I'M JUST PEACHY!" Eyeball shouted. Leggy started tearing up.

"Hey!" Doc shouted, Eyeball looked at her. "That's not how you deal with a crisis situation!" "How would you know what to do in a crisis situation!?" Doc looked at Steven "I had a little help." Steven smiled.

* * *

Later after lapis had begrudgingly put out the fire. Everyone was in circle. "So what you guys gonna do now?" asked Steven. "Well I don't know." Eyeball said. "You can stay here." Peridot said, Lapis looked at her.

"Really? Your let us stay here?" "Yeah." Peridot looked at Lapis "Lapis?" Lapis looked at Peridot and at the rubies. "Sure." was all she said. "Then it's settled." Thomas said in train mode backing up.

"You all stay hey and-Whoo" Thomas was quickly interrupted by him derailing and falling over "Ow.". "Are you ok." asked Pearl "Yes i'm fine Pearl." "What happened?" asked Peridot. "It's the track." Thomas said something into gem form.

"It hasn't been take care of well." "Hmm." Eyeball said "Well fix it then." she said. The other gems looked at her. "You don't have to do that." Thomas said. "It's the very least we could do." she then pointed at the rubies. "Rubies! Let's fix these rails!" the rubies then looked around for way to fix the track.

* * *

"Hey uncle Thomas." Steven said and them and Crystal gems head troughs the warp pad. "Yes Steven?" thomas asked looking at Steven. What was that that thing? My mom said about dealing with enemies."

Thomas looked at him confused. "At the warp hub you said mom had "the best way to deal with enemies" what was it?" "Oh!" Thomas said realising what he meant "It was to make them your friend Steven."

"Oh." Steven said "Do you think happy with me." he asked "I think seed be very proud." Garnet said, Steven smiled as the five gem warped away.


	15. Thomas and Connie

It has been a few weeks and beside Steven learning to float and Greg becoming a millionaire overnight, thing were pretty normal. With Greg have so much money he decided to take Pearl and Steven to Empire city of a vacation.

Garnet and Amethyst were off on a mission. Leaving Thomas alone by himself ,until. "Hello!" Connie shouted knocking on the door "Steven! Pearl! It's train day remember!" she said continuing to knock. Thomas opened the door.

"Oh hi Thomas." Connie said. "Hello Connie." Thomas greeted "Where's Steven and Pearl? It's training day." she asked Thomas. "Sorry there not here." Thomas said. "Oh." Connie then turn away "See ya later." She then walked away.

"Wait a minute." Thomas said, Connie looked back. "If you have nothing else to do you can come in." Connie smiled and followed Thomas. "Sorry about the the mess." Thomas said picking a snack bag up "I wasn't expecting guest."

Coming picked up some stuff off the ground "Are these… wood chips?" she asked. "Well you can't get good coal around here, and charcoal give me bad indigestion. So wood chips suffice." Thomas said finishing cleaning up.

Connie just looked really confused. "What I'm a steam engine it's what I do." "You're a steam engine!?" Connie shouted confused "You didn't know. I thought it was pretty obvious." Thomas pointed to his funnel.

"I thought that was a weird hat." Connie admitted. "You've never seen my real form. Have you?" Thomas asked. Connie looked confused even more confused. "Follow me" Thomas said waking to the elevator. Connie followed a got on the elevator, she was amazed when she saw the Mountain yard.

"Wooooah!" Connie said amazed "Amazing isn't it?" Thomas said. "Yes sir." Connie said as the elevator came to a stop. "That not even the best part." Thomas the went over to a set of rail's and morphed it train mode.

"Ta da!" he said connie's jaw dropped. "Wow your like a transformer!" Connie said amazed,"I guess you could say that." Thomas said turning back into gem mode. "What else can you do?" she asked.

Thomas spawned his arm cannon "Ooo." Connie said. "That about it." Thomas said turning his arm cannon back to his arm. "How did you end up like this?" Connie asked. "Well it's long story." Thomas admitted "We've got time." Connie said "Well let's start from the beginning."

* * *

"And that's pretty much it." Thomas said finishing his story. They had moved back up to the house, him and Connie were sitting on the couch. "Wow…" Connie said trailing off. "I know. It's ruff." they sat it island for a few minutes.

"Any questions?" Thomas asked, breaking the silence. "Did you ever go back to Sodor." Connie asked "I tried to once, but when I did I found out. I sunk" "It sunk?!" "Yes apparently it was a one in a million earthquake." Thomas explained.

"Oh…" Connie trailed off. "Anything else?" Thomas asked again. Connie thought and then remembered something "Where is everyone?" "Well Garnet and Amethyst went on a mission, and Steven and Pearl went with Greg to empire city."

"Empire city!?" Connie shouted "Yes Greg got a lot of money recently. So Steven suggested they go." "You didn't go with them?" "Well I thought it would be good for Greg and Pearl, they've always had a rough relationship."

"Rough relationship?" Connie questioned. "Pearl has always been jealous of Greg sense he decided to say." Thomas explained "Oh." "Plus with Rose… being gong she's she probobly has some badges."

"Do you?" Connie asked. "No I've always been supportive of their relationship. Though I never thought in a hundred homeworld years that Steven would happen." "What are homeworld years." Connie asked.

"It just the time scale of years homeworld time. Long ago home word blew up to a million pieces, stopping the planet's rotation. They decided to make a new yes witch is shorter than earth years."

"Oh." Connie said, "Now." Thomas began "I want to asked you something." "Ok asked me anything." Connie said. "Do you love Steven.

Connie bushed "Well I…" Connie trailed off. Suddenly they was a * _HONK-HONK_ * outside. "That's my mom. Gotta go!" "Goodbuy Connie." Thomas said as Connie ran out. "All you had to say was yes." he said, he then began to chuckle.


	16. Supply run

The rubies had done a good job repairing the track over the few weeks. However there was a problem that would come up eventually, and was now starting to acure. Thomas was at the mountain yard relaxing in train mode.

Suddenly the was a ringing coming from his from his phone. Thomas was so surprised he morphed in gem mode suddenly and fell on face. "Ow." he said getting up. Thomas the picked up his phone.

"Hello" he said, holding the phone to his non existent ear. " _Hello who is this?_ " a voice came through the phone. "Oh, hello Eyeball." Thomas said realising who it was. " _Ah Thomas, just who I wanted to talk to."_ Eyeball said.

"What did you want to about?" Thomas asked " _It's about the track._ " Eyeball said "Oh!" Thomas shouted remembering that the rubies were repairing the track "Is it done?" he asked. "Uh kinda…" Eyeball trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked. " _Well…_ " Eyeball trailed off again. "Come on you can tell me." " _We're… out of materials._ " Eyeball admitted "Oh." Thomas said " _We were hoping you had some._ "

"We don't really have that kind of stuff." Thomas add admitted " _Oh._ " Eyeball said dispointly. Thomas the remembered something "I know were we can get some though." " _Really!?_ " Eyeball shouted excitedly.

"Yes really." Thomas said "Can you meet me at the warp pad?" " _I'll get the rubies we'll be there_." Eyeball said "Great, see you there." Thomas then closed his phone. He then went up on the elevator and warped away on the warp pad.

* * *

Eyeball had gathered the rubies and had warped away when Thomas arrived. Now they were on another warp pad going some wear else. "Soooo." Doc said breaking the silence "Where are we going?"

"Wait and see." Thomas said. The warp stream stopped revealing their location. There were on a hill looking over a yard. With thousand of trucks and hundreds on sidings. Most of the rolling stock were pink, but there a lot of blue and yellow, and the occasional white.

"This is the old yard." Thomas said. "It was abandoned after the war." He explained, "So take whatever you want." the rubies look at Thomas worldly "Are you sure?" Doc asked "W-w-won't the D-d-diamond get mad?" Leggy studdard.

"Oh don't worry about them." Thomas said reassuringly "They have no need for this yard. So

again, take whatever you want." the rubies looked a little less worried. "Come one rubies!" Eyeball shouted

"If Thomas says it's fine, it's fine." she pointed to the yard "Let's go get our materials." the other rubies nodded and rand down the stairs, excepted Eyeball. She sat down a sighed. "You ok Eyeball?" Thomas asked.

"* _ **SIGH**_ * I don't know." Eyeball began "I've just been feeling… lost lately." she concluded. "What do you mean?" Thomas asked. "I just… it feels like don't know what I'm doing. I'm stuck on a planet I use to work on. All these new things I've never seen before, there incredible!"

Eyeball looked down "I just makes me feel like. Maybe I should have joined the Crystal gems when I could have." "Hmm. I see." Thomas said "I just wanted to see Jasper. Instead i'm questioning my entire life." "Why do you to see Jasper?" Thomas asked.

"I feel weird around her. I want to be around her no matter what." she said beginning to blush. "Oh." Thomas looked confused, then realised "That's called love." He said "It is?" Eyeball said confused.

"Yep this type is when two people really love ecouter." Thomas explained "Like multi-gem fusion?" Eyeball asked. "Sort of." Thomas said "But you don't need to fuse to feel it." He explained. "Oh." Eyeball said "So Fusion is basically love?" she asked

"Yep." Thomas said "But love isn't just that. It can anyone like your teammate." mustering down stairs down. "I know that." Eyeball said, she realised what he was doing. "Oh Right." she said getting up, she ran down the stairs to join the rest of her team. Thomas chuckled and followed her.

"Rubies!" Eyeball shouted when she gets down the stairs. The ruby stopped what they were doing and got into a line. Eyeball pointed at Doc "Doc Report" she said. From what I've seen, we should have everything we need." Doc reported.

"Good-good" Eyeball said nodding "Anything else?" Doc asked. "On one last thing." Eyeball then hugged Doc "Groups hug!" she shouted The other rubies looked confused "What's this for?" Doc asked. "Nothing." Eyeball said "I just love you guys." the other rubies smiled in joined in.

Thomas walked down the stars and saw the hug, he smiled. "Ok that's enough." Eyeball said when she say Thomas "Back to work." everyone nodded and skadderd. Eyeball looked Thomas and smiled, Thomas smiled back.

There was a * _ **KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**_ * on Thomas' leg. Thomas looked down and saw Leggy "Uh m-m-mister Thomas." she said "Yes?" Thomas said "C-c-can I take this?" Leggy pulled out a snow globe "Of course, why wouldn't you?" Thomas asked.

"W-w-well i-i-it's useful to the p-p-project, I-I-I just want it for m-m-myself" Leggy said, her stutter

growing more when she specks. "So what?" Thomas said "If you want it, you can take it. It's not like anyone is going to his it"

Leggy nodded and walked off "Tell the rubies that ok!" Thomas shaped "O-o-ok!" Leggy shouted. "Your to good at this." Eyeball said "I wouldn't say that." Thomas said "But you can do anything. You can make anyone feel better."

"* _ **SIGH**_ *Not everyone." Thomas said looking down. Eyeball looked at her confused. "But enough about that." Thomas said "Let's get your materials." He then walked off. Eyeball followed still confused on what just happened.

* * *

Later the rubies had gathered the materials they needed, along with a few other thing for themselves. The supplies were put into trucks, arranged into a train. Thomas was in train mode to pull the train.

Eyeball and Doc were in Thomas's cab, while Army and Leggy were in the brake van at the back. "All right, that's everything." Army said closing the last van door on the right bside. "B-b-but where's N-n-navy?" Leggy asked

"Oh your right." Army said, she realized that she hasn't seen here since they go here. "NAVY!" Army shouted. "Over here!" Navy yelled on the right side of the train. Army and Leggy looked at each other. They walk over to see Navy closing a van door "Sorry I found something I want." Navy explained "I put it in the van." she continued.

"Hmm." Army said nodding, her eyes closed. "W-w-well it's time to g-g-go." Leggy said "Alrighty" Navy said, she walked to the brake van, Army and Leggy followed. "Ooo. What are these?" Navy asked holding two flags. One green one red, there was also a whistle.

"This is used to tell Doc, Eyeball, and Thomas when to go." Army explained. "Oh!" Navy said happily. Army grabbed the green flag and put the whistle in her mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile at the front the Eyeball and Doc were in Thomas' cab looking for the signal. Suddenly there was a * _ **PEEEEP**_ * sound, it was army blowing the whistle. She waved the green flag. "That's the signal." Doc said "Were good to go."

Thomas gave a * _ **PEEP-PEEP**_ * of his whistle and began to pull the train. The train of fifteen trucks, five flatbeds, ten vans. Thomas was finding it not a problem. Suddenly then was * _ **CRAAASH**_ * as something fell in front of Thomas.

He stopped suddenly causing the trucks to bump into him, tripping the rubies. "Why did you stop!?" asked yelled Eyeball. "Some fell in front of use." Thomas explained. The was a growl in front of Thomas as the dust settled revel what had fallen.

It was a corrupted gem. It was blue with red white patches all over its body, with along white main. It stood on floured legs and had a mouth of a beast. I looked ready to charge at Thomas. "Uh…" was all Thomas said.

The corrupted gem charged Thomas. Thomas know he couldn't go back, so he charged at back at the corrupted gem. When the two collided the corrupted gem was , but Thomas kept going.

"What on earth was that?" doc asked. "I have no idea." Thomas said. Before anyone could say anything there was a roar, Eyeball and Doc looked back to see the corrupted gem was chasing after them.

"Great." Eyeball said sarcastically. "What do we do?" Doc asked. Eyeball looked at the train, she noticed the third truck from Thomas. A flatbed with crates. "Ah ha!" Eyeball shouted. "What?" Thomas said "I have a plan." Eyeball began to tell the her plan.

* * *

Meanwhile Army, Leggy and Navy where in the brake van, getting up from the sudden movements of the train. "Uh w-w-what happened.? Leggy asked. "I don't kno-" Army said but stopped when she saw the corrupted gem.

"What is it?" Navy asked. Army just pointed the two looked saw the corrupted gem. Before the three could do anything the corrupted gem bashed into the brake van. Causing them to fall down again.

"Hey long hair!" a voice called. The three rubies and the corrupted gem looked to Eyeball on the third truck "Come and get me!" she shouted. The the corrupted gem ran faster and jumped and the flatbed.

Eyeball jumped on the second truck "You-who over here." the corrupted gem looked back to see Doc. She jumped back to the fourth truck, uncoupled the fourth truck from the third,and yelled "Bracks!"

Army, who had Been watching with Navy and Leggy, ran back to a lever in the middle brake van. "What are you doing?" Navy "Applying the brakes!" Army shounted. As she was spinning the lever the, the truck slowed down and eventually stopped.

Doc waved as the corrupted gem stayed. the corrupted gem looked forward and say that Eyeball was gone and that Thomas was speeding up. Before she could do anything, Thomas went one way, and the corrupted gem wet onther.

She look back and saw Eyeball next to the switch. Before the corrupted gem could do anything the flatbed hit the buffer, knocking over the crates, and poofing her. Eyeball went down to the flatbed and stared at the gem. There was a awkward silence, until.

"Yeah we did it!" Eyeball looked back and saw Doc and the other rubies. Before she could do anything the rubies made another group hug. "That was amazing!" Navy said "Great plan." Army added "T-t-thanks captain." Leggy concued.

Thomas backed up he looked down and smiled. Eyeball looked up a smiled back, before looked up higher and seeing something surprising. Jasper, Eyeball grew star eyes and waved. Jasper just squinted, turn around and walked away.

Thomas had seen the hole thing, he looked down and saw than Eyeball she looked conpealty defeyed. "That's enough." Eyeball said sadly "Let's clean this up." . The other rubies looked as her confused.

"A-a-are you ok c-c-captain?" Leggy asked. "I'm fine just-just…" Eyeball stopped and sighed "Just do it, ok?". The other rubies looked at Doc, she nodded and rubies started cleaning up.

* * *

It was night at the barn, Lapis was sleeping, but peridot was awake watch Camp Pining Hearts, it was peacefully. Until there's was rumbling sound. "Eep." Peridot said falling off the couch she then walked over to Lapis sleeping in the truck.

"Lapis." she whispered "Lapis wake up!". "huh?" Lapis said half asleep "Lapis! Something outside!" Peridot yelled. Lapis then felt the rumble "What is that?" Lapis asked "I don't know!" Peridot said.

The rumbling suddenly stopped, a light shown through the barn. "Ahh." Period said jumping down, hugging peridot and taking her with her. "Please don't shatter use!" Peridot said. Shatter you. what would I do that?" a familiar voice. The two looked up and saw Thomas.

"Oh Thomas, is you." peridot said "Hey." Lapis said "Hello Peridot, Lapis" Thomas said greeting the two. "Why are you here?" Peridot said "Well the rubies needed some materials, to fix the track." Thomas explained.

"Sorry for being so late. We had and incident." he added "Incident?" Peridot says "Yes we-" "We fought a monster!" the three looked back to se Army "And it was awesome!" "Really?" Peridot asked.

"Yes it was amazing." Navy said wearing a old backpack "You should have seen it.". "D-d-doc did great." Leggy said. "Aw it was nothing" Doc said blushing, climbing out of Thomas' cab. "Well you've got me intrigued." Period said "Tell us more." the rubies walked in to the barn.

Thomas smiled as they went off, until he realised someone was missing. Thomas looked to his left and saw her sitting on a hill. Thomas knew what to, he morphed in train mode and ran to where she was.

* * *

Eyeball was sitting on the hill, crying. She was thinking about a lot of, mostly about Jasper. "You ok eyeball?" Eyeball looked up to se Thomas. "I'm fine." she said, Eyeball said turning away. "Come on. You can tell me."

"Why?" Eyeball said. Thomas looked confused "Why wha-" "Why did she do that?!" Eyeball shouted "Why did she sent that thing after us? Why didn't she attack us derctaly? Why did she fight us herself? Why-" she was interrupted but Thomas

"Shhh it's ok."Thomas said hugging her "I don't know what she did those thing." He the brought Eyeball face to face "But what I do know is that we can't dwell on it. We have to carry on." Eyeball when back to hugging him.

"Just propose me something ok." Eyeball said "Yes. Thomas said "If you find Jasper. Bring her to me, all right?" Eyeball said. Thomas wasn't sure what to say "Alright it will." he said "Thank you." she said and the two headed back.

When the go to the barn Thomas headed for the warp pad. "Oh one last thing." Eyeball said. Thomas looked back, before could say anything Eyeball hung him. "I love you." Eyeball said Thomas smiled "I love you to." Thomas said he then walked to the warp pad an warped away.

* * *

"Uncle Thomas!" Steven shouted when he saw him warping in. "Hello Steven" Thomas said. Your never believe it. I had a battle with Jasper." Steven explained. "Oh did you?" Thomas asked "Yeah!" Steven shouted

"Well tell me about it." Thomas said. Steven explained the holy story about how he was hang out with Amethyst and Connie and jasper attached them, leading to Amethyst proofing.

While Steven was telling Thomas the story, he noticed Amethyst sitting on the beach on her lonesome. 'I'll have to talk to her tomorrow.' Thomas thought as Steven finished the story.


	17. Random bits 2: loreie boogaloo

**Steven Floats**

"Well, Garnet?" Amethyst asked "Hmmmmmmm..." Garnet said thinking about how to get the flying Steven down. Suddenly Pearl comes troegs them with a panicked expression.

"What are you all doing!? Steven is falling; he needs our help. I'll catch you, Steven!" Pearl shouted. She started running around the beach panicking more and holding her arms out, trying to find out where Steven will land.

"I think it's gonna be awhile." Amethyst said "Thomas call Steven." Garth said. Thomas pull out his phone, but when he opened it, it had a symbol of a battery with an x over it. "It didn't charge agugh." Thomas groaned.

Garnet walk away. A * _ **CRASH**_ * sound of glass breaking was heard. It triggered a car alarm, and what sounded like a trash can being knocked over. "I've found another phone." Garnet said holding a smartphone "Whose is it?" asked Amethyst

"That's not important." Garnet said dialing Steven's number.

 **Too Short** **Tall to Ride**

"Special delivery!" Steven says giving Peridot a present "Oh. Wow. Thanks." Peridot said, she unwraps the present "It's a... a rectangle." She said blankly. Steven put the flower bud from the wrapping on the side spike of Peridot's hair.

"And a tablet!" he said turning on the tablet for, Peridot looked with interest "My dad bought it, but he decided he didn't need it. He said something about "oversaturation of media being a plague to one's mind" and since your screens are broken I thought you might like it."

Peridot is awe-struck with the tablet, Steven demonstrates what it does. "You can use your fingers to work it." he explained "Like my old finger screens!" Peridot shouted excitedly. "But now you have the whole world wide web to hang out on." Steven added.

"Worldwide? Ha!" Peridot scoffed "I had the ability to search and retrieve data from across multiple star systems." "Hmm, impressive." Steven nodded "But I can do you one better. Tube-Tube!"

* * *

"Ha-ha! Sorry, guys. Looks like this squad has some growing to do before you can ride." Mr. Smile said, he pointed at Peridot "Except you, you can ride." Peridot looked at the roller coaster "Uh, no thank you." Peridot said

"You should go ahead." Steven said "I would not like to get on the-" Peridot was interrupted by being pushed into the roller coaster car by Amethyst. "C'mon Peri you'll have a blast." She said "But…" before Peridot could say anything else, she was strapped down in the cart.

"Wait!" Peridot shouted but it was to late, the roller coaster already started. "Do you think she'll be ok?" Steven asked Amethyst. "She'll be fine." Amethyst said as the roller coaster made its first dimp.

No one's else's scream were louder then Peridot's. When the ride finished, she looked sick. "Hey Peridot, you ok?" asked Steven. Peridot just groaned "Come On Peri!" Amethyst yelled dragging her out.

Steven handed Peridot back her tablet. She searched 'Am I having fun?' in the search engine as Amethyst dragged her. Until she saw a Alien plushie a a both and stopped.

 **Monster Reunion**

"Morning uncle Thomas." Steven said as Thomas came up the elevator. "* _ **YAAAAWN**_ * God morn Steven." Thomas said tiredly, walking to the kitchen. He made himself a cup of tea. "You'll never believe it. I healed a corrupted gem." Steven said.

Thomas spat out his tea "Really!?" Thomas asked yelled. "Well kinda." Steven said. He pointed to another gem, a Nephrite. She was staring at Thomas "Uncle Thomas, meet Centi. Centi met my uncle Thomas" She said introducing the two.

"Uh hello." Thomas said waving to Nephrite, she just continued to stare at him. "Uh…" Thomas said trail off. "Centi? What's wrong?" Steven asked. Nephrite then began to fraticaly drew something.

When she finished she drew a blue stick figure with a black head and line sticking out top. The was equal sign with a gem facing to the left. Nephrite headed the paper to Steven "Uh…" Steven said confused.

"Hmm." Thomas said looked at the drawing "I'm guessing that represents me." he said pointing to the figure. Nephrite nodded "But was does the gem mean?" asked Steven. Thomas put his hand on his chin a thoughts.

"I don't know." Thomas said a minute later. Nephrite the angrily skawacked at Thomas, making him jump back. Nephrite then coughed asic on the floor. "Are you okay?!" asked Steven. Nephrite just falls onto the floor, and her left arm reverts to her corrupted form's arm.

"You're reverting. Here, I'll heal you again!" Steven said spitting into his arm.

 **Steven vs. Amethyst**

"Hello Amethyst." Thomas said walking over to Amethyst. Amethyst had been on the beach all night, she turned away from Thomas. Thomas looked shock, he sat down next to Amethyst. "Sooo." Thomas began "You fought Jasper."

"Yeah and she poofed me." Amethyst said bluntly. "Well it happens to the best of us." Thomas said reaseinly. "Dose it?" Amethyst asked "Yes it does. Garnet and Pearl have poofed hundreds of times, for sillier reasons. Infact I think I-"

"What about you?" Amethyst asked inrupting Thomas. "What?" "Have you ever poofed?" Amethyst asked "Well no but-" "But what? But what!? Your going to tell me to keep going to be better. Even thought to be never experiences it." Amethyst said staring at Thomas.

"You don't know what it's like to be me, the worst crystal gem." Amethyst then walked inside the house. "Who said you were the worst crystal gem?" Thomas asked silently. He went up to follow her, he saw her putting eggs it the garbage disposer.


	18. Bismuth

"Oh my goodness!" Pearl shouted "Go for it, bro!" Amethyst added "This is your last chance." Garnet said "You can do it, Steven!" Thomas shouted. The four were Cheering Steven on the task of playing a video game.

"No... no... jump... jump!" Steven frantically said, but no avail Steven lost. "Man, dying a bunch in video games is emotionally exhausting." he said wiping his brow. Suddenly there was a growing noise "Huh?" Steven said confused.

Seven and everyone looked over to see lion chewing up one of Steven's shirt. "Lion!" Steven shouted running over to lion grabbing the shirt. He tries to pull the shirt from Lion's mouth. "Drop it!" Steven shouted.

Steven pulls the shirt from Lion, and falls on his back. He raises it and looks at it. "Lion, you can't chew this up." he said looking at the shirt. It says 'Thunder Bird - Always Remember' on it."How else am I going to remember the time I rode the Thunder Bird at Funland?" he asked

Steven puts the shirt on his dresser and began to walk back to his the gems. "Okay, I'm sure this time…" he said walking away, but when he turn to check he saw lion grabbing the shirt "Lion!" Steven shouts again.

Lion jumps down and heads for the door, but Steven jumps down to block him from leaving.  
"Don't even think about it!" Steven says grabbing the shirt and pulls it away from Lion again.

"Since you can't play nice, I'm gonna have to put this where you can't get ya mane!" Steven said.

Lion lays down and closes his eyes. "Thank you, boo." Steven said, he then jumped into his main. Lion then got up and looked tourghes the gems. Thomas gave a thumbs up, Lion smiled "What are you in cahoots with the lion now?" Pearl asked.

"No but I have a connection with him." Thomas answered "How so?" Garnet asked "Well he's a creacher left behind by rose to yard Steven, and that's basically what I'm am. So we have a sort of bond." Thomas explained.

Before anyone could object to Thomas' statement. Amethyst grabbed the remote at started playing.

* * *

"Jump! Jump!" Garnet shouted "I am jumping!" Amethyst shouted back. Steven then emerges from Lion's mane the gems turn to look at Steven. "I've made a horrible mistake!" he shouted."What?" Pearl asked.

"Aw man." Amethyst said Looking back toward the game screen, displaying "GAME OVER." "Hold on, I can fix it!" Steven shouts leaping back in Lion's mane. The other gems walk over to lion. Garnet grabs the shirt that he was chewing on.

"What do we do?" Thomas asked. Before Garnet could answer Steven exited lion's mane again. He breathed heavily for air "There's a Gem inside of Lion's mane!" Steven spluted. Garnet, Thomas and Pearl looked at eachother.

"A Gem?" Pearl asked "Describe her." Garnet said "Uhh... hang on a sec." Steven said, he then dove his her back in Lion's mane. "She's big!" steven said when he came out. He the returned his head in Lion's mane.

"With rainbow hair and tattoos!" Steven said when I returned agin. "Rainbow hair..?" Thomas said."Garnet and Pearl lean forward "What does her gem look like?" Pearl asked. "It's... an innie? Steven answered, confused on how to answer the question.

"It can't be…" Pearl said "Can't be what?" Amethyst asked. Before she got an answer garnet said "Steven, bring her out." Ganet said. Steven made a face of determination "Okay." Steven said,he then heads back into Lion's mane.

"Do you think it's her?" Thomas asked. "Who?" Amethyst asked back. Before Thomas could answer Steven and the gem exit Lion's mane with Lion being shocked. Bismuth stands still,in awe at seeing Garnet and Pearl.

Garnet has a slack-jawed expression of disbelief a what she was seeing, and Pearl covered her mouth and began to cry. Thomas was just smiling "Wow, a total stranger." Amethyst said sarcastically.

Garnet takes off her visor. "Pearl... Garnet…" the gem said, before she could finish. Pearl, overjoyed, runs toward Bismuth and hugs her "Bismuth! Ahahahaha! You're back!" she said overjoyed.

Steven and Lion looked at each other, confused. Bismuth lightly tosses up Pearl, catching her and holding her in her hands. "Woah! Hehehehe! The Pearl I know never jumps into my arms!" she tweeted "Hey, did somebody lose a Pearl? Who do you belong to?" she asked asked

"Nobody!" Pearl shouted playfly. Bismuth laughed at this "Alright, alright, settle down." Garnet said. "Oh, you're one to talk, oh, oh, excuse me, you're two to talk." Bismuth couterd. Garnet scoffs, and casually summoning a gauntlet and punches Bismuth playfully in the arm.

"Hey, cool it, your Ruby is showing." Bismuth joked. Amethyst joins Steven and Lion in looking very confused. Bismuth then saw Thomas "Big. T!" she shouted putting Pearl down and hugging Thomas.

"Hey Bismuth." Thomas said "You look good Big. T" Bismuth copulmented. "I look the exact the same as the last time you saw me." Thomas countered. "I know." Bismuth said. Thomas blushed. "Where have you been? We thought you'd been captured! Or worse, shattered." Pearl said interrupting their moments.

"Shatter me? Pshh, Homeworld couldn't lay a scratch on this Gem." Bismuth braged "Ahem. Who is this?" Amethyst said Garnet smiles and leans on Bismuth's shoulder. "Guys, this is Bismuth. She's one of the original Crystal Gems." she said.

"Oh, hey! New recruits! Welcome aboard, we could always use more Amethyst." Amethyst said, she then turns to Steven "And who's this meatball?" she asked "Hi, I'm Steven! Y-you were in my lion and now you're in my house." he explained.

Bismuth leans down and shakes Steven's hand. CWell, thanks for having me!" cI Can't believe it! Rose said she lost track of you at the battle for the Ziggurat! She was worried sick!" Pearl explained

Bismuth's smile turns into an expression of worry. "Wait, where is Rose?" she asked. Steven specks up "Hi, um... actually, I'm Rose's son. She kinda turned into me... well, I have her gem, the rest is from my dad." he explained.

"Ohh... There she is." Bismuth said "You... do you know me?" she asked Steven shocked his head "No, I'm so sorry." he said "It's not always easy to understand Rose's choices... but we have to stand behind them." Pearl said.

"Rose really is something else." Bismuth said. Steven looked at Bismuth not knowing what to say. "I mean... Look at this! She really is somethin' else!" Bismuth laughs, she then put her hand on garnets shoulders.

"Wow! Everythin's changin'! And we're buildin' bases out of wood now?!" she asked. Bismuth then then tears a piece of wood from the floor. "Hmph! Whose terrible idea was this? Toby's?" she joked "And where is everybody else?" Bismuth asked

"Everybody else?" Steven asked "Yeah, the rest of the Crystal Gems! Old Crazy Lace, Biggs, Snowflake?" Bismuth said Steven and the Gems gave each other worried looks.

* * *

The Gems had warped to the Gem Gasped "No! No way! We were just here!" Bismuth yelled "How long was I out?" she asked "It's been about 5,300 years." Pearl explained "We, the Crystal Gems, were able to save the Earth…" she trailed off.

"But we're all that's left of The Rebellion, huh?" Bismuth asked. "Pretty much." Thomas said. Pearl began to cry. Bismuth then started to cry "Oh, come on Pearl. You know I can't take it when you cry like that!" she shocked

Pearl Sniffles "I'm sorry." she said. "No, no need to apologize." Bismuth said "Homeworld's final attack on Earth wiped out all of the Crystal Gems." Garnet explained. "Rose was able to protect Garnet and myself." Pearl explained "And by the looks of it, she was able to protect you as well."

Bismuth Grunts "I knew those Homeworld elites were twisted. How many of us did they shatter?! Crazy Lace, Biggs, Snowflake?! If I was there, I-I could've stopped it!" she shouted "It's not like they've stopped trying." Garnet said

"What's that?" Bismuth asked. "Homeworld still has its eyes on this planet." Garnet said "We continue to thwart their plans over and over." Pearl added "But they just keep coming back." Thomas said "Yup. They want us bad." Amethyst concluded.

"Good. I thought I wouldn't get another chance to show those uppercrusts who's boss! Let's show 'em what happens when you mess with the Crystal Gems!" Bismuth shouted "Yeah." Steven says.

"Bismuth, the Gems on Homeworld outnumber us by a huge amount." Garnet said. "And their technology far surpasses anything we have available on Earth." Pearl said. Bismuth laughs as she wraps both her arms around Garnet and Pearl "What else is new?" she asked

"Garnet, remember when you and I took on a battalion of Quartz soldiers? We walked out with our stones shining brighter than when we walked in." she said "As I recall, it was three battalions." Garnet said.

Bismuth the faced to Pearl "And, Pearl, remember when we stopped that drop ship? I'll never forget the look on that Nephrite's face when you pulled her out of the cockpit!" she said. Pearl Laughs "I know. How embarrassing for her." she says.

"Ha-ha! So let's pick up where we left off! To the forge!" she shouted "Yay! To the forge! Steven shouts "Yo, what's a forge?" Amethyst asked.

* * *

The gems had warped to want looked like to an inside of a volcano. "That brings back memories, huh?" Bismuth asked. "Is this the forge?" Steven asked

Bismuth Chuckled "Not yet. Follow me." she said "Is this the forge?" Steven asked Amethyst.

"Ugh. Don't ask me. I've never been here before." Amethyst said "Well, since Bismuth was gone, we've had no reason to come back here." Thomas explained.

"Let's just say this place ain't the same without me." Bismuth said "What does that mean? Steven then turns to Amethyst "Amethyst! What do think you that means?" "I don't know, dude. I've never even seen this Gem before today." Amethyst said

Bismuth then spoke "We took a huge blow from Homeworld. But, now, we're back in Bismuth." she said. Steven laughs "She's got jokes! Is this the forge?" he asked "Not quite." Pearl said. The arrived a door.

Bismuth's gem glowed and the door open "Wah. -Wah." she said as the door opened "Ta-da!" "Wow, Now, that's an entrance." Steven said. "Bravo, Bismuth!" Pearl said clapping.

The Gems then entered the Forge. It was a hexagonal room, with chest Avila weapons a plenty. There was also carvings in the walls.

"Whoa!" Steven said looking over the Forge. "It's just like I remember it." Pearl said. "It feels like an oven in here." Steven said wiping his brow. "You think it's hot now?" Bismuth asked "Yeah, like an oven." Steven said he then Laughs.

"Well, it's about to get way hotter!" Bismuth Morphed her right hand into an hammer then Pressed down lava then came out of top of the room. The lava covers bismuth and fills the holes in the wall, aluated the room.

"Ah, cool!" Steven said "Nothing like a hot lava bath to get into a working mood." Bismuth said walking out of the lava, she grabbed some rocks out of a container "Uh, what, exactly, do you do here?" Steven asked.

Bismuth put her hand into the lave "Homeworld used us Bismuth's to erect spires and temples for the Gem elites to enjoy." Bismuth then takes her hand out, the rocked a morphed into a mental bar.

Bismuth then dropped the bar on and anvil and started banging "But Rose taught me that my life was my own, that I could choose to do whatever I wanted. So I chose this." she then puts the morphed bar into the lava again. She takes it out and blows revealing it to be a sword.

"Bismuth, you make... weapons?!" Steven asked "That's right! I outfitted the entire Rebellion. Every material weapon used by the Crystal Gems was made right here in this forge." Bismuth explained.

Bismuth then remembered something. "Wait. Is it still here? Aha! Yes! Here." Bismuth then threw some spiked knuckles to Garnet "Something to pack a little extra punch." Garnet smiled. Bismuth then though what looked bull horns to Pearl "And why don't you try a trident." Bismuth said

Bismuth the threw something at Thomas "Why not try a triple shot." "Oh, Bismuth, you shouldn't have." Pearl said opening her spear. Bismuth smiled "It's no big deal. I was working on them since before... Well, may as well give them to you now." Bismuth said.

"It was worth the wait." Garnet said. "Hey, it's a pleasure doing Bismuth with you." Bismuth joked. Steven laughs at this "Bismuth is so funny." he said. "I don't know. Same joke twice?" Amethyst questioned

"Well, it'll be really funny if she does it a third time." Steven counters "Right. Sorry, I… I don't know. I mean, she's one of the original Crystal Gems and no one ever mentioned her to me, not even Rose? Don't you think that's a little bit, uh... suspicious?" Amethyst questioned.

"I guess that is a little strange." Steven admitted "Hey, deep cut, don't think I forgot about you." Bismuth said "What you packin'?" she asked. "Oh, this old thing?" Amethyst said pulling up her whip.

"Oh, wow." Bismuth said impressed "What is it?" Amethyst asked. Well... Not every Quartz can make a whip like this." Bismuth explained "You mind if I take a look?" she asked. "Knock yourself out." Amethyst said.

"Hold on! I've got an idea." Bismuth said, she then walks away and return momentarily with Amethyst's whip. "Here. With this, you can really do some damage." Bismuth said showing Amethyst her upgraded whip. It had slicked balls on it.

Amethyst Gasped "Aw, yeah, baby." Amethyst says using her upgraded whip "Bismuth's the best!" Steven smiled seeing a happy Amethyst

* * *

Later outside the Beach House, the gem had gathered for a sparring match. Steven was sitting on a fold up chair to watch. Bismuth gave a little speech. "Homeworld treats us like dirt because we don't shine like the elites. But the Crystal Gems are back and we'll give those Diamonds another taste of what's coming!" she shouted.

"Now, show me what you got, soldiers." Bismuth said. Garnet pounced at Bismuth only to be courted "I think the power couple's losin' their spark." she taunted she the pushed Garnet away.

"Hmm." Steven nodded impressed. "Who's next?" Bismuth asked "Ha ha-a-a!" Pearl shouted jumping down, landing on Bismuth s hammer "Pearl, I don't recall asking you to bring me a spear." she said lifting Pearl back up in the air.

"You won't like how I give it to you." Pearl said firing laser from her spear .Bismuth dodged them "Lasers? When did that happen? Wha...?!" she looked down to see her leg warped up buy Amethyst whip.

Amethyst laughed and shapeshifts into her welsing alter ego. The Purple Puma "I'm gonna wreck your Bismuth!" she shouted. Amethyst then filled bismuth up with her whip.

When Bismuth laded she was face to face with Thomas' arm cannon, but I failed to fire and jammed "Very creative." she said complimenting the two

"Yeah, I guess i'm pretty great." Amethyst said bostfully, shapeshifting back into herself Bismuth "That's right!" Bismuth yelled, she then fist-bumped Garnet "We are powerful. We are important. We! are! the Crystal Ge-e-e-e-e-ms!" she shouts breaking a rock. The decrease barily missing Steven.

"Steven, come down and show me what you're made of!" Bismuth Shout demand. "Uh, I would, but this is a little intense for me." Steven said. Bismuth then shapeshifts her hands back into hands while Garnet and Pearl go to her, she puts a hand on each of them.

"But it's a ritual for us Crystal Gems to spar before battle." Bismuth explained. "Well, actually, I have some rituals I like a little better." Steven said "Oh, yeah? Let me see 'em."

* * *

After a long day of badminton, cards, making, pizza and watching movies it was night time and Bismuth and Steven were alone together. "Bismuth, you can chill out here tonight and...sleep, if you want to." Steven suggested.

B"ou know what? I think I'll give it a try." Bismuth said "I like these new Crystal Gem rituals." she added. Steven chuckled "You know, usually, when I meet a new Gem, they try and kill me and it takes me forever to become friends with them." he explained.

"I guess I mean I'm really glad you're here." Steven said "Me, too. Glad to have another chance." Bismuth said "So, tomorrow, you gonna show me what you got on the battlefield?" she asked."Oh, I mean, I-I would, but, most of my weapons are for defense." Steven explained.

"Oh, except for one." Steven said, he then pulls out Rose's sword out of Lion's mane. Bismuth Gasped "Rose's sword. My finest piece of work." she said. "You made this?" Steven asked."You really don't remember, huh?" Bismuth said, she began to explain him.

"Rose Quartz changed my life. I came to Earth thinking this was just another colony. Build another arena for important fighters to fight in, build another spire for important thinkers to think in, and then, I met her. Just another Quartz soldier, made right here in the dirt, but she was different. And she was different because she decided to be. And she asked me what I wanted to build, and I'd never heard that before. And Gems never hear they can be anything other than what they are, but Rose opened our eyes." Bismuth explained.

"Everybody always tells me how great Mom was." Steven said "I just don't feel like I can ever measure up to her." he admitted "I can't believe this, that I'm the one giving the pep talk to Rose's... Rose's...?" "...Son." Steven said finishing off Bismuth sentence.

"Right. You are different." Bismuth said "That's what's so exciting. You don't have to be like Rose Quartz. You can be someone even better. You can be you. And you know what? You deserve an even better weapon."

* * *

Bismuth had broughted Steven back to the forge. She exposed Roses sword "I designed this sword for a fair fight. It can cut through a Gem's physical form in an instant! Destroying the body, but never the Gem." she expanded.

"Cool." Steven said "But…" Bismuth said trailing off "Homeworld doesn't fight fair. That's why we need a different strategy." She then winks and clicks he tongue. Bismuth the turned he hans into a skew.

The platform then went down to a lower level. The room had six platfomers with lava mega in between then. At the wall end of the platforms were ling from the top leading down to a gem like figure.

"Ohh. Whoa!" Steven said amazed and the sight he was seeing "I was working on a weapon that would've been a gamechanger." Bismuth explained "Homeworld knows how to hit us where it counts, but we can do everything they can do, and better."

Bismuth he pulls out the weapon. It was a gauntlet-like device with a drill bit on the front, and a small cylinder on a pole at the back. "Here it is: the weapon that would've won the war." Bismuth said "Whoa! What is it?" Steven asked

"I call it a Breaking Point." Bismuth explained "Cool! What does it do?" Steven asked. "Just watch." Bismuth said, she then pressed a button on the platform. Lava the gem out of top and landed at the top the figure.

Moment later the figure the formed a statue I came up in from of Bismuth" Listen up, you Homeworld upper crusts!" Bismuth shouted the Breaking Point started steaming, the cylinder on the back expanding out.

"We! are! the Crystal Gems! Unh!" Bismuth grunted, the back but went back to its original poison. The front bit on the other hand expanded, piercing right though the statue. Bismuth then learned her arm to the right, making the statue shatter into pieces, some bits falling in the lava.

Steven was horrified "So, what do you think?" Bismuth asked "Y-You shattered it." Steven studdard. "That's right! One shot from this baby will shatter any Gem in the galaxy, in the blink of an eye." Bismuth said.

"But shattering a Gem would destroy them forever." Steven saif "Exactly! The Homeworld Gems won't be able to retake this planet when they're reduced to shards. There. Now, you look like you really mean Bismuth." Bismuth joked. But Steven didn't laugh.

Bismuth the put the Breaking Point on Steven's right arm "Now, that's a real weapon." Bismous said putting a statue in front of Steven "Why don't you give it a test run? This one's got your name on it. Wait, let me get out of your way."

"Bismuth, I can't use this." Steven said "What? Why not?" Bismuth asked "Sh-Shattering Gems…" Steven studdard "wouldn't that make us the same as Homeworld?" he asked "Of course not!" Bismuth shouted

"We'd be shattering them for the sake of our cause, to protect our allies, our friends, to free all Gems from Homeworld's tyranny!" "It's just, it... It's not what a Crystal Gem would do…"Steven said.

Bismuth started to get angry, she starts walking toward Steven. "Don't tell me what a Crystal Gem would do. Nobody's more "Crystal Gem" than I am. If you won't take it, I'll just use it myself."

Bismuth tries to take her weapon off of Steven's arms, but Steven jerks away. "NO! No one is using it!" Steven yelled, hen then throws the Breaking Point away. "I'm sorry, Bismuth, but it's not right."

Bismuth was shocked, she then starts making a fist. "That's exactly what she said…" Bismuth mudderd "Huh?" Steven said confused "That's exactly what you said." Bismuth explained. Steven was still confused, he started getting nervous.

"Um, uhh…" "It is you, isn't it, Rose?" Bismuth ask. "Wh-Wha-What are you talking about?!" Steven studdard "Don't lie to me!" Bismuth shouted "You can't expect me to believe you now, after you lied about everything? You're lying about this new form, just like you lied to the others about ME!"

Bismuth then grabs Steven's shirt, and holds Steven up by it. "But I didn't just disappear, did I?! You know what happened to me!" before Bismuth could do anything. Steven creates a bubble around, escaping from Bismuth's grasp."

"Wait, Bismuth! This is just a big misunderstanding!" Steven yelled trying to reason with her. "Liar!" Bismuth shouted back "Don't play games with me, Rose. We were right here. I offered you the secret to victory, and you refused. The Breaking Point would've changed everything."

while she was talking Bismuth turned her right hand into a hammer. "I didn't want to fight you, but you left me no choice!" Bismuth then attempts to smash Steven, but Steven doges. Steven then runs away, and hides behind a Gem Statue.

"What type of leader doesn't give her army the best chance to win?!" Bismuth asked yelled. She the turns her hammer arm into a sharp axe-like weapon, cutting the statue Steven is hiding behind.

Bismuth also stomps on the statue, landing right above Steven. "How could you value the gems of our enemies more than our own? And look what you've done without me, without the Breaking Point!"

Before Bismuth could cut Steven in half, Steven summons his shield, blocking her attacks. "You've... lost." Bismuth said she kept attaching his shield. Steven blocks them all , until one of her blows destroys his shield.

"W-Wait! I'm not my mom!" Sheven shouted "I don't know what she did, but, I'm sure she didn't want to hurt you." He added. "It's too late. I don't believe you anymore!" Bismuth said, before she could do anything. Steven creates a spiked bubble, forcing Bismuth to jump back.

"All that talk about how Gems could take control of their own identities, how we'd been convinced to ignore our own potential?" Bismuth said. Steven's bubble fades away, with Steven falling onto his knees, feeling the heat of the floor.

"Ah! Hot!" "That's all it was, wasn't it?! Just talk!" Bismuth shouted, she summons her hammer arm once again, doing a giant frontflip, smashing Steven, sending him flying into the wall. Steven's left flip-flop falls into the lava and melts, raising Steven's fear.

"You should've listened to me, Rose! I would've taken the war to Homeworld and shatter the Diamonds! I would've liberated... everyone!" Bismuth then picks up one of the statues, and throws it into Steven, severely injuring him.

Bismuth walks away thinking Steven (Or Rose) is dead, she then picked up the Breaking picks up the statue that was thrown into him, jumping off the wall. "Bismuth, watch out!" he shouted.

The thrown statue landed on Bismuth, exploding in the process, severely injuring her. The Breaking Point falls out of Bismuth's hands, rolling troughs Steven. Steven picks it up, hopping on one foot towards Bismuth.

"Bismuth, this has to stop." Steven said. "So what are you gonna do, shatter me?!" Bismuth asked, she then holds onto the Breaking Point while still in Steven's hands still, aiming it at her gem.

"Go ahead! Just do it!" Bismuth shouted "No! Even if we don't agree, nobody deserves this...!" Steven counterd. Even more enraged, Bismuth yanks the Breaking Point out of Steven's hands, about to shoot it at him.

Steven steps back, he looks for something to defend himself with, he spots his mom's sword, and he draws it, closing his eyes. Simultaneously, the Breaking Point fires and the sword clangs as it blocks it. The weapon is smoking and so was Steven's root.

Steven opens his eyes. He gasps in surprise as he sees that he had blocked the Breaking Point. Bismuth looked horrible at what she just did. Steven then learned the sword to the right, making the Breaking Point to fall out of Bismuth arm and slide into the Lava.

Bismuth got on her knees "You shoulda shattered me back then" she said "... At least if I were in pieces, I wouldn't have to know how little I mattered to you... You didn't even tell 'em.. You bubbled me away and didn't ever tell your friends... My friends…"

Steven put his right hand her left shoulder "We can tell the together." she said. Bismuth is surprised buy this, she then chuckles as tears roll down her face "Then you really are better than her."

Bismuth and Steven then got on the main platform. Bismuth the raised it back up. Her and Steven then walked out of the Forge and closed the doors. Then then headed back to the warp pad.

* * *

Back at the beach house the beach house the gem were hanging out it, waiting for Steven and Bismuth to return. "When do you think there be back?" Thomas asked. Garnet pointed to the warp pad and Steven as Bismuth warped in

"Steven! Bismuth!" Pearl shouted getting the two. "hey, dude." Amethyst added. Steven took a step forward limping a little, Bismuth helped him keep balance

Thomas and Pearl notice this and walked over "Are you ok, Steven?" Pearl asked "Yeah i'm fine." Steven said painfully, revealing his burnt foot. Thomas and Pearl look at eachother. Thomas then picked Steven up "Come on let's get you an ice pack."

"What on earth happened?!" Pearl asked. Bismuth put her arm behind you back "Well there's something we need to tell you." Bismuth said she then began to explain, rose , the braking point everything.

The gems were shocked when she finished. Thomas and Pearl looked at eachother, then at Garnet. "I- we have no idea" Pearl said. Bismuth sighed. "Where is the Breaking Point now?" Thomas asked.

"It fell in the lava." Steven explained, he was laying on the couch witch Garnet with an ice pack to help he's burns. "I see well in that case, water under the bridge."

"Really?" Bismuth asked. "Yeah you looked like you learned your lesson. We can put this behind us-" Thomas Was interrupted buy Bismuth hugging him "Thank you-thank-you thank you!" she shouted.

"Well it's not just me to decide." Thomas said jestering over to Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven. Bismuth stopped hugging Thomas and turned around before she could speck Garnet and Pearl hugging her.

"Of course we can forgive you." Garnet said. Bismuth smiled and began to cry. Amethyst just have her arms crossed and looked on. "Amethyst?" Steven asked looking at her. Amethyst looked at him.

"Yeah." she asked. "Do you forgive her?" Steven asked "Hmmm I guess." Amethyst said shrugging "I mean it's fine". Steven smiled "Now." Garnet said pointing to Steven "It's time you got to bed."

"Yeah about that." Bismuth said "Where am I gonna stay." she asked. "I know you can stay at the barn." Steven said now in his pajamas "We can go there tomorrow." "And I know a place you can stay tonight." Thomas said.

With that the group disappeared Steven went to sleep, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl went into their receptive rooms and Thomas and Bismuth went down the elevator to the mountain yard.

* * *

"Hey Big. T" Bismuth said. "Yeah Bismuth" Thomas countered. "When you said you had a place for me to stay, I didn't think it would be the ould prison truck." Bismuth said. The truck I question was a conflate, with a cage around the truck and a door on the left side.

"Well I would offer you to sleep in my cab, but I morph in my sleep. You remember what happened to Pearl when the happed." Thomas said. Bismuth started shaking at the thought "Ya I'll stay in here." She said.

"That what I thought." Thomas said "Oh and Bismuth, you look good." he added. Bismuth blushed "Oh Big. T" she said. Thomas chucked "Good night Bismuth." He said "Good night Big. T" Bismuth counters.

Bismuth, despise not really sleeping before, fell asleep immediately. She was so asleep that she didn't hear Thomas locking her truck door, or him going up on the elevator and warping away.


	19. Beta part 1: Gamma and Pime

It was the day after Bismuth had returned. Thomas had was in the dessert, not just anywhere in the dessert. Thomas was in the beta kindergarten, it was established half-way through the war in order to quickly create more soldiers on the ground.

Thomas looked around, he had gone to the the forge to fix his triple shot add-ons, alone with a few other things. Thomas looked around the much smaller, much more narrow corridors made out of red sandstone.

He observed the uneven holes where the gems came out of. He then stopped a giant one, it was almost five times the size of the other holes, the arms are also in an upward pose instead of at the sides, This hole was where Jasper came out from. Thomas looked at it and kept going.

Thomas then entered another part of the kinderga and was surprised. There were holes, but they wornt in humanoid shapes like the other ones. These holes were round and had metal sheets as makeshift bars.

Varris yellow eyes appeared in the holes. Thomas was horrified, he realised that this was where Jasper had been keep the corrupted gems she'd capued. "So you finally found me." A voice said behind Thomas.

Thomas sighed "I guess so, Jasper." he said. Jasper grinned "So are you gonna do?" she asked sarcastically. Thomas turn around "Well were se what what happens." he said spawning his arm cannon.

Jasper then began to form into a ball doing a spindash, when she released Thomas jumped over her as she hit the wall. Thomas then fired a triple shot one of the shots hitting Jasper, knocking her back _._

"Heh barely felt it." Jaster said. Sudden the was a rumbuling. Jasper looked up and saw that the wall was chipping away fast, she quickly dodged it. When the dust settled jasper looked reader then ever.

* * *

"Did you see that? Wa-poosh, just wa-poosh!" Amethyst said swinging her rope, her, Syeven and Bismuth were walking towards the barn "That's great, Amethyst. You're getting so fast. Right Bismuth?" Steven said giving her a nug.

Bismuth wasn't paying attention she wa thinking about something. She could have sworn she heard the jail car lock, but in the morning it was unlocked. She also heard the warp pad being used, but no one had used it all night.

Excepted Thomas he wasn't there when she woke up, so she assumed that he used it. But did he lock the cage, if so why why did he unlock it? Unless, no he wouldn't.

"No! This is worse!" Amethyst shouted, knocking Bismuth out of her trance." This morning it was like wshh! Just wshh! Superfast, like wshh wshh!" She denistrated. "Uh-huh. I think this is why a day off would be good for you. You should take a break from obsessing over Jasper." Steven said.

"Steven's right." Bismuth said "Obsessing over one enemy always leads to bad things.". Amethyst sighs and begrudgingly despawnd her whip "Are you sure we have to do this now?" she asked. "Yes! Visiting Peridot and Lapis will be so much fun!" Steven yelled.

"And I don't think I can sleep on that bed in the prison car another night." Bismuth added. "Yeah, 'cause when I think fun and good beds, I think 'Lapis'." Amethyst said sarcastically. "I wonder what they're up to." Steven said out loud

"Maybe they drove each other crazy and burned the barn down." Amethyst suggested. The trio had stopped, having reached the barn "Woah…" Steven said looking at the barn, it had been heavily modified with some modifications including a truck placed into the ceiling, the large silo now coming out of the side of the barn, and a small tent next to it with a green Canadian-like flag waving.

On top of that there were five railway vans, but they weren't attached to bogeys and were just the van parts. Each one of then looked slightly different. One was pink with Pink diamond in it fully refurbished, another one was just plane red, another had dented wood on the van, another one covert in foliage, and the last one was just yellow with Yellow diamond very whiterd.

"They sure did something to this place." Steven said. Lapis and Peridot were in the truck in the coming watching Camp Pining Hearts. "Oh, get over it, Percy. Go make another friendship bracelet." Peridot said

"Seriously." Lapis added. "Lapis! Peridot! Hi!" Steven yelled. Lapis and Peridot looked down and saw Steven and Amethyst, the miles and flew down with their wings and helicopter fingers.  
"Steven! It's so good to see you again!" Lapis greeted.

"You too, Lapis." Steven said. "Amethyst! Something looks different about you…" Peridot said, she was wearing a bow tie "Like what?" "Have you grown taller since the last time I saw you?" "Nope, still short." "You're welcome!" Peridot said laughing.

"For the joke." Peridot explained. Amethyst just rolled her eyes. Bismuth then walked over to then walked over to them, she was caught in thought again. Lapis had a shocked face when she saw her.

"Oh guys this is Bismuth, she was one of the original Crystal gems." Steven explained. "Well hello" Peridot said. "Howdy, can't wait to do Bismuth with you." Bismuth said. Peridot and Steven Laughed.

"Oh that's good." Peridot said "Bismuth needs a place to stay." Steven explained "We were wondering if She could stay here.". "Of course she can." Peridot said "I'm sure one of the rubies has some room."

"Speaking of witch, where are they?" Steven asked. "There off fixing the track, they won't be back for awhile." Peridot explained. "Oh ok." Steven said "Anyway, I love what you did to the barn." he added.

"Awh, I know." Peridot saif "But wait, wait! You guys have to see the inside!" she the pointed inside "Lapis, fly us in!" she yelled. "No…" Lipis said with an disinterested face walking inside. Peridot just ignored it and walked it. Steven, Amethyst and Bismuth looked shocked when they saw the inside.

"Welcome to our home away from Homeworld!" Peridot announced. The barn was full of interesting objects Steven runs over to the prevaly destroyed wall, it had been crudely converted into an aquarium.

"Woah, you made the wall an aquarium!" Steven said existed, he was slight shock by seeing the alien plushie that Peridot won in at funland floating in the aquarium. Bismuth looked impressed at the bard "You made all this?" she asked

"Yes, yes we did." Peridot said, Amethyst,who was rolling a vacuum filled with fish and water back and forth casually with her foot asked "You did all this stuff on purpose? Like, you didn't just knock over a bunch of paint cans and go, 'Eh, just leave it.'"

"Oh no, this was all very intentional." Peridot said "You see, I have this idea: What if we made music, but instead of sounds, we use things?" she explained. Amethyst roller her eyes "That's dumb." she said.

"Guys, that's art!" Steven said walking next to Amethyst. "Art? That sounds ridiculous!" Per8dot said scoffing "I've been calling it meep morp." Lapis said "Let us show you our... morps.' Peridot said she then walked over to a table with several cassettes, along with her broken recorder with a blue ribbon placed on it.

"This piece is called 'Wow, thanks.' It represents the struggles of intercommunication. The tape is the ribbon that binds our experience on Earth together. It has no functional purpose! It just makes me feel bad!" She explained.

Lapis gestured toward a baseball mitt, a baseball bat, and a baseball, all of which are tethered by string to a stick, which is in turned tethered to something above. "Here's my meep morp." she said.

"This is a baseball bat. It reminds me of when I played baseball." Lapis explained. Steven looks confused as at when she did that. Lapis then walks backwards, now gesturing toward a leaf sitting on a rock

"This is the leaf Steven gave me." Lapis said "It reminds me of the time... Steven gave me a leaf." she explained "Hey, yeah! It reminds me of that too!" Steven said. They turn toward a TV on a stand with two mirrors sticking out of it, looping a scene from "Camp Pining Hearts"

" _I just feel trapped. I just feel trapped_." The character Percy said on the TV over and over again. "Is this one about... the thousands of years you spent trapped in a mirror?" Steven asked with a worried expression.

"No, I just really like that show." Lapis explained, looked at Bismuth.

"Oh, Amethyst! You'll love this one!" Peridot said, she then pointed to four toilets, three toilets were crudely placed in a semicircle, with one in the back facing forward and slightly lifted. "Check it out!" she said.

"They're... toilets?" Amethyst said "Right! What will I think of next?" Peridot said while laughing  
"This represents the time I spent spinning on the turntable." She explained "I call it 'Sick.' It's a collaborative piece."

Peridot then gives Lapis a thumbs-up, she does the same. Lapis then proceeds to make a water spout from all four toilets, making the two on the sides wave back and forth "It's amazing!" Steven said "Interesting." Bismuth said

"I don't get it." Amethyst said "What's there to get? It's water! Shooting out of toilets!" Steven said. "I can see that at home." "Alright, I see you're not impressed." Peridot said she began to rummage through a corner of the barn, grabbing things.

"But this - hold on. This, this is what we've all been waiting for! With the power of my metal abilities I will impress the shirts right off of you!" Peridot said two drums, two cymbals, a saxophone, a recorder, a triangle, and a tambourine, while holding two drumsticks and having a harmonica placed around her neck.

"Ta-da! It's a one-Gem metal band!" Peridot announces "One, a two, a three and -" Peridot then inhales and blows into the harmonica, causing her to lose control of every other instrument as they fly in various directions, crashing on the ground.

Peridot then casually tosses the drumsticks onto the ground "Well, that's as far as I've practiced that!" she said. Steven and Bismuth and laugh as Steven nudges Amethyst in the shoulder. Lapis then walks up to Peridot and places a hand on her shoulder

"Why don't you try one thing at a time?" she asked. "Because we have guests, Lapis! Guests who must be impressed!" Peridot shouted. "Hmm…" lapis said thinking, she then picks up the tambourine and casually shakes it.

"We can try it together!" Lapis shouted "Yeah!" Peridot shouted in agreement, she then levitates a triangle and dings it once. Steven, Bismuth, Amethyst sit down and watch them perform  
"Isn't this great." asked them both.

Bismuth nods, but before she could said anything. Amethyst said "Pff. No.". Steven was caught by surprise "Look at all this cool stuff they're doing!" he said pointing to Peridot and Lapis as they randomly hit the triangle and shake the tambourine, without any beat or reason.

"This is all nothing! They've been out here playing with garbage!" Amethyst shouted. "But you love playing with garbage…" Steven said "Not anymore! Who has time for any of that when Jasper is out there!"

Peridot and Lapis freeze, Peridot drops the triangle on the floor. "Uh, Amethyst? I uh, try not to use the J-word so loosely around here." Peridot said Amethyst sighs "I'm going to go do something useful." she then gets up and walks out the barn.

"Wow, Amethyst doesn't seem to understand morps at all." Peridot said "Is she always like this?"

Bismuth asked "No, it's something else. Amethyst found out she's supposed to be just like Jasper." Steven explained "Eh?" Peridot and Bismuth said confused.

"Jasper took her down in a fight and now she's obsessed with getting a rematch. ...To prove she's good enough." Steven added "Hmph." Peridot said

* * *

Amethyst was knocking over cans angrily with her whip on a metal pipe. Peridot then comes, grabbing her arm. "Amethyst, Ams, Big A! You - are way better than Jasper!" she said in a greedy voice.

"What?" Amethyst said "Oh…" she added seeing Steven walking in from other side. "What did you tell her?" Amethyst asked Steven "I uh…" Steven said trailing off "What are you even doing comparing yourself to her?" Peridot asked.

She then begins to swivel one of the canes that Amethyst set up with her abilities. "Oh Amethyst, that's ridiculous. I should call you Ridiculousthyst." Peridot then began to laugh she grows slightly frustrated that she can't knock over the can, she kicks a rock at it and and it hits it dead on.

"I mean, seriously, Amethyst and Jasper are two completely different Quartzes. Sure, you're both from Earth, but your Kindergartens are radically different." Peridot explained. "H-hold on, what?" Steven asked

"We're both... from Earth?" Amethyst asked "Well sure!" Peridot said "Amethyst, you're from the Prime Kindergarten in Facet Five. She's from the Beta Kindergarten in Facet Nine!" she explained.

"Have you seen that place?" Peridot asked. "No!" Amethyst shouted. "Oh, well maybe you should! So you can see how the other half was made. Poorly!" Peridot the began to laugh "No, seriously, let's go. You'll get a kick out of this."

Steven then went back into the barn, Bismuth was still looking around at the meep morp "Bismuth were gonna go. Are you gonna be ok" he asked "Yeah I'll be ok." Bismuth said looking at the tv.

Outside Peridot looks up to Lapis, who is watching "Camp Pining Hearts" on the truck sticking out from the roof " _That's your problem, Paulette. You let yourself become the kayak race_." Percy on the tv said "Cold." Lapis commented.

"Hey Lapis are you okay!?" Peridot yelled "Yeah." Lapis said. "Are you sure?" Peridot asked. "Yeah." "I'm leaving, but I'll be back." Peridot said. "Okay." Lapis said "Do you need anything?" Peridot asked.

"No." Lapis said "What season is that?" Peridot asked. "Three." Lapis answers. "Peridot, let's go" steven said coming out of the barn. "Okay, yeah, business time." Peridot said, she then removes her bow.

"You know what to do with this!" Peridot said tossing it up to Lapis. Lapis had her hand held up, in anticipation of catching it. But the bow was thrown way too high, overshooting her. Lapis doesn't move.

* * *

Amethyst, Peridot, and Steven warp in on a warp pad in the desert. "Here we are, Jasper's origin. The Beta Kindergarten." Peridot said Amethyst and Steven looked around "Am I underwhelmed? It's pretty bright out here." Steven said.

"It's red." Amethyst said bluntly. "No kidding. Heh. Red sandstone! Hah! This is what I'm talking about! We're lucky this place hasn't blown away. Beta, am I right?" Peridot joked. Steven laughs before cupping his hand and whispering to Amethyst "That's a math joke, right?"

"Heh, c'mon, it gets worse." Peridot said walking into the kindergarten. Steven and Amethyst follow Peridot as she walks along the path. "I mean, this place has got the right growing conditions in a pinch. I guess…" Peridot said trailing off.

Peridot then picks up a rock from the ground and licks it before tossing it aside "But it's too small! It was obviously a total rush job." she said. "Uh, rush job?" Steven asked. "Halfway through the rebellion, Homeworld scrambled to generate extra soldiers on the ground."

Peridot then gestures toward an gem hole "Look at this, the holes don't even line up! Hehe, it's like they just threw injectors down wherever!"she said she then pointed to another hole "Oh, and that one? This Carnelian came out sideways! How could she not, the walls are curved! Hehe, what a joke."

"Man, I-I had no idea." Amethyst said. "I tell you, it really makes you appreciate the Prime Kindergarten, Amethyst. Your Kindergarten was so thought through! Sure, you might have spent extra time in the ground, but everything else is stacked in your favor! Great location, great holes, even spacing, consistent depth, a real kindergartener gets it right."

Steven stops walking to look at a broken injector, which is missing its legs. "What happened to this injector?" he asked "What you want to see is a vertical alignment; no angle in the exit; a clean, strong silhouette. None of these holes come close!" Peridot said.

"What about that one?" Amethyst said pointing to Jasper's hole "Jasper…" Peridot trailed off. "This is Jasper's hole?" Steven asked "It's huge." Amethyst commented." Oh, come on, we already know she's tall. Let's take a closer look." Peridot said.

She then approaches the hole and tries to climb her way up into it. CA kindergartener can tell a lot about a Gem's makeup and flaws by their exit marks.", Peridot looks toward Steven "Steven..?"

"Oh." Steven said, he then runs over and tosses Peridot up in the air, grunting as she catches the ledge to the hole on the fall down. "Thanks!" she said, she then runs to random parts of the hole, gesturing to them.

You see, the problem here" Peridot said trying to find a flaw. "Wait, oh, wait, oh, no, um. Now this part... hm. There's this thing where if you count the steps to the back I can…" she murders walking back into the hole.

Peridot then defeatedly walks out and climbs down from the hole, walking over to Amethyst and Steven. "What is it?" Amethyst said "She's even got frictional rock melt. It's glass all the way to the back." Peridot said.

"Actually, I uh, I've never seen an exit hole this perfect." she stated. "Ugh, so it is true." Amethyst

"Amethyst, that doesn't matter." Steven said "Who you are isn't about where you came from! It's who you wanna be! It's what you worked hard for. It's what you care about! That's what really matters."

"Yeah! Yeah, you're right!" Amethyst yelled. "Yeah!" Steven and Peridot yelled. "It's about who I wanna be!"Amethyst said "Yeah!" "And I wanna be the Gem that beats Jasper into the dirt!" "Yeah!" Only Peridot yelled

"Huh?" Steven said confused. "Wait, no!" Peridot yelled "Don't fight her! Are you not seeing this? She's the ultimate Quartz!" She stated "I'm doing it." Amethyst said "Yeah, and not just for me, for all the weird holes out there! Like this guy! And "Skinny" up there! And, and, and this mess!" amethyst said pointing to the restive holes.

"Amethyst, that's…" Peridot said "Yeah, ha! I bet she was great." Amethyst said standing next to the hole. Peridot runs over to the hole Amethyst is standing near. "No, no no no, hold on. Something's really wrong here. These marks are new. This hole's been dug out. Recently."

"Maybe it was a prairie dog? A uh, really big one..?" Steven suggested "Hm." peridot said walkin further down the path. Steven and Amethyst follow. "There's more!" Peridot said Pointing to holes with metal bars covering them.

"Woah." Amethyst said surprised. "These aren't exit holes anymore." Peridot said. "Then what are they?" Steven asked approaching one and reaches for one of the bars, yellow eyes the appener in the cage.

"Steven!" Peridot and Amethyst yell, They both quickly grab Steven and pull him away.

"Corrupted Gems? In cages?" Steven said confused "Why? Who would do this?" Peridot asked. Sudden the was a rumbuling. The trio looked around for the sourse. Amethyst gasps in surprise as she spots Jasper behind a cloud of dust.

"That's who."she said. "Jasper." Steven said quietly. Amethyst then angrily summons her whip, ready for a fight.


	20. Beta part 2: Gamma vs Earthlings and Prm

"Jasper!" Amethyst said angrily "What is she doing?" Peridot asked. "She's been collecting monsters." Steven said. The corrupted gems then began to growl angrily in there cages"Pipe down!" Jasper yelled kicking the wall.

"What's the matter Jasper, can't handle a little rucas." a voice said. Steven, Amethyst, and Peridot gasp seeing that the voice is coming from Thomas. "Uncle Thomas?" Steven said confused

Jasper turn to face him "I had no choice but to recruit these freaks!" she yelled "What's that? The almighty Jasper cant take down a couple of rebels. I arm surprised." Thomas tasued. "What's he doing?" Peridot asked.

"You're almost as bad as that Crystal runt of yours." Jasper said "This planet ruins everything! Well, except for me." she chuckles. "We should go back to the Temple and grab reinforcements." Peridot said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Steven said "Amethyst?" he asked. Then notices that Amethyst is gone, "Aah!" Peridot and Steven scream, They look around. Steven sees Amethyst on a ledge edging towards Jasper "Amethyst!"

"I'll never let this planet twist me like it twisted them and you." Jasper said. Thomas just squinted his eyes "there weakness embarrasses Homeworld. They suffer because it's what they deserve! We all only get what we deserve. Right, Amethyst?!" Jasper said

Amethyst gasps and falls from the ledge. "Amethyst! What are you doing here?" Thomas asked. "A rematch I'm guessing." Jasper said "I'm here to win!" Amethyst said "You were fated to lose – the moment you came out wrong!" Jasper yelled.

"That's not true!" Both Thomas and Steven said at the same time. Steven then ran to Amethyst's side. "Rose. Of course. Your lackeys never stray far." Jasper said "And why would they? They have no place in this, or any world!"

"What do you mean?!" Steven asked. "Every Gem is made for a purpose – to serve the order of the Diamonds." Jasper explain "Those who cannot fit inside this order must be purged! To come out misshapen, to reshape yourself outside your purpose, and to defend this ruined, worthless planet is a disgrace!"

"This planet isn't all bad!" Peridot said Timidly before gasping and hides behind a wall. "What are you doing here?" Jasper asked. "I'm a Crystal Gem now!" Peridot shouted. Jasper then summons her helmet, Steven then summons his shield.

"I'm not afraid of you! I've got metal powers! I'll show you!" Peridot shouted she tried to manipulate a metal rod which stays stuck in the ground. "Aw, jeez." Amethyst said "In a moment!" Peridot said

"Anyone else got somethin' to say?" Jasper said "No! It's just us… I think." Steven said. "Ughh! You guuuys! Stay out of this!" Amethyst said throwing Steven aside. "Amethyst!" Steven shouted worriedly.

"It's just you and me, Jasper – one on one!" Amethyst said, she then Whips Jasper's face. Amethyst generates a second whip and smacks Jasper into a wall. "Go Amethyst!" Steven yelled encouragely.

"Who's the runt now?!" Amethyst taunted. Jasper quickly recovers, and gets up. CYou ready for more?" Amethyst asked, wiping Jasper in the face, Jasper looked unaffected. Amethyst was caught off-guard by Jasper's reaction "Uh, th-there's more where that came from!c she said Pushing Jasper back with her whips.

Jasper shrugs off the last blow. Amethyst Gasps at this. "Uh-oh." Steven said worealy. Amethyst Cracks her whips, sending purple fire down them, does a spin-dash attack surrounded in flames, and collides with Jasper in an explosion.

"Huh?" Amethyst said Looking up to see Jasper standing in front of her, unaffected"Is it sinking in yet?" Jasper said Brushing off ashe "Are you serious?!" Amethyst said. Jasper then kicks Amethyst

"Amethyst!" Steven yelled worriedly "You never had a chance." Jasper said Walking towards Amethyst Steven Notices an injector on the top of a cliff and throws his shield at it, causing it to fall "Heads up!" he shouted.

Amethyst and Jasper jump out of the way of the falling the runs over to Amethyst ."Steven – I can't win. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I work, she came out right, and I came out... wrong…" Amethyst said.

"That's just what Jasper thinks. She's the only one who thinks you should be like her!" Steven yells at her "But-" "Stop trying to be like Jasper. You're nothing like Jasper! You're like me! Because we're both not like anybody. And yeah, it sucks.." he said.

Jasper then started lifting up the injector "But at least I've got you. And you've got me! So stop leaving me out of this." Steven said tearing up "Us worse Gems stick together, right?" Amethyst said sniffling "That's why we're the best." Steven said Holding out his hand.

Amethyst Chuckles and takes his hand. Steven and Amethyst hug, causing them to fuse and cause an explosion of smoke and light. The clouds blow away revealing the fusion. "What a beau-tiful day!" she said

"Huh? Who are you supposed to be?!" Jasper asked "Oh yeah, who am I now? I feel like Amethyst knows this." the fusion says "Forget your name, you've got a fight to win!" Peridot shouted.

"I think a Rose Quartz, and an Amethyst make a...Smoky Quartz." she said spawning Steven's shield and Amethyst's whip, and combines them to make a yo-yo. "Is fusion the only trick you Crystal Gems know?!" Jasper asked.

Smoky Quartz smiled "I've got plenty of tricks. Ever see 'sink the dink'?" she asked. Hiting Jasper in the face and stomach with the yo-yo, knocking her to the ground. Peridot laughs at this.

Jasper Growls and Does a spin-dash attack. "Woah-oh." Smoky Quartz said Spins yo-yo around a rock above, using it as a rope to dodge Jasper's attack. Jasper dashes in the wall with all her monsters in it, causing the wall to collapse.

"No! My army!" Jasper yells as the corrupted gems flee. Peridot Laughs at thes "Take that! Then take this!" she said struggles with manipulating the metal rod. Jasper then Notices Thomas who was trying to poof the corrupted gems, and runs over to him.

Smoky Quartz then skillfully attacking Jasper with their weapon multiple times, even doing a spin attack "Aw, leaving so soon?" she taunted. "I will not be beaten by another fusion!" Jasper yelled.

"Woah!" Thomas shouted as Jasper grabs him for a slow dance. "What the...?" Smoky Quartz said confused. "Your really good at this." Thomas compumented. Jasper chucked "I try." she said moving Thomas down expected him to fuse with her.

But they didn't.

"Huh?" Jasper said confused. "Oh did I forget to to mentect I can't fuse." Thomas said. "Whaaat!" Jaster yelled anger. "Well at least not like you, but I can do this." Thomas the touched Jasper, mackting her disappear into light, wichh ingolfed Thomas

When the light went away, Thomas looked different. Jis blue was replaced with orange and red line with dark orange lines, Jasper's gem was were his nose "usually was. "Well" Thomas said a stuffy voice "That take care of that."

Smoky Quartz began to giggle. Thomas notices this "What's so funny." he asked sarcastically. Smoky Quartz just laugh continued to laugh, until she became a white light and un-fused back into Steven and Amethyst.

Amethyst continued to laugh "It this is just too good." she said containing to laugh. "Amethyst, are you ok?" Steven asked. Amethyst looked at him "Yeah I'm fine, thanks to you." she said. Steven smiled.

"Uh I hate to interrupted." Peridot said "What are we going to do about." she pointed to Thomas. "Well I promised someone to give Jasper to." Thomas explained. The others looked at him confused.

"So i'll just keep fuses with her until I can her to her." Thomas said matter a factly, making a pose and closing his eyes. Jasper's crash helmet spawned on Thomas' head covering is funnel as, well as armor made of the same materal covering his body.

"Uh.." Steven said trailing off. Thomas opened his eyes and saw him new armor "I'm sure it fin-Whooooa" Thomas said but was interrupted hi doing a head bud diverted at Steven, Amethyst and Peridot.

Amethyst pulled Steven out of the way and Peridot user her helicopter fingers to move up. Thomas then hit the wall with a * _ **BAAANG**_ *. Thomas brushed it off and turned around pulling off Jasper's gem an turning him and his nose back to normal.

Jasper reformed and was laying down, she then looked at Thomas. "T-T-T-that was…" Jasper studdard Thomas sighed "look i'm sorry tha-" "Amazing!" Jasper yelled interrupting Thomas. Jasper then got on her knees and grabbed Thomas's right hand.

"I've never felt so alive! Your fusion made me feel wonderful, better that anything lazuli could offer. I need to feel that again. Please I'll do any, I'll join the Crystal gems, I'll be nice to the runt, I'll shatter myself just FUSE WITH ME!" She said shaking Thomas' arm in the progress.

Thomas looked at her worldly "No." He said. Jasper frowned in despair "But-but.". "Jasper." Steven said, Jasper turned around and looked at him "Rose…" she said getting up. "I'm not Rose, I'm Steven." he explained

Jasper walked drought Steven chucking "I see what happening here." she said. Steven looked at her confused "Your try to weaken me to so I would be desperate enough to join you." Jasper said stopping. Amethyst got ready to fight but was stopped but Steven, he shocked his head when she looked at him.

"I see now how you do it now Rose, you want Gems after they're worthless, you wait until after they've lost, because when you're at the bottom, you'll follow anyone. That makes you feel like less of a failure. Hah!" she cackled a pointed to Peridot.

"Just look at this one! You've stripped her of everything! Her limb enhancers, her status, her dignity." she said "I still have at least two of those things." Peridot said. "How can you side with Rose Quartz?! Why? Why protect this useless shell of a planet?" Jasper asked

"It's not a shell, there's so much life." Peridot said "Living here, that's what I'm doing! I'm living here! I've been learning new things about myself all the time! Like how I can make metal do my bidding!" she add, the metal rod she has been trying to move falls behind her.

"The point being Earth can set you free." Peridot explained. "Earth is a prison." Jasper said "I got out because I'm better than this place. I only came back to finish you off." she explained "You don't have to do that." Steven said

"You can't manipulate me, Rose Quartz!" Jasper shoute "I-I'm not manipulating, I just want to be you friend" Steven said. "Friend...? Friend?! I've been fighting from the second I broke free of the Earth's crust, because of what YOU did to my colony! Because of what YOU did to my planet! Because of what YOU did to my Diamond!" Jasper shouted.

"I... Yellow Diamond?" Steven asked confused. "Wha... My Diamond! Your Diamond! PINK DIAMOND!" Jasper shouted, she then spawned her crash helmet. Burt for she could do anything she screamed a "AHHHHHHHHHH!" and poofed.

Steven looked at her gem and then up a Thomas, who's arm cannon was smoking. "Well… that was close." he said tiredly. "I'll say." Peridot said . Steven the picked up Jasper's gem and just stared at it.

Amethyst also came up to look at the gem "See you later, sis." she said. "I'll take that." Thomas said taking Jasper's gem out of his hand. "Now comene we should go and relax." he then walked back to the warp pad. "That's probably the best idea ever." Peridot said falling him.

"I for one don't wanna do anything for like a month." Amethyst added following the two. Steven followed to but didn't say anything. He was thinking about what jasper said, what could his mom had done to pink diamond.

He was still thinking about it as and they got on the warp pad and warped away with Thomas, Peridot and Amethyst.


	21. Getting to Bismuth

Bismuth was in the barn observing the art by Lapis and Peridot, or 'meep morps' as they call it. "They really are something." she thought out loud. Bismuth then noticed a set of stairs heading to a door next to the door.

This set of stairs was made in case one of the rubies want to come up on the truck. It didn't happen that often, but it was just in case. Bismuth decided she wanted to go talk with Lapis, so she began to walk up the stairs.

Meanwhile Lapis was still watching Camp Pining Hearts. " _Tack I don't think you should do this._ "

Paulette Said in the T.V . A male teenager wearing a top hat and has a pink symbols on the uniform. This is fact way Tack.

"I _have no choice, Paulette. How else are we going to save the camp?_ " Tack asked. "Sad but true." Lapis said. Suddenly bismuth opened the door catching Laspis by surprise "Hey there." Bismuth said.

"Oh h-hey." Lapis said. "Mind if l join you?" Bismuth asked walking onto the platform connecting the door and the truck. "No!" Lapis shouted, Bismuth stopped "I-I-I mean it might be unstable. You look a lot… heavier than us" Lapis explained.

"Oh ok, guess i'll stay over here them." Bismuth said sitting in the doorway "So what are we watching?" she asked as the end credits of Camp Pining Hearts played. "Uh well I was watching Camp Pining Hearts." Lapis said obviously uncountable with the situation.

"Oh I saw a little bit yesterday, good show." Bismuth commented, not taking the hint, "Well since you don't have anything else to do, mind if I ask you a question?" she asked. "Uh… sure." Lapis said.

"Were you around during rebellion?" Bismuth asked "I can't help but feel like I've seen you back then.". Lapis looked as her "Oh… uh yes, yes I was." Lapis said nervously. "Wait a minute, were you in the battle of Treef?" Bismuth asked.

"Uh…" Lapis said confused. "I remembered now, you were there, crying. Till I gave you the one-two punch." Bismuth said rubbing the back of her neck "Sorry about that." she said.

"Sorry… Sorry! That's all you have to say." Lapis shouted. "Well yea mean what else can I say?" Bismuth said "I-I-I don't know. But something better that this!" Lapis shouted. "Yeah but your fine right?" Bismuth asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now!" Lapis said "But I was trapped in a mirror for thousands of years, because homeworld though I was one of you!" she shouted. "Oh." Bismuth said. Lapis the spawned her wings and flew off.

Bismuth sat there in science "Well, guess I'll go see those rubies are doing." she said. With that bismuth close the door walked down the stairs and walked down the track to find the rubies.

* * *

Bismuth kelp walking down the track, until she saw a flatbed full of supplies. She walked over to the flatbed a found no one, but she heard a sound on the other side. Bismuth looked aro7nd and was surprised.

Army and Doc placed a piece of rail on the right side of the sleepers. Leggy and Navy the hammered the spicks in. Eyeball the inspected "Hmm." she said walking to the end "All good." she added giving a thumbs up "Let's take a break."

The other rubies smiled and claimed on the flatbed, next to a coffee maker, they then started making coffee. Eyeball smiled and noticed Bismuth and walked over to her. Bismuth was looking at the rubies confused, until eyeball tucked on her apron.

Bismuth looked down and saw Eyeball "Oh hello there." Bismuth said "Uh hi." Eyeball said. "Oh hi." Bismuth said "Am… I in your way?" she asked. "No-no." Eyeball instead "I just want to know what your doing." she added.

"Oh well I'm your new roommate, Bismuth." Bismuth said holding out her hand. "Oh, hi I'm Eyeball." Eyeball said returning the hand shake "So what are yall doing here?" Bismuth asked stopping the handshake.

"Were fixing the track, but we're taking a break now." Eyeball explained. "Oh I see." Bismuth said "Do you wanna join us?" Eyeball asked climbing onto the flatbed. "Uh sure." Bismuth said following her on the flatbed.

"Rubies." Eyeball said joining the other rubies sitting on crates next to a coffee maker, the rubies looked at her at her and Bismuth. "This is Bismuth." Eyeball said introducing her "She's staying with us at the barn." she explained.

The rubies waved at Bismuth, Bismuth wave back. "Do you want coffee?" Eyeball asked walking over to the coffee maker "Uh, sure." Bismuth said sitting down next to Doc. "How come we've never see you before?" Doc asked.

"Uh it's a long story." Bismuth answered. Eyeball handed Bismuth her cup of coffee, Bismuth grabbed in and took a sip. "This is really bitter." Bismuth said "Probably just needs so more sugar." Eyeball said taking the cup back to add more sugar.

"So what do you guys do?" Bismuth asked. "Well we fix the track." Doc explained "We carry carry that rails." Army added. "And me and Navy hammer them to the sleepers." Navy explained. "A-A-And captain Eyeball inspects our work, a-a-as well as help us." Leggy studdard.

"So… you guys just do the same thing over and over again all day.?" Bismuth asked "Isn't that kinda boring?". "Not really." Doc said. "We just like to have something to do." Navy added. Army nodded in agreement.

"A-A-And we don't the all week." Leggy said "W-W-We take Tuesday off." the little shuddering gem added. "And besides doing the same tasked can help." Eyeball said handling Bismuth back her mug "It can distract you from something bad you'd done." se added giving a knowing wink, taking a sip of her own mug.

"Yeah I could use a distraction." Bismuth said taking a sip of her coffee. "Ok I think that's enough Time." Eyeball said putting down her mug "Back to work." the rugby put a way there mugs and jumped off the flatbed.

Bismuth stayed on the flatbed and watched them work. The rubies repeated the process only on the other side. Army and Doc placed a piece of rail on the left side of the sleepers. Leggy and Navy the hammered the spicks in, but something different happened.

When Leggy went to happen the spick the front bit fell. The same happened to Navy as well. "Uh c-c-captain." Leggy studdard. "Oh…" Eyeball said "Well better go get a hammer." she added.

"Uh… those were are last unable hammers." Doc said. "Oh… well I guess that it for today." Eyeball said. The other rubies sadly walked off back to the barn. "Wait!" Bismuth shouted jumping of the flatbed.

"If you need a hammer I can help with that." she said. The rubies looked at her confused. Bismuth chuckld and headed to were Navy and Leggy were hammering. She morphed her right hand into and a hammer and hammered both spicks in one fail swoop.

The rubies stared at her surprise. "Woah." Army said. "That was amazing." Doc said. Bismuth put her other a hand behind her neck. "Well then." Eyeball said clapping her hands together "Track work is back on. Let's get to work."

The other rubies Schenck and headed to get for rail. Bismuth looked at Eyeball, the both looked ecouter and smiled. Bismuth then began to hammer the rest of the rail.

* * *

"This is great." Eyeball said, her, Bismuth and the other rubies were at the bank in the forest. "We haven't go this far in a day ever." Doc said. Bismuth smiled "It's just kinda what I do." she said.

"Ok we'll just put in one last rail, and were be done for the day." Eyeball said. The outher rubies nodded and headed to pick up the last piece of rail. It the position from front to back was Doc, Army, Navy, and Leggy in the back.

The four then headed off with the rail. But unbeknownst to them, the ground ws loosening. It was fine for Doc, Amy, and Navy. But when Leggy went across, the ground gave away. She screamed as she fell down and landed on a clif.

"Leggy! Are you ok?!" Eyeball shouted. "Y-Y-Yeah in f-f-fine!" Leggy studdard hugging the side of the bank. "What do we do?" Navy asked. "We should get Lapis" Doc said "She can use her water powers to lift her up." she explained.

Eyeball looked over at Bismuth, she just shook her head. "Lapis isn't an option." Eyeball said. "Well, what do we do?" Army asked. Bismuth looked a round from something, she saw a rope and hand and idea.

"I've got it." Bismuth sais snapping her fingers,she then went over and grabbed the rope and wrapped it around her waist. "What are you doing?" Doc asked. "I'm going to climb down and get leggy." Bismuth said throwing the other side of the rope the her.

"You guys are gonna move the rope done so I can get Leggy." Bismuth explained. The rubies nodded and grabbed the rope. Bismuth then began to slowly walk down the bank, with the rubies moving the rope down as she went.

"Hold on Leggy I'm coming!" Bismuth shouted. "O-O-Ok!" she sounds back. Bismuth continued to walk down, but suddenly the increased suddenly, causing her to fall down suddenly. "Hey!" Bismuth shouted at the rubies.

"It's not us." Eyeball shouted. Bismuth looked a the rope and saw they it was about to snap. "Pull me up-pull me up!" she shouted. The rubies the rubies did so and quickly pulled her up. But It was to late the snapped.

Bismuth holded out her hand to grabbed the outer part of the rope. But it was a futile effort, the rope was to far away. Bismuth then closed her eyes waiting for a thud, but instead there was a splash.

Bismuth opened her eyes a saw that she was in a fist made of water. She looked up and the rubies looked behind to see Lapis. "Lapis perfect timing." Eyeball said as Lapis lift Bismuth an Leggy back on safe ground.

"T-T-Thank you!" Leggy said hugging Laips, causing bismuth to fall down on her face. "It was nothing." Lapis said before walking over to Bismuth and hold out a hand. "Need a hand?" she said.

Bismuth looked up and smiled and grabbed Lapis' hand to help get up. Lapis and Bismuth then stared at each other and smiled. "I think that's enough for one day." Eyeball said suddenly "Let's head back."

The rubies the walked hack on the back and to the barn. Bismuth and Lapis followed back "Hey can I ask you something?" Bismuth asked. "Sure." Lapis said. "Why did you save me?" Liked looked at Bismuth.

"Well I was sorry that I got mad. You were genuinely sorry, and there was no way you could have known what happened to me." Lapis explained . "Oh." Bismuth said not sure what to say "So are we cool."

"Yeah we're cool." lapis said, the two then continued to walk and talk like old friends all the way back the the barn.

* * *

Later when the group arrived back to the barn , Thomas, Amethyst, Peridot and Steven were there waiting for them. "Oh hey Big. T." Bismuth said "Hello Bismuth." Thomas said back "Are you going to be fine living here?" he asked.

Bismuth looked back at Lapis and the rubies "Yeah I'll be fine." she said. "Great." Thomas said happily, he then went over to Eyeball. Eyeball looked up,as Thomas' shadow covered her "I've got something for you." He said keling down and put something in her hands.

Eyeball looked at the object star eyed and the she looked up at Thomas. "A promise is a promise." He said giving a wink. Eyeball smiled back "What is it?" Doc asked. "Nothing!" Eyeball shouted and blushing before running into the pink railway van with a Pink Diamond.

"What was that about." Lapis asked. "Oh you're find out soon enough." Thomas said "Oh it's getting late, see you latter Bismuth." Thomas said walking the warp pad "See you latter." Amethyst said following.

Steven was still silent, for he was still thinking about what Jasper had said about Pink Diamond. He decided to asked the gem when they go home as the three the warped away.


	22. Eyeballs alone time with Jasper

Eyeball had just got into her house, a pink railway van with a pink diamond on the side. Inside was a bed on the left followed by a coach with coffee table. On the right was a little kitchen area with a stove oven, cupboards and a counter.

Eyeball looked at the idem in her hands, it was Jasper's gem. Thomas had given it to her a minute ago, after Thomas had promised to give Jasper to her. To be honest Eyeball never though he would actually do it, and was ecstatic when he actually did.

Eyeball quickly ran over to the kitchen area and pulled a towel out of the cupboards. "Don't worry Jasper." She said walking over to the bed and and grapingbthe towel around Jasper's gem "I'll take care of you still you've reformed." she then put her gem and the towel on the bed.

"You Can take my bed. I don't really use it anyway, well unless I think about you." she said before nervously laughing. There was an awkward silence as Eyeball looked at Jaspers gem. Eyeball then looked over at a box of books.

"I know I'll read you a book." Eyeball said running over to the box, she dove her head into the box."Ah ha." she said pulling out a book, it was called 'The railway series book 02 Thomas the Tank Engine'

"Here I'll read you this." Eyeball said showing her the book in front of her gem. "This is about a little bit of Thomas' life before he became a gem." she explained. Eyeball the began to read the book, starting with a 'letter'.

Dear Christopher,

Here is your friend Thomas, the Tank Engine.

He wanted to come out of his station-yard and see the world.

These stories tell you how he did it.

I hope you will like them because you helped me to make them.

Your Loving Daddy

For there on eyeball continued to tell the stories of how Thomas got pulled along buy Gordon, forgot his coaches, got pushed buy trucks, and rescued James, all leading to Thomas getting his branchline.

"The End." Eyeball said finishing the story and closing the book. She looked at Jasper's gem, it haven't changed since she started reading. "Let me get another book real quick." Eyeball said running back to the box.

Suddenly a light illuminated the room. Eyeball looked back to see Jasper's gen lifting up into the air and taking form. Jasper then landed on the bed a moment later, her face facing away from Eyeball.

"Jasper…?" Eyeball said softly walking over to her. "AHHHHHH" Jasper screamed turning around causing Eyeball to jump back. Jasper the looked around confused "Where am I?" She asked.

"Your in my house." Eyeball said getting up. Jasper looked at her suspiciously "And why am I in your house?" she asked. "Well… I asked Thomas to bring you to me." Eyeball explained. Jasper raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Well I just want talk." Eyeball said beginning bush. Jasper sighed "I don't have time for this." she said walking torges the door. "Wait!" Eyeball shouhed block in the door "You can't go outside." she added.

"Why not?" Jasper angrily. "Because." Eyeball said jester down. Jasper sighed and keeled "Lapis is out there." she whispered I Jaspers ere. In on hand Jasper wanted to brush this off, she was the so called ultimate quartz.

But she had see Lazuli's power, and she didn't know who else was here. Jasper got up and looked at eyeball, the ruby was looked at her like she genuinely wanted her to be safe. "All right." Jasper said "I'll talk."

"Great." Eyeball said walking over to the coach "Sit here and I'll make some tea." she then headed over to the kitchen. Jasper sighed and walked over and sat th coach. A few mint later Eyeball came back with a tea platter.

"Here's the tea! Hope you don't mind grey." she said putting the platter on the coffee table. Jasper just looked disgusted as Eyeball pulled a cup and sat next to her on the coach. "So how'd you get poofed?" she asked.

"I go shot I the back buy that blue Quartz while I was distracted buy Rose." Jaser said bluntly. "You mean Thomas and Steven?" Eyeball asked. Jasper looked at her her confused Thomas the blue Rose Quartz and Steven is the offspring of Rose." Eyeball explained.

"You actual think that he's the offspring of Rose?" Jasper's asked baffled "Yeah why wouldn't I? I mean from what I've heard from how he's made it sound pretty genent to me." Eyeball said. Jasper scoffed "Of course you would, a gen 2 Ruby would believe anything anyone says."

Eyeball was taken aback "I'm a gen 1 actually, I 2as here during the war. Don't you remember?" she asked. Jasper looked at her thurley, she then had a sudden realisation "I remember now." she said.

"You were on homework side, why are your a Crystal gem now!?" she asked shouted. "Well I've raised the good of the earth." Jasper scoffed "Don't make me laugh, earth just ruins this like the blue Quartz."

Eyeball looked a her confused "You know Thomas a built on earth, right?" she asked. "Yeah and the earth twisted him into a freak." Jasper's said. "No-no he was built by humans." Eyeball explained.

Jasper just at her looked confused. "Here." Eyeball said pulling out the book again "This is about Thomas before he was a gem." Eyeball explained. Jasper grabbed the book an began reading. When she finished Jasper was horrified.

Was this true? How could it be? How could he live without a gem? How many more were there? Are they all live? How could Homeworld just take a innocent createcher and make them war machines?

Jasper then had a sudden epiphany. Homeworld did this, Homeworld did all of it. "Do you understand know?" Eyeball asked. Jasper looked down at the one eyed ruby "Yeah I think I get it." Jasper said quietly.

Eyeball smiled "Do you want some tea?" she asked. "Yeah, yeah I would." Jasper said. Eyeball, walked over and pored the cup and hands it Jasper. "Can I ask you something." she asked "Sure, go ahead." Jasper said.

"Why didn't you attack us when we were taking the supply train?" she asked. Jasper looked abashed "I Already lost a fight earlier that day." she admitted "I saw you I decided to you one on my snow monsters on you."

"Oh…" Eyeball was trailing off. Jasper bushed "When I saw to you defeated it I didn't want to be captured, kinda ironic considering where I am now." she said "And I was a little bit jealous." she added.

"Jealous?" Eyeball said confused "The way you lead your squad to take down that monster it was incredible. I've never seen anyone lead that well" Jasper said "Well thank you." Eyeball said blushing.

"So what does your squad do anyway?" Jasper asked. "Well we fix the track around her." Eyeball explained. "Oh I see." Jasper said "Do you mind if I join you?" she asked. Eyeballed blushed "J-Join me?" she asked.

"I'll need something to do." she explained "Of course you can." she said stilled blushing. "Great I can start tomorrow." Jasper said "We'll leave before Lazuli can see me, right?" she asked. "Of course." Eyeball said

Before there could talk anythouther, the front doors *SLAAAMED* opened, the two looked back to see Steven. "Steven!" eyeball shouted "Close the door! Jasper-" "What did she do?" Steven asked interrupting her.

Eyeball and Jasper looked at eachother confused, "Who did what?" Eyeball asked

"What did my mom do to Pink Diamond!?"


	23. The Pink truth

Thomas, Steven and Amethyst warped to the temple after there adventure in the kindergarten. Garnet and Pearl were there just hanging out. "Steven, Amethyst. Welcome back." Pearl said greeting the three.

"Welcome back Thomas." Garnet added. "Thanks." Thomas said. "Guys you're never believe it." Amethyst said "We took down Jasper.". The two other gems looks shocked "Really?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah really." Amethyst said "Thanks to Steven." she added pointing the Steven. Steven didn't responded hi was still in thought about Pink Diamond and what his mom could have done to. Her.

"Steven?" Amethyst said confused "Hello." she said waving her hand over is face. "Wha?" Steven said confused, "Jasper, how we beat her?" Amethyst said sholerding him "Oh yeah we fused." Steven said non-salaunty.

Garnet and Pearl where shocked "You two fused!?" Pearl shouted asked. "Yeah we did." Amethyst said grabbing Steven with his right arm. "She was impressive." Thomas added. "Ah c'mon Big. T." Amethyst said blushing "Your the one who took the final shot."

"Yeah, but you weckend her with you fusion." Thomas countered "I couldn't have do it without you two. Right, Steven?" he asked. While the where talking, Steven have walked over to his room.

"Steven?" Thomas said confused. Steven snapped it again "Oh sorry, I was thinking about something." He admitted. "What are you thinking so hard about?" Amethyst asked. CIt was Something Jasper said."

"What did she say?" Pearl asked "She said that mom did something to Pink Diamond." Steven said. The four gem looked at each other nervously "What was it?" Steven asked, wanting to know what happend.

"Well…" Thomas began, the gems gave his a discerning look "You don't need to know about that."He said walked over to Steven. "But she was so angry." Steven said "They always when there about to lose." Thomas said.

"Now what doesn't you tell them about Smoky Quartz." He added "Oh is that what she's called?" Pearl asked. "Yep." Amethyst confirmed "And she's got a yo-yo." "Oh interesting." Garnet said.

"Stop!"shouted Steven.

The four gem Looked at hi "Why don't you guys want to tell me about Pink Diamond?" he asked "Well you see…" Peal said "Look I know my mom probably did some bad things." Steven said. "But I want to know, I need to know. So please tell me!" he shouted.

The four gems looked at eachother, not sure what to say. "Fine." Steven said "If you don't tell me, I'll go to someone who will." he said, He then made a b line for the warp pad and warped away.

"We better go after him." Thomas said walking torges the Warp pad, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl followed and that warped after Steven.

* * *

Eyeball and Jasper looked at Steven intensely. "Uh well…" Eyeball said trailing off "Just tell. e I'm dying to know." He said. Jasper got up and walked I fount of Steven "You really don't know, huh."

"No I don't." Steven said "But I want to know.". Jasper sighed "She shattered her." she said bluntly. Steven looked shocked "No. She would never do that. Your lying!" he shouted trying to reason with what he heard.

"It's true." Eyeball said, Jasper and Steven look over to her "I saw it happen myself." she admitted. "But-but…" Steven said trailing off. Jasper stopped him "look I'm sorry I told you." she said.

Steven looked up a her "Its just that, she loved me." she explained. "Oh." Steven said. "When she was shattered my whole world fell apart." Jasper exaned "I was put on Yellow Diamonds court." Jasper began to cry a kneel.

Steven walked over to Jasper "Its ok." He said in and attempt to give a hug. "On it nor!" Jasper yelled pushing Steven back "You don't know what it's like." she said. "I kinda do." Steven said "I know my mom loved me, and she's gone." He explained.

Jasper looked up at Steven as smiled "I guess you do know then, Steven." she said before Hugging Steven. Steven hugged back. Suddenly there was a cough, the two looked behind to se Thomas.

"I'd hate to interrupted. But we've got everyone looking for Steven. So we should proudly go before Lapis gets back." he said. Jasper's face turn to ma horror face "He right you should be going." she said.

"Alright. Buy you two." Steven said "Bye Steven." Eyeball said "See ya later." Jasper added. With that Thomas as Steven walked to the warp pad and Jasper close the van doors. "Hey uncle Thomas." Steven said.

"Yes Steven." Thomas said turning his head to look a Steven. "I know that mom Shatter Pink Diamond. But why did she do it?" he asked "She had to." A voice said, The two look to see Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl on the warp pad.

"The Earth belonged to Pink Diamond." she contenued "Destroying her was the only way to save the planet. For Amethyst to be herself, for Pear And Thomas to be free, for me to be together. For you to exist" she explained taking off you shades .

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Steven said "We all did what we had to during the war." Thomas said Steven smiled a hug him "Thank for tell me now." He said Thomas outh three gem joined in the and closed there eyes.

As Thomas' pupils briefly changed from straight black to Pink with black Diamonds in the center.


	24. Gem shopping and feast

It had been about a two months since Steven had found out about the truth about Pink Diamond and Autumn was in full swing. Steven was spending the weekend at the barn. So Thomas, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl alone, or so they thought.

It was the beginning of the afternoon and the four gems in question were in the temple talking, or at least trying to. "So." Thomas began as he made his tea "How was your night?" He asked the other three gems didn't say anything.

"Well I reorganised swords a little." Pearl said, "I just slept." Amethyst added. "Garnet, what did you do?" Thomas asked. "You can proudly guess." Garnet said back Thomas blushed, before he could answer himself there was a knock on the door.

Thomas opened the door revealing Greg. "Oh hello Greg." Thomas said greeting him "Hey Thomas I just got a call from Steven. He said there was a weird guy at the barn saying it was his." Greg explained.

"Oh it see." Thomas said "Well why aren't you up there?" He asked. "Well I was hoping you guys would come with me." He admitted "Well of course will com with you." Thomas said "Just let me see if the other are ok with it." Thomas the turned around.

"Who is it?" Pearl asked "It's Greg." Thomas said "Apparently there's some weird guy at the barn, and he wants us to come along to check it out." He explained "Well the be better go, to make sure Steven safe." Garnet said.

"Alright then." Thomas said turning around "Were good to go." Thomas said "Great!c Greg said "I'll go start up the van." Greg said heading down the stairs. Thomas turned around to see the gems right behind him.

"Ready to go?" He asked Amethyst and Pearl nodden and Garnet gave a thumbs up "Great." Thomas said heading out the three followed however when when they go to the van Greg had some bad news.

"It broke down." Greg said "How?" Thomas asked "I don't know it just won't start up." Greg answered. "Well what do we do know?" Amethyst asked. Thomas thought, he knows that Greg doesn't like the warp pad, but they needed to get to the barn.

Thomas then remembered something "I know exactly what to do." He said. "What?" Greg asked "I mean to make a phone call." Thomas said pulling out the phone and dilated a number, there was a " _Hello_." few minutes later.

"Hello Eyeball." Thomas said " _Hey Thomas, what do you need_?" We need to get to the barn without using the warp pad." Thomas explained "I was wondering how far you are on the track work." He explained.

" _Oh_." Eyeball said " _Well lucky for you we just finished a half hour ago and we need a way back to the barn._ " she explained "Great!" Thomas said "We'll be there as soon as we can." " _alright see you there_." Eyeball said hanging up.

"Alright." Thomas said closing the phone we can take the rails." He explained. So what are we gonna do about my van?" Greg ask. "I have an idea." Garnet said.

* * *

"Are you sure this will be ok?" Greg asked, his van was tied down to a concept I from of a brake van coupled up the Thomas in train mode. "Of course it well." Thomas said "Ok if you say so Greg said getting in the brake van. After that Thomas sat off.

The group arrived to where Jasper, Bismuth and the rubies were fifteen minutes latter that was a set of points going right. "Hey Big. T." Bismuth said greeting Thomas "Hello Bismuth." Thomas said back "You you guys ready to go?" he asked.

"We just finished packing up." Bismuth said "Good wheres the flatbed?" Thomas asked "At the top of the hill." Bismuth said pointing right, she then walked over to Thomas cab "Ya know you could use so rails on the side of you cab." she said going in With garnet Amethyst and Pearl.

"I'll think about it." Thomas said, he then went up the hill and coupled up the flat bed. Jasper and the rubies got it the brake van with, making him a little uncomfortable. The gripe the prosed to the barn.

"There they are." Steven said as Thomas Stopped at the barn. "Greg got your message, his van Broke down so we went by rail." Pearl explained "is that the human giving you trouble?" Amethyst asked points at the man being hold by Lapis's water hand.

"I told you you could use a guard dog." Garnet said, a pumpkin dog then runs up barking beside Lapis. "I guess that works.". "What're you doin' to that guy up there?" Greg asked,"Just... putting him down." Lapis said Dropping the man.

"Not cool." the man said In a raspy voice, he the notices Greg "Greg?" he said confused "Andy?" Greg said back equally confused. "They know each other?" Pear asked the other gems just shegged.

"This is perfect!" Andy said "Come on, help me chase off these freeloaders. They're usin' some kinda hippie mind tricks." He said. "Umm…" Greg said not sure what to say "Who told you you could move in here and mess this whole place up?" Andy asked the gems.

"I did, Andy." Greg admitted "You did? This is my parents' barn!" Andy shouted. "Um, Dad, who is this?" Steven asked "'Dad'? You mean...? No way." Steven, this is Andy. He's my cousin." Grege said pointing to Andy "Andy, meet Steven. He's my... son." he added pointing back to Steven.

"Wow! It's really nice to meet you!" Steven said "Does that mean you're my... first cousin, once removed?" he asked

"Forget that nonsense!" Andy said pulling Steven into a hug, prompting to tense up "You call me Uncle Andy." He said "I'm an uncle. I can't believe it. Greg, ya little turd, how come you never told me?" he asked.

"How was I supposed to? I haven't seen you in years!" Greg said bac "And who's fault is that?" Andy asked sarcastically ,"You thought you were so much better than us, you just got in your van and drove away."

"That was like two decades ago!" Greg said "Uncle Andy, can I get down now?" Steven asked  
"Oh, sorry, Steven." Andy said putting Steven "I ain't used to holdin' nephews."he the looked over to Greg "'Cause I didn't know I had one!"

"So, uh, which one of these girls is the wife? I gotta give her my condolences, right?" he asked before laughing "Hey, come on. What, I gotta guess, here?" he then motions to Garnet "It's gotta be you. I bet this useless lump needs a big girl to keep him in line. You're not big, I'm just saying. You're tall, not, you know."

"Rose is... no longer with us." greg admitted. "Uh, wow. I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." Andy said. "These people are sort of like her family." So I offered to let these guys stay in the barn." He Motions to Peridot, Lapis, Jasper, Bismuth and the rubies.

"Yeah? Ah, well, that was real nice of ya." Andy said "But the barn's for the DeMayo family." He explained. "What's a Demayo?" Steven asked .Andy looked Surprised "Andy Demayo. Greg DeMayo. Steven DeMayo. We're the DeMayos." he explained.

"Actually, we're, um, the Universes, now." Greg admitted "You space walnut!" Andy shouted "You didn't even keep the family name, but you're goin' around, givin' family property out like candy on... some kind of candy-givin'-out holiday?:

"You're telling me Universe isn't a real last name?!"Steven asked "It is a real name. I had it changed." Greg said "Andy, look, they just really needed a place. motioning to the Gems They're alien refugees from space and-"

"They're illegal aliens!" Andy shouted interrupting Greg "Wha...? You couldn't even marry an American?!" he asked "What does that matter?!" Greg asked back. "DeMayo's a much cooler name than plain old Universe." Steven commented "Steven no, Universe I actually your last name." Thomas said.

"You turned your back on your family just so you could get in with a bunch of weirdo, hippie, Martian immigrants." Andy said, he then points at the gems You all, get the heck off my planet, out of my country, and out of my barn!"

"Reactivating attack drones." Peridot said looking at her tablet "Ah! Wait!" Steven stopping, her then he walked over to Andy

"Uncle Andy?" he said, "Yeah?" andy asked "I'm sorry we took over the barn. I didn't even know we had any other family to share it with." Steven explained. "You didn't, huh?" Andy said surprised.

"But this barn. It means a lot to all of us. We spent so much time together here." Steven explained "Well, my family spent a lot of time here, too. Once a year, we'd all meet up here, catch up, eat a big meal, have a good time. Years and years of family tradition."

"Oh, yeah? Well, we can do that, to." Steven said "We've got a farm here with plenty of food. Let's make a big, traditional meal and eat it together. You'll have a good time, and then you'll have to admit their family. And would you kick family out of the family barn?"

Andy chuckeld "Greg, you're lucky you got such a cute kid. I know he didn't get it from you." He said "So, you're letting them… "I'll give your coven a chance and eat your dinner, but only 'cause I lost my sandwich in the Atlantic. Now, excuse me, I gotta go get my junk out of the plane. " With that Andy leaves to the plane.

"You think this'll work?" Steven asked Greg "Maybe. Andy's never been the type to change his mind about something" "And he's really got his long johns in a twist. It's gonna take a lot to calm him down." And with that Greg leaves to.

Steven walked over to Thomas and the gems "I don't like this guy. I don't like some new Greg just showing up out of nowhere." Amethyst said. "Our Greg is clearly the superior one." Pearl said with her eyes closed and arms folded.

"We're not leaving our home." Lapis said, the other gems agreed If that clod thinks he can PUSH US AROUND-" she said being stopped by Garnet "Andy is a part of Steven's family. We should make an effort to get on his good side." she said

"If he's my family, he's yours too." "Gems don't have family" Jasper said she then looks down at Steven and smiles." At least not before we came here. Steven smiles back and Garnet leans down to Steven "So we'll do this for the sake of our family, tell us what to do."

"First we'll probably need to get some stuff from the store." Steven began "I'll take care of that." Thomas said "Me and the rubies will come along to." Eyeball said "Great! Let me make a list." Pearl said pulling out a pen and notebook out of her gem, she then began to white out the list.

Thomas morphed in gem mode walked down to the back of the brake van. "Did you see that!" Andy shouted as Thomas morphed back in train mode and coupled up to the brake van "That train just changed into a man! It's a demon train!"

Thomas just rolled his eyes as the rubies got in to the brake van, when there gong it Thomas puffed away back to beach city.

* * *

"Ok so here's what we're going to do." Thomas said as he and the rubies entered the store, they had left the brake van on the sighting at the boardwalk. "Were going to spit up and get what we need."

"Don't touch anything unless it's what we need, got it?" Thomas said , he rubies nodded "Good." Thomas then ripped the paper in half "Army, Leggy and Navy, your be in one group." Thomas said handing one part of the list

"Eyeball, Doc your with me, comon." Thomas the walked into an aisle. Eyeball and Doc followed and Army, Leggy and Navy went into another aisle. "Now lets se." Army said looking at the list. It had milk, eggs and sugar.

"Where would this be." She saying Looking back at the group, Navy and Leggy just shrugged. Amy sighed as she looked around, forcanily they were in the sugar aisle, but there were a lot of options.

Army looked around the aisle and saw all the options and panicked a little bit, it just said sugar but all the options confused her beyond belief "U-U-Uh Army." Leggy as inrupting Army's breakdown.

Amy panicked and grabbed a bag of sugar and ran off. Leggy looked back at Navy who just shrugged, the two then ran after her. They found her at the eggs look just as panicked as she was with the sugar.

"A-A-Are you ok A-A-Army?" Leggy asked, Amy looked backed "Or course i am." she said "I just evaluating the options.". Leggy and Navy looked at ecouter "Well let's have a look." Navy said looked at the eggs carts.

"Let's get this one." she said grabbing a blue one, Army looked at her like she just blew her mind. Leggy then walked over to a reviaror to where the milk was and opened it, she pestered Amy to pick one.

Army looked at her then a Navy then a the milk, she sighed and grabbed a red milk container, closed it and sighed. Leggy and Navy looked a her and smiled, Amy smiled back as the two headed to the front.

"There they are." Doc said as the approved the front desk, Thomas Eyeball and Doc where already there. "What took you so long?" Eyeball asked "W-W-We couldn't decide." Leggy said shortly.

"Well alright them." Thomas said picking up the items and put them on the check out, he then pay for the items and headed back to the pear. Thomas the morphed back in train mode, coupled brake van and puffed back to the barn.

* * *

When Thomas and the rubies arrived back at the barn the van was off the flatbed and Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, and Lapis were gong. "Hey uncle Thomas." Steven said coming up to his right side.

"That's not an Uncle, Steven." Andy said "That's a demon." Thomas rolling his eyes aging and morphed in gem mode "Actually I'm his mom's brother, so I am his Uncle." Thomas said walking over to the two.

"Oh. So you are." Andy said "Well then it's nice to meet ya!" He said pull out it is had for a handshake. "The feeling is mutual." Thomas said shaking it back, Eyeball then hands Th9mas the bags and Thomas walks over to the oven cooktop combo.

"So what are you making?" Steven asked following alone. "I'm glad you asked, Steven" Thomas said putting down the ingredients "Were going to be make cookies.". "Cookies!" a voice shouted in the barn, it was Bismuth.

"Your talking about those cookies? Are you Big. T?" she asked come towards the group. "Yes, yes I am." Thomas said causing Bismuth to have star eyes. "What's so special about a bunch of cookies?" Amethyst asked.

"You don't understand." Bismuth said "Big. T's cookies are like the best cookies ever." She explained. "Well it takes all of the steam team to make them." Thomas abbmited "So I'll need everyone's help."

"Ok what do you need us to do?" Steven asked. "Well first, we need a mixing bowl." Thomas began, Jasper came out of the barn with two mixing bowls and spoons. "Thank you." Thomas said taking them and and putting one on the ground.

He then handed the other one and the carton of eggs to Steven "Here, starts cracking the eggs." He said. "Sure, how many?" Steven asked. "All of them." Thomas said pouring the all of the milk, all of a bag a flower and sugar in the other bowl.

"Holy camoly! That's a lot of dough!" Andy shouted. "Of course." Thomas said mixing the ingredients. "This was designed for a entier army." He then looked over to Amethyst "And I have a feeling someone will eat an army's full."

Amethyst looked away abashed. Steven had then finished cracking the egg and handed to Thomas who added it to the mix. "If only Laspis when her." He said "A liquid elementile is just what we need to his this."

Despise the thickness the doe was mixed nicely a few minutes latter. "Ok now we need trays." Thomas said. Everyone except Andy and Greg looked around for trays, Jasper and Amethyst had found five stacks of trays.

"Excellent!" Thomas said "Now need to make balls out of the dough and put them in rows a three." With that everyone began to so until all five trays were full in three rows horizontally.

"What do we with the extra dough?" Amethyst asked

"You can eat it." Thomas said "Consider it a sneak peek." . Amethyst got star eyes and garnet the bowl, but be for she could. Jasper grabbed the bowl from her arm and took a test first, coursing her to have star eyes. Amethyst attempted to get the bowl back, but face causing her to have and Jasper to have a tussle.

"So how long do we put it in oven for." Steven asked "Oh were not backing it." Thomas said messing with the control panel "Were top cooking it.". How are you gonna do that?" Andy asked as a giant flamed appeared on the top the the combo.

"Like this." Thomas said as there was a * _ **WHOOOSH**_ * and a giant flamed appeared and stadelised on the top of the oven cooktop combo. "Bismuth coupled you go to the other side?" Thomas asked.

Bismuth nodded and rand to the other side. Thomas grabbed a tray and faced the flame "Ok Bismuth, i'm going to throw that tray in to the tray." He explained "I need you to catch it. Are you ready?"

"You bet I am." Bismuth said making a catching position. "Ok on the count of three… one … two three!" And on three Thomas threw the tray into an arc into the flames. Bismuth successfully catched the cookies with her arms on the up and the air, when she lower tray the cooked were fully cooked.

"Got it!" Bismuth shouted putting the tray down "Ok Teresa come the next!" Thomas shouted before counting down a repeating the process until all five trays though flame were there sixty cookies.

Then the van pulled up "Your aunts are back." Andy said putting his shoulder on Steven's arm and pointing to the van. "So Andy, we heard you like marriage," Pearl said waking over to and "so we thought, why don't we all marry each other?!"

Peridot then comes up, unveils a wedding cake with multiple bride a groom figurines "Ta-daa!" She said holding to Andy, who as has a look of discomfort "And if that's not human enough for you, we can throw a little being born" Pearl said pointing to Garnet, holding a balloon with 'It's a boy!' titled on it

"and some dying!" Pearl added as Lapis heads over with a headstone, with the title 'RIP Andy' on it. "We're very sorry for your marriage." Lapis said handing Andy the headstone "We tried to cover as many celebrations in the human lifespan as we could." Pearl explained.

"Nice." Amethyst said Steven's nervousness creeps up as they look at Andy and Thomasx hand was deeply in his face. "Oh boy…" Steven said but t9 his surprise and started laughing "Okay, okay. I give up! It's too much!" He said be for taking off his hat "All right. Where am I sitting?"

* * *

It was now the evening. Everyone's is sitting at the same table altogether. "What do you say we get right to it, huh?" Andy began "And hey. If we're throwing all tradition out the window anyway, why don't we start with this gorgeous cake!" He then began cut a slice of the cake

"Dessert before dinner!" He laughed but stops himself from digging in "here are my manners?" Andy then passes Steven the plate Steven, pass it to your friend. Steven dose so and hands the plate to Peridot.

Peridot Takes the plate "Oh. Where are my manners?" She said handing it to the plate to Lapis)  
Lapis also Takes the plate Oh. Where are my manners? She said handing the plate to Jasper.

And it went on like this still the plat ended up with garnet.

"Andy." She said handing the plate back to him. "What, you guys don't like cake?" He asked "Gems don't really eat. Well, except for Amethyst." Steven explained. "I'm good. I had about three bottles of cooking oil earlier." Amethyst said before she pounds her chest and burps out fire.

"That's uh... all right." Andy said confused. "That's what we forgot, more cooking oil!" Pearl said suddenly. "And the shopping cart! We should've taken it." Peridot added, Lapis agreed "We could've put it in the wall next to the truck."

"That would have been stealing." Pearl said "Cause it's made out of steel?" Steven asked jokingly "Didn't we save the earth?" Peridot asked folding her arms "We should have access to everything on it by right!"

Lapis agreed again "Or at least get a discount." "You guys think you're saving the Earth-"  
"Saving the Earth from Homeworld should be its own reward." Thomas said interrupting Andy  
"You know what else would be a reward?" Peridot asked standing up "A reward!" She then high fives Lapis

"All right, we don't wanna start another Gem war at the table." "Oooh, don't start it!" Garnet sais as Amethyst giggles in the background and Andy's discomfort begins to show. "What if I just come to this table and started colonizing it cause I'm a Homeworld Gem?! Peridot asked mockingly, Steven and Lapis laugh at this.

Amethyst fake gasps "But you can't! This table has corn on it and it's beautiful and we'll defend it!" She said in a high pitch voice, everyone laughs except Andy "You're right. Now that I've spent time at the table, I can see the value of your corn!" Peridot said and everyone laughs again.

"Why don't you put that corn in a mirror for thousands of years and then see how it feels about the table?!" Lapis asked Peridot laughs with her and Lapis can barely control herself while laughing. Everyone else stares awkwardly "IT WOULD REALLY HATE THE TABLE!"

"You know what? Thank you Steven. Putting this meal together was a great idea." Greg said  
"Oh no, I should be thanking Garnet. She gathered up all the vegetables." Steven said

"Lapis and Peridot grew them. Thank you." Garnet added.

"Oh, but it was Pearl who drove us to the 'store.'" Peridot said "Well, I have to thank Steven for cooking the vegetables. And Amethyst, for putting out that grease fire." Pearl said cAnd starting it." Amethyst said "Oh, and thanks to Greg for lending his van, and Thomas for making the cookies."

"Well that the rubies, Jasper, and Bismuth, for helping me get the ingredients and mariales and making it. Greg chuckles "I guess you can say we can thank everyone." He said "Yes! Was everyone thanked?" Pearl asked raising her hand "Raise your hand if you were thanked!" Everyone raises their hand except for Andy.

"Hey, uh. What about Andy?" Steven asked cHmm... thank you, Andy for... showing up!" Peridot said "Because of you, everyone wouldn't have came out here to the barn, and now we're all here for the first time in a while. And it's actually... pretty great! So…" she then takes her plate and holds it up "Cheers!"

Everyone except Andy holds there plate and shouts "Cheers!" they all laugh as Andy looks down at the single groom figurine on his slice of cake. He then stands up "You can have it. The Barn. It's yours." And with with that Andy puts hat back on and storms off.

"Did we do something wrong?" Pearl asked "I thought I said something really sentimental." Peridot added Andy then fly by in his plane again, leaving. "No! Wait, he can't leave!" Steven said, he then turns back to "Lapis?" she nods and Steven gets get on her back and the fly after Andy.

"Uh should I be worried?" Greg asked as the flew off "I don't think so." Thomas said as he waled over to another table "Now who's ready for cookies?" He asked. Everyone else was ecstatic, Garnet Pearl and Bismuth especially as Thomas passed out cookies.

later after all the cooked were eaten Amethyst, Garnet and Jasper were were putting Greg's van back on the flatbed, while Peridot and Lapis are talking to the Pumpkin Dog. "No! Say clod! Cl-od!" Peridot said, Pumpkin Dog barks as Andy's plane flies back to the barn

"Steven!" Pearl said greeting the two, Lapis, Garnet, Amethyst and Peridot joining her side. "Hii!" Steven said as he and Andy walker over ."Andy... it's good to see you again." Pearl said "I'm sorry if-"

"Uh, you guys probably got a lot of leftovers right?" Andy asked interrupting Pearl "I-I just figured I'd come back and help you with that. You know, since you don't eat and all." Pearl Smiled "Yes, of course. We'll get everything in order." And with that the Gems and Lapis leave, but Peridot stays behind for a second

She Turns and waves "Wow, thanks for the barn!" She said before she ran back and catches up with the others. Greg then headed over to Steven and Andy "Hey, Andy? I'm really glad you came back." He said

Andy stays silent for a second then smiles, and takes Greg in for a hug "Ah, come here you goofball!" He said beginning to laugh "You need a haircut, son." They both start laughing and Steven smiles, as Pumpkin Dog arrives.

"Pumpkin!" Steven said, Pumpkin Barack back happily "Hey, you got some leftovers for me too, you little-you little freak of nature there?" Andy asked, Pumpkin coughs up a groom figurine from the wedding cake. Steven, Greg, and Andy to laugh for a bit "That's, uh, that's gross" Andy said while still laughing.

* * *

"Heey!" Andy said to Thomas, he was is train mode tuned with the brake van and flatbed in front "Hello" Thomas said back bluntly "I just wanted to said. I'm sorry for calling you d eamon train." And said.

"It's fine." Thomas said before looking away. Andy then his buffers "You know, Steven's told me a lot about." Hen said. "Oh really." "Yeah and yo know we're not so differentyou know, we both went around the world on a quest of sorts.

"I guess up you could say that." Thomas said agreeing. "But you know about al this alien no sense, so you the better uncle." And said. Thomas was shocked at this "No-No-No a finely not not about favorites." And with that to two began taking like old friends, until they had to leave.


	25. To the Zoo

It had been a few months since Andy's visit. It was now spring Steven was away again this time to Korea, because he had been having dream about a certain palanquin. Garnet said the gems couldn't come, so Steven went with Greg.

Suddenly Garnet and Steven warped in the. "This can't be happening." Steven said to himself "Steven! You're back!" Pearl said "Hey, Steve-O." Amethyst said "Welcome home." Thomas  
"We're so sorry about earlier." Pearl began again.

"Forget that! We have to catch up with her!" Steven shouted, "What!?" Pearl shouted back, "Who?" Amethyst asked. "Blue Diamond." Garnet said, there was a awkward silence.  
"Blue Diamond!? O-o-on Earth!?" Peal asked yelled.

"Holy smokes! They're all coming out of the woodwork." Amethyst said "Amethyst, turn into a chair. I-I need to sit down." Pearl requested "She took Dad! She alien-abducted him, and it's all my fault!" Steven explained.

"She took Greg!?" Amethyst asked "Our Greg?" Pearl asked back "What other Greg is there!? How are we gonna get him back!?" "What did she even want him for? To eat him!? T-to put him in a zoo!?" Steven asked

"That might be it." Thomas said remembering something. Steven gasped "She's gonna eat him!?" He asked. "Pearl was shocked by Steven concussion "What? No. But there was a... No. No, it couldn't possibly still exist. Not since we-"

"That's right! Pink Diamond's insidious human zoo." Garnet said intervening "What?" Steven asked confused. "During her reign on Earth, Pink Diamond stole humans from their families as trophies of her conquest." Garnet explained

"You gotta be kidding." Amethyst said "Oh no. It was very serious. When me and Thomas still served... Homeworld, I saw it myself. A private menagerie deep in space. Humans in captivity. We were never able to rescue them. We had no way to get to them after the war." Pearl explained "But, that was over 5,000 years ago."

"You really think Greg's there?" Amethyst asked. Pearl looked over to Steven "Steven, Blue Diamond wanted him alive?". "Yes! Yes! She liked him!" "I can't think of anywhere else she'd put him if she wanted to keep him, that is if the zoo's still there." "It's our only chance!" Steven said "But, how are we going to get there?" He asked.

"Don't worry I know just what to do!" Thomas said walking to the elevator, the others followed. When they got down to the yard Thomas went to the left side of the yard and starting hitting the wall.

Everyone else looked confused, pearl walk up to thom as Uh Thomas may I ask what your- Mmph!" She was interrupted by Thomas putting his right hand over her mouth "sh Quite." he said countuening banging the wall.

Amethyst then walked over "But what are doing-" "Shhh!" Thomas said agin Turning around a festering towards Pearl, who rolled her eyes and put her right hand on Amethyst's mouth catching her by surprise and making her blush slightly.

Thomas then bang the wall one more time, and a metalic * _ **BAAANG**_ * was heard. Thomas smiled and pulled on the wall, a piece of it came off revealing a little room with a warp pad in it "Woah!" Steven said, the rest of the gems were equally shocked.

Thomas then got on the warp "Come on." He said. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl looked at ecouter before getting on, followed by Steven and the warped away. Went then arrived at the other side everyone was shocked on what there.

If front of the warp pad was a flying saucer, excepted it was was pink. I was almost as big as the dome room they were in "I-I-Is that?" Pearl asked, "Yes, yes it is." Thomas said back. Her hand Garnet smiled at this fact.

"I'm sorry," Amethyst said interrupting the moment "but she is this?" She asked "This is the ship I had dering homeword." Thomas explained "It's called the S. S. Resistance." He added "Are we gonna use it to get my dad back?" Steven asked.

"Of course." Thomas said "But we need a plan.". The four thought of a plan, "Why don't we get the rubies?" Amethyst asked. "Great idea." Thomas said "We ca go with then and they can get us in."

"But will they want to come with us?" Pearl asked. "I'm sure if we ask them, there understand and com with us. Right?"

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Eyeball said, Steven and Amethyst had come to to ban to get the rubies. Since the track was fully fixed, the rubies just did inspections once a week.

This lead to the rubies to be more this they loved. Doc was doing match a science, Army was combat training with dummies, Leggy was gardening with plans, but nobody knew what Navy.

There was also another van that was gray and made of metal, it was Bismuth's se made it as a mjake shit forg

"Please we need you guys," Steven said "Yeah comone." Amethyst added. "I just-" eyeball began "We can't I'm sorry." And with that, Eyeball walked away.

"Hold up!" A voice said, Eyeball, Steven, and Amethyst turned around to se, Jasper a the rest of the rubies. "What was that." Jasper said walking up to Eyeball, the other rubies following.

"I-I-" Eyeball suddenly "What happened to our leader." She asked. "Welli you know what homeworld's like." She said "Yeah but we own Steven and the crust gems for all we have now."

Eyeball looked and Steven and Amethyst,who had pleading looks. Then ant the rubies, who gave thumbs up and/or parking shaking heads. "Alright let's go." Eyeball said.

"Thank you-Thank you-Thank you!" Steven said giving her a hug. "I better to." Jasper said "Homeworld did want me after all." And with that the eight set to the Wap pad and warp pad a Wapded away.

* * *

"Great you made it." Thomas said as Steven walked up the stairs to the S. S. Resistance, Amethyst, Jasper and the rubies were being him. Navy was wearing her backpack and Peridot, Lapis and Bismuth had come to see them off.

Once Steven had got up amethyst was next "Hold on." Thomas said stopping Amethyst a step off the stairs "What?" Amethyst asked thomas pressed button and a camera came down for the ceiling. "Uh." Amethyst said as the camera shot out a laser grip and scant Amethyst.

"What the heck was that?" Amethyst asked "The ship uses nautical light calibration." Thomas said "It just need you to scan you." "Impressive." Jasper said as she got up to be scanned.

Once she got scanned, the rubies go scanned and Peridot, Lapis and Bismuth and up to say goodbye "Can you guys defend beach city why were away?" Steven said.

"Of course we can!" Peridot said, Lapis gave a thumbs up and Bismuth turned her left hand into a hammer and scammed it into her other hand. The tree the got off the ship.

With that the top part the the dome opened and the engines began firing and raising from the ground the three support poles and stair retraining into the ship.

Once they were high enough the ship flew away off to the zoo to save greg.


	26. At the zoo

After an uneventful journey the group arrived at the zoo. It was a verdickle gem looking structure the was light pink. In the middle was was a ring, evening above that turns into a spire.

"There it is." Eyeball said looking over structure "The human zoo. I can't believe it still exists." Pearl said "Dad's gotta be in there." Steven said "We just have to find him and bust him out."

The S. S. Resistance then entered the zoo via its ring. The groupe noticed the two Amethyst guards next to a door. "Those Gems." Amethyst mudderds to herself "Amethyst guards. Right, like we could just waltz up as an ownerless Pearl, a fusion and, and you." Pearl said

"We just need disguises." Steven said "I'll be Esteban Universidad." "Steven, it doesn't matter what your name is. We're all going to stand out." Pearl said as Garnet unfuses into Ruby and Sapphire.

"We won't stand out if we play the roles we were made for." Sapphire said "Ruby! Sapphire!" Steven said excitedly. "Okay, everybody. Hear her out." Ruby said.

"Today, I'm a Sapphire traveling with my squad of Ruby guards and my personal Pearl to deliver a message." Sapphire said "Esteban, I've brought you as an offering for the zoo."

"Pobrecito Esteban!" Steven said. "Uhh, what about us?" Amethyst asked pointing to Jasper "You two are accompanying me as extra muscle." Sapphire explained.

"Muscle like them?" Amethyst asked. "Exactly." Sapphire answered "But I've never even seen another Amethyst before." Amethyst said "What do I do? What if I say something wrong?"

"Just look the part." Sapphire said "You're new and we're rusty, but we just have to sell this long enough to find Greg.". "What about uncle Thomas." Steven asked

Sapphire looked like she had a phase of disbelief "Don't worry." Thomas said "I know exactly what I'm going to do." He the kicked the back to of the ship dropping the panel.

"I'm going to hide in here, and if you need me just give me a knock." Thomas said crawling into the cresivse name and closing the panel. "Is this really going to work?" Pearl asked.

"No." Sapphire said. Everyone gasps in unison "Just stick together." Sapphire quickly says "Play it straight. Let's change the future." And with that the groupe walk out of the S. S. Resistance towards the guarded door.

"You'll never cage me, you rockheads!" Steven said to pretend to resist. The groupe then arrived next to the guards. Amethyst groans as they approach "State your purpose." One of the guards said

"I'm here to make a delivery to the human zoo." Sapphire said "Bad news. The human zoo shut down." The guard explains "Which means we'll just have to throw you in space."

Steven Whimpers at this "Heh, look. He believed me." The guard said "both guards the start laughing in unison. Another blue gem with horn hair and her gem on her back entered entered the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked "Nothing, Holly Blue Agate." The guards said. Holly Blue Agate then notices that Sapphire is here and gasps

"Why didn't you tell me there was a Sapphire here?" Holly Blue asked "What have you miscreants been saying to them!?" "Nothing, Holly." The outer guard said. Holly Blue then looked looked at Sapphire "You'll have to forgive them. They're from Earth."

Holly blue the looked back at the guards "Ahem! Apologize." She demanded. "Forgive us!" The Amethyst guards said in unison, Holly Blue then punches them to say it correctly. "Forgive us, your Clarity!" They said again.

"No use dwelling on the past." Sapphire said, she the turner to steven "I've brought a new human for the collection, as well as a megage." Sapphire explained.

"How unprecedented!" Holly Blue said looking at Steven "Nothing for millennia, and then two humans back to back! Well, it's probably for the best, that first one wasn't in the best condition."

Steven Gasps "Dad! That's him!" He shouted before being sghd by ruby

"Ohh, their incessant barking. What is it saying?!" Holly Blue said before Laughing "The other one was loud, too, and all that thrashing about. I'm sure Blue Diamond would want to thank you personally, but you just missed her."

Holly blue the pointing to the Amethyst guards Amethyst, take this human to the -" "Wait!" Sapphire yelled intruding Holly Blue She looked back at her "The thing is we've traveled so far, and it would be a shame to leave so quickly. Perhaps you'd grant us a tour of the facility?" She asked

"I would be honored! Right this way, your Grand Clarity." She said before Stopping Amethyst "Amethysts are to stay and guard the door. "Uhh, but-" Amethyst began but was interrupted by Holly Blue "The door."

"I better stay her to."jasper said "To teach there grunts to stay in line.". Eyeball gave a panic looked at this but Jasper gas a 'you got this' look at her

Holly blue nodded and the rest of group minus went to tour the facility.

* * *

About ten minutes Jasper and Amethyst were still getting the door with the other two Amethyst guards. Thomas was also still hiding in a ship "I hope there ok." Thomas said before realising something.

He looked on her person for something and stopped when he found what he was looking for, a letter. On it was the message to Blue Diamond on it.

"Daaaw!" He shout putting his hand on his face, "Guess I gotta give it to them." And with the kicked the panel off he looked around. When no one was there he opened the stairs.

He saw Jasper and Amethyst giving him nervous looks, behind them were the two Amethyst guards looking around on the other side of the door.

"I don't see anything." The first guard said "Uhhh that way." Amethyst said pointing to the right "I just saw it again. You two better go after it." The two guards nodded and matched off.

When they were gone Amethyst gave Thomas a thumbs up. Thomas then walked over to the pair. "Thanks." He said before being punched in the face by Jasper.

"What were you thinking!" She shouted "Shhhh!" Thomas said " _I need to give this the Sapphire_ " he said holding up the ladder " _it's the message for Blue Diamond_." He Whispered. " Oh ok." Jasper said.

"Which way did they go." He asked "Uhh." They both said in unison. Thomas sighted "Nevermind, I'll just guest." And with that That looked out the door.

"Hey you!" A voice said, Thomas looked right and saw the Amethyst guards. He quickly rand staring straight "Stop!" The other guard shouted casing after then.

By the time they had got to the door, Thomas was long gone. "Why didn't you stop him." The first guard asked "Uh." Amethyst said was her form began to morph and she turned back to her Normal form. The Amethyst guards the holstiley approached the pair "Uh oh".

* * *

Thomas counting running until he knew the guard couldn't track his, he then looked around to see where he was "Why does all of this look the same?" He asked himself and continued walking.

He passed a three way to the right. The right was dark, so Thomas Desiree to continue straight. "So Rose Quartz Facet-2T6P Cut-9JX, we meet again." A voice said.

Thomas stopped, he remembered that voice. He looked back to see the gem in question "Holly Blue Agate, I should have known." He said. Holly Blue Agate "As don't look at be like that, I know you miss me."

"Yeah I totally miss my institute to put me in the worst part of my life." Thomas said. "Now don't be like that." She said. "I'm guessing one of those Amethyst Guard told I was here."

"Actually it wasn't for one of those rubies that told me." Holly Blue explained "Of four one one of those Beta idiots found you and didn't tell me. You were only good thing thing that came from earth."

Thomas scoffed as Holly blue clawed her whip "Blue Diamond is heading back this way." She explained "She'll be so happy with your return."

"Well that's a shame." Thomas said spawning his arm cannon "Because you won't be to tell her." And with that Thomas shot at Holly Blue, cause her to take a knee.

Thomas then ran away he kept running away, until her form an observatory room. He was destructed by the zoo he ran right into Pearl, her and everyone else were there left there by Holly Blue Agate.

"Thomas what are you doing her!?" Eyeball asked "I forgot to give that here are to Blue Diamond." Thomas said getting up "But I way found out buy Holly Blue Agate.

"R-R-Really?" Leggy studdard " Yes, in fact she said one of radded me out.". Everyone gasp "Uh guys." Navy said looking down at the zoo

"B-But how where were all here." Eyeball said "Guys." "Well apparently not." "Guys!" Navy yelled for the last time "What!?" Both Thomas and Eyeball yelled at the same time.

Navy just pointed down at the zoo. Everyone looked down to see Greg and Steven being pulled out of the zoo buy the twi Amethyst guard form before.

Thomas sighed "Ok I was never here. I'm going go after them" and with that Thomas ran out of the other side of the room after those guards.

Transition

Thomas had been following the Amethyst to were her was just our side the room were the guard had taken Steven and Greg, the Quartz guards fill the room with intimidating laughter two for them were rest Amethyst and Jasper "Steven! Greg! They found me out!" Amethyst said

"Amethyst! Jasper!" Steven said consernly "You won't believe what we've been through. These Amethysts, they're really, really-" but before Amethyst could finished what she was saying, Thomas slid out the doorway arm cannon pointed at that Amethyst holding

"Let them go." He said angrily. The Amethyst looked surprised and Runs, the one holingbAmethist drops her by accident. "Great they're Great!" Amethyst quickly said running over to Thomas

"What?" Thomas said putting his arm cannon. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I had to!" Amethyst said chuckling, she then turned back to Steven and Greg "What are you guys wearing?" She asked "Greg! This is a good look for you.

"Whats going on?" Steven asked confused. "These Amethysts, they're all from Earth!" Amethyst explained "They're from the Prime Kindergarten!" She then realised something "Wait! Hey, 8XL!" She asked turning to an random Amethyst

"Yeah?" 8XL said " You guys, I'm an 8! Tell 'em. Tell 'em!" "The Amethyst under me never popped out. We're all waiting, and - pfft - nothing." "I'm 8XM! Facet-5, Cut-8XM - that's me!" Amethyst said before pointing to other Amethyst "This is 8XG, this is 8XH."

"I'm J." Another amethyst said "Ah, geez! Sorry! I'm worse than Holly Blue!" "Aren't we all?' 8XJ countered, everyone burst into laughter at this. A gem that looks like Jasper began to talk "Prime, prime, prime. You Amethysts are so cliquey." She said.

"Skinny's a Jasper!" Both Amethyst and Jasper said "yeah there also Gems here from the Beta Kindergarten, too!" Jasper said "Hey, where's Carnelian?" Amethyst asked

"Celebrating." Skinny said "I'm not the shortest anymore!" A small little red gem, Carnelian said. She picked up Amethyst and ran around the room while they both laughed.

"This is so unreal." Greg said looked over the situation "Hey! Please, if you don't mind me asking, we really need your help." We came in with Sapphire, couple of rubies, and Pearl. We've gotta find them and get them out of -"

Suddenly the Door behind valley opens opens. "I'll only be a moment." Holing blue said looking away as Steven, Greg and Thomas quickly hide "What are you all doing in here?!" She asked Turning back to the Amethyst.

"Get to your stations! Even you hideous off-color Betas! Get out of your cubbies and into your places! It's the least you can do for the Diamond that kept you worthless, sorry Gems in service! That's right. Blue is back already! Now go pretend your filthy vein of Quartz is capable of gratitude! Go, go, go!"

The Quartz guards run out with Steven and Greg and Thomas sneaking behind their backs." "Disperse! My Diamond is waiting!" Holly ble shouted "Run! Just run! I'll find you! Go!" Amethyst said.

"This way." Thomas whispered in a passage. Steven and Greg entered a linker room with gems in bubbles all around the roomSteven "Who bubbled all these Gems?" Steven asked "Wow! It's kind of like a birthday party in here." Greg added "So this is where they all went." Thomas said

Suddenly, Steven begins to tear up "* _ **Gasps**_ * Oh, no! We gotta hide!" "Huh?" Greg said before Thomas picking him up and and he and Stove hide behind a pole as someone in her to room.

Thomas looked behind a column to see show what he was fearing, Blue Diamond. "Pearl, close the door." She said before sighing, she then removes her hood and begins to tear up. The door suddenly opened and second gem Thomas feared to see, Yellow Diamond enters.

"Please tell me you're joking." She said "You only just left, and you're already back?". "Yellow! W-what are you doing here?" Blue Diamond asked "I'm here to bring you back to reality, Blue." Yellow Diamond said.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Blue Diamond said "It's been thousands of years, Blue, and you still can't bring yourself to destroy these Gems?" Yellow Diamond asked "She was shattered by a Rose Quartz! The entire cut of Gem deserves the same fate!"

"But they were hers." Blue Diamond said "They should be wiped out of existence, not kept safe in bubbles!" "Yellow, she made them. This is all we have left of her. These Gems, this place, and the Earth."

"I thought we agreed we need to put that planet and this whole debacle behind us." Yellow Diamond said. "Why can't you just let me grieve?" Blue Diamond asked "You can't keep coming here forever!" Yellow Diamond shouted

"Why not?" Blue Diamond asked. Yellow Diamond just Sighed "Pearl, do something. Sing for her. Make her feel better." "Yes, my Diamond." Yellow Pearl said "Ahem." She then turns to Blue Pear "Ahem!"

Blue Pearl looked at her "Uh... oh." She said and with that Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl begin to harmonize as in a alowal tone,

 **Aah haa haa, aah haa haa, aah ha aah ha, aah haa haa, aah haa haa, aah haa haa, aah haa haa haa haa haa haa haa haaaaa'**

Yellow Diamond began to pace around and sing

 **Why would you want to be here? What do you ever see here that doesn't make you feel worse than you do? And tell me, what's the use of feeling, Blue?**

 **Why would you want to employ her subjects that destroyed her?**

Yellow Pushes away bubbles with her hands

 **Why keep up her silly zoo? Oh, tell me! What's the use of feeling, Blue? An army has a use. They can go and fight a war. A Sapphire has a use. She can tell you what it's for. An Agate terrifies. A Lapis terraforms. Where's their Diamond when they need her, Blue? You've got to be a leader, Blue! Yes, of course, we still love her, and we're always thinking of her. But now, there's nothing we can do, so tell me!**

Pearls and Yellow Diamond began to sing.

 **What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling, Blue? Ohh!**

Yellow Diamond raches out her hand, and both Pearls step onto it

 **How can you stand to be here with it all?**

The Pearls then sang

 **Here with it all!**

The Pearls and Yellow Diamond began to sing

 **Drowning in all this regret? Wouldn't you rather forget her? Ohh!**

Yellow Diamond just sang.

 **Won't it be grand to get rid of it all?**

The Pearls

 **Rid of it all!**

Pearls and Yellow Diamond as Yellow Diamond Waves her hand over quickly so every bubble moves swiftly

 **Let's make a plan of attack! Start looking forward and stop looking back!**

Yellow Diamond Kneels down and holds Blue Diamond's hands

 **Oh, yes, of course, we still love her, and we're always thinking of her. Don't you know I miss her, too? (Looks away) But tell me. What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling? (Walks to the side of the stairs, grabbing it with one hand and bowing down) What's the use of feeling?[Humming] Hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmmmm...**

Blue Diamond then walks over and places a hand to her back to comfort her ass The music ends and Steven, Greg and Thomas made it near the exit, but then the door opens. And Holly Blue, the rubies and Sapphire walk through.

Holly Blue "And we have arrived." Holly Blue said she then turned to Pearl "That will be all, Pearl." With that Pearl walks away, as the groupe they get closer. Holly bows. "My Diamond. My gracious, wondrous, luminous, lustrous Diamond." She said before looking up , seeing Yellow Diamond and gasps "Oh, my! It's truly an honor to bask in your radiance... ses?"

"Get to the point, Agate." Yellow Diamond said bluntly Holly Blue is surprised by this outburst and clears her throat" Yes, of course. My deepest apologies. You'll be pleased to know that your Sapphire has a message.

Blue Diamond turns to face the group "A message?" She said confused

Holly Blue yes, the Sapphire you sent to Earth, of course. "I never asked any Sapphire to go to Earth." Blue Diamond said in Serious tone.

"I... Um…" Sapphire trailed off as The floor below her begins to freeze up.

"Oh, no! She's freezing up!" Steven said worridely. Ruby holds Sapphire's hand behind her for comfort. "My... future vision foresaw you, my Diamond, desiring more... humans for the zoo," Sapphire explained "so I... acted accordingly."

Blue Diamond Looks down at her "It's true. The window for preserving Earth specimens is closing." "Phew." Both steven and Thomas said in relieve.

Yellow Diamond then turned to To Blue Diamond "Is that what you want?" Blue Diamond nodded. Yellow Dismounted then turn back to To Sapphire "Sapphire, has the Cluster emerged yet?" She asked her.

"No, it has not." "Then there's still time. That will be all. " Yellow said begin to clap her hands "Wait!" Blue Diamond said stopping her, she then turns to Sapphire.

"You said there was a message. May I see?" She asked "Of cluster." Sapphire said looking for it, she grew panicked when she couldn't find "I appeared to had lost it." Sapphire said nervously begging to freeze up again.

Yellow Diamond looked sapinsley at her. Thomas looked in his hand and to he's shock he realised the that he still hat the letter "I still have the message." He said before face Palming.

"What do we do?" Steven asked, "I don't know." Thomas answered. "Uh guys." Greg said pointing the other direction. The two look that direction to see Blue Pearl staring at them confused.

Thomas quickly acks and and points the the rubies and Sapphire and and then at them. Blue Pearl nodded understandably. Thomas then pointed to the ladder and at the groupe.

Blue Pearl pulled out her screen and drew a circle. Thomas nodded and made bubble around the letter and floated down the to Blue Pearl. CUh my Diamond." She before said popping the bubble.

Blue and Yellow Diamond look back. Blue Pearl holed up and pointed at the letter "Is that your massage?" Blue diamond asked Sapphire. "Yes, yes it is." Saffie said.

"Alright, is that it then?" Yellow asked a little bit annoyed, Sapphire nodded quickly. "Alright now that will be all." And Yellow Diamond Claps twice.

Holly Blue Bows "My Diamonds." She said exiting along with the rubies and Sapphire Steven, Greg, and Thomas also escape the room with an unknowing Agate, who is relieved that all went well.

"Two Diamonds?! I can't believe it!" Holly ble said, she theturned to Sapphire "Can you believe it? Oh, well, of course, you can. You probably foresaw the whole thing." "Of course! No surprises here." Sapphire said a lit neviosly.

Holly Blue continued totaled with Amethyst and Jasper rjoined the groped And Steven, Greg and Thomas were behind them. Holly bule was still tackled as Thomas boarded the ship and Steven and Greg were boarding.

"I don't think anything could spoil this for me." Holly Blue finished she then notices Steven and Greg, who laugh nervously. "What... is... the meaning of this?!" She yelled askes. The Quartz guards suddenly appear in the doorway.

"Why are these two outside the containment area?!" She demanded turning to the Amethyst. "Holly Blue, I can explain." Sapphire began "No need, your clarity." Holly Blue says Turning back "Not even you could have foreseen how incompetent these Amethysts are."

She then summons her whip "Well, if you want something done right, you just do it yourself. You two are coming with me!" And she launches the whip at Steven and Greg. But before it could get the m

"Ruby and Sapphire fuse into Garnet, and she catches the whip's tail. Holly Blue and the Quartz guards gasp at seeing this "Garnet!" Steven and Greg yell excitedly. Garnet "Steven, get Greg on board!"

"Yes, please!" Greg said is a relieved tone and hmi, Steven, and the rubies get on board. "We'll handle this noise." garnet said Pearl then slices the whip in half, and Amethyst and Jasper spin dashed to wrap it around Holly Blue, being cheered on by the Quartz guards as then did so.

"I've been waiting to do this all day." Garnet said spawning her gault ready to punch her but she decided not to and punched her in the stomach with her normal hand instead.

The Quartz Gems laughed at this. "What are you doing?! They're traitors! Destroy them!" Holly blue demanded. But instef the Quartz guards All waved said their goodbyes. Amethyst gave Smooches "Famethyst for life!" She yelled and her and japer bored the ship

"I'll report you to the Diamonds! All of you! You'll all be shattered!" Pearl then walked up "You're really gonna tell the Diamonds that you allowed a band of traitorous rebels to infiltrate a highly secure facility and escape from right under your careful watch?" She asked

Pearl then Inhales sharply "Doesn't sound like a wise thing to do, Holly Blue. So do yourself a favor and keep your mouth shut. That will be all." And with Bows and bored the ship filled by Garnet, Steven also claps twice for Pearl.

Holly Blue groans in misery while the Quartz Gems continue to laugh at her. And The Crystal Gems fly off back toward Earth in the S. S. Resistance."Thanks so much for coming to get me." Greg said "That has to be, like, the third craziest weekend I've ever had."

"Dad, I'm really sorry I got you into all this." Steven said "This whole thing started 'cause I wanted answers." "You don't have to be sorry about a thing." Greg countered "I hope you found what you were looking for."

"I did. I found you." Steven said and the two hug. "No then." Thomas said facing Eyeball "Have you found out who's the traitor." He asked.

Eyeball looked surprised, she had completely forgot about the rubies. She shook her head. Steven then noticed something "When Navy." He asked.

Suddenly a white line passes in front of the ship everyone loses out the window to to see Navy, wearing a jetpack. She pulled out her left output sticked out her tongue and flew away, back to the zoo.

"Should we go after her?" Steven asked. The gems look at each other "No I think we're be find." Thomas said "Anything she tell then they Already know.

And with that they warped away.

* * *

"Pearl what dot that the message say?" Blue diamond asked. Yellow Diamond had to leave for homeworld business. So yellow diamond is left alone in the Rose Quartz room.

Blue Pearl opened the letter to began to read.

 _Dear, Blue Diamond_

 _Firstly I'd like to apologise is we cause any trouble on our mission at the zoo. We had to reduce our human friend Greg, he is a member of our family after all._

 _But that's not what if her to wrist this yell about. No im afraid there something you've never been told. For you see the other diamonds have been living about what really happened to pink diamond._

 _If you want to know what really happened, sent an ship tell then to look for "Number one." And I will come with then and revile all._

 _Sensearly_

 _Thomas. T. Tankengine_

Blue Diamond was shocked buy what her Pearl had read. Could it be true? Could Yellow have being lying to her all times year? And in that case what about Whi-

Before she could thing earlier. Holly Blue inter the room alone with navy "My Diamond I have terrible news." She said "Some for your humans have escape."

"Yes I know." Blue Diamond said "There was nothing I could- what what?" Holly Blue said confused "I know and I I'm no going to pushing you." Blue Diamond explained.

"Oh thank you-thank you my Diamond!" Holly Blue she said bowing. Blue diamond then noticed Navy "Oh, And who is this?" She asked

"Oh this is the ruby who told my about the traitors." Holly blue explained. Navy looked abashed as Blue diamond picked her up "Do you have a name, Ruby?" She asked.

"Navy." Navy blurted out "Well navy I think you deserve a promotion." Ble daimaid said "I get to be captain of my own squared?" she asked "Well sort of."

Blue dismount then uncolied her hand and touch navy's uniform her her other, turning it blue "You with say here in the zoo and be Holly Blue Agate.

"What?" Both gem said in confusion Thought I said I wouldn't punish you, Holly Blue, it's clear they you need some help." Blue Diamond explained her then kneeled down and put navy down.

"Navy is the perfect opportunity for the." And with that Blue dismount got back up, grabbed her began to leave the room "Good day Holly Blue." She said leveling the room to her ship.

The two get where now left Alone in the room "Well come now follow me." and hold ble walked and Navy followed.

* * *

The Amethyst were in there room laughing and talking about the situation then had accrued. Holly ble then entered the room, but paid her no mind.

"Quartz!" She shouted. The Amethyst looked at her, holly blue then turned to Navy "This is navy, she is my new assistance." She explained.

"I'll leave you all to get situated." And Holly ble quickly exited the room, Leaving Nay and the Quartz guard alone.

"Uhh." Navy began "hello-" before for She could finish she was dog piled by the Amethyst "AHHHHHH!" She screamed trying to get free. But it was no use, this was her life now, ofpr until someone explosive arrives.


	27. Lion 4: Alternate Ending DX

It had been a few weeks send the trip at the trip Zoo and Steven was watching the something on the T.V. " _Steven, we can't both exist._ " Rose said " _I'm going to become half of you. And I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself, that's me, loving you and loving being you... because you're going to be something extraordinary_."

Steven then rewide to the video to the "you're going to be something extraordinary" part two times before Steven writes down on his notepad. "Extraordinary... experience." He mumbled to himself.

Lion was also there, gets comfortable on Steven's bed and he began to groom himself. "Okay, I think I've got something." Steven sadi, he clears throat to get Lion's attention "So, this time, I put together the first letter of the first word of every sentence. It spells 'ittaisiaby.'"

Lion just continues to groom himself and remain inattentive. "It might not sound like much, but if you rearrange those letters, it says 'Bait it I say,' or ' stay a bit,' or 'I bitty Asia.' Lion overhears this hypothesis, but disregards it quickly.

Steven sighs "Well 'I bitty Asia' could mean something. Maybe I'm supposed to go back to Asia? And... bite something?" He suggested "I don't think that's what she had in mind, Steven." A voice said.

Steven look left to see Thomas "Oh hey uncle Thomas." Steven said putting his head behind his back and blushing "May I ask what your doing." He asked. Steven puts his notepad down and ejects the VHS tape.

"* _ **SIGH**_ * There has to be clues somewhere." He said "Mom says she wanted to have me. But that must mean there's a reason. There has to be something I was meant to do. My magical Gem destiny."

Before Thomas could answered, Lion starts to gag. "Come on, Lion. I need you to focus here." Steven said, but then Lion started to retch. "No, no, no! Lion, at least do it on the floor!" Steven pleated, Lion then finishes coughing up, liquid splattering.

"Why is it always on the bed?" Steven asked, hen then gasps, noticeing Lion coughing up a Pink Key. "Magical hair-ball destiny." He said picking up the key. Lion then retches one more time, letting out a devoured blue iguana-like creature.c

"Okay. That's gross."

* * *

After the two have cleaned up the mess, Steven focuses on the key. "Right. Anyway. This key. Mom must have wanted you to give this to me now. What does it open?" He then Places a hand on the bow "Hm... Oh! Hey, Lion."

Before Thomas could eject, Steven enters Lion's Dimension to unlock the chest. The key does not fit, so he heads back out. Steven then Exhales deeply and pants "Maybe if I…" he said before heading back back in.

Steven heads out again "If this key isn't for that chest, then what is it for?" He asked. Thomas didn't have and answer the two then went to Rose's Secret Armory, but it unlocked nothing there. Then they tossed in in rose fouten, but nothing happens.

Finely the two entered Rose's Room. "Ok Room, give me something this key unlocks." Steven demanded. Suddenly a padlock gast this Gasps at this and puts the key into the padlock and twists, making the padlock disappear and cause nothing to happen.

Steven groans is fustraction ask the pair exit the room. "Sorry we couldn't find out what it opens, Steven." Thomas said "Its fine." Steven said "Well if you need me again, I'll be in my room." And with that Than gong on the event and went down to the yard.

* * *

About half and hour latter Thomas returned to the beach house level "Steven, I just four out about this-" he stopped, raelisting Steven wasn't there. "Steven? We're we you go?" He asked, he then.

'out with lion be back later.' The note read. Thomas sighed "better go after him." He said, he knew exactly where they were going. Thomas then warped on the warp pad and warped away.

* * *

"Mom... who were you?" Steven asked he and go to the desert with Lion, he folled his but got lost. But he counted co for what seem like hours "Who am I? Garnet... Amethyst... Pearl... uncle Thomas… They won't say it, but... I know they expect something big from me. But how can I fulfill my destiny if I don't even know what it is? Who am I supposed to be?"

"I'm sure you're find it out eventually." A voice said Steven looked back to see Thomas again "Oh, hey uncle Thomas." Steven said he looked for red to see lion and two legs popping out of the sand.

"Ok those are definitely giant legs in the sand." Steven said, he then notice a door "And that a… interesting door design.". He then holds the key a begging to blush " Now I just have to put the key in the key hole."

Lion scoffed and Steven embarsement "Dont judge me this is my first time." He said before yelling "Ah bad phasing!". "It's ok Steven, no one has p perdice first time." Thomas said "Ah even more bad phasing!" Steven yelled back, causing Thomas and lion to Chuckle

Steven then sighed "Whatever's behind this door, I know it's something important." and with that Steven put the key in the door and unlocked the door, with his eyes closed.

"Please tell me my destiny." Steven asked while remove the key, he then , opened the door.

"Wha...?" He said inside revealed to what appeared to be a landfill. Steven is dazed; he picks up a sword, but it turns out to be broken from the sheath.

"What? Is this... just Rose's trash dump?" "It appears to be so." Thomas said . ion ,in the meantime, chases a blue iguana-like creature. "No. Please! There was supposed to be something here to tell me my purpose! This is just a bunch of garbage Mom left behind!"

"Sorry we couldn't find ya decency, Steven." Thomas said confduelu. Steven then kicks a hardhat far away in frustration, he then notices a VHS tape, but with the word "Nora" on it

"Huh? It's... another tape from Mom?" Steven said confused "But... wh-who's Nora?" Thomas just shrugged "A-Am I not the only one? Do I have a sister?" Steven turn to Lion "Lion! what is this? W-Who's Nora?"

Lion just disregards Steven."I know I've asked a lot from you today, but please, just one more time. I need your help. I need to know what this tape means." Steven said "I won't get mad the next time you throw up on my bed."

Lion widens his eyes at this warps once more, this time, close to Beach City. You comming uncle Thomas?" Steven ask " No thanks, I gotta lock this up." Thomas said "Alright se you back at the house." Steven said and he and lion warped away.

Thomas then grabbed the key, locked the door back up, and headed home. But not before grabbing another VHS tape.


	28. Random bits 3:

**Mindful Education**

"Great technique, Stevonnie." Pearl said as she ducks under a flying Holo-Pearl "Whew! Keep it up!" "Thanks, ma'am!" Stevonnie said as she charges at another Holo-Pearl and thrusts their sword "Hyah!" She said as everything turned yellow.

"Huh?" She said confused suddenly there was a glass drinking sound and a figure in for of then turned in a swarm of butterflies.

"Oh no. It's happening again!" Stevonnie said "Who was that?" Stevonnie asked "Pink Diamond." Stevonnie answered "Steven…" Stevonnie said trailing off "Oh, no. It's coming from me now!"

"Stevonnie!" Garnet shouted, snapping Stevonnie back to reality "U-uh!" Stevonnie said back "Breathe!" Garnet shouted, Stevonnie did so "What's going on? What's happening to them?"

"They've got this!" Was all garnet said back. "Y-yeah, I'm... I'm... ugh." Stevonnie said everything became yellow again Stevonnie looked over to see Thomas "Uncle Thomas?" Stevonnie said confused.

Thomas didn't said anything, he just put on a dome like mask with a headlight up front and lunged at Stevonnie, Stevonnie quickly dodged an aback and she hit coming else.

Stevonnie tired around to see a figure that looked like Thomas, only he was silver not blue. "Uhhn?" Stevonnie said confused the figure turned around he have a older face that Thomas with black and pink eyes and had a number zero on his chest.

He pulled out a pink scythe and swog it a Stevonnie causing her to "No... No... No, Ah!" Stevonnie said as she came back in t real in and falls off the Sky Arena. "Stevonnie!" Both Garnet and Pearl say as they Dunn over to where they fell and Stevonnie un-fuses back to Steven and Connie.

 **Steven's Dream**

"I thought you were going to tell me everything from now on." Steven said "I never promised that!" Thomas busted out.

 **Storm in the Room**

Thomas was in his room sleeping after the journey to the zoo he was very tired. So when they go back to earth Thomas went to sleep as soon as he could he was sleeping soundly in train mode until.

Tender, Thomas teared it perfectly. "That's strange?" Thomas said confused "I shouldn't be able to hear a storms out side. Unless…" Thomas then quickly morphed into gem mode and and walked up a ladder and and opened a door, releveling Rose's room.

The room was dark and stormy. Thomas looked to see Steven in front of what appeared to be a tornado her walked to her her was and she someone in the tornado, Her Rose Quartz .

"I finally know the truth. I know what you are! You're a liar!" Steven shouted knocked to the ground "I thought you'd never want to hurt anyone! You hurt everyone! How could you just leave Garnet, and Amethyst, Pearl, And-and Dad?! They don't know what to do without you!"

Steven then gets back up "Maybe they didn't matter to you as much as hiding the mess you made! And that's why I'm here, isn't it?! Did you just make me so you just wouldn't have to deal with your mistakes?!

Steven sighs and falls to his knees, sighing "Is that what I'm all here for...?" He asked Rose floats down as the storm calms down. "Steven, you know that isn't true." She said "In the tape I left you, I told you I how much I wanted to have you and let you exist. Do you think what I said to you in the tape was a lie?"

"No... I'm sure you meant it." Steven admitted. Rose comes over to hug him, and it begins to rain in the room "I get it. I know you didn't want me to deal with your problems. You're a part of me now. I have to deal with what you left behind."

The two then embraced as Rose disappears into clouds. Steven looked around to see Thomas. Before he could say anything, Thomas hugged him and Steven embraced him. The door the the house and the two walked out.

Thomas made a cup a coco for both of them and the two sat in silence, until the front door opens and Greg and the Gems inter.


	29. Your not your mom

"This is an emergency!" Steven shouted. Over the last week people had be in disappearing over the past week. Steven and Greg had found out that it was a gem, she in question was asking for 'My Dad' after a scuffle Connie was captured so steven ran back to the beach.

"Why is Homeworld stealing humans from the boardwalk?" Pearl asked "I don't know, but they're only taking my friends! They even got Connie! If we don't do something, they're going to take them into space!"

"Big deal." Amethyst said "Were just use our spaceship and take them down." "Yeah about that." Thomas said "The ship need a lift hit of repair after are journey to the zoo." Thomas admitted

"Ugh!" Amethyst said in frustration "Who were these guys?" She then asked Steven . "That little gem I saw before, her name's Aquamarine." "What?!" Pearl said shocked "She's got a big friend a fusion, named Topaz."

"A topaz fusion and an aquamarine?" "Are they a big deal?" Amethyst asked. "Most definitely." Thomas said "Blue and Yellow Diamond must have sent them personally." "The Diamonds? Oh, no. They must be collecting more humans for the zoo!" Steven shouted.

"But there's loads of humans on Earth. Why are they only grabbing your friends?" Amethyst asked. "Maybe...because my friends are the best?" Suddenly there was a buzzing and steven pulled out his cellphone

"* _ **Gasps**_ * It's from Connie! I know where they are!" And he showed the phone a unit of fun land "I'll stay here and repair the ship. You four go investigate." Thomas said "Sounds like a plan. Let's go!" Garnet said and the five split to their locations.

* * *

Thomas was in the head of the temple repeating the ship until the gems warped in then nodded and Thomas nodded back and the four began to in motion.

* * *

"Nice try. But it's hopeless, my dad. I can't go back to Homeworld without getting what the Diamonds want." Amqumide said Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl had fused into Alexandrite and she was holding Aquamarine ship down as the kidnapped human jumps from the ship.

"I'm...not my dad." Steven said softly "What?" "I'm not my dad!" Steven yelled again. Aquamarine "How much longer is this mission going to take-AHHHH!" Aquamarine said before being shot.

Suddenly there was a * _ **THUMP**_ * and Thomas landed on the exit platform and Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl infused and lanede. "So now you Finley join use." Aquamarine said getting up after my Diamond got that message from the Zoo, I was told to look out for you. "

"Uncle Thomas?" Steven said confused, Thomas looked back "Look Steven," he began knelling down "This is just something I need to do." And with that Thomas turn to the ship door and began to walk.

"Wait!" Steven shouted catching everyone by surprise "What now?!" Aquamarine asked annoyed "I'm someone the Diamonds will want more than him or any of these humans, the leader of the Crystal Gem rebellion, the gem that shattered Pink Diamond. I'm not my dad. I'm my mom. I'm Rose Quartz!" And Steven lifted up his shirt revealing him gem.

"* _ **Gasps**_ * No way." Aquamarine said shocked "Steven?" Connie Confused "No. Don't! Steven!" Pearl shouted "What are you doing?!" Amethyst added "I get it now." Steven began again "You think you have to be the only one who can stop what she started. But I can stop all of it!"

"You're wrong! Steven, get down here!" Garnet shouted "You and her wouldn't have wanted this. But I do." Thomas looked at Steven then down at the gems and human

"I'm gonna kick your butt if you don't come down here right now!" Amethyst shouted, "Steven." Pearl said properly crying now. Thomas sighted "if this is what you want." He said and he made a motion in the ship.

"No! Don't you dare!" Connice shouted as Steven walked in the ship "I love you." Hen said before the door closed. "No! Stop!" Connie showed before the ship blasts off and disappears "Steven!"

* * *

"The Rose Quartz." Aquamarine said "Can you believe it? And she just handed herself in." "Yeah-Yeah-Yeah you got use. Congratulations" Thomas said sarcastically, walking over to Topaz.

He grabbed both sides of head which is where both of the fusions gems were the two stated at each other for a little bit before Thomas went "Hmmm" he then went up to Aquamarine seat and raised it.

"Hey wait a minute!" Aquamarine shout flying over to the seat when Thomas said on and began to mess with that controls. "You can't just come one this and take control of this ship."

Thomas just moved Aquamarine by her left check "Ah," she screamed "Not on my gem side." Aquamarine then spawned her wand and fired it at in attempted to lift Thomas.

But it didn't.

Thomas then got up from the seat "I halved our energy consumption." He said. Aquamarine them looked at the stats "Oh um thanks." she said. Thomas just rolled his eyes as henrejoind Steven.

Topaz then returns the lower level of the ship."What are you doing? Let go of me!" A finger being held by Topaz said Grunting" "Steven!" Steven looked at the figure

"What the... Lars?!"


	30. The Trial

"I know my mom did something bad." Steven began "but Whatever Homeworld has in store for us... I'm ready!" Him and Thomas were in a white crystalline room on homeworld, just waiting for something.

Thomas gave a concerned look, but before he could we enthing a side of the wall opens reveling a gem. She was blue and her gem was crescent moon shaped. She has floating holo screens, and she looked extremely nervous.

"This is ridiculous!" She said to herself "4,000 years of loyal service to the court, and this is what I get? Oh, I'm the unluckiest Zircon in the galaxy!" She then looked over to se Steven Thomas and gasps.

"Wait, are you... Rose Quartz?" She asked posting at Steven "Yeah." Steven said back "...Really?" Zircon asked looking up at thomas, who shocked his head. "It's a long story." Steven explained.

"Then I don't have time for it!" Zircon said "Ugh! We only have this brief moment to prepare your case." "Case?" Steven said confused "Oh no." Thomas added

"Ugh! Who am I kidding?" Zircon said "This is pointless! We've all heard the rumors about the demise of Pink Diamond, but I can't believe these files!" She said as she counted to scroll through the floating screens "Shattered by one of her own soldiers-ha! In front of her entire entourage!"

The gem turns back to Steven turns to him "And look at you now! That ridiculous disguise is only going to make you look more guilty!" "That's fine, because I am!"

Zircon gasps "Well, don't say that! Especially when you're out there!" "Out where?! What's going to happen?!" Steven asked "What did you think was going to happen, Rose Quartz?! As soon as that door opens, you're going on trial!"

Suddenly The doors behind them are opened and they turn, looking nervous, except Thomas. "Oh." Steven said quietly

The three now sit in the middle of a triangle shaped platform. The gem presses a couple buttons on the panels and Steven crouches to the middle as three blue, white, and yellow pathways come off. A yellow vision of Zircon appeared warps into the room.

"Defending a rebel? Isn't that... treason?" Yellow Zircon asked sarcastically before chuckling "I was assigned to this!" Zircon yelled. Two lights then emerge in the room, warping Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl in.

"All rise for the luminous Yellow Diamond!" Yellow Pearl said before posing. "Blue Pearl then bows and says "And the lustrous Blue Diamond."

A light warps behind them, bringing in Yellow and Blue Diamond. Blue Diamond resting on Yellow's Diamond shoulders. They open their eyes and look down at Steven and Thomas while both Zircons symbol."

Blue Diamond gets up and looks around "Where is the accused?" She asked Yellow Diamond looks down at Steven and Thomas " Is that Rose Quartz?" She asked "Look at this hideous form she's taken. Forget the trial. We should shatter and take her war machine for her just for looking like that!"

Thomas rolled his eyes as Steven continued to look nervous "No. I want to hear her make her case." Blue Diamond intervene "I want to know what she thinks we're going to do with her. Because I want to do something worse."

Yellow Diamond sighs "Fine." She then snapped her fingers flashes and two yellow and blue thrones appear) "Let's just get on with it, shall we?" they sit down and Blue and Yellow Pearl begin recording the case on screens.

Yellow Zircon then sighs "My Diamond. My brilliant, opulent, radiant, glimmering-" "My Diamond' will suffice, or we'll never get through this." Yellow D domain said interrupting Yellow Zircon.

"Of course, My Diamond." Yellow Zircon then clears her throat. Rose Quartz committed a crime so unprecedented that one can't help but wonder, 'Why?' Exhibit A"

She then snaps her fingers and Lars warps into the room. Steven gasps "Lars!" He shouted "Steven, what's going on here?! Where are we?" He asked. an air bubble then covered his head " _Who are those huge giant ladies?!_ "

"As we can see from this specimen, humans are loud, absolutely hideous creatures that serve no purpose whatsoever." Said Zircon " _I could say the same about to you._ " Thomas murdered under his breath.

" What sort of Gem would turn on her own kind for this?" Yell Zircon "I'll tell you what kind that kind." She points to Steven cJust let him go! He's got nothing to do with this!" Steven yelled back.

"There it is! The passion, the fury - that caused the diabolical Rose Quartz to... shatter her own Diamond!" Yellow Zircon said. Silence broke in the room.

"Now I know what your thinking." she said kneeling down next to Steven. "'This thing doesn't look like a Rose Quartz.' And for that, I'd like to call an eyewitness!"

Thomas then dropped down through a hole in the floor and re emerged on a Blu, Yellow, White and Pink platform. "Oh you've got to be kidding." He said "Now Rose Quartz Facet-2T6P Cut-9JX." Yellow Zircon began "Where were you when pink diamond was shatter."

"Simple." Thomas said "I was guarding the Prime kindergarten with my squad.". Yellow Zircon nodded "And why didn't you emdently got to the scean of Pink Diamond shattering."..

"Because we're being attacked." Thomas answered "By who?" "By Rose Quartz and her Pearl." Thomas andered, silence filled his room. Yellow Zircon looked as nervous as Blue Zircon.

"Uh are you sure?" She asked "Yes meaning that she couldn't shatter Pink Diamond." Thomas answered before being picked up by blue Diamond.

"Is this true?" she asked unfolding her hand and putting it right in front of her eyes. "Yes mama and i know who really shattered her." "Who-who is it?" Blue Diamond asked.

Thomas pointed left of her "It was Yellow Diamond!" Thomas shouted almost everyone gasp. Yellow Diamond scoffed "Please like I would shatter a follow Diamond." She said.

"Do you have evidence to support this claim?" Blues diamond asked. "Yes I do." Thomas said "But I need a Pearl." Yellow diamond grinned "Very well, you can use my pearl." She said. Yellow Pearl looked horrified at such a prospect.

Blue Diamond put Thomas on the ground and Yellow Pearl soon joins him. Thomas then got behind Yellow Pearl and and put both his hands around her gem, witch projected an image.

It was a first person perspective of a person walking. " _Are you sure we have to do this_?" A voice said the fighter turned left to se Yellow Diamond talking to someone through a screen to someone.

" _I'm a bevile so_." The voice said " _I see no better was._ " " _Yes but to shatter a fellow diamond. I just… it's not right_." Yellow said " _I know but she's just too much trouble_."

Yellow Diamond just sighed, " _don't worry, Yellow._ " The voice said. _"You'll be only no that has to_ know." .Yellow sighed " _alright I'll set a date for star date 1102_." That shocked all the homeworld gems in courtroom.

" _Excellent_." The voice said " _You wound rent this. Well start aging with a new Diamond."_ And the voice call ended figure then turned and ran down the hallway and the vision ended.

"Well there you have it." Thomas said as Yellow Pearl walked back to her seat. "Now we know who really shattered pink Diamond-" before Thomas could finish his there was a * _ **KRACKEL-BOOM**_ *

It was Yellow Diamond she had stood up and was firing lighting and Thomas. She was attempted to poof Thomas, to get him to stop talking and get rid of him.

But it didn't work.

Thomas was there, standing like nothing had happened. Starring don't at Yellow Diamond. She changed up to try aging but was stopped by Blue Diamond grading her arm.

"Yellow please calm down." She said. Yellow Diamond turn her head at her "What and let this tractor continue to sure lies."she said, Thomas continued to stare at her. Before Steven carried himr and Lars away.

"Steven what are you doing?" Thomas asked as Steven popped his air bubble "This is our chance to. We gotta go." "Where!?" Asked Lars. "There!" Steven said pointed to Blue Diamond's palanquin.

"Let's just shatter them and get this over with." Yellow diamond said as they get into the palanquin "Hurry up and drive this thing! Those giant crazy chicks aren't going to be distracted forever!"

Thomas tries to remember drive palanquin. While Steven presses a button and the palanquin begins moving and it jumps up, out of the building. The three begin flying up in the air. Steven then opens his eyes, seeing where they where.

"Where is this?" Lars asked "Homeworld…" both Steven and Thomas answer. Yellow Diamond then blasts a diamond-shaped hole in the wall, she watches as the palanquin falls.

"You think you can get away, Rose? You stood your ground on that little speck called Earth... But you're on our world now." She turns around and walks away as the palanquin falls down-down-down into ythe iner dephs of homeworld.


	31. Down under

" _Garnet, take a look at this_." Thomas said handing Garnet a letter. The two, Amethyst, and Pearl were on the The S. S. Resistance waiting for Steven to return with the rubies, so they can go save greg.

Garnet read thought the the letter then at Thomas. " _What secret truth about Pink Diamond_?" She asked, this caught Pearl and Amethyst's attention. " _Well I have some evidence that suggest that Yellow Diamond might have 'shattered' Pink Diamond_." Thomas explained.

" _But she didn't. Did she?_ " Amethyst asked " _No of course not_." Pearl said " _But if we convince the other Diamonds. There probably blame her and leave use alone_." "Estately." Thomas said grabbing the letter, folding it, and pressing it with a seal.

 _"Now all we have to do is wait for Steven…_ Steven… N…"

* * *

"Steven!" Steven opened his eyes to see Thomas, along with the wreckage of Blue Diamond's palanquin. "Are you okay?" He asked "yeah im fine." Steven anserd "Lars?" Las then arrived from behind.

"Thanks to your bubble." He said before groaning "My bones are only a little broken." Steven chuckles "My bones too." And he Holds his out hand to help. "Dude, those giant ladies were furious with you guys!" Lars said

"They're the Diamonds. They've been after my mom for 6,000 years, and now they're after me!" Steven explained "Come on, we gotta move." Thomas said and the tree walked.

"How are we supposed to get off this planet?" Lars asked "Do you even know where you're going?" "No, this is my first time here too." Stevensaid "And I've never been down this far." Thomas admitted.

"Oh, this is so messed up." Lars said stopping "What are we gonna eat?" He asked. "There's tons of food if you like rocks for dinner." Steven said, he then hears a noise. "Salt is a rock, right? Maybe we could season some dirt and make a meal." Lars said

"Wait!" Steven yelled, he then holds out his ears. Lars stomach then rumbles "Ughhh, sorry." He sa. A Robonoid then appears, it is in a cone shape with and a diamond on the front. Steven and Lars both scream

"They found us! Run!" Steven yelleed "Wait! If we stand perfectly still it won't see us." Lars said "I saw it in a movie once!" The Robonoid scans Steven, and Thomas' gemstone. "That sounds good."

The Robonoid then faired a white laser. "No it not, run!" Thomas shouted and the three ran . "I think that movie... was about dinosaurs." Lars explained "Lars, come on!" Steven shouted

"Woah!" He said as the three turn a corner. "What are we gonna do? What's gonna happen?" Lars asked "We're gonna run, and... we're gonna be okay!" Steven said Thomas nodded in agreement.

"No! You just don't get it." Lars shouted" I hate being scared all the time! I was scared of everything except baking. Actually, I was scared of that too. I never even tried baking baklava because it looked so hard! I never had the guts to stick up for anybody. Not even me! And now I'm hiding again like a big, cowardly loser under some... space building!"

"Don't beat yourself up like that Lars." Steven said "That's what the killer robots are for." Thomas count help but chuckle. "Quickly! Down here!" A voice said the three looked to se a hole. Thomas and Steven ran to the hole

"Steven? What if it's a trap?" Lars asked "Uhh, I don't think we have a choice!" Steven said and with that the three jump down the hole, Once they reach the bottom they shiver and sigh in relief.

"Close one, huh?" Lars said "Ha, yeah." Steven said "But, who..?" "Don't worry, you're safe now! We're not gonna hurt you." The voice said "Thank you!" Lars said "Whoever... you…"

"The gem in question gemstone glows revealing their themself. Its gemstone two two ends going in different directions. Where it's gemstone split into two torsos and heads.

"Lars screams at seeing them and the gems cower in response. "It's okay Lars." Steven said "Thank you for saving us." Thomas said "How bizarre! What are they?" The left side points to Steven and Lars said "Those two, they certainly don't look like Gems we've ever seen before."

The two gems gasp as the sound of the Robonoid looms overhead. "Come, this way. This way, come!" They said Thomas followed, but Steven was stopped by Lars "Steven, wait. Is this really a good idea?" He asked

"They seem... different. I think we can trust them." Steven said with that Lars and Steven proceed through a cavern behind Thomas, with the Rutile Twins as their guide. "So where exactly are you taking us?" Thohas asked

"Somewhere... long forgotten." The left side began "Where only those who don't belong... belong." The sign finished "Heh, sounds like my kind of place." Lars said "You don't happen to have any fast-food joints around there, do you?"

The gem just looked confused, wile Thomas rolled his eyes. Soon they arrive at the end of the cavern at an edge of a cliff, giving thousands upon thousands of gem holes. "Whoa... what is this place? Lars asked"A Kindergarten…" Steven said, his voice echoing while he did so "A really really big one."

The five continue walking through another cavern and the two gems whistle. "We're back! Here we are! It's okay to come out!" They shouted "Well that good" a male cornish accident said "It was getting cramped in that hole." "Wait a minute." Thomas said "I know that voice." The figure behind the voice emerged.

He looked simpler to Thomas, only a couple inches taller and green with GWR in his chest. He also had rails going around his arms.

"Duck!" Thomas shouted running over to him "Thomas!" Duck shouted and the two embarked in a hug. "Uh, Uncle Thomas." Steven said "Who is this?" He asked. "Uncle? I didn't know your family to be the romantic type, Thomms." Duck said.

"Well you'd be surprised." Thomas said, he then turned to Steven. "Steven This is my friend, Duck." He then turned back to Duck "Duck, this is my nephew, Steven." Lars then coughed "oh and that's Lars, one of his human friends."

"Please to meet both of you." Duck said, he then looked over to see the gems how had brought the three "And I've seen to be already met Rutile Twins. Crafty ones they are" Duck said pointied to them. The Rutile Twins looked a basted.

"Are there any more gem down here?" Thomas asked. Before duck could answer there was another voice "Oh, thank goodness!" The voice said as the figure appeared.

She was pink with a white and pink afro, hour hourglass figure, and four arms, two muscular and two very thin.

She was wearing a sheer pink shawl coming one of her gem. Below from that was a black dress with a Diamond hole exposing her other gem. And down for that were a pair of leggings, one filling coming her right leg, the other only cover her left thigh.

"I hope you weren't followed!" She continued You weren't, right, I hope, you double checked!" She then sees Steven, Lars, and Thomas and gasps "You've been followed!"

Steven approaches her, but she backs up "Uh, hi. Don't worry, I'm not a threat or anything."

"It's alright, Rhodonite." Duck said "There's nothing to be scared with these three." "There isn't?" Rhodonite said "Of course not, we brought them here." On of the Rutile Twins said

"Can we trust them?" Rhodonite asked, still unsure. Suddenly, another gem appears from behind, startling Lars. She looked almost exactly like Sapphire only with shower here and a yellow color scheme a diffent dress design.

"Everyone, a wondrous prediction has come before me." The gem said "The twins of Rutile will bring one, no... Three... strangers to our current place of hiding! On in which will be an old friend of Duck!?"

"We know, Padparadscha, your prediction already happened." Rhodonite said "They were being chased by one of those horrible Robonoids." The other Rutile twin expanded.

"Don't tell me you tried to fight those things." Rhodonite said "No, no, of course not." Left one said "These three were about to be scanned when we pulled them under. We were just in time." The right explained.

"Let...me...see." another voice said, a much slower, older sounding voice. The gem appeared she was huge with a caterpillar shape three sections having legs, one being pink onouter purple the last on begging dark blue.

Then there are two having arms section one a lighter blue and the other being seafoam green. The final recount was her head with witch was also seafoam green. She had six eyes, a big nose old lady style hair and a vest the color of her leg sections covering her arm sections.

She appeared behind Lars starting running and hid behind Steven as she approaches him "These...two...don't...look...like...Gems." she saidThat's what I said. The left Rutile twins said "I said the same thing!" The right added

"Hi, I'm Steven." He said waving at the gem cI'm a Gem. Well, half-Gem." Hen then looked back to Lars "And this is Lars. He's all human." "Oh…that's...why...you...look...so...unusual." the gem said.

"We look unusual?!" Lars shout asked "Of course you do. You can't just walk around on the surface like that!" Rhodonite said "You're off-color, just like the rest of us."

"What do you mean... 'off-color?'" Steven asked "You know, wrong." The left Rutile twin said "Not... right. Flawed." The right added. "Wait... I don't see anything wrong with you guys." Steven said

Fluorite "Gems...like...us...aren't...needed." the caterpillar gem explained

"Padparadscha...can...only...predict...things...that...just...happened." "Here comes Fluorite!" Padparadscha shouted. "And a fusion like me…" Rhodonite said "is unforgivable. When my-our Morganite found out, let's just say... we were replaced. But my story's nothin'! I mean, Fluorite, how many Gems are you now?"

"Six. Maybe...more, if...we...meet...the...right...Gem." Fluoride said giving Duck suggestive eyebrows, making him blush "And then there's us." The left Rutile said.

"You mean, you're not a fusion?" Steven asked "We're just a Rutile that came out wrong. We survived because…" the right added "all the other Rutiles ran away, when we emerged. We survived…" the left trail off "Because they were afraid of us." The right said.

"Afraid of you? So... you've been hiding your whole lives. What happens if they find you?" Lars asked "We'll be…" The left trailed off looks at one another.

Shattered." Padparadscha finished. Suddenly, the sounds and lights of a Robonoid become noticeable. "Oh no, no!" Bothe Rutile Twins say

"Oh…" trailed off "The red light of a Robonoids scanning beam illuminates a nearby tunnel. "You were followed!" Rhodonite shouted "They're gonna find us! They're gonna break us!"

"This is our fault! If it weren't for us, you would be fine!" Steven said cWe couldn't just leave you there. We had to do something. "Steven, what are we gonna do?!" Lars asked panicked

"Everyone, hide!" Duck shouted before spawning a weapon, curved sword. "Careful everyone, we're about to be found!" Padparadscha shouted.

Everyone runs as the Robonoids enter the Kindergarten to begin scanning the room. Fluorite avoids being scanned by a Robonoid circling a stone spire. Steven and Lars hide in another hole.

Lars begins hyperventilating "Lars , it's okay to be afraid." Steven said putting his hand on his chest. Lars stops hyperventilating, and looking at Steven.

"A-Okay." Lars said. Steven and Lars peek out of their hole around the corner just as two Robonoids close in on the Rutile twins gemstone and they gasp.

Rhodonite gasps and covers both her and Padparadscha's eyes. "Oh no!" Steven shouted "We gotta do something!" Lars said, runing out of the hole.

"Lars!" Steven shouted "Lars runs over to the Robonoids as they close in on the Rutile Twins. He throws a rock at one of them and both turn around to scan him instead.

Steven Lars!

Lars shuts eyes and stands still "It's okay to be afraid…" he trailed off. Suddenly there was an explosion and lars opens his eyes. I way duck he had jumped up and cut the Robonoid.

The second one fell to the ground and exploded buy Thomas plasma cannon . "Oh my gosh, Lars! They were trying to scan your gem! They can't see you!"

"Alright, looks like the tables have turned!" Lars shouted. Padparadscha then comes from behind. "Human Lars," she said startling him, "I've been possessed with the most marvelous vision!"

Rhodonite looks down at her side and realizes Padparadscha is missing.

Padparadscha continued to speak as Lars and everyone else looks about in worry, for they had heard another Robonoid sound cYou, human Lars, are gemless, and will be safe from the Robonoids, which only target gems!"

Robonoid Then scans scans her, finding her gem and preparing to charge its weapon. Lars kicks the Robonoid away, knocking it over and forcing it to fire its laser at a wall while he grabs Padparadscha and jumps to safety as rubble comes falling down and smashes the Robonoid.

"I think... that's the coolest thing I've done in my life." Lars said catching his breath. "It's not over yet!" Steven shouted. Two other Robonoids scanned Steven and Padparadscha again and loom ominously with their eye-cannons primed and ready.

Lars grabs a rock shard and runs toward them, hitting two away but the third one evades him and comes after Steven. The Robonoid fires, but Steven reflects the blast off his shield, with the beam narrowly missing Lars's head as he ducks and causing an explosion that destroys two more Robonoids

But a third one comes out of the debris."Oh! The shield is reflective!" Padparadscha shouted. "Padparadscha, come back, hide!" Rhodonite shouted

She freezes as a Robonoid is about to scan her gemstones, but Lars jumps in the way and it scans him instead. Lars gasps and breathes heavily "Okay... okay... OKAY!" He shouted

He then jumps and lands on the Robonoid Thomas and Duck then reamerge "Quick shoot that Robonid!" Rhodonite shouted "I can't shoot it while he's on the thing!" Thomas shouted back.

Lars the whacked the Robonoid in the sensor with the shard. However, another blast emerges from it and he hangs on as the Robonoid moves about while firing again, just missing everyone else.

"Whoa, whoa…" lars said as the Robonoid spins, he then holds the shard up high in the air. "Eat... THIS!" He shouted as he rams the shard straight into the Robonoids blaster.

The Robonoid explodes and Lars is sent flying back, hitting his head on the wall with a cracking sound, then he directly land on the floor with more breaking noises.

"Lars!" Steven shouted as he runs over to him "Lars!" He shouted again Turing him over and shakes him "Lars?" "I didn't think we were gonna make it!" Rhodonite shouted

"That was amazing! You were amazing! Lars, that was so great!" The Rutile twins shouted. "We're winning! We're winning!" Padparadscha shouted.

Steven tries to listen to Lars's heartbeat but hears nothing. He gasps, realizing his heart stopped and bursts into tears. The room grows silent. Steven picks Lars up and a tear runs down his cheek onto him.

Thomas gets on her knee and puts his left hand of his right shoulder. Duck removed his funnel and pledges and everyone looked at Lars' body

It then begins to glow and turn pink to everyone's surprise. "Ugh... Whoa, what... happened?" He asked waking up. When the hugged him "Oh my, something incredible is going to happen to Lars!" Padparadscha shouted.

"What the heck just happened?" Lars asked "You saved us!" Steven shouted You stopped the Robonoids, but - but one of them exploded, and - and you weren't moving, and I started crying.

Steven the gasps "I brought you back to life! It was an accident. I mean, I probably would've done that on purpose if I had known I could do that, but I didn't really ask your permission, so I'm sorry."

"Back to life? So I was... away from life?" He sees his body "Aah! I'm pink!" Lars shouted "Ah! I know. Do you feel okay?" Steven asked "I don't really know."

"But your body, are you sore?" Steven asked "No." Oarsvansered

"Are you tired?" "No." "Do you feel good?" "No." "Do you feel bad?"

"No! I guess I just feel really freaked out."

"Well, I am, too, so at least we're on the same page here." Robonoids are then heard in the distance. "They're back. Those shattering Robonoids are back!" Rhodonite shouted

"Quickly…. Block the entrance." Fluorite said The Rutile Twins, Rhodonite, Fluorite move to block the entrance. "Lars, you stay here and rest." Steven said, he then follows the others duck and Thomas say behind.

"All right." He then "I predict Lars will change in hue." Padparadscha said "What a mystery!" Duck smirks at Padparadscha's 'prediction.'

Rhodonite and the Rutile Twins begin pushing a large rock in front of the entrance to their cavern of the Kindergarten; Steven quickly joins them whose greater strength surprises the other two Gems.

"Whoa, strong." The Rutile twins say The three finish moving the rock into place "Is this gonna be enough?" Rhodonite asked

Robonoids are heard and seen passing by on the other side of the blocked entrance.

"They seem to have overlooked us… for the time being." Fluoride said

Padparadscha Quickly, block the entrance! "As long as I'm here, they're gonna keep coming after us."

"It's true. This was a horrible plan." "Should we try to find a new hiding spot?" "No, no, no! If we leave this cavern, we'll be completely exposed."

"But if we stay here… they'll find us for sure." Fluoride said

"So, we either stay here and get caught…" The left Rutile said "or we go out there and get caught." The right said. "So, wait, am I a zombie now?" Lars asked.

"No. Well... no! You can talk, and zombies can't do that." Steven said "I must've healed you. I've healed people before, just never this much." He admitted.

"Just admit it, Steven! I'm a zombie!" Lars shouted "Oh, I know. A zombie wouldn't have a heartbeat." Steven then puts his head to Lars' chest and immediately makes a concerned face at it "That's, uh, pretty slow. But I think we can rule out pink zombie."

"Thank the stars." Left Rutile said "What's a zombie?" Right Rutile asked

"I can't believe humans just change color like this." Rhodonite said "They don't." Steven said, "Well, I guess if you get really cold, you turn blue, and if you get really embarrassed, you turn red."

"So what does pink mean? Is Lars gonna explode or something?" Rhodonite asked "Maybe then Lars will reform with a different color." Left Rutile said.

"I'm sure… whatever color Lars chooses… will be lovely." Fluorite said. Lars kneels down "But why am I pink?" He said before groaning

"Even your hair is different." Steven said, he then touches Lars' hair causing it to glow. Lars jumps back in surprise "Aah! What was that?" He said, he then Touches his hair, but nothing happens

"Huh? It, like, lit up, right? You saw it, too." He said to Steven "Uh, yeah." Steven said "What did you do? Do it again." Steven did So and touches Lars' hair again; his fingers enter his hair and the spot glows, similar to when Steven accesses Lion's hair.

"Why is it doing that?" Oars asks "Lars, I think I know what this is. There's something I can try, but no. You don't want me going in your head."

"You're going to possess me again?" Lars asked. "No. It would be more literal." Steven said "Then what is it?" "Forget it." "Look, Steven, I'm not gonna get mad, okay? I trust you. Just help me out here. If I've got magic hair now, I want to know."

Steven sighs "Everyone stand back." He said. Rhodonite and the Rutile Twins take a few steps back; after a brief pause, Padparadscha does the same."

"All right, now just bend down." Steven said. Lars said so "Like this?" Lars asks "Now, you might feel a slight foot in your head." Steven said

"Wait, what?"

"Steven sticks his foot into Lars' hair; and everyone gasps in surprise, except Thomas." "What is happening? They're fusing! They're fusing, right?" Rhodonite said.

"You're doing great, Lars." Steven said "Uh, okay." Lars said. Steven continues climbing into Lars' hair; he takes a deep breath before disappearing completely.

There was an awkward silence "Sooooo." Thomas said "Seen any cool bird lately."

Transition

A few minutes later the gems were chatting lars pokes his arm. Steven suddenly emerges from Lars' hair and inhales. Lars Loses his balance, falls over, and Steven tumbles out "Aah!" They both scream.

Lars Groans and Gets up "Sorry, Lars." Steven said getting up as well, "So what happened? What's in my head?" Lars asked "Home." Steven said

"Wha?" "Everyone, I've made an amazing discovery!" Steven shouted. "I just traveled back to planet Earth by going through Lars' head!" "You went back to Earth? What the heck? Is my head like a wormhole?"

"No, it's way simpler than that." Steven said. "You see, I have a pink pet lion who belonged to my mom when she was still here, and it turns out I can go into his mane, and it transports me to a magical dimension where my mom kept a bunch of artifacts on a hill with a tree, and for some reason, I can't breathe in there. But anyway, when I went into Lars' head, I got transported to the same magical dimension, but it was a new part of it, but since the two are connected, I could reach the portal that leads out of Lion's mane, which is back on Earth!"

"Uh…" Lars trailed off. Steven then holds up a sandwich "Here, I brought you some food." "Huh? Thanks, but I-I'll save it for later." "But aren't you hungry? Maybe you only eat magical lizards now like Lion. A-Are you hungry for lizards?"

"No, I do not want a lizard." Lars said "But you haven't eaten in days." Steven said "I know. There must be pink magic in my guts now or something."

Rhodonite Picks up a juice box "What is this box?" "It's juice. We drink it back on Earth." Steven answered "What?" "That's impossible. Left Rutile said.

"Earth?" Rhodonite said "There's no way." Right Rutile added. "Unh-unh." "Steven's back." Padparadscha said. "That can't be. I'm incredulous." Left Rutile said.

"Why can't it be?" Steven asked. "Everyone knows… that the Earth…" Fluorite said. "Was decimated by the Diamond attack!" Rhodonite shouted, "Sorry."

"It's not like that." Steven said "The Diamonds did attack, but there are still Gems living on Earth, and the planet's full of life." He then holds up a bag of chips. "It grew the potatoes that became these chips" He then holds up the sandwich "And grew the wheat that eventually became the flour that eventually became the bread that eventually became this sandwich!"

"Sand... wich?" Right Rutile said "But why would Gems still live there?" Rhodonite asked "Because the Earth is a place where we can be ourselves. We can live freely without having to hide who we are."

"Live freely? Without having to hide?" Left Rutile said "That sounds wonderful." Fluorite said "It is. And now that we have this portal, we can all go there."

"All? How am I supposed to go through my own head?" Lars asked "Oh. Hmm." Steven said.

Transition

"Stop! You're gonna break my elbow!" Lars shouted Steven was tries pulling Lars' arm and the rest of his body through his head. Steven lets go of his arm leaves Lars' hair "Okay, so that didn't work, but I'm sure there's another way."

"No, no, look. I get it." Lars said "Everyone just go, and I'll stay here. There's no other way out. I'm it. The Earth is way better than this. There's no robots flying around. Just seagulls that fly in front of the sunset and it's beautiful! Just go, you'll see. I took it for granted, so don't pass up this chance."

Well, if you insist. Rhodonite said, she begins walking forward but the Rutile Twins stop her." "We won't do it…. Not if it means… leaving you behind." Fluorite said.

"What?! I'm trying to perform a beautiful act over here." Lars said "We know this planet…" Fluorite said "We've been hiding in these tunnels… for eons. You'll need…. us to help you get around. Besides, us off colors stick together.

"We'll get to Earth another way." Left Rutile said We'll find an alternate route." Right Rutile added. Lars Points at Steven and Thomas But you Guys got to go back.

"But it doesn't feel right to just leave you here." Steven said,"You said yourself that everyone on this planet is out to get you. You won't be safe until you're back on Earth."

"But, Lars-" Steven said, but was interrupted by Lars. "Don't argue with me!" He shouted "You're always trying to help me. You brought me back to life. Just let me be somebody who deserved it."

"All right, I'll tell everyone you're okay." Steven said "I'll be back. I can bring whatever you need. Be careful, okay?" "We… will." Fluorite said "We can't leave without Lars!" Padparadscha shouted.

"We'll see you on Earth, I hope… No, no, no. We will!" Rhodonite said "places his hand on Lars' chest. Lars pushes his hand out of the way and hugs Steven, who embraces him in return."

"Um, if you could just…" Steven said "Oh, yeah." Lars then Bends his head down. Steven then renters Lars as head.

Thomas then got ready to put his head in Lars hair, but stopped. "Oh I almost forgot." He said and he quickly walked througes Duck.

"Duck I need you to promise me something." He said taking out a devise. "Oh course." Duck said "What is it?"

Thomas then pointed up the device. It Was a raider tracker with two yellow dots, and one blue dot. "We these yellow dot these are gem i want you to get."

"What about the blue dot?" Duck asked "You should get her too, but she might be more difficult." Thomas explained. Duck looked at Thomas then at the rest of the off colors. "Alirigh were get em." Duck said. Thomas smiled and handed Duck the device.

"Well it was nice meeting you all." Thomas said putting his left in his head "We you all on earth." And with that, Thomas emerges fully in Larsx Head.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't do anything!" Connie shouted, her Greg and the gem were at the beach house. "Exactly what I said." Pearl said "We can't do anything." "But Steven out on Homeworld defenciles." "He's got Big. T with him." Amethyst said "But-But-" Connie began, but was interrupted by Garnet

"Thomas said he would be back." She said "We just have to wait." "But It's not like there just gonna pop out of Lion's mane." Steven exits Lion's man and Gasps for air. Everyone looks at him surprised "Hehehe." Steven nervously laughs. Everyone group hugged him. Thomas then come out of Lion's mane moments later .

* * *

Thomas was on the balcony, watch Steven said goodbye to Connie. Pearl then jointed him "Uh, Thomas. You didn't tell them the truth truth, did you?" She asked "Of course not." Thomas said "It wouldn't be right."

"Right…" Pearl said trailing off. Steven then joined the two "Howed in go?" Thomas asked "Not good." Steven said "She said she was her, but she wasn't? Oh it's confusing." He said ruin his head.

"Well I'm sure you figure out." Thomas said "But now you should be getting to bed." Pearl added. And with that the three went back inside to get ready for bed.


	32. Random bits 4: final (hopefully)

**Gemcation**

"If Steven won't talk to us, then the help we can give him is limited." Garnet said "We've all tried to coax it out of him except for…" she looked at a certal white Gem. "Me? But I have no idea what Homeworld is like now."

"Pearl, please." Greg pleaded "He knows you know about space stuff." Amethyst said. "It can't hurt to try." Garnet added "But-But." Pearl studer but was stop buy Thomas "We can do it together.

The two walk toward the door, prompting Steven to quickly move away and sit down on the porch. "Mm." Steven murdered as the two step outside. "Huh. It sure is quiet out here, huh?" Pearl said.

"Yeah." Steven said blunty. "So, Homeworld…" Pearl began again "I always hoped you'd see it some day, but I thought I'd be there with you. Being taken there as a prisoner, I suppose it was something of a traumatic experience. It's just…" she sits down.

"Steven, I'm sure you have a lot of questions you'd like answers to, like about the Diamonds, for instance. There are things that are impossible for me to explain. But I want to. I" pearl stopped - Covers her mouth for a moment "Steven, I" she does it again and doubling over.

"Steven what she's trying to say is-" Thomas began, but was interrupted by Steven "Connie hates me!" "What?" Both Thomas and Pearl said at the same time, before Garnet Amethyst and Greg fell out the door.

 **Raising the barn**

"I am not getting caught in the middle of another war." Lapis said and with that she lifts the barn into the air. Pumpkin begans Barking "Wait! No! You're supposed to reward me for my emotional honesty!" Peridot asked, she then helicopter after her.

Lapis pushed her down with water, as she lifts the barn higher up into the air as it breaks away from the plumbing. Lapis looks back to see Peridot, Steven, and Pumpkin's fretting faces. Afterward, she takes off into the sky.

Steven walks up to Peridot as she stands frozen in place and places his hand on her back. "Come on. I got a place you can stay." Steven said and with that the two went back to the warp pad.

* * *

"Steven sets up a mattress in the bathtub for Peridot and Pumpkin." She said turning around "Okay. You're all set up, and you can stay here as long as you need." Peridot hops off the toilet and walks towards the mattress.

"Wow Thanks." Peridot said sacasticy. Steven and Pumpkin sit down next to the tub as Peridot lies face down on the mattress. Steven pulls out his phone and checks to see if Connie tried to call him.

She didn't so he begins to sigh. "What do we do now?" Peridot asked as she Steven, and Pumpkin gaze off as they sit together in the bathroom.

* * *

"You've been in there for awhile." Thomas committed as Steven exited the bathroom. Steven looked over to see him on the couch "Lapis worth a left the planet with the barn." Steven explained "Peridot and Pumpkin need a place to stay, so I let them stay in the bathroom."

"Oh?" Thomas said upping an eyebrow "And what about when you need to use the bathroom?" "Don't worry, I can't just use the sink." "For everything?" Thomas asked.

Steven opened his mouth, but stopped and put him Ang on his chin. The then had a shock face of realization. Thomas couldn't help but chuckle at this.

 **Kevin Party**

Thomas in the mouth yard, he was there with Garnet, She was in on a conflat on the turntable and Thomas was painting her, suddenly a pink portal appeared behind him. Garnet panicked and covered herself in the blackout on the conflat.

"What the matter." Thomas asked. Garnet put on her glasses and pointed behind her. Thomas looked back to see Steven and Connie on lion "Oh…" Thom said, realisation settled in "OOOOOOhhhhhhhh!" The then ran thoughts them.

"Steven, Connie, I see your friends again." Thomas saying "Yeap." Steven said he the notifies Garnet covered up, she gave a smile. "What are you guys doing?" He asked moving thoughts the painting.

"Nothing!" Thomas shouted, he pushed Steven and Connie thoughts the elevator. "Why don't you two make hot chocolate, to celebrate." "But-" Steven and Connie tried to say but was cut off by Thomas. "No buts, it should be in the pantry." And with that The elevator went up.

"Phew." Both Garnet said in relieve. " Now where were we?" He asked getting back to the painting and ganet took off her glasses and posed again. "Oh yes the abdomen." And with that Thomas continued painting.

 **Lars Of The Stars**

"Steven?" Lars said confused "Lars?" Steven said back jusen t as confused .Steven and Connie then look to their side as they hear someone speaking.

They look over to a view of a large screen in the main room of the spaceship, where a live video feed of a Gem is shown. She has a green, square, faceted gem where her right eye would be, large, spiky hair, and what appears to be a gold diadem located on her forehead.

"It's over! I've got you now, you miserable Off Colors!" The gem shouted Lars stands up quickly from his chair, his cape flowing around him, pointing forwards. "You'll never take us alive, Emerald!"

 **LARS OF THE STARS: REANIMATED OFF-COLOR SPACE PIRATE**.

Steven and Connie look to see the ship that there on. Lars was still posing. Lars' chair is shown in the middle of the room, with Steven and Connie crouched next to it.

The main room is green with triangular patterns and the three Diamond Authority symbol on the ceiling. There are two staircases on either side. Near the front of the room are three consoles, each with a chair and at least one monitor. On the left console sits Padparadscha, in the middle sits the Rutile Twins, and on the right sits Rhodonite.

"W-What is going on?" Steven asked. Padparadscha Looks up and raises her hands "Captain, I'm having a vision. We're about to be discovered... " she gasps and puts her hand on her face and looks to her left "By Emerald!"

 **PADPARADSCHA: TECHNICAL ADVISOR WITH THE POWER TO PREDICT THE PAST.**

Steven and Connie put their hands on their faces and gaining stars and diamonds in their eyes, respectively "W-Wait. Captain?!"

The ship then conquest to fly through space, it is a yellow ship with a flat back, a single wing on either side, and a long bowsprit coming off the ship in the front.

 **THE SUN INCINERATOR: STOLEN FROM THE HEART OF HOMEWORLD**.

Lars the sits back down in his chair and looks at Padparadscha "Thanks Padparadscha." He said, he them looks over to his left towards one of the staircases "Fluorite, how are the engines looking" he asks "Let… me check…." She said

 **FLUORITE: CHIEF ENGINEER, LEISURELY FUSION OF SIX.**

She then descends into the engine room. Lars then Pointing at the Rutile Twins "Twins, fire up the nova thrusters." "Yes, captain. Right away, captain." They said.

 **THE RUTILE TWINS: TWO PILOTS. ONE GEM. ZERO FEAR**.

"No! No! Those are my nova thrusters! That is my ship!" Emerald shouted. "Rhodonite, everything clear up ahead?" Lars said Softly Rhodonite Looks back towards Lars "For now." She said

 **RHODONITE: HEAD OF STRATEGIC OPERATIONS, BODY OF A STAR CROSSED FUSION.**

"It was a minor inconvenience when you stole my personal shuttle and crashed it on Upsilon 9." Lars looks suggely at her. "It was an insult when you impersonated imperial officers during a cosmic jubilee." The Rutile twins and Rhodonite began laughing at this.

"But to steal my Sun Incinerator is unacceptable!" "If this ship means so much to you, maybe you shouldn't have left it unguarded in the docking bay of Klavius 7." Lars said smugly

"There were 67 elite Citrines guarding it!" Emerald shouted Furiously "Oh. I didn't see them. No, wait. I did." Lars said condescendingly, he Crosses his arms smugly "They didn't see us."

Suddenly the door behind Lars' chair opened "Captain lars!" A voice shouted. We hear the nova thrusters start up what's up? Duck Steven looked back and gasps at the other figure.

 **TOPAZ: HEAVY MUSSEL, FUSION OF STICK.**

"Topaz!" Steven shouted, running over to give her a hug "Steven!" Topaz shouted returning the hug. "But how are you here?" He asked "You have you uncle to that for that."

 **DUCK: METEOR DEFENCE, SAMURAI OF THE GREAT WESTEN.**

Duck then handed Steven a trader device with two yellow dots and one on light blue one. "This is his, could you give it back to him?" He asked.

"Sure but who's the yellow one?" Steven asks "Topaz then put her hand in her chest and pulled out a bird cage, with a certain blue gem in it.

 **AQUAMARINE: PRISONER, VERY VERY ANGRY**.

Steven and Connie couldn't help but laugh at her. Aquamarine crossed her arms and huffed, she then looked at the screen to see Emerald "Oh good! Your here to save me!" She shouted

"Oh, I'll save you!" Emerald said chuckling "Save you form out terrible existence!" "Wait what!?" Aquamarine shouted "Thats ring i'm blowing you all to smithereens!"

"Good luck catching us. We stole your fastest ship!" Lars said. Fluorite then emerges from the engine room "The engines… are all set." She Said. "Twins, hyperspeed us out of here." "Right." They said in unison.

"You will not go at hyperspeed!" Emerald shouted. Lars Smiles and flashes finger-guns "Bingo, bongo." He said as the ship began to hyperspeed "Off Colors!" Emerald as the message ends and the ship takes off at hyperspeed.

"She was going to blow up the ship, with me on it…" Aquamarine said softly. "Well it's proudly not worth it to save one Aquamarine then to destroy…" Duck stopped when she saw how destrote Aquamarine looked.

"You're right…" Aquamarine muttered "I'm just a unless Aquamarine who couldn't even defend a bunch of rebels." Topaz and Duck looked at eachother.

They snuck back in the door "Well you know what they say." Duck said when the door closed "If you can't beat them, join them." And topaz opened the cage. Aquamarine looked at the two "Your really gonna let me go, after all this.

"Sure." Topaz said "I think you've learn you lesson." Duck added. "Oh thank you-thank you-thank you!" Aquamarine said flying out and give them both a hug "I promise I'll be the best teammate ever."

 **AQUAMARINE: EIGHTH MEMBER: STILL VERY VERY ANGRY (AT HOMEWORLD.)**


	33. fusion frenzy

It was a beautiful day. Thomas was at the sky arena with Garnet and Amethyst. Jasper and the rubies were also here for a fighting match. Pearl would have come, but she had other things to do.

"So…" Thomas said sticking a pose, "Are you ready?" He asked. Jasper grinned "Ready for anything." Jasper said, but and the match began. Garnet went left were Eyeball charged her were her dagger. She dodges but doc grabbed her leg causing he to trip.

Meanwhile Thomas have pinned Jasper to a pole, she grinned at each other. Jasper then headbedded her right in the Rose, causing him to let her go and walk back, not being able to see where he's going.

While that was happening, Amethyst was going at Leggy but stooped her she gave a Vincent look. What she doesn't know what that I was a set up as arm karate kicked her in the face. Caused her to walk back, right into Thomas.

When the two collided there was a white light and Ever on stopped. When the light settled only Thomas remained, but he was now purple with dark purple stripes. "What happened?" He asked, he then looked down "Uh oh.".

Suddenly a compartment on Thomas' chest opened and out came a whip at Jasper. She dodged but another came out of another, and another, and another, so enough there were eight compartments filing whips everywhere.

Thomas quickly pulled out the purple gem on his chest and put it on the ground, and out came Amethyst. The two stared at each other.

"Well now that that's over." Jasper said "Let's continue." "Uh actually…" Thomas said "I think I'll take a break." "But we just started." Army said "Yes but i just remembered I had to do something." Thomas added and with that he walked up the sky arena.

* * *

"So this is the important thing you needed to do." Garnet said to Thomas. He was sitting on the stairs in front of the warp pad on the sky arena. Thomas looked back and chucked.

Garnet then sat down next to Thomas "So what happened back there." She asked. Thomas sighed and looked " Oh I don't know I guess I'm not sure about my type of fusion."

"I see "Garnet said " No offence to you or any of the other fusions. It just when I fuse I don't great anything new, I'm just me with the jets power but it usually goes wrong."

Garnet put her left arm on his left leg "I understand." She said "You're fusion is something none of us have experienced before, and I don't think you've had a good experience with it, mainely because it was by accident or without permission of the other gem."

She then got up and put out her hand. Thomas smiled and got up and grabbed her hand, there was a white light.

* * *

Meanwhile Amethyst, Jasper, and the rubies were sitting around the sky arena. Well if you teammates aren't coming then we can go home." And with that when began waking up the stairs. But suddenly there some fist lick projectile at Jasper, she dodges as they exploded.

"You think that's it?" A voice said. Everyone looked up to see Thomas, but he was different. He had was a darker read with blue stripes and was wearing sunglasses. He then jumped up and landed in front of Jasper "It's not over until I say it's over."

Jasper grinned and the fight was back on, she spawned her helmet and tried to headbudd Thomas. But her helmet was grabbed by Thomas' left had and was punched buy her right, launching her down to the bottom of the sky arena.

The rubies then scrambled to Jasper to see if she's ok. And Thomas jumped to the bottom to where Amethyst was. "Sorry about running off later." He said "Aaa it's alright." She said before cracking her knuckles "Now lets fight."

Thomas smiled and the two looked over to see Jasper the rubies ready. And with that the two ran to and where ready to fight.

* * *

Latter at the warp hud, Thomas and Garnet had unfused and them, Amethyst, Jasper, and the rubies where parting their ways and heading home "I must admit you fusing twice might be concentered cheating." Jasper said.

There was a pause, then Jasper put out her "But you fought honorably, and I respect that." Thomas grapes Japer hand and the two shock hands. With that Japer go on the warp pad where the rubies where and the warped away. When there were gone Garnet, Amethyst, And Thomas got on there WARP pad and Warped to the Beach house.

* * *

When the three arrived at the beach house, they where surprised and concerned to see Pearl crying. "Pearl what's wrong?" Garnet asked, Thomas then looked around "What a minute where's Steven?"

Before Pearl could answer any of those questions, Steven came out of her game bowing. Her looked at "I wanted to tell you for so long." She said. This brought a sudden realisation to Thomas, as Steven said the one thing he hoped he never say.

" _Mom was Pink Diamond._ "


	34. Now We're Only Falling Apart

"Let me get this straight." Amethyst began "Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems, Steven's mom, was actually Pink Diamond?!" She asked, since Steven had said the statement. Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven

"She faked her own shattering, and reformed to be Rose all the time." Steven explained "Pink Diamond's final command to us was that no one could know." Pearl said mosting at Thomas

"But now that Steven does, I can finally tell you all everything!"

"Wait! Uncle Thomas knew to?" Steven asked, Thomas reluctantly knows "So you not my uncle." "No I still am…" Thomas trailed off. Steven looked at Thomas' gem then at his, they did look exactly the same "You're a Pink Diamond To?!"

"Yep…" Thomas said, this was too much of Garnet she defuses into Ruby and Sapphire. "Sapphire-" Ruby began but was interrupted by Sapphire "She lied to us!" She shouted, she then pointed at Thomas " He lied to us! They lied about everything! She held our hands, looked at us right in the eyes, and told us to never question who we are as Garnet. We never questioned ourselves, or her!"

"We couldn't have known!" Ruby countered. "No, you couldn't have knods. You never know what's going on. That's what I'm for!" "Sapphire…" Ruby trailed off "But I never looked into her, I trusted her... I let her make fools of us all!" Sapphire then runs off.

"Sapphire, wait!" Ruby shounted "Guys!" Steven yelled running after her bu slips on the ice Sapphire had made. "Please...We can just stay calm and talk about this, right? Let's just talk." Ruby said "Talk about what? How our relationship is based on a lie? What else is there to say…"

And with that Sapphire warped away. "Ruby, I am so sorry…" Pearl said coming over to her

"Come on, Pearl, Uncle Thomas. Help me explain everything to Sapphire." Steven said "Right." Pearl said "On it." Thomas added"Sit tight, Ruby. We'll go and get Sapphire." Steven said before joining the two on the warp pad.

"Okay…" Ruby says before she starts crying. Steven, Pearl, and Thomas then warped away.

* * *

"Maybe she's here." Pearl suggested as they warped to the 'barn'. Thomas then noticed that Bismuth's house had a blue glow to it "Sites here." He said. "Come on, let's go." Steven said and the three ran to the Bismuth's house. When there they saw Jasper and the rubies standing around outside the van.

Before anyone could say anything Bismuth opened her door and can out, she then noticed Thomas, Pearl, and Steven. "Yo Big. T what happened? She's saying that this is all a lie and it wasn't real. What she predict?"

"She didn't predict anything." Steven said "Mom didn't shatter Pink Diamond, she was Pink Diamond." He explained. This sent shock everyone " And aplenty Uncle Thomas is one two?" Steven added

"It's complicated." Thomas said "So Rose was Pink Diamond huh?" Bismuth said "Well that explains a lot." She said before shugging. Jasper meanwhile was as have a face of shock boned beliefs.

"You ok Jasper?" Eyeball asked, Jasper looked down "Y-Yeah I'm fine." Jasper answered "Its just a lot to take in." "I know." Eyeball said "But where figure it out together." Jasper smiled and the two hugged.

Wheile that was happening Thomas, Pearl, And, Steven where entering Bismuth's van. It was set up the same as her forge, but small and with a bed on the left where Sapphire was. She was crying face down and the hole Coneor was frosted over.

"Hey…" Steven said softly Sapphire strikes a blast of ice towards him. Pearl, and Steven dode but it hits Thomas and bounce right off him. "Everything we were running from, she was right there all along" Sapphire began the mumbule

"...using us for her little war...smiling at us with those knowing eyes... Making me believe in a better future that I couldn't see, because it wasn't real, and now here we are, our friends, shattered, and corrupted...of course she was a Diamond. What a long road she took to torture us all like this…"

"It wasn't like that." Steven said "You know she didn't want anyone to get hurt…" Steven said. "I don't know that!" Sapphire shouted "I clearly don't know anything…" "You deserve to know everything. " Pearl said "You all do." And with that Thomas and Pearl node and began to tell the story

* * *

"I was given to Pink Diamond a few thousand years before she was given the Earth. I was supposed to make her happy, I just never could…" _Pearl explained_ , _her and Pink Diamond were_ _the Moon Base. A hologram lights up, going through various locations on Earth._

 _"Could you imagine that running a colony would be this dull?" Pink Diamond asked. "I could imagine it, if you would like me to, my Diamond." Pearl said a bit robicly. Pink Diamond siged "Show me the status of the Prime Kindergarten." She said_

 _"Yes, my Diamond." Pearl said before showing a hologram of the prime kindergarten. "The first Quartz soldiers are due to emerge soon." Pearl explained "Finally, something exciting!" Pink Diamond shouted and she and Pearl walked down to the lower floor, into the room with the orb that can show anywhere on earth._

 _"Hurry, we've got to see this! Quickly, turn it on." Pink Diamond said excitedly. "Yes, my Diamond." Pearl said and she turns it on. The orb lights up, projecting the Prime Kindergarten in the room._

 _"Look at this, Pearl! We're creating life from nothing!" Pink Diamond says as she watches an Amethyst emerge. "Welcome to Earth!" She shouted, getting on her knees. The Amethyst not being able to see her just Walks over to some other Amethysts and starts talking to them._

 _Pink Diamond sighed "I wish I could just be there…" she said "I'll have us warped in the Kindergarten at once, my Diamond." Peal said "W-What? N-No, no, if I went down to the Kindergarten I would never hear the end of it from Yellow and Blue." Pink Diamond said "Oh, but could you imagine? Me, down there, laughing and playing with the Amethysts?_

 _Pearl_

 _"Of course I can, my Diamond." Pearl said, she then projects a hologram of Pink Diamond laughing with several Amethysts"You look so happy." "I won't be so happy when Blue and Yellow find out."_

 _"They won't find out." Pearl said "How's that?" Pink Diamond asked. "Because...you look just like a Quartz." Pearl explained Pink Diamond in The hologram turned into a Rose Quartz._

 _"You changed your shape for a day!" Pearl further explained "That's brilliant, Pearl!" Pink Diamond yelled excitedly "I'm glad I was able to help my Dia-" Pearl stopped noticed that Pink Diamound wasn't there._

 _Pink Diamond had shapeshifts into Rose "Hehe, down here." Rose said and then two warp to the Prime Kindergarten. Meanwhile a figure looked on in the dark eye squinting._

* * *

 _"Pearl, look!" Rose said as the two walk off the warp pad. "This is...incredible! We have to go down there and check it out. Pearl, this is so-" "Outta my way!" An amethyst shoutes Rose gets pushed over by an Amethyst._

 _"Oh no! I'm so sorry, these Amethyst guards can be so rude…" Pearl said "But Pearl, don't you see what's happening?" Rose said._

 _Pearl just looked at her confused "We're actually here and I fit right in! None of that dumb salute- " Rose said before giving Pearl a hug cThank you so much for talking me into this. I couldn't have done this on my own."_

 _"Uh...you're welcome, my Diamond-" Pearl began cut off by rose "Shhh, Pearl, you're gonna get us in trouble." She said. "Sorry, my...Quartz." Pearl corrected._

 _Rose giggles and leads Pearl off to a group of Amethysts standing by the canyon wall. "Hey fellow Amethyst guards, what are we all up to?" Rose asked_

 _"There's two more from our unit that haven't emerged yet, so we're gonna wait for them. Here comes one of them." An amethyst explained_

 _Another Amethyst bursts from the wall and lands on the ground. Rose walks up to her "Oh, wow, look at you. Welcome to Earth!" She said_

 _"That is the first and nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." The Amethyst said_

 _"What's going on here?" Another amethyst asked xOur orders were to move out as you emerged!" "But 8XM hasn't emerged yet." The outher Amethyst explained._

 _"She can catch up with us later. Go, go, go!" And with that the Amethysts leave, Rose starts to follow them. "My Diamond? Please? Let's not draw any more attention to ourselves than we already have." Pearl said._

 _"You're right. But things were getting really fun." Rose said "What if we took some time to explore some of Earth's other features?" Pearl suggested._

 _"Pearl! You're so smart." And the two walk off_

* * *

 _Latter the Amethyst where had arrived to where they needed to be. A figure wearing a pink jacket and hat with pink highlights walked up to them._

 _The figure held up a photo with rose and Pearl on it. The Amethyst nodded and pointed back the way they came. The finger turned around revealing it to Thomas._

 _He then began to take in his arm "Attention all units we have a potential rouge Rose Quartz in the prime kindergarten be on the lookout. Over." And with that he walked the detection that Amethyst pointed._

* * *

"Wait so it was all just so she could get out and have some fun?" Steven asked "Well, that's how it started." Pearl admitted and she continued with the story.

* * *

 _"So, this is Earth." Rose said looking over the landscape outside the canyon "And this is just a small portion of the resources available for making Gems on this planet." Pearl explaned_

 _"I have to see it all." Rose with that Pearl and Rose explore the Earth. They walk through a field of flowers, chase a butterfly into a forest, and see a group of humans collecting water from a river._

 _Rose smile dissipated, but before anyone could say anything Thomas appeared out of the bush "Ash ah! Got you." He said grabbing her left arm. There was a sudden white light and rose dissipated._

 _"Where'd she go?" Thomas asked. Pearl covered her arm with her left hand pointed down with her arm. Thomas looked down and jumped back when he saw his gem, or gems._

 _The first was a rose's gem, revealing it to be Pink Diamond's facing down. The second was also in a Diamond position, but facing to the left and was clearly his._

 _Thomas panicked and pulled out the bottom gem, reforming Pink "Diamond. M-my Diamond!?" Thomas shouted confused "I'm so sorry I didn't know, I-"_

 _"That was..." Pink Diamond began. Thomas paused "Incredible!" She yelled, she hugged Thomas. "I knew there was something decide about you from the day your formed. But not like this. Your like my long lost brother."_

 _Thomas chuckled and began to blush. But before anyone could say anything else, there was a call on Thomas radio. " Thomas, what is the status of the rouge rose quartz." A voice asked._

 _Pink Diamond D iamound stopped hugging Thomas and began to give worried face. Thomas looked at her but smiled and winked "He and pink Diamond went on and excretion together, she got stuck so the quartz got her Pearl to help."_

 _"Hmm understood over and out." The voice said and the trasmistion "What if Yellow and Blue find out about this?" Pink asked "Trust me I don't I promise." Thomas said._

 _"Now Come On she gotta go." And with that the two followed Thomas back to the prime kindergarten._

* * *

 _"Is everything alright, my Diamond? You seem troubled." Pearl asked as they approached the top the the canon. Pink Diamond Stopped and looked at the landscape. "It's this life that's been growing wild here on Earth...none of it will survive my invasion. We're not creating life from nothing. We're taking life, and leaving nothing behind."_

 _This caught Thomas by surprise and he stopped as well. "Forgive me, my Diamond. I shouldn't have brought you to such a place." "No. I needed to see this." Pink Diamond "Excuse me my diamond." Thomas said._

 _The two turn to face him "I think I can help."_

* * *

"So she did want to protect Earth. She didn't realize what the colony was doing to the planet." Steven said "So what?!" Sapphire asked "She suddenly started to care about Earth? Why did she have to rope us into all this? Why couldn't she just stop the colonization herself?"

"She tried. When she told the other Diamonds she didn't want to go through with the colony, they told her to finish what she started." Pearl explained "When she told the other Diamonds she wanted to preserve life on Earth, they created the zoo and threw a handful of humans in. She did everything she could as Pink Diamond. But her status meant nothing to Blue and Yellow. So she decided to make a stand, as someone they couldn't ignore."

"So we got the rest of the Steam Team in on it and we started the rebellion." Thomas added "Of course with ou the inclusion of the other engines." "Wait there were other engines?" Steven asked.

Of course there was the others i mentioned earlier Adam,Lilly, Colin, Neil,Roger, Clive, and Winston, as well as two other _._ The first was Alfred and van arrange engine I never liked." Thomas paused.

"And the second was my brother, Timothy." This sent gasper to almost everyone "I have another uncle?!" Steven asked yelled "Yep." Thomas said before turning to Pearl "But Pearl please continue."

"Right as I was saying." Pearl began again "Are original plane was to scare every Gem off the planet. But everything changed when she saw your fusion."

* * *

 _"I still can't believe it." Rose said talking to Thomas and Pear after there 'show on the sky arena. "Only on Earth, don't you think? Only on Earth where anything can happen. A fusion of two completely different Gems! Can all Gems do that? How have I never heard of this? I've only ever heard that it's unheard of. Can you imagine what that must feel li-"_

 _Rose was suddenly interrupted by Pearl picking her up by the feet. "Fusion...activate!" Pearl said_

 _Pearl and Rose collapse on the ground. Rose looked ant he as she got up. "Oh- I thought- if a Ruby and a Sapphire- but you're a Diamond- forgive me! What am I doing? I...I need to be replaced immediately!" Pearl shouted._

 _"No!" Rose shouted, Pearl started blushing madly "But I've been imagining things. Even when you haven't asked me to, I imagine that I ran away and met you here on Earth, a Rose Quartz. And I'm not yours, but I make you so happy anyway! Isn't that ridiculous? Tell me to stop!"_

 _Rose grabs Pearl, while blushing madly herself "Please don't ever stop!" The twl hen suddenly fuse into Rainbow Quartz, but she immediately breaks apart, and Rose and Pearl collapse on the ground._

 _"This is very not allowed." Pearl said. "That fusion!" Rose suddenly shouted cWe never should've left her there with Blue, who knows what sort of horrible punishment-" Suddenly there was a crash interrupting Rose._

 _"I-I'll get it." Thomas said spawning his plasma cannon and begins searching through the bushes, wanting to extrude from the situation for any reason._

 _"Ow. Ah!" Another voice said. Rose looked to see the fusion, Garnet from before. She tgen walks towards them through the bushes. "We didn't mean to fuse! Well- well we did this time. We'll unfuse, we'll-"_

 _"No, no, please. I'm glad to see you again_."

* * *

"Before Garnet, Rose was only fighting for Earth." Pearl explained "But Garnet changed everything. Rose wanted to fight for her, she wanted to fight for Gems! And maybe she was foolish, and maybe even...selfish, but she was-"

"Following us." Sapphire said "What?" "This whole time, we thought we were following her, but she was following us. How could she not after you swept her off her feet?" "W-What? Me?" Pearl said begin to blush

"Are you kidding?" Steven said "You took her on this whirlwind tour of Earth and then she wanted to live here with you forever!" "That's just how I felt when I came here with...Ruby! Oh no! I have to get back right away!" And with that Sapphire ran to the warp pad and warped away.

"We better get going to." Thomas said, and him Pearl and Steven made their way back to the warp pad. "There's one thing I still don't understand." Steven said. "What's that?" Thomas asked

"What happened to all those engines you mentioned." Steven asked Thomas stopped and had a horrified face and began to tear up. Pearl put her hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to bring it up if you don't want two." She said,

"No." Thomas said waiting up the tears "I brought it up, so I have to answer." "Of could answer for you." Another voice said, the three turned to se Jasper.

'You know what heaped, Jasper?" Steven asked confused "Of course imcan, I was there." Jasper said, and she began to tell the story.

* * *

"We were all going to homeworld for a summit." _Jasper explained_ "Pink Diamond would join us later with Thomas and the Steven team. Of course wanted no idea of the plan." _._

 _Everyone walked out the ship and in to a room. It was dark until the light of Yellow Diamond "Pink has shattered." She said, silence was set in the room._

 _"B-Beg pardon my Diamond?" A pink gem asked "Diamond Pink Diamond was been shared." She said "on earth, by one of her soldiers a Rose Quartz"_

 _"You failed her." Yellow diamond said "You all did! You failed to give up her life for her, as you are supposed to. You even failed to be there to witness her end."_

 _Mermers began from the group. Sonme where discussing Pink's shattering, some were discussing what would become the and the Earth. But of all of the groupe, none looked more distrout the Timothy._

 _He got on his knees with his jaw wide open, he then began to cry and close his eyes. But he began to see visions, visions of Thomas, celebrating wing rebels? And the outer engines?_

 _He then was being pulled away by Rose Quartz, the Rose Quartz. And, no it couldn't be. Rose mordred in Punked Diamond. Timothy then opened his eyes._

 _He counted to sod as questions rolled in his head. Could Rose Quartz be Pink Diamond? Everything began to make sense, about Pink Diamond, Thomas and the other engine absence. It's made too much sense._

 _Timothy's sobs turned into laughter, demonic laughter, it filled to room as he realised more and more of what happened. Another pink gem came up to her to see if she was alright, but was struck down when Timothy spawned a new weapon, a scythe._

 _"What is the meaning of of this Facet-" Yellow Diamond began, but was interrupted when Timothy stuck her, pushing her back into the wall. He then stuck at the wall and a hole emerged._

 _"This is the end." He said "This is the end of it all HYAAAAA-."_

* * *

"After that I was poofed." Jasper explained "When I was reformed I was reassigned to Yellow Diamond. I tried to find out about what happened, but no one would give me answers. I also had a war to fight."

"Jasper I'm so sorry I put you thought all this." Thomas said "All this terminal and pain I can understand if you can't forgive me-" he was interrupted by jasper shushing him.

"It's ok." Jasper said "Water under the bridge. I'm living the best life I can, I understand why you and her defended this place." She the holed up her hand.

Thomas grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug, surprising her. She then smiled and returned the hug. "Good to see you two are friends agin." Steven said

"Of course." Jasper said, disengaging from the hug and Turning to face Steven. " You can't let your two best solder have bad blood 'My Diamond." She said jokingly.

Steven began to blushed and put his are behind his back "P-please don't start calling me that." He said. Jasper chuckled "Don't worry I won't." She said.

"Well we better be going for real now." Thomas " "Alright Se, ya." Jasper said and with the figure parted ways and Warped away.


	35. Ruby help

When Thomas, Pearl and Steven arrived the said Sapphire crying over a letter. Pearl picked it up and read the letter "Sapphire, you were right. I need some time to think, so I am running away. - Ruby."

"This can't be happening." Sapphire muttered "Oh Ruby, I'm so sorry. You left before I can take back all the horrible things I said to you." "Well, Amethyst was with her, right?" Pearl said "Maybe she knows she went."

Amethyst meanwhile was playing video games in Stevens room "Amethyst, have you seen Ruby?" Steven asked. "Yeah, I've seen her." She said "Huh, she asked me for a pen and paper a while ago. Why?"

"Because, she ran away." Thomas said "Did you see where she went?" He asked "I don't know. Maybe she'll come back. It's not my job to babysit her." Amethyst said, she turned to Steven "Hey, Steven! Get over here, I need a player two!"

"Hold on a second, Amethyst." Steven said Turning to Sapphire "Do you see her coming back in your Future Vision, Sapphire?" He asked "Oh? Oh! Maybe!" Sapphire said "But... she's so wonderful... and spontaneous! I have no idea what she could... Why would she be a cowboy?!"

Sapphire then hugs Pearl's legs and begins to sob. Pearl pats her head, kneels down to her level and holds Sapphire's hands. "There, there. It's going to be okay." She said "She's going to come back! She's got to come back! If she doesn't then... then, there would be no more Garnet. And... what on Earth would we do without Garnet?"

"Oh, Pearl! How will I ever get her back?!" Sapphire asked yelled embracing Sapphire, her arms visibly trembling. "I... I don't know! You two are incredible together! It can't be over! It can't be over!" And the two sob together.

"Why don't you two take all of this into the Temple? Ugh, Steven and I are going to play some video game-." "Steven can you go find Ruby. while I… take care of these two." Thomas asked interpreting Amethyst.

"On it." Steven said "Don't worry Sapphire, I'm gonna go out and find Ruby." "Wait What?" Amethyst said "I'll be right back with her in no time." And with that Steven walked out the door. Pearl and Sapphire just continue to sob.

"Yo Steven, wait up! I'm coming too." Amethyst said running after him. "Now what a to dow now…" Thomas said looking at the two sodding gems.

* * *

"Ladies please." Thomas said, he had been trying to cheer up Sapphire and Pearl for about an hour. Thomas sighed as the two continued to sob " _Its time like the I miss Annie and Clarabel._ " He muttered "Look Ruby is going to come back.".

"But what if she doesn't?" Sapphire asked "Well there are plenty more rubies to choose fro-" Thomas Was interrupted by whaling from Sapphire and Pearl "Ok not the time to tell jokes." He said.

An idea then flew into Thomas funnel, he then got on the warp pad and Warped away.

Transition

"And that's where where at." Thomas explained to the Ruby squad. He had gone to the barn to ask them for help. "Well why do you need us?" Eyeball asked. "Well I one of you could pretend to be Ruby, at least for a little while." "US!" All the Ruby squad said at once "B-B-But we don't know any A-A-About this Ruby." Leggy stuttered.

"That's it!" Eyeball shouted "What's It?" Thomas asked. "We can't Pretend to be Ruby, but you can." "Me!?" Thomas said in confusion "But how?"

"Well I have some spare red paint." Eyeball explained " And I now know what we can make the hair out of." Doc said. Before Thomas could say anything, he was being dragged by the Ruby squad for his little 'make over'.

* * *

About half and hour latter at the beach house, Pearl and Sapphire where sitting at the kitchen after sobbing. Pearl had made some tea and the two were drinking it. Suddenly thw was the light of the warp pad filled the room.

The two looked over to see a figure in the shape of a ruby. "Ruby!?" Sapphire said hopefully, running to the warp pad. "Not quite." The figure said, revealing to be Eyeball. "Oh hello Eyeball" She said disappointedly "What are you doing here?"

"Well I might not be you Ruby, but I have a temporary replacement." Eyeball explained, gething of the warp pad "In flattered but I think you-" "Not me." Eyeball said interrupting Sapphire "Someone else."

Before Sapphire could ask how, the light of the warp pad lit up again. When the light settled the rest of the Ruby squad was on it, as well as a very odd looking Thomas. He was sloppily painted with red, so much that his original paintwork could be seen.

As well as that the was a block of wood on his head, it was painted better than Thomas. It was brown with red line represents a bandana. "Thomas here can act as Ruby, Intel she comes back." Eyeball explained, there was an awkward silence.

Thomas then coughed and began to talk "Hey, Sappy. How's it's going my love bug. My blue girls. My ice queen..." He said Attempting to mimic Ruby's voice and being romantic, and failing on both fronts.

The silence continued after that. "Well it was a nice idea. But I don't think we'll be needing this type of help." Pearl said, Sapphire then frowned and madiba soft sound, it looked like she was about to cry.

Everyone looked at her worriedly, but Sapphire then started laughing. She started laughing so much that she fell on her back. Everyone went over to reboot she was ok "Uh Sapphire, are you ok?" Thomas asked.

"Of all the ways I could have predicted you to cheer me up, this was defengentle not way even Garment could predict." Sapphire said. Thomas began to blush, thought it wasn't very obvious. Sapphire the went to hug his.

"No-no wait!" Thomas said "The paint's-" is was to later, Sapphire hugged him "Not dry.". Sapphire then walked back and looked at herself, covered in red paint. She began to chuckle, and Thomas smiled.

"Now then." Sapphire said after chuckling "I appreciate what you trying to do. But I don't need a fake Ruby." She then grabbed his left hand "I need Thomas." Thomas agreed and took on the slab of wood.

"Well now." Pearl said "You two better clean up." Sapphire and Thomas looked and echeouther and chechely grinned. The two then groupe hugged her "Let me go got!" She shouted "Oh no."Sapphire said.

"Not until we paint you red." Thomas said and began to rub pearl all around, leading time lot of squawking from her.

* * *

Later in the morning Pearl, Sapphire, Thomas where sitting on the couch all clean up, the Ruby Squad had gone home. Steven enters then enters. "Steven!" Sapphire shouted "Did you find Ruby?"

"She's outside." Steven explained "She's got something to say to you." And with that, the four step out onto the porch. Ruby and a purple house stand in the distance. "Ruby!" Sapphire shouts before she runs to Ruby.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry! I should have never said those awful things to you. That we didn't matter any more; I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. I was wrong." "Pt'ooey! Naw, you were right." Ruby said in a southern accent.

Ruby then jumps from Amethyst's back, and approaches Sapphire. The purple house whinnies and runs off. "Someone else told us we were the answer." Rubys began began again cBut...I don't believe that anymore. At least, not 'til I hear it from you."

"She holds out her left hand to Sapphire. Sapphire takes her hand, and Ruby kneels in front of her. "Sapphire... Will you marry me?" She asked. "What-? Marry you?" Sapphire said confused "Yeah! This way we can be together, even when we're apart! This time, being Garnet will be our decision. What do you say?"

"Of course." Sapphire said "Yee-haw!" Ruby shouted and she hugs Sapphire tightly.m"I've been waiting to kiss your cute face." Sapphire said she then kisses Ruby on the cheek. Ruby lifts Sapphire up and spins her around, and they laugh together.

"Awwww!" Steven said on the balcony then Pearl then looked shocked when the Purple approaches.. "Psst, it's me." The horse said 8n Amethyst's voice "I'm a horse." Pearl smiles and places her hand on Amethyst's cheek.

Ruby theng throws Sapphire up and catches her. Sapphire giggling all the while. Steven holds up a Lonesome Lasso book, which shows a wedding scene. Thomas on the other had was just smiled, for He couldn't wait for the wedding.


	36. Good Luck Package find

It had been six days since Ruby had preposted to Sapphire. Steven put himself in charge of the wedding, and everyone helped any way they could. However, Thomas couldn't help but notice something.

"Steven, where's the good luck package?" He asked. Steven stopped writing name places, "Good luck packages?" He said confused. "You know to wish the bride and groom good luck. Well, I guess the bride and bride in this case." He said chuckling, he stopped when he saw Steven's face.

"Oh man to a how could I forget the Good luck package!?" Steven asked yelled, and began to hyperventilate. Thonas then put his left hand on her right shoulder "Don't worry I'll get a good luck package." He said.

"But the weddings tomorrow." Steven said "Then there's no time to lose." Thomas said, and with that he got on the warp pad and Warped away.

* * *

"So that's the situation." Thomas Explained to the Ruby squad "I was hoping you could help me find what we need for the Good luck package."

"We I was-" Eyeball said but was interrupted by Doc "These something we can do." She said "Of course where help, and there's no time to lose." And with that, the Ruby Squad got in Thomas cab, he coupled up to there flatbeds and puffed away.

* * *

"S-S-So what's in a g-g-good luck package?" Leggy asked "Something old, something new, something narrowed, and something blue." Thomas said.

"Then The something borrowed is covered." Doc said "Science were letting you browser these flatbeds." "Your right." Thomas said "One down, only three to go."

Soon the three arrived at Beach City, the frymen where pulling up an old machine out of their restaurant "Hey, Thomas!" Mr. Truman shouted "Mind giving us a hand?"

"Sure thing." Thomas said, the Ruby Squadgot out of Thomas' cab and Thomas walked over to the Frymans. Thomas grabbed the machine, fryer and pulled why the Frymans push thought Thomas did most of the work.

"Thanks." Mr. Fryman said "No problems, say what are you doing with this?" Thomas asked "Well this is our oldest fryer." Mr. Fryman explained "In expecting a new one on Friday and where closes up Tomorrow for the wedding, so I thought might as well get it out today."

"I see." Thomas sa, me fryman then looked at Thomas' flatbed "Say you wouldn't mind taking this to the dump for me, would you?" "I'll do you one better." Thomas said " We need a somthing old for the Good luck package, and this will be perfect."

"Well then pledge doing business with you." Mr. Fryman said pulling out his hand, Thomas returned the favor and they shook hands, after that Thomas put the grill on on 9f the flatbed and the Ruby Squad tied it down.

After that they split up to find something new, but Thomas had Eyeball stay back "Why did not want to come?" He asked. Eyeball blushed, "WellI want to dance with jas0er at the wedding. But because of are size difference, it's harder. So I wanted som more practise before tomorrow.

"Well I think I can help with that." Thomas said. Eyeball looked at him confused "Peridot used paint cans as temporary limb enhancers, perhaps you could use those." There were stars in Eyeball's eyes when Thomas said that.

Soon enough the rest of the Ruby Squad returned, but they found nothing that could be used for something new "Well now what?" Army asked. "We could get someone to make something new." Doc suggested "B-B-but who could g-g-get to make something n-n-new?" Leggy asked

"I now just the person." Thomas said and with that they headed back to the 'barn'.

* * *

Bismuth was in her little forge at the 'barn' taking off her suit of armor and had just finished ,when there was a * _PEEP-PEEP_. "Bismuth!" Thomas shouted.

"Hey Big. T." Bismuth said, walking out of her forge "What'll you need?" "We need a something new for the Good luck package for the wedding. Have you made any new weapons recently?"

"You beat I have." Bismuth said, she then went into her forge and pulled out a weapon rack. For swords to maces, nunchucks and throwing stars, there were a lot of types.

"Take whatever you want." Bismuth said "Hmmmm." Thomas said looking at that rack, an idea then flew into his funnel "Why don't do then as a display on the second flatbed.

So with that, they put all of the different weapons on the other flatbed on two poll weapon holders at different levels, when they finished I was late "Well thanks for everything." Thomas said, now turned around "We you all tomorrow." With that Thomnas puffed away and the Ruby Squad and Bismuth waved him off.

When Thomas arrived back at the temple,the sun had just set, Sapphire and Steven what there waiting for him. "So I've heard you've been getting our good luck package for us." Sapphire said. Thomas did the engine equivalent of nodding.

"Did you get everything Uncle Thomas?" Steven asked. "Yes, yes I did." Thomas "I got and old fryer from the Frymans for something old. I got a bunch of weapons for something new, the Rubies are letting us borrow these flatbeds and for the s9mething bl-" Thomas stopped, realisation fill his face.

"I forget the something blue!" He shouted "You what!?" Steven shouted "Do worry Steven I'm sure we'll find something real quick." Thomas said "But, What?" Steven asked "Well let's think about it, and I am sure it will come." Thomas said and the two made thinking faces.

Sapphire then chuckled "I know what we could use for the something blue." She said "What?" Both Thomas and Steven said at the same time. Sahhper the pointed at Thomas, Thomas bushed.

"M-Me?" He studdard "D-Don't you think that sound a little bit ego boosting and self serving?" Thomas asked. "Nonsense." Sapphire said "I wouldn't want it any other way. And i'm sure Ruby or Garnet would agree."

Thomas smiled a little "Now, Steven." Sapphire said. "it's time for you to go to bed." "But everything not done!" Steven shouted "Don't worry we can get it done tomorrow now go." She said pushing Steven tworges the elevator.

With that Thomas went in to his shed berth and fell asleep. It had bin a long can, and the wedding was tomorrow and he had to be ready, ready for anything.


	37. Reunited

It was the day of the wedding and everything was ready. Sapphire was at the altar it a tuxedo Greg to Bering to pay her comes the bride on his guitar.

Ruby comes out of the house, wearing a white gown. Sapphire looks at her, which made her smile big. Ruby hurriedly comes down from the house, to which Greg's music becomes faster, while leaving burned footsteps behind.

As Ruby reaches the altar, she uses her powers to get to Sapphire as fast as possible, leaving fire behind, to which Amethyst tries to remove by stepping on it, the music then stops.,Steven then clears his throat.

"Dearly beloved Gems , humans , lions big and small, living gourds, Onion. We are gathered here today to celebrate Ruby and Sapphire, two of my favorite people, who combine into one of my other favorite people. You all probably know her as Garnet. She's their love, given form, now it's your turn to talk about that."

Ruby then nervously laughs "I know this is all kind of silly, I mean, we've been together for 5,750 years." "And eight months." Sapphire added. "I used to feel like I wasn't much good, just one of me on my own, but when we're together, it feels like it's okay to just be me. So I wanna be me, with you, and, and, not even the Diamonds will come between us. And if they try, we'll beat em up!" She then most punches and kicks furiously into the air

Sapphire laughs "Ruby," she began space becomes the background my future used to look like one single, obvious stream, unbending 'til the end of time. In an instant, you pulled me from that destiny, and opened my eyes to an explosion of infinite possible futures, streaking across space and time, altered and obliterated by the smallest force of will."

Ruby and Steven are amazed by Sapphire's vow

"What I mean is, you changed my life. And then, I changed your life. And now, we changed our lives." Sapphire fished "Bismuth, the rings." Steven sa8d

Amethyst bumps Bismuth with her elbow "Hey Bismuth, that's your cue." She whispered Bismuth, seen crying a little bit, approaches the couple to give them the rings. Sapphire then wears the copper ring to Ruby and Ruby did the same to Sapphire, albeit the ring was silver.

"Ruby, do you take this gem to have and to hold on this and every other planet in the universe?" "I do!" "And Sapphire, do you…" "Yes." Sapphire said before Steven could finish

"You didn't let me finish." Steven whispered "I'm just very excited." Sapphire expanded "Then by the power vested in me by the state of Delmarva, I now pronounce you... Garnet!" Steven shouted.

Ruby and Sapphire then kiss. Ruby then carries Sapphire, twirling, then fusing back into Garnet. The crowds cheer and two red and blue flowers wash up ashore.

Transition

Later a the resection everyone was partying, espept Thomas. He had stayed with the rest of Good luck package. He was able to observe everything.

Form Garnet throwing the bouquet so high up in the air, it disappeared, and later landing on Bismuth latter. And the previous mayor dewey and Name ,a bully of Connie and Steven sadly dancing together, yes he saw it all.

However something in political caught Thomas' eye. Jasper was in a tuxedo want by the food table. Eyeball said she would be right back but it had been a little bit and she was worried. But, Just as she turned away to find her She shouts "Jasper!" And she turns to se he and was surprised.

Eyeball was wearing a red wedding dress, but that was not surprising, it was what she was already wearing, what was surprising was what was on her feet. On her feet where two paint cans, clearly glued together.

"Ready to dance?" Eyeball asked. "Y-Yes ma'am!" Jasper nervously yelled and then two danced, surprising well considering Eyeball's 'silts'. Thomas couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny?" a voice asked. Thomas looked over to se Garnet.

"Oh nothing." Thomas said "Just matching some more love blooming." He then looked back at the dance floor. There was an awkward silence. Thomas then looked down "I'm sorry, Garnet." He said "For everything."

"Aw it's ok." Garnet said "You've already apologised enough to Ruby and Sapphire." "But not to you." Thomas counted " Your still you own gem no matter What." There was another awkward silence.

You know…" Garnet began again "When I was first starting, begging in existence, existence, of you as my mentor." "Oh?" Thomas said "Yes but now I realised that we both have to learn from each other."

The two then hugged, well as much as you could an engine. "So are you going to stay like this all day?" Garnet asked "Well I was planning on it." Thomas said " But if something happened I'll change."

Suddenly a showed covered them. The two looked up and saw Yellow and Blue Diamonds ships up above. "And that something is now." Thomas said "Cover for me while I get all this stuff off." Garnet nodded and thom as backed up and closed the doors to the mountain yard.

Garnet then joined the rest of the Gems, Connie and Greg on the Beach house balcony. Both Diamonds ships aiming down towards Earth. "This is it." She ships seem to aim at the people but they actually aim for the ground.

"We're over here, you clods!" Peridot shouted "Wha-Where are they going?" Pearl asked "They're not here for us." Steven said "They must be here for the Cluster." Yellow Diamond's ship then slams onto the ground, which cause a shockwave, vibrating Steven

"The Cluster?!" Bismuth said shocked "It's a huge Earth-destroying geo-weapon that the Diamonds made out of a bazillion of gem shards." Steven explained, thin king she didn't know what it was.

Yellow Diamond's ship then slams onto the ground again, destroying the terrain near it "I gotta keep it calm and in its bubble. I can use my mind to connect with it but only when I'm asleep."

"Asleep?!"

Transition

Steven and the others are now inside the house. Steven is trying to fall asleep, but can't because of the loud shockwaves. "It's no use! How am I supposed to sleep through this?!" Steven asked yelled.

Greg

"Maybe a lullaby will help." Greg suggested and he starts playing the guitar. "Uh, I'm not sure this is gonna…" Connie said but was in by the sound of Steven snoring.

Steven see the then sees The Cluster, about to pop out of its bubble and gasps "The Cluster! Stay calm." Steven said "Try to keep from forming." But it was no use, the Cluster pops out of its bubble.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, noooo!" Steven shouts waking up "It popped!" He shouted. Him and the others go outside to find the Cluster forming a giant hand the size of Blue and Yellow Diamonds ships. It tries to get used to its movements by clenching and moving it fingers. The others are shocked. But In Beach City, alarms are played in the speakers

"Attention, citizens of Beach City." The current mayor Nanefua said "Everyone, head to your designated shelters. I repeat, this is not a drill! Get yourselves over to the shelters.c

The hand then gains momentum and punches Yellow Diamond's ship, sending it flying away. It then goes to Steven and others and gave a thumbs up. "Alright, looks like it's in control of itself, and it's on our side." Steven said giving it a thumbs up back. Yellow Diamond's ship then tries to land a punch, but failed. They then proceed to arm wrestle

"Go Cluster, go!" Both Steven and Connie shouted. They then notice Blue Diamond's ship flying over the temple. It faces them and slaps the ground and slowly rises back up until Blue Diamond is shown on the ground.

"Blue Diamond…" Garnet Said trailing off. "I guess... it's time to work the old... Universe charm…" Greg said. "No!" Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven shouted at the same time "Alright, I'll just... be in here." Greg said and he goes inside the house.

"Well-Well-Well." A voice said. The gems look to see Thomas in gem mode in front of Blue Diamond "Looks like the Diamond have arrived, though it did take a while. Stuck in traffic?" He raised any eyebrow.

"What's he doing?" Amethyst asked. "He trying to anger her." Jasper said, everyone turned to her "It will make her not think straight, giving him the advantage." She explained. " Do you think that will work." Pearl asked.

"Of course it will." Eyeball said "This is Thomas where talking about." And with that everonftuted to to watch. Blue Diamond had remained silent the whole time. "What's the matter? Lost your voice?" Thomas asked.

"Where is Rose Quartz?" Blue Diamond asked "Oh her, well I'm afraid you just missed her." Thomas said sarcarly "By fifteen Years!" Blue Diamond Rajesh and eyebrow "Then what was that this with you on homeworld?" She asked.

"That was, Steven." Thomas said "The offspring human hybrid with her gem." He explained. "I don't believe you." Blue Diamond said "Oh Really?" Thomas said "Yes, after you lied about Yellow shattering Pink."

"Oh did I?" Thomas asked "Yes, Yellow was on the other side of the galaxy at the day she was shattered." Blue Diamond said "Oh was she." Thomas said "Or was time cover-up?" Blue Diamond then looked to her left.

Thomas looked behind him to see Steven "Mind if I interrupt?" He asked. Thomas smiled csure go ahead." He said. Steven then cleared his th right "Blue Diamond, please listen to me." He began "My mom didn't shatter Pink Diamond. Pink Diamond's right here. It's pretty interesting when you think about it…"

Blue diamond then charges up a blast from her hand "Enough!" She shounted firing an energy ball at Steven. After being shot at, Steven was caught by Alexandrite.

Alexandrite then roars. "Wait!" Steven shouted but Bluen Diamond shouted "You cannot fathom how much I've mourned, what thousands of years of grief has done to me!" " _Or to me_." Th9mas murdered.

Blue Diamond then uses a blue force field to make Alexandrite defuse and everyone except Connie and Thomas fall down and cry. "What's going on? Guys?" Connie asked.

"It's on of her powers." Thomas said. Connie had an idea and whistles to summon Lion, who she jumps onto. "Hold on, guys!" Connie says "Wait!" Thomas said "Connie!" Steven also shouts., but I was too late.

Connie unsheathes her sword from its scabbard. Lion then leaps towards Blue Diamond, then Connie jumps towards Blue Diamond, hoping to attack her. But then her sword was caught by Blue Diamond, Connie struggles to get it back.

"I know this sword." Blue Diamond said "This... is the sword... THAT SHATTERED HER!" She then shatters the sword, which made Connie fall down only to be caught by Lion. She looks at the broken handle of her sword and notices the Cluster faltering against Yellow Diamond's ship.

Cluster then begins crying in a unison of voices "You deserve this! All of you!" Blue Diamond shouts "Stop. Please!" Steven said softly "Steven!" Amethyst shouts, Steven looks back at the Gems.

"What do we do?" Pearl asked "I don't know." Steven said. "She won't listen. She just wants to fight."

"Blue Diamond!" A voice shouted, everyone looked to she Garnet getting up. "Who are you supposed to be?!" Blue Diamond asked."I am the will of two Gems that care for each other." Garnet said.

She Walked troges her "To protect each other from any threat. No matter how vast or how cruel. You couldn't stop me 5,750 years ago and you can't stop me now."

"It's you!" Blue Diamond shouted "That Ruby and Sapphire that disrupted my court. "Ugghhh!" Garnet shouted "Clinging to and punches Blue Diamond's cloak "This is supposed to be my day!"

"You hoped to defeat me by clinging to my feet?!" Blue Diamond asked "I just needed to keep you from taking three steps to the right." Garnet said Water droplets then drop on Blue Diamond's head. Both Blue Diamond and Steven look at the sky, finding Lapis at the sky together with the barn. Lapis then drops the barn onto Blue Diamond

"What?!" Blue Diamond shoutd, she then gets hit by the barn, stopping her powers. Everone exhaled in relief "Lapis?!" Peridot shouted flying towards Lapis "You're really here." "Hey." Was all lapis said

"Lapis!" Steven said before hugging her "You came back! Again!" "I couldn't stay away. If they're gonna punish me like a Crystal Gem, I might as well be one, right?" Laspis said "You got room for one more?" She asked

"Of course!" Steven said Bismuth then separates Steven and Lapis, pointing towards the barn "Save the hugs for after the fight! Look alive!" Blue Diamond then gets up from the barn even more enraged

"A Lapis Lazuli?" She said confused "Does every Gem that comes in contact with this planet turn traitor?!" She asked. She starts attacking once more using her power which makes even Connie fall to their knees and cry, except for Lapis, Lion, And Thomas.

Blue Diamond (shocked)

"What?" Blue Diamond said confused. Lapis wipes a single tear from her eye "I've felt worse." She said, she then uses her water powers to chain Blue Diamond's hands, effectively ceasing her abilities again.

Lapis

"Knock her off this beach!" Lapis yelled "Now's our chance!" Garnet yelled again Everyone summon their weapons, preparing to attack the already chained Blue Diamond, struggling to move.

"With all our strength together, we can take her down." Garnet continued "That's right!" Steven said "This is our home, our planet, our friends and family! We... are the Crystal Gems!"

"Pathetic! You are nothing!" Blue Diamond shouted, she summons thirteen energy balls which combine into one that fires a massive laser barrage onto the Crystal Gems. Steven summons a large version of his shield to protect them from the blasts, which are so strong that he slowly goes backwards.

The other Crystal Gems help Steven keep hold of his shield. When the barrages is gone, Connie and Lion first attack with Lion using his concussive roar, then with Amethyst using her whip on Blue Diamond. Blue Diamond was going to attack, but was caught by Lapis. Pearl fires a laser at her face, Lion warps onto her head and Garnet and Bismuth hit Blue Diamond's right arm at the same time. Peridot fires eight tin cans on her back and taunts.

"Hey Blue Diamond, fight me!" Peridot taunts "You got guts." Bismuth said "Let me" She grabs Peridot on the head "Give you a hand." And she launched Peridot, she screams as she is thrown into Blue Diamond's face.

"Everyone, group up!" Steven shouted and they do so. Lapis uses her water powers to put them in a water bubble, which is thrown to Blue Diamond. Launch everyone at her. Stevern and Lapis se that Yellow Diamond's ship is still arm wrestling with the Cluster. As they approach near, the bubble is removed and Peridot is thrown off Blue Diamond's face.

The Crystal Gems then summon their weapons, which knocks Blue Diamond down. Yellow Diamond's ship is seen getting destroyed, and the Cluster uses it to wreck down Blue Diamond's ship, crushing her.

Thomas noticed that a piece of debris of Blue Diamond's ship is heading to the Beech house. "Greg!" He shouts and he runs to the house. Steven tried to stop him, but was stopped by eyeball, who simply shook her head.

Thomas quickly arrived at the beach house and banned the door open. "Huh?" Greg confused "Come we got to go!" Thomas shouted. He then began to push Greg, who was carrying the cart Steven and Connie had rescued.

"Alright, I guess I'm sticking with you guys." Greg said walking out of the house, just avoiding the debris. Unfortunately, The same couldn't be said for Thomas.

Transition

Thomas woke up with a headache and couldn't quite see. She he did He was shock. He was on What appears to be a statute of him, as well as his body. Argos him where status of all the gems, with protections of them on the to.

Except for Lapis And Peridot, who had large versions hovers on top. In the distance were Yell and Blue Salmon just sitting. " _Jasper cover us!_ " The projection of Eyeball said. The projection of Jasper nodded.

" _Rubies, Fuse!_ " Eyeball shouted and the Ruby Squad formed a pyramid, temping to fuse. But was shot but Yellow Diamond's electric powers and puffed.

"Noooo!" Jasper shouhed, she then began to rev up a spin dash. But she also was zapped and poofed by Yellow Diamond. "Oh Rose." Thomas said softly "I'm sorry it's all my fault…" then Thomas began to sing.

 **Sometimes you make a friend,** **  
** **the kind of friend who stays.**

A vision of Rose appears beside Thomas.

 **Sometimes you make a friend** **  
** **and you're the one who goes away**. 

The vision of Rose blows away in the wind.

 **Sometimes you're the one,** **  
** **who acts a bit unkind**. 

A vision of Thomas is showed leaving the temple

 **You didn't think and you did something,** **  
** **you can't forget and can't rewind**. 

Thomas leaving the temple is shown again but in reverse.

 **I'm sorry, so sorry!** **  
** **And I don't know what to do.** **  
** **With you so far away.**

A vision of Rose is shown in the sky.

 **I'm sorry, so sorry!** **  
** **And as soon as I see you,** **  
** **that's exactly what I'm going to say!**

The vision disappears.

 **I'm sorry, I hope you're still my friend!** **  
** **I'm sorry, so sorry my friend!**

Thomas then looked down at his refrction.

 **Sometimes you make a friend,** **  
** **the kind of friend you need.**

Thomas looked into the water and instead of his reflection is roses.

 **You try to make them happy,** **  
** **but... you don't always succeed.**

Thomas is shown in the reflection fusing with Pearl, and the two minigun spawning on his shoulder and almost him amethyst.

 **Sometimes you're the one,** **  
** **who does something that's not okay.**

A vision of Thomas Saphhir storing away is shown.

 **Sometimes you hurt a friend,** **  
** **and you don't know what to do or say.**

 **I'm sorry, so sorry!**

As soon as Thomas finished sing a pink aura appeared around him covering Bismuth who was still fighting. 'Huh.' She though looking around. She shrugs it off 'I'll keep fighting Big T' and she started fighting better.

"That it!" Thomas looked over to see Steven in the same state he is,holding connie hand. " _What's it?_ " Connie asked "The Diamonds won't listen to me out there, but maybe I can get through to them here." he looked at the giant statues of Yellow and Blue Diamond.

"They gotta know Pink Diamond wasn't shattered. Please protect my body while I'm gone." " _Got it. Good luck out there, Steven_." Steven then let go of connie hand, umps off his statue goes to Garnet 

'This is it. I've got to hold it together. I've got to hold everyone together!' Garnet though. Steven the jumps though Garnet "You can do it, Garnet! Remember, You're made of love!" " _Steven?_ " Garnet stop for a second 'Huh, always full of surprises." she thinks as she starts punching faster. 

Steven Then makes his way to Amethyst 'Don't get shattered, don't get shattered, don't get shattered!' she keeps repeating "You can do this, Amethyst, I believe in you!" 'Steven?' she question before repeating 'I can do this, I can do this, I can do this!' and whips faster.  
then lands on Pearl's statue.

Pear is shooting lasers out of her trident 'I won't give up. Everything I do, I do it for her! I do it for him!' She thought "Don't forget about yourself, Pearl!" Steven said jumping thought her 'I do it for me!' Pearl then uses her trident to slice

jumps and lands on Peridot's poofed gemstone. "Hang in there, Peridot." Steven them Looks at Lapis', Jasper's and the Ruby Squad's poofed gemstone "You too, guys." Steven then sees the Diamonds and floats towards them. Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond are just sitting. 

'How miserable. I knew Pink couldn't handle her own colony. But, I gave in. And now, I'm to blame for her fate.' Yellow thinks. Steven tries to get close but is knocked away by her aura. "Ah, her thoughts are too strong!" Steven then floats over to Blue. 

'What good will any of this do? The more I make these Gems suffer, the more I long to see you again, Pink.' Blue Diamond thinks. Steven is knocked by her aura, but kept going , and swam in her aura to her head. "Almost!" Steven then touches her head "Blue Diamond, please listen!" but Steven is pushed again. 

'I felt something. Someone.' Blue Diamond said "it worked. I gotta get through to them."'Steven that swam in her aura again to her head "Pink isn't gone! I can explain everything if you just stopped this fighting! Woosahh!" Steven is that knocked away once more. 

" _There it is again_." Blue Diamond said " _What are you jabbering about_?" Yellow Diamond asked Blue Diamond." _A presence! It feels like…_ " " _Please, Blue. You're being hysterical. More so than usual_."Steven then swims to Yellow's aura "Listen, Yellow. Pink's fate is different than you think. She faked her shattering!" Steven said before being knocked back again. 

"This feeling. I know it!" Blue says, " _It must be a trick! Show yourself, foe_!" Yellow Diamond says. "I'm not your foe. Please just listen to me." Steven tried to explain. "There!" Yellow Diamond shouted. Both Diamonds blasts surges of energy at Steven, only to find Steven emitting a pink aura, which shocks them and stops them from attacking. His gem is glowing.

Steven then looked to his left down at Thomas. His gem was glowing too .They both nowed and Thomas began to sing again.

 **So I'll hold onto hope,** **  
** **I'll hold on tight.**

Thomas' pink aura started getting bigger. " _Where is that coming from?_ " Blue Diamond asked.

 **for a chance to make things right.**

" _Over there!_ " Yellow shouted and the two fired at Thomas, distracting them from Steven.

 **I'm looking for you,** **  
** **I'll come through,**

"Please, the fighting has to stop." Steven said shouted a pink aura the two. "We aren't enemies. We're family. Please listen to me. I need you to know who I am!"

 **if it takes me all my life!**

The pink of the aura takes over the entire area.

 **I'm sorry, so sorry!** **  
** **And I don't know what to do**. 

Thomas is hugging a pink transparent figure of pink diamond, his eyes closed.

 **With you so far away.**

He's then began to do a slow dance with the figure on Pink Diamond.

 **I'm sorry, so sorry!** **  
** **And as soon as I see you,** **  
** **that's exactly what I'm going to say.**

Thomas than the figure of Pink Diamond into the air.

 **I'm sorry!**

Thomas then catched pink diamond.

 **I hope you're still my friend!** **  
** **I'm sorry, so sorry my friend**

Thomas then began to cry as a white light came over him and the hole area.

Transition

Thomas woke up with a sudden jump. He looked around to see that the price of debris had just missed him. Thomas conuted to look around When he was the wooden figure of Steven had made for Steven.

Thomas conuted to hold it and walking out the front door and on the balcony. When to look away he saw all. On poofed the Gems, Connie and Greg in front of Steven, Blue and Yellow Diamond included.

The two diamond then picked him up. "It's you…" Blue Diamond said, beating to tear up "Pink!". "Uh…" Steven said trailing off, he then looked towards the beach house. He saw th9mas with a shocked expression.

Thomas could not believe what had just happened, that Steven made him do that. He then looked at the figure of Steven then back at Steven and smirked, Steven truly was something else.


	38. Legs from Here to Homeworld

It was the next day and all of the gems where outside the beach house. Blue Diamond is hugging Steven while crying tears of joy. "Oh, Pink!" She said "I can't believe it! You've been here all along!" "I can't just hand Steven over to Blue Diamond!" Garnet said crying "She's a shatterer! "She's not gonna hurt him." Bismuth said, also crying "Look at her." She points to Blue Diamond, who laughs happily and continues to hug Steven.

"She really thinks he's one of them." Bismuth finished. "Ahh! Somebody make Blue Diamond stop!" Amethyst shouted, she to was crying "Are you guys okay?" Connie asked. "It's just…" Pearl said, but stopped sniffed. She was also crying "ugh, Blue Diamond's power. She's obviously relieved that Pink Diamond wasn't shattered after all." She explained.

Meanwhile Yellow Diamond tries to activate her ship, but it was no use. I was truly destroyed. She approaches the house "How could you do this to us, Pink?" She asked tearing up "Why did you let us think you were shattered? Why the strange disguise? Why are you doing a voice? Why didn't you say something at the trial? And Blue, can you please stop crying? I can't see."

Blue Diamond stopped and saw the Crystal gems in tears "…Sorry!" She said. she stops crying and puts Steven down at the entrance of the house, next to the rest of the Crystal Gems. "My mom kept it secret from everyone." Steven explained.

Pearl clears her throat "Almost everyone." He corrected. Thomas, who had been leaning agent the wall the hoel time, rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?" Yellow diamond asked

"Well, apparently Mom." Steven stopped "Oh, geez, you don't know what a mom is…" He trailed off and thought for a second "Okay! Pink Diamond took the form of Rose Quartz permanently after faking her shattering. Then Rose Quartz gave up that form to create a new life with my dad: me. Rose passed her gemstone and some of her powers onto me, but that's all. I… I don't have any of Pink or Rose's memories… I'm sorry…"

Yellow Diamond stares at Steven's gem. "Hmm… I'm sure your memories are in there somewhere, Pink." She said. "Actually, I go by Steven." Steven corrected "Oh, stars!" Blue Diamond suddenly shouts "How did you even survive?! We blasted the planet and obliterated every Gem on its surface!"

There was an awkward silence "They weren't exactly... obliterated…" Steven admitted.

* * *

The Crystal Gems and the Diamonds had teleported to the forest where the Centipeetle are located. Steven opens the door and out comes Centipeetle Mother.

"What am I looking at?" Yellow asked . Centipeetle makes her noises. "No one should've survived our attack…" "Centipeetle's mind is broken." Steven explained"I've tried to heal her but it didn't stick."

"Heal her?" Yellow Diamond said flabbergasted. "But maybe you two can help her!" Steven continued "You're so much stronger than me, and… I got close!"

"Well, that's not something we normally do…" Blue Diamond said "This is completely unprecedented." Yellow Diamond added "But you did this to her!" Steven counters "You have to help her, all of them!"

"Hmm, very well…" Yellow Diamond said "I can try, but I make no promises." Yellow Diamond them touches Centipeetle, uncorrupting her. And relevilinh her original form.

"There, good as new." Yellow Diamond said Centipeetle then make her regular noises. "She may be too far gone." Yellow concluded "Gently, Yellow." Blue diamond said hand glows and she touches Centipeetle, further healing mind.

"There we are!" Blue said. Centipeetle then starts crying "No! Please no! No! No! It can't be-!" She said and she people repeating that. "Centi?" Steven said confused he then licks his right palm, which heals Centipeetle even further.

"No, please-!" "Centi! It's okay! It's okay!" Steven said Centipeetle opens her eye and looks up at the diamonds. "Nephrite! Facet-413 Cabochon-12!" Centipeetle said.,Everyone is in shock at what had happened.

"W-what?!" Amethyst said confused "Unbelievable." Garnet added. "I'm sorry for my failure to heed my Hessonite's evacuation orders…" Nephrite continued "My team and I tried our best to make it out before the attack, but…" she stopped when she says Thomas "You!"

Thomas just looked confused. "I-it's him!" Nephrite shouted "The one who stole Pink's Diamonds gem!" There was an awkward silence. Thomas scratched his head "Ohhhhh!" He said resisting what she meant "Well I said that to every gem I thought was going to be shattered."

Everyone was confused by this "I thought it would be something encouraging without revealing the truth." Thomas explained "With was that Pink Diamond is Rose Quartz, and I'm a Pink Diamond to. So I didn't techaely lie-"

"Ahhhhhh!" Nephrite shouted, trying to run over to Thomas. But as soon as she lets go of the Diamond and Steven, she corrupts back into Centipeetle. And walked back into the cave.

"Ugh, Pink." Yellow Diamond said "How many perfectly adequate Gems did you and you war machine ruin?" "Shh, Yellow!" Blue Diamond said "Pink's been punished enough. She's been trapped here in this awful planet with these creatures and…" She points at Thomas "That thing." Thomas sighted his eyes, meanesly.

"Do it again! It was working!" Steven shouted. "How long do you expect us to hold her together?" Yellow Diamond asked "I don't know. Forever!" Steven said "You did this! So you have to do something!"

"We can only do so much." Yellow Diamond said "Now if it was the four of us." "Oh no! We can't let her see this!" Blue Diamond suddenly shouted "Who? Who do we need?"

"What do you mean "who"? White." Yellow diamond said the four looked shocked at this. "W-White D-Diamond?" Pearl said confused. "What?!" Amethyst said confused Pearl walks to Steven.

Pearl Steven. White Diamond isn't like us. She isn't even like them. She gestures to Yellow and Blue Diamond. "You have no idea what she's capable of!" "I just want to talk." "I don't think you'd have much luck with that…" Blue Diamond said "White hasn't left Homeworld in eons."

"Then we're going to Homeworld!" Steven said. "In what?!" Yellow Diamon asked "You and your "'friends' destroyed both our ships!" "Unless…" Blue diamond trailed off "You don't still have yours do you?" She asked "Oh yes he does!" Thomas said, suddenly changing his mood "It will be on Beach city when we arrive.

* * *

Pink Diamond ship hovers in the sky and creates a shadow over Beach City which, made many Beach City citizens notice a leg ship. Ronaldo then records the leg ship. MeanwhikeDr. and Mr. Maheswaran where helping Connie to get ready for the mission.

"You're going to do great!" Dr. Maheswaran said "You sure you have everything? Food, water? Where's your sword?! I can't believe I'm saying that." "It's okay, Mom! This is going to be a diplomatic mission!" Connie.

"And I'll be with her the whole time!" Pearl added "I know the planet! There's an atmosphere. She'll be able to breathe." The Maheswarans look up at the leg ship uncomfortably as its glimmers.

"Alright, just be careful!" Dr. Maheswaran said "Just come home safe." "Oh, thanks, Mom! Thanks, Dad!" Connie Said And she walked off. Amethyst then come by, holding Steven's Hot Dog Duffel Bag "I can't believe I'm finally going to Homeworld! There might be more Famethysts!" She shouted.

"Love you, Shtoo-ball! Be careful out there." Greg said "I love you too!" Steven "I'll be back before you know it! Lion! Bring it in, buddy!" And he walked over to lion. "Garnet, should I be worried?" Greg asked."Steven… will be fine…" Garnet said holding her cat, named Steven "If you could water this for me while I'm gone, it'd be a big help." "Oh, uh-, Sure thing!" Greg said. Steven continued hugging Lion "Don't miss me too much!" He said before giggles.

StevenThen notices Bismuth and starts walking to her. "Bismuth? Are you ready?" He asked "I-" Bismuth stopped, her and Steven look at the broken hand ships. "I'm not gonna join a Diamond entourage!" She said "I know what you're doing, I get why you gotta do it, but I'm not gonna lay my gem on their anvil…"

"'Anvil'…?" Steven said, confused. "Okay!" Bismuth began again placing her hand on his shoulder "Let me put this in Earth terms for you. You're about to enter the "lions' den". Luckily, you're a "lion" too! You gotta roar at them in their language; you're the one that has to do it."

"Right." Steven said "Besides, you're gonna need me at the home base. Someone's gotta keep an eye on these guys while you're gone." Bismuth is holding Peridot's, Lapis', Jasper's and the Ruby Squad's gemstones in her hands. "We'll be waiting for you when you get back." She said "Hmm? Ok!" Steven said and he turns towards the rest of the Crystal Gems "Let's go to Homeworld!" "Yeah!" Connie and Amethyst shout back "Fantastic." Yellow Diamond said sarcastically

The Diamonds and the Crystal Gems then began entering the leg ship. Steven stopped when he notices Thomas rolling a weapon rack covered by a Pink blanket. "Uh what's that?" Steven asked. "Oh this?" Thomas asked "Let's just say it a surprise.". "Uhh…" Steven trailed off. A bit of the left foot opened and Thomas pushed the rack towards it. Steven follow reluntecly.

Steven steps on a footplate to control center the legs of the ship. A pink aura forms around his legs. "It's a good look for you, Steven." Amethyst commented. "Thank you." Steven said back.

"Oh, it's been so long since we've been together in Pink's ship." Blue Diamond says, her eyes welling up with tears. Steven and Yellow Diamond's eyes start to tear up because of tgid. "Please, Blue. If we could continue…?" Yellow Diamond.

Blue Diamond

"Yes, of course…" Blue Diamond said wiping away the tears ."For launching, just get a running start." Pearl said to Stevem, but he still struggles to maneuver the legs of the ship. "You got this, Steven!" Greg shouts from outside the ship. "Hold on! I'm taking off!" Steven said jumping and the ship jumps up into the air, and into space.

"I bet when Mom took off, it was pretty graceful, huh?" Steven asked Pearl "Heh… no, not really…"

"Should I have brought a gift for White Diamond?" Steven asked "We are dropping in unexpectedly, and… I want to make a good first impression. Her help will mean everything for the Corrupted Gems." "Oh I don't think we're need to worry." A voice said Steven looked over to see Thomas coming from and elevator on the left leg. "Everything will be fine." He contended "Hmph." Yellow Diamond huffed "We'll be lucky if she ever speaks to us again after this…"

Steven "But-" Steven interrupted by Blue Diamond "The thing is, White… can be… difficult…" she said

"When we show up in this ship, it will be irrefutable that the last 6,000 years are now the biggest galactic embarrassment that's ever happened." Yellow expanded "And we're the ones to blame." She points at Steven "If you don't want to be in a bubble for the next few millennia, I suggest you let me do the talking."

Thomas scoffed at this, which made everyone else nervous. But Yellow Diamond seed to to notice. There was an awkward silence after that "Ahem… we're here…" Connie and Amethyst where sleeping, leaning on Garnet. woke up after Garnet stands up.

Connie yawns "Really?" She asked. Amethyst falls over "Ugh, what …gives?" She asked . The Gems look out at Homeworld. The planet is fragmented into large pieces with two right around it.

"Homeworld…" Steven mumbels

* * *

Pink Diamond's ship then lands on Homeworld, onto some sort of arena. "Everyone, wait here. Blue and I will return for you, …once White's temper has cooled." Yellow diamond said "Which might take a while…" Blue Diamond added.

"But-" steven is cut off but Garnet "Wait." She said "That sound…" The gems go to the top of the ship to se it situated across from White Diamond's body-shaped ship. The arena is filled with various Gems cheering in unison, in a formation of the original Great Diamond Authority insignia.

"Woah!" Steven said, surprised "Maybe things won't be so bad." Before anyone could say anything else, droning sound is then heard, and all the Gems immediately quiet down. A white bubble descends from above. Inside the bubble is a white Pearl, with a navel gemstone and a series of scar-like cracks from the top of her right eye and through her left eye to the bottom of her left cheek.

"It's White's Pearl…" Blue Diamond murdered. "Pink Diamond, your presence is required." White Pearl said "Ok then." Thomas said walking in front of her "Lets go." "Only Pink Diamond's presence is necessary." White Pearl said.

"Well I am A Pink Diamond." Thomas said, he points at Steven "And he is too. So let's go". Out of all the awkward silence today, this was the most tense. "Only Pink Diamond's presence is necessary." White pearl said again, and she glides toward Steven.

"Uhh, maybe we could-" Steven was interrupted by White Pearl, unmovingly, encases herself and Steven in a white bubble. Pearl gasps at this and the bubble flies away.

"Wait!" Amethyst shouted. "Steven!" Both connie and pearl shout at the same time. Thomas tries to jump and grab onto the bubble, my just misses and landed on his knees The bubble enters and phases through the walls of White Diamond's ship.

"God DAMMIT!" Thomas shouted in rage, echoing for what felt like all of homeworld.


	39. Thomas and the Pearls

"Language." Garnet said. Thomas turned around "Connie…" she stopped as Thomas walked to the Diamond "Why?" Thomas asked. Yellow and Blue Diamond looks confuse "Why what?" Blue Diamond said.

"Why didn't you stop her!?" Thomas asked yelled "You silly war machine." Yellow Diamond said "You can't stop White Diamond when she's angry." "What do you mean, of course you-" Thomas stopped.

"Of course you couldn't." he said "Just like you couldn't stop her from her in the tower all those years ago." This infuriated Yellow Diamond "Now you listen here-" "Oh I don't have time for you excuses'." Thomas interrupted.

He then saw another white bubble emerging from Whites ship, navigation to a familiar location. "Pinks old room." Thomas said "What?" Amethyst asked "That's where she's taken, Steven. And that's where we're going."

Thomas then walked to where the group of gems got up from. "You all can't go on Homeworld Like this!" Blue Diamond shouted. "Well then." Thomas said "Who's going to take all this stuff to him?" He asked.

Before Yellow Diamond could say anything else, Blue Diamond put her arm in front of her. "Very well." She said "You and only you can bring Pink her things." There was fast anther silence silence.

"Very well." Thomas said. "Don't forget her Pearl." Blue Diamond added. Pearl was shocked by this, but compiled and walked to where Thomas was. The two then went back down into the control panel.

Thomas sighed and looked out the window, "You can't slap me, if you want." He said to Pearl. "Why would I do that?" Pearl asked picking up the duffle bag and putting it in her gem.

"Oh I don't know, I insulted the Diamonds and increased them. Greatly decreasing are diplomatic standing." "Well I'm should the others would slap you. I know how Homeworld make you feel."

"I know, Pearl." Thomas said back "But I just…" he stopped and sighed. Pearl lifted his head up "I know." Pearl said " But I have a feeling Steven will end this in no time."

"Yeah…" Thomas said looking down at the left leg. "It will all be over soon."

* * *

"Pearl, Uncle Thomas!" Steven shouted as the two entered the room. "Steven!" Both Steven and Thomas said at the same time. The two run over to Steven and hugs him.

"Oh, thank the stars! You're okay!" Pearl said "What did White Diamond do?" Pearl also asked "Did she hurt you?!" Thomas asked. "No, she was like, 'Welcome home.' I don't think she understands that I'm not Pink Diamond. " Steven explained.

"Well there's a surprise." Thomas said sarcastically "Where's Connie? And Garnet and Amethyst?" Steven asked. The two get up and pearls summons a bag.

"they're still on the ship." Pearl said "Were only here because were bringing your things." Thomas added "And they consider me one of your things." Pearl fished

"Yeesh." Steven said. A Chime then starts playing. "The Diamond Chime!" Pearl shouts "it's, Yellow." "What does she want?" Thomas asked. The door behind to open, reaving Yellow Pearl standing there. She does the Diamond symbol. "Pink Diamond, my Diamond has requested your presence in the extraction chamber."

The three look at each other and Pearl starts opening the bag. "Let's get you into a suit." She said.

* * *

The four walk down towards the extraction camber. Showing Steven wearing yellow swim trunks. "Swim trunks don't seem very formal." Steven said. "Trust me, this will be more comfortable than jeans." Pearl said. "And I'll be with up." Thomas added "And i'm the most formal you could get."

"A-About that." Yellow Pearl said "Y-Yellow Diamond request that the …" she paused. "War machine be left outside." "Of course she does." Thomas said. Steven looks at the walls, figures of the wall are whispering indistinctively to each other. The figures stop when they see Steven staring at them, and Thomas giving them the stink eyes.

They quickly go back to their neutral position. "Hello!" Steven said back. One figure of the wall blushes in embarrassment. And the two start walking away. " _Bloody eyewalls_." Thomas muttered, causing them to give him the stink eye.

Transition

The four stopped in front of a Yellow huge door guarded by two topazes. "Pink Diamond." Yellow Pearl said "Please, call me Steven." Steven said. "Pink Steven." "No, just Steven." "Just Steven." Steven then thought for a second "Call me... Lasagna." Steven said.

"Steven, stop. You're going to break her." Pearl said before opening the door. "Have a nice extraction, Pink Lasagna." Yellow pearl said, she then stood every the wall.

Thomas and Pearl joined her, sitting side by side to her. There was an awkward silence. "Thank you." Thomas said "For show my projection at the trial." "My pleasure." Yellow Pearl said "Though I never could have guessed you would be covering for Pink Lasagna." Thomas sighed "Just call her Pink." He said.

"To think my diamond would shatter another." Yellow Pearl continued, ignoring Thomas "That would just be just ridiculous!" " _Less_ ridiculous _than you think_." Thomas murdered. The three stood in silence intel another similar sounding chime was heard. Blue Pearl walked up and open the door. "Pink Diamond, my Diamond has requested your presence."

* * *

Thomas, Pearl, And Steven are now walking down a blue hallway with Blue Pearl.

Steven "We barely talked about White at all." Steven said "She had to rush to do a report, and I couldn't go with her. I get they're, like, busy, 'cause they're dictators and everything, but I need more time!" He Gasps and facepalms "I should have asked her what she was doing after the Citron thing!"

"She'll be at that for a while." Pearl explained "Yellow Diamond oversees all aspects of Gem production on every single one of her colonies. And when she's not doing that, she's off with her army, conquering the next one.

"What about their days off, weekends?" Steven asked. Before the two could answer, Blue Pearl Spock up. "Blue Diamond is awaiting our arrival." She said. The three looked to see the had arrived at a big door.

Blue Pearl then activates it. Steven sees a figure on the wall blinking its eye. They then proceed to walk inside the room. "Blue Diamond is just up the stairs. We'll wait for you here."

"Ok." Steven said and he runs up to the stairs. "I'll be back in a bit!" And began jumping up the huge stairs. Thomas and Pearl then position then ft side-by-side Blue Pearl

"Welcome back." She said in a monotone voice "Thank you." Thomas said "And thank you for helping us back at the zoo." "My pleasure." She said "Though I guess it was all for not."

Thomas and Pearl look at each out confused "Because your going to shattered." Blue Pearl explained "Were not going to get shattered!" Pearl said back.

"You might." Blue Pearl said "You started a war with you Diamond." She continued "Diamond gems or no." This infuriated Pearl "I gave both of you the chance and Heather of you came with me. I freed myself"

"And your back on Homeworld." Blue Pearl said "And everyone else is gone." "The corrupted-" "Does that make it any better?" Blue pearl asked, there was a asked silence.

"You should shatter yourself devote they do." Be pearl fished " _I'd like to see them try to shatter me._ " Thomas muttered. The Diamond chime plays and the sour of draining wear was heard.

"Come on, Pearl." Blue Diamond said holding out hand. Blue Pearl the got on her hands, Thomas and Pearl stated as they left. "Pearl?" A voice said.

The two walked up the stairs to see Steven a the bottom of the pool. "Steven?" "Some water got up my nose." Steven explained "Oh, dear." Pearl said and she starts taking a long purple object out of her gem.

* * *

Latter Thomas, Pearl, and Steven were back at Pink Diamond old room. Steven is patting water out his ear and the sighs "This is so weird." Steven said.

"Was this some sort of spa day or something? And what about Pink? Did she have a job here, or did she just sit in a room while they were off doing whatever?"

"Before her colony, Pink used to throw massive balls." Pearl expanded "She was a juggler?!" Steven asked "No." Pearl said before contuning "Well, yes. But she would also throw parties for the other Diamonds to mark their many accomplishments. Every member of every court would show up to bask in the presence of all four Diamonds."

"Even White would come?" "Oh, yes!" Pearl said and then stopped "Huh. I wonder what's even become of Pink's court." Don't you remember?" Thomas asked "Me and the Steam basically forced them out. I'd imaging there all go cushy desk jobs."

He then began to look a White Diamonds ship. "Expect one." He said "Oh that reminds me." Pearl said grabbing Thomas' hand "Hang tight. We'll be back." And walk out the door.

* * *

Back at the ship, Garnet and Amethyst were getting ready to play a card game, and Connie was eating in the corner. "Look alive gems!" Thomas called as he and Pearl came up and elevator on the right side.

"Hey Big. T." Amethyst said "Cut the cards?" She asked "Maybe later." Thomas said " Now where going to meet Steven." "So we're allowed to leave the ship?" Garnet asked.

"Not exactly." Thomas said "I'm going to put you all in my gem." Pearl explained. The three looked at eachother "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Garnet Asked.

"Of course." Pearl said, "You all will just be a surface level." She explained, "The problem is getting you in." "And that's why I'm here." Thomas said "Now, who's going first?"

"I-I'll go first." Connie stuttered. "Excellent, Connie." Pearl said "now lay down strait" She did so and Thomas then walled over and pick her up. He then slowly put her in Pearls gem legs first.

"Ok then." Thomas said "Amethyst you next." And Amethyst lady to and Thomas pick him up and put her in Pearls Pearl, with a little bit of strain dew to her wideness. "Now, Garnet." Thomas said "How do we do you?"

"I've got an idea." Garnet said "Lay down Pearl." Pearl did so and Garnet jump into her gem, getting stuck on her but. Witch made Thomas have to help her get it, and made pearl Blush. "Well then…" Thomas trains off when Garnet was in Pearls gem.

"Let's never discount this aging." Pearl said "Agreed Thomas said back. And then the on the right leg elevator.

Later pearl and Thomas arrived back at Pink Diamonds old room. "Steven! We're back with-" Pearl stopped when she saw Steven Wearing an outfit similar to pink Diamonds old outfit.

"Hi, Pearl." Steven said "I just thought I'd, uh, dress for the occasion." .Pearl Chuckles "Well, you're not the only one with surprises." And summons Garnet, Connie, and Amethyst out of her gem.

"Guys!" Steven shouted happily as he runs up to them and hugs them. "I figured it out!" He continued "Remember back when I was little and maybe kind of annoying, and I couldn't come along on adventures?" Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl nodded while Thomas and Connie shrugged.

"You guys would still drop everything to hang out with me! That's Pink Diamond! I know I can do this! Just watch - I'm gonna throw a huge ball, and I'm gonna invite everyone!" He fished excitedly.


	40. The ball

Steven is in Pink Diamonds room. He is balancing on a bubble, juggling his teddy bear, MC Bear-Bear, a bag of Chaaaps, and his ukulele in pink bubbles. A pink Pearl who looks exactly like White Pearl but with no cracked eye and is pink watches in amazement and claps for Steven. Steven jumps off the bubble and lands gracefully. He then closes his eyes and blows a kiss to the Pearl and smiles at her as she continues to clap.

Steven opened his eyes to see that he was now in a black void and the Pearl had fell over. He looked down to see a figure that looked like Thomas, but was white instead of blue. He had a scythe in his right hand.

Steven then begins to cough and a piece of Rose's hair comes out of his mouth. The Pearl gets pulled away and the sound of male scream was heard the bubble that he was standing on then pops. Steven looks up and sees White Diamond staring at him with a smile. He continues to cough and throws up Rose's hair.

* * *

Steven woke up in a cold sweat. He was sleeping in a large bed and Connie was was the rother endm "Steven? Are you okay?" Pearl asked. "Yeah." Steven said "I just had a really weird nightmare." "Pink's moving again!" A small gem said, she then runs up to Connie who wakes up. "Oh hey!" Connie said surprised "Good morning."

"It's something with four legs and a lot of cushions on top!" A voice said The three look down to se amethyst with other small gem, she construct a couch-like piece of furniture to Amethyst's specifications. Amethyst gives the gem a thumbs up.

"The Pebbles have been working all night." Pearl explained "What do you think?" "It almost feels like home." Steven said "Almost." Garnet muttered " Weres, Uncle Thomas?" Steven asked looking around for him. "He's out on the balcony." Garnet said "'Looking for any strange activity' as he put it." Steven jumped and floated down and so Thomas on the balcony as Garnet had said. He then walked out and stopped left of Thomas.

"Pretty nice view huh?" Steven asked. Thomas didn't responded, but a slight snoring sound was heard. Steven looked up to see that thomas had his eye close. He smiled and went back in the room. He asked the pebbles to male him a blanket. They Did so, and Steven put the blanket around Thomas.

* * *

Latter Steven and pearl were in a throne room, along with Yellow and Blue Diamond sitting on their thrones. "A ball?" Yellow Diamond said confused "We haven't had a ball in 6,000 years."

"We haven't had Pink in 6,000 years!" Blue Diamond answered back.

"Yeah!" Steven said "When White Diamond shows up we can tell her why we need her help on Earth!" "And, this can also mark the beginning of Era 3." Blue Diamond explained "You're right, it's brilliant." "Thank you, Yellow! Thank you, Blue!" Steven said "If White is going to be there, everything has to be perfect!" Blue Diamond said "Pink, can you manage this on your own?" She asked "Our Pearls can help you get started."

Blue Pearl then teleports into the room and bowed. "At your service, Pink Diamond." She said. Yellow Pearl also teleported into the room and bowed. "Make sure you go through all of our customs with Pink." Yellow Diamond said "Since she has so much trouble recalling her past here on Homeworld." Steven said to her Pearl.

"Yes, My Diamond." Yellow Pearl said back, and the two Diamonds exited the throne room."Era 3!" Pearl said. "Steven, you're already changing the world!" "Yeah!" Steven said "Come on, party Pearls!" "We are at your command, Pink Diamond." Both and Yellow and Blue pearl say. "Just call me Steven!" Steve said. "Whatever you command, Pink Diamond." Steven sighed.

* * *

"Balloons everywhere! Confetti cannons too!" Steven said, he, connie, Garnet, Amethyst, And Pearl where sitting on the stairs and Yellow and Blue Pearl were standing up. "Dibs on being the confetti cannon!" Amethyst called "Cannons are forbidden inside palace walls." Yellow Pearl said "These 'balloons' you're referring to, are unprecedented and therefore out of the question." "So what is precedented and therefore in the question?"

Yellow Pearl pointed to the thrones "You are to sit on your elevated throne while the members of your court indicate to you that they are present." She explaned "Yikes, this sounds pretty dry." Amethyst commented. "Liquids are forbidden in the ballroom." Yellow Pearl said "All right." Steven said, he starts walking up the stairs to the throne along with Yellow Pearl. He then jump up on Pink Diamonds throne.

"From here, you can accept or reject the members of your court at your leisure. My Diamond will do the same. As will Blue Diamond, and if we are so lucky, all of us will enjoy the impeccable judgement of White Diamond." "So when she gets here I'll just hop up there and talk to her?" Steven asked. "Oh, stars! No!" Yellow Pearl shouted "I forgot how silly you can be. Everyone stays where they belong."

Steven Hops off of the throne and floats towards the Crystal Gems "Oh so, I'll just wait until I get a chance to talk to her on the dance floor!" He said "Pink Diamond! Your subjects will do the dancing for you!" Yellow Pearl shouted "Why would a Diamond want to dance?" She asked.

"Because dancing's fun!" Steven said "What is 'fun'?" Yellow Pearl asked "You know, it's when you do something you wanna do, just because it feels good." "I don't think we do that here." Yellow pearl said.

"Of course it is." A voice. The gems look back to se Thomas. "Hey, uncle Thomas." Steven said. "Hello, Steven." Thomnas said back "How the ball going?" "It sounds pretty boring acutely." Steven answered.

"Well that's most of Homeworld for you." Thomas said "So, is there something you really like to do?" Steven asked Yellow Pearl. "Oh! Of course not!" Yellow Pearl shouted "My feelings are irrelevant." "I like to draw." Blue Pearl said. "W-W-W-What?" Yellow Pearl shouted confused.

"Can I see some of your stuff?" Steven asked. Blue Pearl blushed "Um, here." She pulls out so drawings "My diamond allows me to draw during court proceedings. They're nothing much." "Let me see that!" Yellow Pearl said taking the drawing "You can't share these, they're highly confidential!" She then sees a drawing of her "Hmm, not bad." And she hands the drawings back "Try a different angle."

Steven chucked! "That's it!" He said "You like being a model! And you like being an artist!". The two Pearls begin to laugh. Blue Diamond enters the room. "Pink, why aren't you getting ready?" "I guess I am ready if all I have to do is sit in a chair." Steven said to her.

"Are you really going to look like this, even at the ball?" "I can't really help it." Seven answered "You weren't thinking of inviting your 'Earth friends', are you?" Blue Diamond asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked. Blue Diamond then separates Steven from the others."Steven!" Everyone shouts "They can't come?" Steven said confused "Aren't they my court or whatever?" He asked.

"Pink, quit fooling around!" Blue Diamond shouted cWhite Diamond is going to be there! We have to present her with our best possible selves, just as our gems have to present us with their best possible selves. A ball is a chance to inspire everyone!"

"But my friends are super inspiring!" Steven said back "They'll inspire White, too. Together we can make a case for Earth!" "Very well." Blue Diamond said "You can bring your Pearl, of course. And your pet."

"Pet?" Steven said confused "I think she means me." "As for this faulty Amethyst..." "Oh boy, here it comes." Ajeth5st commented.

"She'll need limb enhancers to meet her height requirements. And your war-" She stoped when she sees Thomas giving him the stink eye "Rose Quartz can stand guard outside. The Sapphire will need to enter with the other Sapphires of course, and the Ruby will need to enter with the guard."

"Woah, woah, woah. Are you talking about Garnet?" Steven asied"Garnet? Does 'that' call herself a Garnet?" Blue Diamond asked sarkately "What would you have her do? Enter with the Demantoids, the Hessonites, the Pyropes? Pink, I'm being very generous, but you can't expect me to-"

"I won't go." Garnet said "Garnet?" Steven said confused. "At least the Sapphire in there has some sense." Blue Diamond said Garnet growled "Ummm.." Steven wanted to say something but, trailed off

"Pink! Are you going to ring in the ball?" Blue Diamond asked. "What?" "Ugh, I'll take care of it. I'll take care of everything. Come, Pearl!" And with that Blue Diamond left the room with her pearn.

"Garnet?" Steven said to her confused. "I'll find you when it's over." Ganed said back. "I thought we'd get to do this together!" Steven said "Steven, this is your chance to talk to White," Garnet said "she's not going to listen to me but she might listen to Pink."

"And she'll listen when I tell her about you!" Steven said "Once I talk to White Diamond, I'll change everything. I promise." Garnet smiled and rubbed Steven hair.

* * *

At the ball Thomas was outside of the throne room, watching that ball. From amethyst wearing limb encase and failing to dance and Steven Pearl, And connie looking miserable on Pink Diamonds old throne, yes he saw it all. All of Diamond where there except for one.

Of course she couldn't come, 'Has better thing to do' what a load of malarkey. She just didn't want to be anywhere nere him. Thomas' thoughts were interrupted but Steven and Connie walking on the dance floor. The two then began to dance and fuse into Stevonnie, shocking all the gems. Thomas was probably the most proud he could be, but the feeling didn't last long. "Pink, what are you doing?" Yellow diamond asked

"I was just dancing!" Stevonnie said, they then notices that they fused and everybody else looks in shock. "Pink, this is completely unacceptable!" Blue Diamond shouted ."Unfuse or I'll make you!"A Ruby and Sapphire run into ecouthourt and fused revealing Garnet. Thomas coundent help but smile.

"You'll have to go through me!" Garnet shouted. "And me!" Pearl added she then runs over to Amethyst. "Yeah!" Amethyst shouted as when at the two fused into Opal.

"And me!" Aonther voice shouted, the three fusion turned to see two Jade fuse. Opal and Stevonnie look at Garnet, who just shrugs. "I knew it! I knew I couldn't be the only one!" The Jade Fusion. Yellow Diamond strikes the Jade Fusion , Opal, and Garnet with her electric powers, causing them all to poof. Cause all the gem the panic "Opal! Garnet!" Stevonnie shouted.

"Pink, you've gone too far even for you!" Yellow Diamond shouted, she then Picks them up and throws them into a dark room. "Stay in here and think about what you've done-AAAAAAGGGGHHHH." She screamed. Yellow Diamond looked back to see a blue plasma cannon in one of the arches before sliding into the dark, she then shamed the door shut. "No, wait!" Stevonnie shouted but it was too late the door closed.


	41. Change your mind

"Well… that could have gone better." Thomas said running in the halls of the Homeworld Pallence. The panicked gems form the ball had already trampled the place. True shooting Yellow Diamond didn't help, but he was panicking and wasn't really thinking straight.

But wasn't the time for thinking, now he had to do what he was really on Homeworld for. But he saw something that caught his eye. He saw a small yellow circular device and picked it up. When he pressed the button on it, the ID showed to families Yellow gem.

"Well I better make sure." Thomas said, and with that he pocketed the device and made his way to his detour.

* * *

Two Topaz stand guard on a bridge, behind them was was yellow building. A good figure then walked up to the guards, they stopped the figure. "State you name." On Topaz said. The figure pulled out a yellow circular device and pressed the button, reading the ID of Yellow Pearl.

The Topaz squinted in suspicion a bit of a yellow point appears out of the figures hood. This convince the Topaz, she stood aside and salouted. The other Topaz continued "Carry on ma'am." She said as the door opened.

The figure nodded and walked into the room. When the door closed figure closed, the figure took off their hood, revealing it to be Thomas. He was wearing a yellow cone on his and some sort of helmet.

The room was a dome, with zig-zag poles ending with Diamonds around the room. Behind the poles were bubbled Gems, of all shapes and sizes. Thomas began to look around as the lights turned on, revealing Yellow Diamond Sitting on a throne.

"So you the the one that stole my pearl I.D speare." She said. "If you consider finding it on the ground, then yes, I did steal it." Thomas joked, there was an awkward silence. "Look im sorry for shooting you." He continued "But you shouldn't have picked up Stevonnie like that."

Yellow Diamond leaned forward in her throne and clamped her hands together "Pink needs to be punished for ruining the ball." She said. "Ah yes," Thomas said "You think Steven's Pink. Tell me, do you really think that? Or is SHE telling you to think that?" He asked.

Yellow diamond just looked away "Look Yellow." Thomas began again "Look at us, look what she's done to us. To, Pink. To, Blue... And this empire that you could never see. Dame who ever falls along the way!"

Yellow diamond coutened to look away. "You've lost more than just Pink, I can see that." Thomas continued "And all because of her." There was not an awkward pause but a rensuring pause

"But It doesn't have to stay this way." Thomas continued, "We can change this all we have to do is get rid of her." With that Thomas finished and the sound of crying was heard, Thomas looked to see Yellow Diamond beginning to tear up.

"Go…" She said and she pulled out a bubble with Garnet, Amethyst, And Pearl in "And take you friends.". Thomas smiled "Keep them." Thomas said "For now, someone has to keep them safe." And he turned around, revealing Steven, now wearing his normal outfit, and Connie on the shoulders of Blue Diamond.

"Uncle Thomas?" Steven said confused. "Steven!" Thomas shouted "Hello! Me and Yellow were just… talking." "About what?" Blue Diamond asked. "Oh nothing just stuff. Anyway I gotta go, see you later." And with that, Thomas left.

"Yellow what was tha-" Blue Diamond asked, but was interrupted buy Yellow Diamond hugging her. "Its ok Blue." She said "We don't have to suffer in silence anymore." Blue Diamond just looked confused "Yellow, what are you talking about?"

"We can finely rule in peace without HER." Yellow Diamond continued "Without who?" Steven asked "White of course." "Why what are you going to?" Connie asked "Not me." Yellow Diamond said "Thomas."

"Yellow Please!" Blue Diamond said pulling away from the hug "What is Thomas going to do!?" "Something I should have eons ago." Yellow Diamond said. "Shatter White." a science unlike any other filled the room.

"B-But uncle Thomas would never do that!" Steven shouted. "Maybe not." Yellow Diamond said "But he knows it's for the greater good.". "Can't we just talk to her?" Steven said "If we talk i'm sure we can figure things out."

"You don't understand." Yellow Diamond said putting her right hand on her forehead. "We've lost more than Pink Because of her." "And we're lose more if we shatter White!" Blue Diamond shouted, she then grabbed Yellow Diamonds hands.

"Yellow Please." She said staring at Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond paused and looked away "Alright." She said "But we have to hurry." and with that, the four began to run.

* * *

Steven Connie and the Diamonds ran torges Pinks old ship "Why are we going here?" Steven asked as then stopped. Yellow sighed "You two wilk will head back to earth and we will talk to White." She explained.

Before Steven could object, White Diamond's Pearl emerged from the ground in a white buddle, forcing the group stop."Where do you think you're going?" she asked. Yellow was going to answer but was interrupted by her.

"Don't bother answering, because I have the answer for you." She said and the there was a rubuling. The four looked back to see White Diamonds ship move, moving up. the ship flipped one hundred and eighty degrees and landed on pinks ship.

"You're not going anywhere." White Pearl said "Now go to your rooms!" "Uh... which rooms should we go to?" Blue Diamond asked "Blue, don't make her any angrier than she already is."

The eyelids of White's ship's begin to open to reveal an unsettling pair of eyes that look down at Steven. "Looks like this just turned into a face-off." Connie said to Steven. Steven didn't respond he looked down at the poofed Crystal Gems.

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl? Please, I think we're really in trouble." He speaks desperately and began to tear up. Suddenly a light appears in the sky, almost appearing like a shooting star. Steven points at the light.

"What the heck is that?!" He asked yelled. The light then revealed to be Blue and Yellow Diamonds arm ships flying through the air and they punch White's Ship in the face. "Yellow, Blue! Did you have a hand in this?" Steven asked.

"No way." Blue Diamond said "White, that wasn't us!" Yellow Diamond added "We swear!" "Then who's that?" Steven asked "Who cares! Knock her out!" Connie shouted. The arms square up against the legs and torso and uppercut White's ship into the air, crashing into some buildings far behind them.

"Who's responsible for this?" Yellow Diamond asked Her ship then descends from above and open its palm. A yellow bubble appears, revealing Bismuth. "I always wanted to uppercut an upper crust!" She said before laughing

"Bismuth!" Both Steven and Connic shouted easily Both rush over to greet their her as Bismuth jumps of the ship. "You came!" Steven said "Heck yeah, we did." Bismuth says back "We?" Steven said confused. "Of course."

Blue Diamonds ship lands and Peridot and Lapis emerge from a blue bubble in dramatic poses to reveal their new forms after being poofed during the events of the wedding. Peridot was mostly the same, instead of a Diamond uniform on her was just a star as well stars on her ancels. Her goggles were also bigger and v shaped.

Lapis outfit looked a lot difference. Her dress was now a shirt, with a star on it, and sweat pant tied with a gold laces.

"Lapis Peridot!" Steven yelled happily. Lapis then flies towards the group with her wings and Peridot hovers using her metal powers on her limb enhancers "Wasn't that cool, Steven?" Peridot asked "Check out the awesome job we did fixing up those hand ships."

The two ships were patched with silver areas where they sustained damage after being destroyed by The Cluster and the Crystal Gems. The thumb falls off Yellow Diamonds ship. "Uh who needs thumbs?" Peridot asked.

"Wait where's Jasper and the Rubies?" Steven asked. Before they could answer, White Pearl reemerges from a bubble.

"Very cute." she said "Glad to see we're having fun. However, White Diamond has certain issues with your conduct that will need to be addressed before we move forward." "Steven, quickly." Yellow Diamond said "Use one of our ships to get home."

"Huh?" Steven said confused, forgetting about what Yellow diamond had said "Yes. You have another chance." Blue Take my arm. Fly to Earth. Yellow and I will keep White distracted."

"Blue, Yellow…" Steven trails off as White Pearl reenters the forehead of White's Ship. "Don't worry, Steven. We understand now." Blue Diamond said "Well try to bring Thomas back… it one piece."

"No. No, I won't go." Steven said "Pink Diamond ran away from you. Rose Quartz, my mom, she started a war with you. But I don't want to run. I don't want to fight. I just want to talk. We've come so far just to get White Diamond's attention, and now we finally have it. If we can fix our family, we can fix everything!"

Yellow diamond signs "Very well." She said "But in order to fix it, we'd have to admit that it's broken." Blue Diamond said "And that won't be easy." Yellow Diamond added, "But it's the truth!" Steven yelled.

"My Mom back on Earth used to have so many rules for me to follow." Connie said "It was so overwhelming, and it made me feel miserable. After I told her how I was feeling, things got way better between us. She even let me come out to space to help Steven. If White knew how unhappy she's made you feel, maybe everything would change."

"I doubt it." Yellow Diamond said "But it's worth a shot." She then looked at Blue Diamond "Lend me a hand, will you Blue?" She asied Blue Diamond chuckles "Of course." she said. The two Diamonds reach out their arms towards their respective ships and have them mimic their movement.

Both arms pass over and behind Blue and Yellow, both turning around to continue controlling their ships. White Diamond attempts to fend off the two arms grasping at her ship by kicking, but is unable to stop Yellow and Blue from subduing her ship and attaching each arm to the torso, creating a complete full body ship.

"Steven, take a knee." Yellow Diamond said "Okay." Steven said and he rushes forward between the diamonds and kneels, causing the legs to be under his control to mimic his movement to assist the diamonds in attaching the giant ship arms, as White is no longer able to kick with the legs.

"That's it, Steven." Yellow Diamond said "Come on, Blue." And the arms finally attach, glowing energy courses down the veinlike structures along the exterior of the ship, making them glow Yellow and Blue Diamond then lower the hands to the surface all are standing on.

"That's it." Steven said "Come on, everybody." And with that the gem step onto the hands and are raised up to the face of the ship to address white. "Hey, White," Steven began "I know I was in there with you for a second, but I barely got to talk to you at all. There are so many Gems that are hurting right now. Even Blue and Yellow are hurting. You should hear what they have to say."

Steven smiles and back at Blue and Yellow, they both look nervous and sweaty. Blue Diamonds then begins to whimper. Steven walks up to Yellow's shoe and touches her heel. "This is it!" He whispers.

Yellow Diamond signs and walks forward and gazes at the giant, unblinking ship face. "We... W-We... We need to talk!" She stuttered "About us. I've conquered so many worlds for the sake of the empire. I do everything you ask, and I do it all perfectly. " She stopped and began to tear up.

"But I never wanted this!" Yellow Diamond shouts "I didn't want to Destroy every other civication, or to rule the universe. And shatter whoever disagrees!" Blue Diamond then steps forwards to comfort Yellow Diamond and stand in solidarity.

"White, we used to be close." She began "Don't you remember? When Pink would make us laugh - all those silly things she did for no reason. There was a reason. She wanted us to be happy together. But we weren't, and we're still not. I know my purpose isn't to be happy, but I find it harder and harder to enforce your rules when they make me miserable. When they make us all miserable."

"White, please." Steven began "Why don't you let us all into your head? We could come up with a plan to help everyone. You could start by helping Yellow and Blue." Yellow and Blue Diamond smile as Steven gestures over to them. There was a short pause, the eyes of the ship then began to glow white. A beam of white energy erupts from each eye and hits Yellow and Blue Diamond.

They scream in agony as their gems are stripped of all color, followed by their physical forms. They struggle hopelessly until their entire forms are devoid of color, they go limp above the waist and stop moving. Their limbs begin to move unnaturally as they assure a T-Pose,Unnatural smiles shine on their faces.

"What?! Guys?!" Steven said confused he then looks up to see Thomas standing on White Diamond's left sholed. A giant white bubble then appears and encapsulates Blue and Yellow, dipping in the Yellow hand they were standing on and both disappear into the ship. The hands begin to jolt just as this happens.

"We gotta go!" Laspis shouts "The hands drop all the remaining Gems. Lapis extends her water wings and carries Bismuth, while Peridot flies and grabs Connie. Steven, meanwhile, plummets into an abyss below with the four poofed gems.

"Peridot, over there!" Connie shouted Connie notices Steven sliding quickly down a purple pipe surface. "Steven! Peridot and Connie both shouted as they rush down to intercept his fall. Connie then stretches out her hand to Steven.

"Grab on!" She shouts. Steven is able to grab Connie's hand, but can't hold onto all the gems as he does so. The gems in his arms fall from a great height. "No!" Steven shouted, he lets go of Connie's hand to grab the falling gems without hesitation. This time he's falls too fast for Peridot to safely catch up.

"Steven!" They both shouted again, but Steven paid them no mind. He went to grab Amethyst's gem, but not before seeing Thomas jump down and punched a hole and landed in the legs of the ship.

* * *

Thomas had to take a breath. True he didn't need the breath, but jumping almost one hundred feet could win any gem, let alone him. Thomas then heard a swishing sound and turned around to see steven falling and grabbing Amethyst gem.

Before thomas could think about jumping to save, steven fused into Smoky Quartz and a familiar sound was heard. The S. S. Resistance began pulling Smoky Quartz in with a tractor beam.

But amethyst thought Steven way from the fusion towards the still falling Pearl's gem and morphed into and owl. Steven then fused into a new fusion with Pearl, the fusion had an umbrella and slowly fell to the ground.

That was enough for thomas to se, he turned back around and look up he then jumped and punched up causing a dent. He did it again and again until he punched his way into white Diamond portion for the ship.

Inside was stories of 1960s styled computers and stairs lead up to the room. Thomas the heard a roar "Obsidian." Thomas muttered and he began running up the stairs, running and running, hearing Obsidian climbing up the ship and it suddenly stopped.

About three fourths of the way there, there was a white light filling the room then another and another. This causes Thomas to run faster to the roof he looked up through the grid floor and was shocked by what he saw.

Transition

"It's a pity, the way you bring out the worst in others." White diamond said, she had zapped Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. "See how you've encouraged their deficiencies? It's written all over their gems: insecure, dependent, obsessed."

As White Diamond spoke, Amethyst struggles to rise, but fails. Garnet's shades vanish as she topples. And Pearl falls limp. Steven falls to his knees and tries to lift an unresponsive Amethyst.  
"Oh, no, no. G-guys! Come on, snap out of it!" he shouted.

"Please stop helping them. You'll only make things worse." White Diamond said bitterly "That's what you do. I make things better. Here…" she snaps her fingers and Amethyst opens her eyes and turns her head to look at Steven, smiling.

"Oh, thank you, White Diamond, I feel excellent now." Amethyst said in the White diamond. Her, Garnet, and Pearl then rise, as if lifted by strings, assuming a T-pose pose and smile blankly at Steven.

"Oh, thank you. How generous of you." Amethyst said aging in White Diamonds voice. "Thank you, White Diamond. We feel so much better now." Garnet said also in Garnet's voice. Pearl's head then rotates 360 degrees as she rises before facing forward and said "I feel excellent."

"There we are! I've removed their flaws!" White Diamond herself said "Now there is nothing to hinder my white light from sparking through them. I'd rather not spread my uninhibited self so thin, you know, but you've made it absolutely necessary-" White Diamond was interrupted bang a *BANG*

Then another and another until out came Thomas. His cloak turning onto a cape revealing his armor. It was covering all of his body giving it a curved streamlined look. He then put a mask on that looked was circular and with a light in the middle.

This looked familiar to Steven he had seen this before.

* * *

Steven had gone through the Pearl around the time he was born and went further into the past. When he opened his eyes to see a war torn version of the strawberry battlefields, they sky was red. He walks around and trips, noticing he tripped over a gem. He gasps and jumps back.

"Better not turn out her phone was in her pocket." Steven said as began to walk around again "Or she left it on the dresser or dropped it in the toilet. Seems about as likely as putting it in your repressed war memories!"

Steven then stops and sees Pearl. But before he could say anything a figure began walking up and he hid. It was thomas in his amour but steven didn't know that at the time, all he knew was the mask.

"Uncle Thomas?" Steven whispered confused. The figure then turned off mask to revel, yes, it was Thomas. He kneeled down and smiled at Pearl hooding up a rose. When that got no reaction he frowned, put the rose down, got up, and walked away.

Steven then walked up to Pearl "Pearl? I mean, Pearl inside Pearl, inside Pearl's pearl Pearl?" He said confused "Is this really about your phone or what?"

"We're the only ones left." Pearl began "Homeworld. They were all leaving. We thought we'd won. There was a bright light and everyone was-why did I do it?" "What do you mean?" Steven said before shouting in frustration "Just tell me!" Pearl shakes her head and takes Steven's hand. Her gem glows and he's teleported again.

* * *

"Well-Well-Well." White Diamond said "The Blue Knight has arrived." "That's right." Thomas said "And I'm here to end you." "Oh?" Whited diamond said sarcastically "With what?" she asked aoso sarcastically.

"With this!" Thomas shouted and his right arm turned not into his plasma gun but the Breaking Point. "AHHHHHH-" He shouted but was stopped by Whte Diamond light. This did not remove his gems color, but emprissim him in a crystal prison.

White Diamond snapped her fingers and Thomas began floating and the portal appeared, inside the other side of the portal was space. "It's a sutch a same." White Diamond said "I was going to give your colony to him."

Steven was confused by this, but he then remembered the memory Thomas shared at the trail. The voice talking to Yellow Diamond did sound sapishely like White Diamonds. That was when it all made sense.

But before Steven could say anything,Connie enters the room from the ship eye. She was prepared to fight, with sword in hand. "Guys, I'm here!" she shouts, Pearl then stops Connie in her tracks with her spear.

"Huh? Pearl?" Connie said confused. "Connie!" Steven shouted "Well, what have we here?" Pearl said in White Diamonds voice "It's another one of your pets Connie then attempts to fight off Pearl.

"Wait!" Steven shouts try to run over to the two, butis held back by Garnet and Amethyst. This distracts Connie just long enough for Pearl to disarm and grab her.

"Let her go!" Steven shouted. "These worthless Gems weren't enough, were they?" White Diamond asked ignoring him "See how you surround yourself with lower life forms? You've smothered yourself in them. It feels good, doesn't it, Pink? Dulling your power, hiding your face, blaming everything on someone else. You became Rose Quartz to deceive your pathetic friends. And now, you've improved on that because you're even deceiving yourself.

"No. You're wrong! I'm not my mom!" Steven shouted back. Your "mom"? White diamond said beginning to laugh "But don't you know things about her that you couldn't possibly know if you weren't Pink?" Steven them remember the dreams containing Pink's memories which make Steven almost begin to be convinced of White's claim.

"I-I've just been connecting with her." Steven said "My powers, they-they help me connect to others. I-I'm not her. I'm just... feeling her feelings…" He said this to try to convince himself rather then White Diamond.

"Isn't it obvious?" White Diamond said "Even though you've embedded yourself in that human child, your light can't help shining through. You know you're in there. You've known it all along. Stop cowering inside your gem. You can hide from yourself, but you can't hide from me, Pink."

Connie struggles in Pearl's grasp to expose her mouth from behind Pearl's hand to speak. "Don't listen to her, Steven! She's just trying to mess with you!" Connie shouted after getting her mouth free

White Diamond then reaches out, and picks Steven up with two fingers away from everyone.  
"Steven!" Connie shouts before having her mouth covered by Pearl agin Steven is speechless, unable to speak. White Diamond then peers with wide eyes and reaches towards Steven with a deranged grin as he struggles in vain to escape.

"Now, Starlight... This has gone on long enough." White Diamond said, she then pinches Steven's gem with two enormous black fingernails. "It's time to come out, Pin-." But before white diamond could fisher let alone pull ou Steven gem. The sound of glass braked was braking and the voice of "NO!." was echoed throughout the room.

The two look to see Thomas broken from his glass prison. White Diamond was then hit by something and dropped Steven. The gems under White Diamond then fell down freeing Connie. Steven floated over to her.

"Steven, Are you ok?" Connie asked hugging him "Yeah im fine." Steven said ressuring, he then noticed that White Diamond was being held down by a pair of pink arms, about half the size of Yellow and Blue Diamonds arm ships.

Steven then noticed that Thomas was being floated down by another pair of arms, all of his armor has been blown off, except for one point on his right arm. His gem had flipped to the left showing the full pink Diamond and his eyes were black with pink diamond pupurals. Another pair of pink arm were behind Thomas, leading up to six giant transparent pink arms in total.

White diamond opened her eyes "W-What are you?" she spoke softly. "I am Pink Diamond." Thomas said land a few feet from White Diamond "And I will avenge avenge my fallen comrades." He then began to make a punching motion.

"NOOOO-" Steven shouted to "-OOOOO!" Ending with Stevonnie. They stood in between the blue tank engine and White dicktator, with Rose's shield in one hand, and the new sword Bismuth gave Connie in the other.

"Get out of the way." Thomas said "No, I can't let you shatter White Diamond!" Stevonnie said back "Can't you see?" Thomas said "That if she's still around, we'll be in grave danger if she's still around."

"My Blue said if we shatter her we'll lose so much more." Steveone answered back "Yeah and look where she is now!" Thomas pointed to Yellow and Blue Diamond who were also depleted of color and knocked down.

"But what about the corrupted gem on earth?" Shevonnie asked "She could heal them." "No she can't!" Thomas shouted "It's a shrad. And im going to make sure they can rest, as well as Rose!" He stopped before fishing with "And Timothy."

"Is that what they would have wanted!?" Stevonnie asked yelled "Yes in fact." Thomas said, he then pulled put a VHS tape, it was 'About White. S'. "This will explain all." he said and he put the VHS into a slot of the Breaking Point.

A holographic screen appears and no it was Rose Quartz. "Steven," she began, "If you're hearing this you know my true identity." this made Stevonnie put her guard down "And before I continue I just like to say one thing, i'm sorry!" Rose began to tear up.

"I never wanted you to bare my burdens, I wanted you to be your own gem with you own path." Rose then stopped "But if you watching this then ovisely that's not the case." she then sighed "Now you've probably met you uncle Thomas." She began again.

"He wants to shatter white Diamond I imagine." Rose continued. "No." Stevonnie whispered "Yes," Rose said "And I bet you know he want to shatter White Diamond." Thomas began to make a punching moston with his right arm.

"I need to tell you." Rose said as Stevonnie ducked and Thomas began to punch "That you can't let him do it!" There was a pause. "What?" Thomas said as he stop punching and looked at the screen.

"I know it doesn't make a lot of sense." Rose admitted "But I believe that there's some go it her. After redeeming so many Gems, he taught that." This caught me Thomas by surprise. "You taught me that! And it sure he taught you that same! " Rose shouted, there was a pause. "And White," Rose then turned into Pink Diamond.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the Diamond you wanted me to be, but please dont taking it one them or the rest of the Crystal Gems, and Yellow and Blue. Prove me right ok?" Rise said before pausing.

"I love you." Rose fished "I love you too." Thomas and another voice said, Stevonnie was sure but they thought it was White Diamond. Thomas then ejected the VHS and throught tye breaking point on the ground.

He stepped on the Braking Point unit its flattened, and he go on his knees and began to cry. Stevonnie then unfused and Steven walked over to him "Uncle Thomas?" Steven said. Thomas looked at him.

"Oh what a fool I've been." Thomas said, Steven looked confused. "I've been so focused on shattered White Diamond, I haven't been a good uncle." Thomas explained, "But you have been a good uncle." Steven said, now it was Thomas' turn to look confused.

"You taught me that everyone deserves a second chance with the Rubies." Steven explained "And I did that with Bismuth and Jasper remember?" Steven asked "Yes," Thomas said "But I could have taught you so much more."

"You still can." Steven said "We still have time." He then put his hand on Thomas' chest "It's what mom would have wanted." Thomas smiled and he hugged Steven and they both closed their eyes.

"NO!" White Diamond shouted and banged her and on the ground. Causing Thomas and Steven to open their eyes "Oh yeah." Thomas said "I forgot about her." "Don't you see," White Diamond said "Your being deceived!"

Thomas raised an eyebrow "Pink is there,she's hiding in that child.", Thomas just continued to look confused "Oh how how could be persuaded in such a childish way?" She asked. Before Thomas could replay Steven said "I am a child. What's your excuse?"

Connie couldn't help bursts out laughing. "Now that's something I taught you!" Thomas said. White Diamond meanwhile began to blush pink . This pink spreads to all the gems that she controls, including the face of the Diamond Mech.  
White Diamond

"What's happening? What is this? What's wrong with them? They're turning... pink!" She said not knowing she was blushing. "I don't understand... I'm in control, I... [Gasps] Something's wrong... with me! No!"

As she struggles with this new realization, White Diamond accidentally removes control over all the gray gems. They regain their color and collapse. "Guys!" Steven and Connie both shoutd together.

"Steven…" Garnet said softey before Steven and Connie both ran over to hug Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, confused as to what happened while they were under White's control. "Are you okay?!" Pearl asked. "Uh, what happened?" Amethyst also asked.

"I think Steven got through to her." Connie said. Before Thomas could add anything at the was a band followed by smoke. When the smoke cleared there was no a hole in the face of the Diamond mech.

The ship opened and out came Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis prepare for a fight, as well as jasper and the ruby squad. Jaser was the most like her old form, her outfit had pink undertones exsect pink and instead of yellow and instead of Yellow Diamond was a Pink star.

Eyeball had a familiar outfit as well. She had the same outfit Ruby had before she was poofed, bandana and all. The only except with a star on the shirt instead of a blank space.

Army also had a bandana, but this had star on it. Her entire out had changed, it was a karate outfit but instead of white it was red. Doc also looked similar to her old outfit, except the star shape shirt like Eyeballs over suspenders. And finally Leggy's outfit, witch was was not far off from Army's. She was wearing a sports leotard with a stall in the middle.

"Listen up, you nail head!" Bismuth shouted "The Crystal Gems are here to-" She stopped when she sees the sean of Yellow abou Blue im sitting down looking week, and white Diamond turned away. "Huh?"

Everyone else was confused by the scene, letting their guard down after realizing the conflict was over. "Steven!" Peridot shouted as they ran over to him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Bismuth asked, she then looked a White Diamond "Oh, look at White. She's shakin' like a piece of chalk!"

As the Crystal Gems joyfully reunite, Steven looks over at Whites Pearl, now free from White's control and returned to her original color, he rubs her shattered eye .

"Wh-What happened... Where am I?" she asked "Welcome back." Steven said helin her get back up. "What is this?!" White Diamond asked "I feel... ridiculous. Yellow, Blue!" She reaches out to the two in desperation still with a flushed face.

The two Diamonds gasp as they see her. "Oh, White." Yellow Diamond said "Your off-color."  
White Diamond tries to reason with herself "This can't be happening!" she shouts as Steven approaches. "I can't have a flaw! I'm supposed to be flawless! If I'm not perfect, then... who am I!

She then notices Steven "If you're not Pink, then... who are you?! Who - Who is anyone?!" "Ya know," Steven began "if you just let everyone be whoever they are, maybe you could let yourself be whoever you are, too."

"But I'm not supposed to be like this!" White diamond shouted "I'm supposed to know better! I'm supposed to be better! I'm supposed to make everything better!" "You can!" Steven said "But first, you're going to have to leave your own head."

White Diamond stops talking to consider this as a hand Gem Warship and several Roaming Eyes approach to investigate the chaotic sean. Steven then looked over at Thomas and was surprised by what he saw.

Thomas was on her own, but that wasn't the shocking part. The pink giant arms that were half the size of Yellow and Blues ship, were now the size of regular arms. Thomas was testing the arms and what they could do.

"Are you alright uncle, Thomas?" Steven asked. Thomas looked down it him "Yeah I'm ok, Steven. " he said, there was an awkward pause. Thomas then clapped his hands "Right." he said pointing to Bismuth.

"Bismuth how much time do you need to fix the head?" Thomas asked. "I don't know an hour maybe." "Good," Thomas "Know I know you all want to get out of here as soon as possible. But we can't leave without the middle section, and were not all going to fit the the S.S. Resistance."

"You mean?" Amethyst asked, "Yes." Thomas said "We're going home." cheers filled the room with this. "And you know." Thomas said picking up a piece of blue metal "With all these new looks going around, I think it's about time I had one as well.

* * *

"Oh let me drive my van into your heart!" Sadie fished singing on stage with her band Sadie Killer and the Suspects singing Let Me Drive My Van (into Your Heart). Not three seconds later the Diamond Mech lands above the stage, making everyone cheer though Sadie Miller looks up and drops her microphone in shock.

The mech bends down and lowers White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, and Connie to the beach with its left hand. "Steven!" Greg shouted running over "Dad!" Steven shoud back, he then tackles Greg and launches him a good distance back as he laughs.

"Welcome home!" Greg said before another ship landed on the other side of the stage "Huh?" the ship in question is The Sun Incinerator the doors open revealing Lars, the Off Colors , Topaz, Aquamarine, and Duck

"I predict our long journey through space will soon be over." Padparadscha 'predicted'. "Welcome home, guys." Lars said. "We finally made it!" Rhodonite shouted speaks with her eyes closed, the others fearfully notice the Diamonds standing in front of them.

"Earth! No more running, no more hiding! No more Diamond Authority!" Rhodonite fishes, she then notices the Diamonds, who have heard everything she said. "Welp... we're cracked."

"Oh Rhodonite." Duck said "Were nor cracked." "Were not? Rhodonite said confused "Well at least not without a fight!" and he spawned his curves sword "Oh stars not another one!" White Diamond should.

"Woah-Woah-Woah!" Another voice said, as well as Steven coming up and saying "Wait, wait!" Duck looked back as Steven contented "It's okay! I know what you're thinking, but they're here to help!" He then pointed to the Diamond's "Off Colors, meet the Diamonds." He then pointing to the off colors "Diamonds, meet the Off Colors!"

"Hello" White Diamond said Awkwardly. "Aah! It's the Diamonds!" Padparadscha shouted causing the Diamonds Gasps. "Padparadscha, it's okay!" Lars said. "I see you have a new look, Thomas." Duck said and indeen Thomas did have a new look.

He had rivets all over his body, specifically around the ends of his chest, arms, legs and head. There were also guard rails on the side of leech led, the bottom half. "Do you like it?" Thomas asked.

"I do, Thomas." Duck said "But tell me, how did you get the Diamonds on your side?" He asked. "Well your not going to believe this." Thomas began "But i'm actually a diamond." "You never." Duck said.

"Yes I am." Thomas said he then put his arm around Duck "But come now we have a lot more to discuss." And the two walked off towards the beach house. Meanwhile Lars and Sadie had runited.

"Lars... Look at you! You're... you're a space pirate!"  
Lars Look at you! You're a rock star!

Sadie laughs "Well…" "I think it suits us!" Lars said Sadie added "Yeah. Me, too!" And they both laugh in unison The crowd then begins to chant, "One more song." "Ah! Oh, I gotta back on stage!" Saidie said

"Oh, no, ah! I totally crashed your show!" Lars said worldly. Sadie Chuckles "You wish! That honor goes to Steven." Sadie pointed to Steven, him and the Off Colors are petting Lion.  
"Sorry, Sadie!" Steven said "I'll make it up to you!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Sadie said and she returns to the stage. "Hey, Beach City, we're not done yet!" She shouts "I'd like to welcome my friend and yours to the stage, Steven Universe! The crowd cheers as Steven rushes on and grabs the microphone.  
"Thanks, Sadie!" Steven said and steven began to play.

* * *

"Room for four more?" Pearl asked it was the day and thanks to Rose's pool, all of the corrupted gets were uncorrupted. Now the Diamond's had go make make the empire better. Leaving the legs of the diamond meach sitting comfortably on the mountain.

Steven himself was on the beach play his ukulele "Always." he said and Thomas, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl said down next to him. "Whatcha playing?" Amethyst asked "I had an idea." Steven said "Well, a song idea, but also an idea idea."

"Let's hear it." Garnet said, "Yeah!" Amethyst added "Yes, please!" Pearl fished. Thomas just nodded and Steven began singing and playing his Ukulele.

 **I don't need you to respect me, I respect me.**  
 **I don't need you to love me, I love me.**  
 **But I want you to know you could know me,**  
 **If you change your mi-i-i-i-i-i-ind,**  
 **If you change your mi-i-i-i-i-i-ind,**  
 **If you change your mi-i-i-i-i-i-ind,**  
 **Change your mind.**

* * *

 **And here we are, at the end. Overall I think this has been rather fun, and I think I learn more about myself than I did before. Anyway, this isn't the end of this fic i got two more chapters in the works, the last one being a Q &A. So if you have any questions, post them in the comments and I might answer them.**

 **As for the future, lets just say it bright… and dark…**

* * *

A screen showing the five on the beach was being shown to a figure in the shownd. He smiled and chuckled "Shall I send a squad, my Diamond?" A Pearl voice said "No." The figure said in male voice "That wont be nesasery."

 _"Send Mr. Red"_


	42. Lost Prolog and Q&A announcement

_**Happy Halloween everyone. Now the last chapter I said there was going to be a Q &A chapter. Well that will be the next chapter now we have this. Now you're probably wondering what this is. **__**If you've followed this story on you might remember that there was a prolog chapter that I deleted. This is what this chapter is kinda, your se what I mean when you read it,**_

* * *

 _What is the best way to live your life? Some would say to hide your emotions and flaws and pretend you perfect. Others would say to embrace your emotions to the fullest extent to take it out on anyone and anything. But between this light and dark BLACK and WHITE there is and eualibaum a RED._

Somewhere in the united states

Eyes opening as someone had just seen visions of Allen craft crashing. "Well" he said in a British accent "looks like my return is closer they i thought", with that a steam whistle is heard and a blue tank engine rushed onto the mainline. To beach city.

* * *

 **Yeah that's it, you can see why I deleted this. I thought show it now to see how far we've come. Anyway, the deadline for Q &A question november 20th, I will try to have a have a chapter answering the question in a week until then ill be seeing you**


	43. Freqently thought questions and comments

Hello everyone, it's time to answer your question. Well not really because I got, no question. No we can't really blame you because I didn't say were to ask your question. You can ask in the comments or at my twitter sirthomasbw4.

So you're probably wondering what this chapter is going to be. Well people have left comments over the almost year this fanfic came out so I thought I would respond to some of those comments

But not just that I came up with some questions that you might have had while reading so we're starting with some of those.

Transition

First, I'm sure a lot of you thought how did I come up with this idea? Well it really started back in 2016 or so when I first started Steven Universe. And over time as more lore for the show my ideas for my aus happened.

For instance my original idea for Thomas was that he would be related to Blue Diamond, for obvious reasons, and would have six arms. So as you can imagine it would probably be very different.

I actually had a hard time deciding what Thomas' gem would be. I thought he should just be a regular Rose Quartz, but a lot of things click in my head for the fic as well as the sequel which I can give you the title.

Steven Universe: Battle of Light and Dark

Transition

Anther thought you have is how much was this planned. Well in the beginning not that much really. originally the only things I had in mind was Thomas vs White Diamond and Thomas giving the letter To Blue Diamond at the zoo leading to the trial.

I also wanted to redeem Jasper, because I thought she got a pretty raw deal in the show but other then that it was going to be the same. But I soon realised, that would be pretty boring.

No offence to other fics like this but it gets pretty boring if it's just the same even but with that charter. So I desired that if Thomas was going to he there he would affect the story. So Thomas causes the events of Hit the Diamond to not happen, redees the Ruby squad witch steven used with Bismuth, mabys a promise to Eyeball to bring Jasper leading to Jasper being redeemed, ect, ect.

Even in scenarios where Thomas is just there he's there because he wants to or has to, and he adds a little to the scenario was it a joke or he's the drill.

Transition

Now let's move on to some comments. The first is a guest on asking: this is a great story can someone else make a crossover story of Thomas the tank engine and Winx club. And well let je start with a ?.

Fist of why are you asking on this fic? I don't really care im in the middle of this fic so I don't want to start another big one and I'm sure that the same for everyone reading. Second, what is this grammar its should at least be a comma between story and can sense it's basically two sentences.

Lastly, why don't you do it yourself? It's not that hard to make a account and if I can make this them you can make something on the leave, just fix your grammar.

Transition

Now for other comet. ninjapaw says: This fic is way longer than it needs to be. And to that I say, fair enough, chapters 1-5 could probably be there own big chapter but other then that not really infacti you could argue that it needs to be longer expand the random bits chapters into their own individual chapter.

Transition

Now onto a more positive comment. On fanfiction zharshoul said:

You truly are a pioneer on things that can be crossed over with each other and are causing my mind to consider various combinations likely never considered before.

I mean where to do go from here?

EvangelionxMy little mermaid?

Twilight x Jurassic Park?

I will never doubt again.

Well thank you I never thought anyone would say that to me, let alone before the fic is over. I'm not really a fan of any of this series you mentioned, but who knows maybe there be inspired by this little fic about a boy, lesbein space rocks, and a magical train.


End file.
